Triángulo IV: La canción del Fénix
by Medeah
Summary: Secuela de Triángulo: Una vieja enemiga regresa, dispuesta a completar su venganza de la forma más dolorosa posible. LeoXoc. CAPITULO FINAL
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Las TMNT no son mías.

Esta historia es la cuarta parte de la saga de Triángulo. Se mencionan algunos hechos ocurridos en las historias anteriores, pero no es absolutamente necesario haber leído las otras. De todas formas, ofrezco a continuación un rápido resumen y no habrá problema en aclarar dudas si es necesario.

Previously en las historias anteriores:

Ada Costas, alias Fénix, alias Fé, es una caza recompensas que conoció Raphael en Triángulo II y de la que se hizo amigo y socio. La familia de Fé murió en un incendio provocado por el Pie en venganza por una traición de su padre, un científico que solía trabajar para ellos, el que, sin embargo, escapó ileso y más tarde es aceptado nuevamente por el Pie. Fé sobrevivió y fue adoptada por otra familia, cambiando su nombre a Fénix. Todavía no sabe quién es el responsable por las muertes de su familia, pero está decidida a encontrar a los culpables.

En Triángulo III, Fé logra que Leonardo comience a entrenarla, pero después se enamora de él. Al principio, Leo se resiste a sus sentimientos, pero finalmente cede, comenzando una relación que de todas formas está algo marcada por lo que pasó con Sora en Triángulo I, II y III (Sora es una mujer de la que ambos, Leo y Raph estuvieron enamorados en algún momento, pero que finalmente terminó prefiriendo a Raph).

En esta historia, las cosas parecen marchar bien para Leo, hasta que una vieja enemiga regresa, decidida a destruirlo por completo, en cuerpo y alma.

**Triángulo IV:**

**El canto del Fénix.**

**Prologo:**

La casa ardía.

Desde los cimientos, no iba a quedar nada. Nadie.

Sonrió. Que maravilloso espectáculo, las lenguas de fuego estirándose hacia el cielo. Tenía el pecho inflado de satisfacción mientras su mente se perdía en las llamas... que calor tan agradable...

Su primera misión y había sido un éxito. Claro que sólo tenía catorce años, todavía no aprendía a asegurarse de que todo saliera perfecto, de que en verdad no quedara nadie con vida.

Nada que hacer.

De todas formas, lo imperdonable no era cometer el error, sino no repararlo.

En eso estaba.

No iba a dejar cabos sueltos ahora que los había descubierto, a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado. A padre no le gustaría. Lo hacía por él, al final todo era por él...


	2. Chapter 2

**- Set the fire in the third bar.- Snow Patrol. **

**CAPÍTULO I:**

**Recordándote**

**1- **

¿Dónde estaba?, dijo que volvería antes del año, pero llevaba mucho más fuera, llevaba mucho más de un año fuera. ¿Por qué tenia que irse? ¿Por qué no podía estarse tranquilo por un tiempo? ¿No era ella suficiente motivo para querer quedarse?

Fénix sacudió la cabeza.

Si no empezaba a prestar atención a lo que tenía entre manos, se le iba a volver a escapar. Dios, estaba tan distraída, antes solía disfrutar de esas cosas, ahora ya no parecían tan divertidas como antes.

Había comenzado todo bien, hacía su trabajo como siempre, todo iba bien, pero se ponía a pensar en esas cosas y todo se iba al carajo. Se suponía que tenía un sujeto a quien atrapar y que debía haberlo hecho hacía rato, pero de pronto, de la nada, se daba cuenta que ya se iba a cumplir un año de que no lo veía. Un año. Se ponía a pensar en eso y todo lo demás dejaba de tener sentido, dejaba de importar y sólo sabía que se sentía muy triste.

¿Por qué se tardaba tanto en regresar? Era demasiado tiempo ya, no estaba segura de poder seguir tomándoselo tan bien. Lo extrañaba demasiado.

El hombre aprovechó el segundo en que la mujer pareció perderse en sus pensamientos, que se había quedado parada mirando la nada, dejando prestarle atención por completo, para correr hacia la puerta con la intención de desaparecer tras ella. Estaba a punto de alcanzarla, cuando la chica se dejó caer justo en frente de él, bloqueándole el camino. No estaba tan distraída como había pensado.

.- Deja de correr, no hay como salir de aquí.- escuchó la voz de la mujer en la oscuridad.

.- Vete a la mierda.- le gritó, girando hacia la ventana a sus espaldas, tratando de alejarse de la puerta y de ella, pero no había terminado la maniobra aún cuando ella ya estaba ahí, aterrizando frente a él, nuevamente cerrándole el paso.

.- Tus amigos del laboratorio quieren que les devuelvas ese camuflaje termo óptico que te llevaste sin permiso...- le dijo, agitando un dedo negativamente frente a su cara.- Te has portado mal, cuando te lleve de vuelta te van a castigar, creo que no vas a poder salir a jugar por mucho tiempo.

.- Que se jodan...- dijo, comenzando a retroceder de vuelta hacia la puerta.

Sabía que era inútil, la habitación era muy pequeña, sólo había dos salidas posibles y ya llevaba un rato tratando de salir por alguna de ellas sin mucho éxito. Mala idea haberse metido en ese edificio tan atestado de cosas, tan poco espacio. De todas formas, siempre podía intentar algo más.

Se cubrió la cabeza con la capa negra que andaba trayendo y de inmediato, a ojos externos, todo menos su cara se volvió transparente.

.- Eso no te va a servir.- le dijo la chica, guiñándole un ojo.- Hacerse invisible no es lo mismo que desaparecer.

.- Es lo mismo si te vuelo el culo a la mierda...- respondió el tipo, levantando el brazo y lanzándole algo directo a la cara.

Fé se dio cuenta en mitad de la trayectoria de la cosa esa, que el proyectil no iba exactamente a chocar contra ella. Lo atrapó con la mano cuando pasaba a unos centímetros de su cuerpo invirtiendo en la tarea apenas medio segundo, pero fue todo el tiempo que el hombre necesitó para taparse la cara con la capucha, terminar de volverse transparente por completo y salir por la puerta.

Fé se quedó mirando la cosa que acababa de atrapar en la palma de su mano.

Era redonda y pequeña... y tenía una linda lucecita que titilaba y hacía bip, bip, bip.

.- Oh... mierda...- suspiró con desánimo.

**2- **

Raphael vio al tipo salir del departamento corriendo hacia la zona del edificio que aún estaba en construcción.

Era fácil verlo, incluso con el camuflaje termo óptico: el muy tonto se había echado la capucha hacia atrás y podía ver perfectamente toda su cara.

Sólo una cara corriendo por los pasillos, eso llamaba la atención.

Soltó un bufido de fastidio, el sujeto ese no era ningún desafío, para entonces ya tendría que estar tirado en la sala con una cerveza en la mano, generalmente esa clase de cosas no les tomaban más de una hora, pero ya parecía que les iba a llevar la noche entera, ¿cómo demonios había dejado que se le escapara así?.

Genial.

Saltó del edificio desde el cual había estado vigilando en dirección a los pasillos por los que corría su fugitivo, justo en el edificio frente a él.

La ventaja de que todo ese sector estuviera aún en construcción era que muchos lugares ni siquiera tenían paredes aún, podía verlo perfectamente desde donde estaba, además, todas esas torres de edificios estaba casi pegadas las unas a la otras, las ventanas muy próximas entre sí, en un par de saltos podía pasar de una azotea a otra, de un piso a otro.

El lugar perfecto para perderse con facilidad.

Tuvo que correr para llegar antes que el hombre bajara al siguiente piso, pero el tiempo le sobró, llegó delante él, se ocultó tras una columna y aguardó a que pasara por su lado, después sólo fue cuestión de extender el puño y descargarlo con fuerza en el estomago del tipo. El hombre salió despedido hacia atrás, sin aire.

Lo escuchó caer al suelo, quejarse un poco, tratar de recuperarse por algunos segundos y finalmente ponerse en pie de nuevo. El hombre retrocedió tambaleante y luego miró hacia el frente.

Nadie.

.- ¿Quién...?.- comenzó, pero no había nada ahí adelante, sólo un pasillo oscuro.

Iba a seguir camino, cuando un nuevo golpe volvió a detenerlo, esta vez en la cara.

Por un segundo se debatió, aturdido...

.- Tú no te cansas ¿verdad?.- dijo una voz grave.

El tipo miró en todas direcciones, arriba, abajo... no vio nada.

Sacó un arma y apuntó frente a sí, hacia el pasillo oscuro.

.- Sal, ahora...- gritó.

Raph obedeció.

Salió de su escondite, se deslizó por el techo sobre él, aterrizó tras el hombre sin hacer el menor ruido, mientras éste todavía apuntaba tembloroso a la nada frente a sí, le tomó la muñeca y con un giro rápido se la quebró. El sujeto soltó el arma con un grito.

Tomó su cuello por la parte de atrás y lo inclinó hacia adelante, sosteniendo su brazo aun en alto, un poco más atrás.

El sujeto volvió a gritar.

.- Espera...- logró decir al fin, después de recobrar un poco de aire.

.- Ya, ya, esto no va a durar mucho.- respondió Raph malhumorado.- si te mueves más se te romperá el brazo.

.- La mujer del departamento...- dijo, entrecortado. Raph le prestó atención al fin.- ¿es amiga tuya? Por que está a punto de volar en pedazos...- Terminó el hombre, casi sin aire por estar hablando boca abajo.

Raph lo miró un segundo antes de arrojarlo con fuerza contra la pared más próxima.

Sin ningún control, el cuerpo del hombre se estrelló contra el concreto, golpeándose la cabeza para después resbalar hasta el suelo y quedarse ahí, inmóvil.

.- Espérame, ya vuelvo...- le dijo Raph, distraído, sacando el teléfono y poniéndoselo a la oreja...- ¡Fé!.- gritó a lo que enfilaba en dirección contraria, deshaciendo el camino hacia el departamento desde donde había salido el hombre.

.- Ahora estoy un poco ocupada, Raph...- canturreó la chica del otro lado.

.- Fé, sal de...

No pudo terminar la frase porque el sonido de una explosión casi le reventó el tímpano.

Todo el edificio se remeció y él fue a dar contra una pared, a varios metros de distancia. La onda de choque fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener la estructura oscilando por un buen rato más.

Tambaleándose logró mantener el equilibrio y comenzar a correr hacia el departamento en cuanto las paredes a su alrededor se tranquilizaron un poco. Tuvo que caminar entre una nube de polvo blanco y restos de pared de los pisos superiores cayéndole sobre los ojos antes de descubrir que ahora el apartamento era sólo un enorme agujero con una gran vista a la ciudad, desde que la pared exterior había desaparecido casi por completo.

Se metió dentro, sorteando trozos de estructura y mobiliario. Curiosamente, lo único que había quedado en pie de la entrada era el marco de la puerta. Había polvo por todas partes, pero no fuego, lo que era bueno.

Comenzó a gritar el nombre de la chica, removiendo escombros calientes a su paso.

Nada.

Volvió a gritar.

Comenzaba a preocuparse cuando escuchó algo.

Muy, muy débil, en alguna parte.

Guardó silencio.

Sí, escuchaba algo, algo como un gritito sofocado.

Corrió en la dirección en la que provenía, quedando en lo que había sido alguna vez una cocina.

.- ¿Dónde estás?- gritó.

Esta vez el grito ahogado fue más claro. Era raro, pero le parecía que venía del refrigerador…estaba ahí, en la cocina, tirado en la mitad del piso, todo abollado en todas partes.

Se acercó.

De dentro venían gritos y golpes.

.- ¿Estás ahí?- preguntó.

Apenas se escuchaba, pero creyó oír una voz. Tomó la manilla del refrigerador y comenzó a tirar de ella, pero estaba toda torcida y pegada, recién al tercer intento logró abrirla. De adentro salió una Fé con la cara colorada, respirando a bocanadas.

Se volvió a mirarlo.

.- No lo habrás dejado escapar ¿verdad?- Preguntó.

Raph parpadeó incrédulo.

.- De alguna forma pensé que asegurarme de que estuvieras viva era más importante...- contestó, golpeando la voz.

Ella suspiró.

.- Está bien. No habría sido ninguna gracia sobrevivir a la explosión para morir asfixiada en un refrigerador.- Dijo, comenzando a impulsarse fuera del aparato.

Raph vio que había alcanzado a sacar todo de su interior para poder entrar en él...

.- Pensaste rápido...- Dijo, distraído.

.- No hace mal de vez en cuando, deberías intentarlo.

.- Qué graciosa.

Ni bien Fé estuvo fuera, comenzó a correr hacia la puerta.

.- ¿No vienes?- preguntó algo impaciente al ver que Raph no hacía ningún movimiento.- Con esa cosa que trae puesta va a ser un culo encontrarlo.

.- Ah...- dijo Raph encogiéndose de hombros.- No creo que se pueda mover mucho por el momento.

La chica alzó una ceja.

Rato después, estaban en la parte en construcción del edificio donde el hombre al que perseguían seguía tirado en el suelo, exacto en el lugar en donde Raph lo había dejado.

.- Genial...- dijo la chica, sonriendo.- Ya sólo nos falta uno.

.- Si... – dijo él de malhumor.- Ahora ¿porque no haces la llamada para que lo vengan a buscar y nos podamos ir de una vez?

.- Claro, cariño, en eso estoy.- dijo la chica, todavía sonriendo, sacando el teléfono de su cintura.

Fé suspiró.

Era como si todo no hubiera sido más que una leve interrupción en sus pensamientos, por más que trataba, no sabía como dejar de darle vueltas a lo mismo. Parecía que habían alcanzado a estar tan poco tiempo juntos, desde que él se dio cuenta...

Pero tenía que irse, tenía que ir a buscar a un tal no sé cuantos que vivía al fin del mundo para que le enseñara no sabía qué. En verdad, no le importaba dos cuernos, lo único que sabía era que se estaba tardando demasiado en volver y que lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba de verdad.

"¿Crees que podrías pasar el resto de tú vida conmigo?" preguntó un día, extremadamente serio, como era casi todo el tiempo. Fé se rió al principio, pero después se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio. Se quedó callada mucho rato y cuando finalmente quiso responder, Leonardo no la dejó.

Fé suspiró profundamente.

Los recuerdos no paraban de llegar, era lo único que le hacía compañía en su ausencia, era todo lo que tenía de él por el momento… Recordó aquella noche, hacía mucho frío y estaba lloviendo, tenía que ser la peor noche de invierno hasta ese momento, Fé estaba tomando un vaso de agua en la cocina cuando la ventana de abrió. Ya nunca se preocupaba de cerrarla, pero en verdad no esperaba visitantes a esas horas. Leonardo entró seguido de un fuerte ventarrón de viento y agua, se apoyó contra la pared y cerró la ventana de inmediato.

Venía completamente mojado...

Se volvió a mirarla, tratando de recuperar el aliento, se debía haber venido corriendo todo el camino. Fé fue hasta él preocupada, por su cara parecía que algo había pasado.

.- Dios mío, ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó, buscando sus ojos.

Leo se volvió a verla con algo de urgencia en la cara, se tardó un rato en contestar, pero al final negó con la cabeza. Sonrió nervioso... No, él estaba bien, no pasaba nada malo, era otra cosa. Se acercó a ella y tomó su cara entre sus manos, se le quedó mirando un buen rato, sonriendo.

Fé sonrió también, pero sin dejar de preocuparse. Algo tan abrupto como irrumpir así, no parecía cosa de él.

.- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo esta noche?- Preguntó, todavía recuperando aire.

Fé lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

.- Si...- Comenzó, aturdida.- claro, pero...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, él la rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. La abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en la de ella... parecía feliz... Fé abrió los ojos de par en par, estupefacta, los brazos caídos a los lados, la impresión no la dejaba decir nada.

Él la abrazó con más fuerza.

.- Lo siento, estoy todo mojado...- Dijo sonriendo.

.- Leo... ¿qué..?

Fé logró separarse de él y se volvió a verlo con cuidado, preguntó en silencio ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué quería decir esa mirada? Había sonreído, sonreído de una forma tan especial, nunca antes había visto esa sonrisa en él, como si todo estuviera bien, como si por fin todo estuviera bien en él y en el mundo, todo bien, todo en calma…

No pudo evitar sonreír ella misma, aun sin entender nada, quiso preguntar, pero Leo sólo se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.

Había pasado casi un mes desde aquella vez en que estuvieron juntos, después de eso, Leo no había intentado acercarse, al contrario, le había pedido tiempo, tiempo para pensar y ella había aceptado, pero luego había comenzado a actuar como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ellos. Lo único que parecía importar era el entrenamiento, lo único que hacían, de lo único que hablaban, era de eso. Todos los intentos de Fé por que fuera distinto fueron dolorosamente inútiles, la forma en que Leo evitaba el tema a toda costa era demasiado insoportable para ella. Casi cruel a veces.

Fé acabó desistiendo, tal vez tratando de comprenderlo, pero eso no evitó que se sintiera devastada. Llegó un momento en el que se dio por vencida, pensando que ese silencio lo decía todo y se prometió no volver a mencionar el asunto y tratar de olvidarlo, y hasta entonces así lo había hecho.

Todavía podía verlo, todavía estaba con ella y aunque no fuera de la forma que le gustaría, había veces en que era suficiente. Tal vez con el tiempo terminara aceptándolo de una vez por todas, tal vez con el tiempo también ella pudiera hacer de cuentas que nunca había pasado, por difícil que pareciera.

Y de pronto Leo aparecía en medio de la noche, con la urgente necesidad de abrazarla y besarla.

Entendía que se sorprendiera, después de haber actuado como lo había hecho durante todo ese tiempo, sin decir una palabra de lo que había pasado, haciendo como si ya lo hubiera olvidado todo, como si ella no le importara, sin siquiera acercarse demasiado, a veces sin siquiera verla a la cara.

No había pretendido ser frío, ni menos indiferente, ni siquiera había sido por gusto, de hecho, le había resultado increíblemente difícil no pensar en esa noche una y otra vez. Comportarse como un imbécil y ser conciente de ello, había sido lo más agotador que había tenido que hacer en toda su vida.

Pero tuvo que ser así, no vio otra forma, no hasta saber qué era lo que en verdad sentía por Fé; no le había parecido correcto sólo volver a ella para sentirse mejor, aunque de hecho se hubiera sentido mejor, aunque de hecho hubiera comenzado a extrañar su cuerpo horriblemente. Le sorprendía cómo había sido capaz de enmascarar esa necesidad todo ese tiempo, cómo había logrado fingir que su cuerpo no temblaba cuando ella estaba cerca, si evitaba con tanta fuerza todo contacto físico era porque no estaba seguro de contenerse mucho.

Sabia que eso la había lastimado más que ninguna otra cosa, pero no se había sentido capaz de ofrecer una explicación que no implicara hacer una promesa que tal vez no pudiera cumplir. Qué más habría deseado todo ese tiempo que hacerla entender que no era que no la quisiera cerca, pero que debía apartarse, que era necesario. Había tanto que debía poner en orden antes, sólo desearla no era suficiente para volver a ella, Fé se merecía mucho más que eso, si no podía darle todo, entonces no sería nada, aún cuando se arriesgaba a descubrir que cuando al fin lo tuviera todo resuelto, tal vez fuera demasiado tarde. Ese había sido su más grande temor, pero ella lo había disipado en un segundo, cuando no intentó apartarlo, cuando comenzó a besarlo también.

.- Lo siento, quería decírtelo antes….- Susurraba mientras la besaba y la atraía hacia él.- No necesito ser curado, no necesito sentirme mejor...- Fé comenzó a guiarlo suavemente hacia la habitación.

Fue poco lo que pudo hablar después de eso, ella no le dejó, aún cuando hubiera sido capaz de poner todo lo que sentía en palabras.

Como si pudiera respirar o pensar...

Y era extraño para él, que nada de eso se sintiera equivocado o incorrecto. Era extraño que se sintiera tan bien.

Por fin... por una vez...

.-

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO II:**

**Algo nuevo con qué entretenerse. **

Lejos, a las afueras de la ciudad, en una casa junto al bosque y al lago, flanqueada por grandes ventanales, la mujer lo miró desnudarse recostada en la cama, con algo de desconfianza.

No es que fuera la primera vez que se daba con algo, pero esa jeringa que tenía en la mano...

Nunca había escuchado de esa droga antes.

.- Ya vas a ver...- le dijo, golpeándose el brazo para encontrar la vena.- Vas a ver estrellas...

La rubia trató de sonreír y seguirle el juego.

El hombre se inyectó todo y tiró la jeringa lejos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y respiró profundo. Sacudió los hombros.

Ya sentía que le hacía efecto, al principio era como ácido de baterías en las venas, pero al rato...

Al rato se sentía como un dios...

La mujer lo vio acercarse con los ojos eufóricos, respirando agitado, sonrió. Parecía un desquiciado. Eso le parecía atractivo en cierta forma.

Gateó en la cama hasta ella y no sólo le quitó el camisón, se lo hizo pedazos...

Ella se rió, tratando de seguir el juego.

El problema es que el tipo creyó que se divertiría más, pero después de un rato, sólo sexo resultaba aburrido. Le dieron ganas de probar algo distinto, algo un poco más... violento...

Se rió como un desquiciado y la mujer comenzó a asustarse, pero no alcanzó a hacer mucho más. El hombre la tomó por el cuello y se levantó con ella de la cama, la mantuvo sostenida en el aire hasta que comenzó a sofocarse, sin dejar de reír, ella intentaba librarse de sus manos, pero era muy fuerte.

El hombre miró hacia la ventana.

.- Ya sé... ¿Qué tal un paseíto?.- le dijo.

En menos de un segundo habían atravesado la ventana, a través del cristal, hacía una caída de unos cien metros entre árboles y rocas. Sin embargo, el hombre apenas sintió el golpe, cuando tocó tierra siguió corriendo, corriendo cada vez más rápido, sintiéndose un dios...

¿A cuánto iría? Las cosas alrededor pasaban a toda velocidad, ¿90, 100 Kilómetros por hora?. A lo lejos, sentía un grito de mujer, pero no le dijo nada. Después de un rato dejó escucharlo, después de un rato olvidó que la llevaba aún de la cintura, que no la había soltado en todo el camino.

**TBC**

.-


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO III:**

**Vuelve pronto a casa. **

Un par de horas más tarde, Raph descansaba cómodamente en el sofá de Fé mientras ésta se afanaba en la cocina.

.- Ni muerto me como eso.- Masculló, dándole un sorbo a la botella. La chica volvió sólo los ojos a verlo, ceñuda, luego regresó a lo que tenía sobre el mesón. Retrocedió para observarlo con cuidado.

.- Creo que los rollos de salmón no son lo mío...- Susurró al ver los montoncitos de arroz enrollado en alga con lenguas de pescado sobresaliéndoles, como pequeñas criaturitas masacradas por un gigante.

.- Ni el sushi, ni los rollos, ni el arroz, ni...- Agregó Raph.

.- Ok, ok, ya entendí...- Lo cortó ella, subiéndose un mechón de cabello que se había ido hacia la cara.- Oh, mierda, pidamos una pizza.

.- Al fin.- suspiró Raph.- Deberías dejar que Battou * cocine, si sigue así va a estar abriendo su restaurante para fin de año.

Fé se volvió a verlo a lo que descolgaba el teléfono de su pedestal.

.- No sé, me da un poco de escalofríos...

.- ¿Por qué? Sólo porque tiene los ojos en blanco, la voz gutural y aquello de haber vuelto del infierno, eres tan prejuiciada.

.- Claro, como tu novia es otro espanto...- Dijo ella en voz baja, desviando la mirada. Raph saltó del asiento a mirarla ceñudo.

.- ¿Qué dijiste?

Fé se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, con el teléfono en la oreja.

.- Nada, nada, sólo tú podrías tener de novia a un ex demonio.- Masculló, volviéndose a mirar el techo.

Raph estaba apunto de responderle, pero ella ya estaba hablando con el de la pizzería. Respiró profundo. Lo iba a dejar pasar por esa vez, pero ya llegaría su turno de hincharle las pelotas.

Suspiró.

Las pocas mujeres que había en su vida y no se soportaban entre ellas, Sora detestaba a Fé y Fé parecía gozar con la idea, el problema era que con las dos peleadas entre sí, el único que salía perdiendo era él. Claro que podría haberle contestado que no tenía nada que decir la que estaba enamorada de una tortuga gigante y que entre todos hacían un circo de lo más espeluznante, pero mejor se lo ahorró, para qué ponerla triste. Leo ya llevaba casi un año fuera y no tenían idea de cuando volvía, claro que de vez en cuando llegaban trozos de papel arrugados dentro de sobres en peores condiciones diciendo en un par de palabras escritas a la rápida que estaba bien.

¿Dónde? Nadie sabía...

¿Por qué diablos no se habría llevado un teléfono?, un misterio…

Pero a Fé se le caía el mundo cada vez que se acordaba de él.

Le preocupaba. En serio.

Nunca la había visto así por nadie y de pronto parecía que sólo estaba bien cuando Leo estaba cerca. Y ahora, ahora de nuevo estaba con la mirada perdida, olvidándose de él, simplemente había cruzado la sala sin fijarse en nada más, se quedó con la frente pegada en la ventana, la mano apoyada en el cristal, los jeans arremangados por encima de la rodilla, frotándose una pierna con un pie descalzo.

Raph arrugó la frente.

Había cambiado mucho y no sabía si le gustaba el cambio, le gustaba más cuando bebía cerveza hasta chorrearse y se mataba de la risa rodando por el suelo.

Ahora se la pasaba entrenando día y noche.

Seguía siendo la misma de siempre, para él, pero desde Leo todo había cambiado en cierta forma y no le parecía justo, de no ser por Leo, ahora estarían en la azotea, riéndose o arrojándole cosas a la gente que pasaba por la calle o luchando hasta destrozarlo todo alrededor. La verdad es que todo eso todavía podía hacerlo con Casey, pero igual...

Fé ya casi no salía, ya casi no se divertía, ya sólo trabajaba cuando acumulaba un buen número de cuentas sin pagar, de lo contrario se la pasaba entrenando, practicando, concentrada únicamente en eso, casi obsesivamente. Antes de Leo, jamás la habrían convencido de pasar más de unas horas encerrada en su departamento, ahora... ahora ya casi no salía de ahí.

Leo la había cambiado, se lo hubiese propuesto o no, la chica había cambiado por él o por culpa de él, no sabía, pero algo había pasado, radical y terrible, sentía como si la fiesta se estuviera acabando poco a poco y no le gustaba.

Aún así, no es que hubiera cambiado por completo, aún quedaban rastrojos de su vida anterior, esa forma de beber enfermiza, lo divertida que era en las fiestas, la combinación terrible con Miguel, lo que hacía cuando estaba suficientemente ebria, como buscarle camorra a Sora, con lo fácil que era ella para caer y seguirle el juego.

Raph suspiró y se reclinó hacia atrás en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en los brazos. Sonrió. Esos podían estar siendo los mejores días de su vida, de verdad, no recordaba otra época en que se la hubiera estado pasando mejor, era tonto de su parte tratar de encontrar algo de qué preocuparse, debía ser la costumbre, el único problema con Fé era que extrañaba demasiado a Leonardo y eso terminaba siempre arruinándolo todo. No lo decía, pero Raph no era tan insensible como para no notarlo.

.- Fé...- La llamó y ella se volvió despacio, distraída.- Están tocando a la puerta.

Fé tardó un instante en comprender.

.- Oh.- Dijo despabilándose y fue hasta el mesón de la cocina a recoger unos billetes para darle al repartidor y luego a la puerta. Puso la caja de la pizza sobre la mesa de café y se sentó en el sofá frente al suyo a lo que regresó. Raph la miró. Ella miraba la caja abierta, frunciendo los labios.

Ya no tenía hambre. Ya no tenía ganas de nada. Se volvió a verlo con una imitación de sonrisa.

.- mmm... Esto se ve mejor que el pescado crudo...- Dijo.- Pero esta vez los pedazos grandes serán para mí...- Terminó, casi en voz baja.

Tomó la botella de cerveza de la mesa y se bebió un buen sorbo, desviando la mirada hacia otra parte. Raph la miró un segundo más pero ella no le devolvió la mirada, él suspiró y dejó caer los brazos a los lados del sofá.

Si seguía así, hasta él se iba a poner a llorar. Se levantó y fue a sentarse junto a ella, en el brazo del otro sofá. Fé no se volvió a mirarlo, Raph volvió a suspirar y lentamente levantó un brazo y rodeó los hombros de Fé; ella puso su cabeza sobre su pierna, cubriéndola con su pelo.

.- Lo siento...- Dijo.- Me desinflé...

.- Me di cuenta.

.- ¿Haz sabido algo? es decir ¿Ha llamado?...

.- No, nada aún. Pero yo no me preocuparía.

Ella asintió.

.- Ok.

.-

**TBC**

* Battou era un personaje que apareció en Triángulo I, y II, amigo de Sora. En esas historias se explica el origen de Sora y Battou.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO IV:**

**Viejos demonios. **

.- El problema es que los efectos secundarios no tardan demasiado en aparecer...

.- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

.- Usted lo vio, dos a tres semanas.

.- Es muy poco para que resulte rentable.

.- No necesariamente.

Enrique Costas se detuvo frente a la puerta del laboratorio. Podían tratarlo como a una basura, pero al menos tenía su propio laboratorio. Se volvió a ver a Karai, esa mañana lucía un impresionante kimono azul, con el peinado recogido hacia atrás.

Por supuesto, ella no se volvió a verlo, de eso se encargaban sus tres guardaespaldas y su nuevo protegido, un muchacho asiático, de unos veinte años más o menos que sonreía con suficiencia. Cualquiera de ellos tardaría menos de un segundo en cortarlo en trozos si tan sólo se acercaba a ella más de los pasos que le estaban permitidos.

Mientras él observaba, Karai esperaba a que abriera la puerta, él tardo un poco más de lo necesario, sólo haciendo tiempo para una pausa dramática. Después de unos segundos, finalmente la abrió.

Adentro, un inmaculado espacio higienizado y pulcro, inundado de luz artificial y olor a maquinaria encendida todo el día, como solían ser todos los laboratorios del Pie.

La primera vez que procesó droga fue en uno de esos. De haber sabido que lo iban a perseguir, quemar su casa y matar a su familia, nunca habría decidido engañarlos, huir y robarse toda esa mercancía.

Ups.

De ahí había salido esa vez y ahí estaba de vuelta otra vez.

Condujo a la comitiva hasta un rincón en donde un grupo de personas en batas blancas con blocs de notas en las manos hacían diversos exámenes físicos a un sujeto sentado en una silla metálica.

.- Permítanme presentarle al Sr. Pérez, un joven y exitoso ejecutivo...- anunció, sonriendo para sus adentros, haciendo espacio para que pudieran verlo bien.

Los guardaespaldas de Karai retrocedieron un poco y algunos exclamaron algo entre dientes. Ella no dijo nada, se mantuvo imperturbable. Aún así, sabía que al menos debía de haber fruncido el ceño, aunque fuera sólo un poco.

El sr. Pérez se volvió a ver a los recién llegados.

Apenas si respiraba por medio de sus fosas nasales, ya casi completamente consumidas y de su boca caía un grueso hilo de baba... Tenía la piel pegada al cuerpo, amarillenta y gruesa como el cartón, los ojos salidos, casi no se podían apreciar sus párpados, la mirada perdida... Un par de pelos le quedaban aún en la cabeza, no mucha piel en los dedos de las manos, no mucha piel en el resto del cuerpo.

Era el guardián de la cripta en persona, sólo que éste no era un animatrónico y ese no era un cuento de la cripta, aunque se le estaba pareciendo mucho.

Éste era de verdad. Un cadáver viviente.

.- Como ve, el primer signo es una degeneración progresiva de los tejidos.

.- Eso veo.- dijo ella, sin emoción.

.- Luego viene la falla masiva en los sistemas.

.- ¿Cuánto falta para eso?

.- A éste, yo diría que un par de semanas aún.

El señor Pérez los miraba de uno en uno, siguiendo el sonido de sus voces, pero era poco probable que entendiera lo que estaban diciendo.

.- Pero así ya no son útiles.- dijo ella, suavemente.

.- No necesariamente.- siguió Costas, asintiendo hacia uno de sus ayudantes que se había acercado con una jeringa en una bandejita, la tomó, le dio un golpecito para quitarle el aire y se la alcanzó a Costas.

Este la sostuvo un instante en las manos.

.- La misma Velocidad Nueve regenera los daños, aunque sólo sea momentáneamente. Al menos los hará durar el tiempo justo.

.- ¿Velocidad nueve? ¿Así es como la llama?.- preguntó ella suavemente. Costas asintió.

.- Es la novena versión, si...

Diciendo esto, le inyectó la jeringa en el brazo al sr. Pérez. Casi al segundo, comenzó a sudar copiosamente y convulsionarse. En lo segundos siguientes, la piel comenzó a rellenarse, la cara a recuperar lucidez... En menos de un minuto, tuvieron ante sí a un tipo de unos veinticinco años, completamente sano, completamente eufórico.

El hombre lanzó una carcajada.

.- Uf, gracias doc, ya lo necesitaba, sentía que mataba por un saque...

Costas lo miró alzando una ceja y sonriendo.

.- ¿Ah si? ¿ y por qué no lo hace?...

Todavía estaba hablando cuando el sujeto tomó un lápiz de del bolsillo de la bata del doctor y se lo enterró en la garganta al individuo que minutos antes le había alcanzado la jeringa a Costas.

El ayudante cayó al suelo, retorciéndose un poco, pero sólo fue por unos segundos antes de quedarse finalmente inmóvil.

Karai alzó una ceja.

.- La Velocidad Nueve los vuelve en extremo susceptibles, en esta etapa de adicción, basta con que le sugiera hacer algo para que lo haga. A estas alturas haría cualquier cosa. Y quedan enganchados con la primera dosis...

Costas volvió a sonreír para sí, estudiando con cuidado el rostro de Karai.

Ella no iba a decirlo y en su cara apenas había señal de asombro, pero él sabía que debía estar al borde de la estupefacción, no tanto porque el Sr. Pérez acabara de matar a otro hombre ante la sola mención de la idea, si no porque le había tomado apenas una milésima de fracción de segundo hacerlo.

Sus guardaespaldas todavía no terminaban de empuñar sus armas cuando Pérez había vuelto a su puesto.

Hasta el momento, ella sólo había visto un poco de lo que la droga podía hacer, ahora la estaba viendo en todo su esplendor.

El sr. Pérez comenzó a temblar, sus piernas temblaban. Había cierta urgencia en sus ojos.

Costas se volvió hacia Karai.

.- Si no lo dejamos salir ahora, la vibración de sus piernas va a terminar destruyendo todo lo de vidrio o cristal que hay aquí dentro, incluyendo las ventanas.

Ella asintió y Costas asintió también hacia Pérez.

El tipo salió corriendo por la puerta en el acto, dejando una estela de papeles y utensilios tras de sí, a una velocidad humanamente imposible.

Costas se tomó otro minuto dramático antes de responder.

.- La V9 afecta el sistema nervioso, el sistema endocrino, aumenta la masa muscular, acelera la producción de endorfinas y adrenalina en un ritmo constante, la velocidad de las reacciones aumenta en un cien por ciento y más dependiendo de la dosis. Simplemente les hace correr más rápido que nadie, moverse más rápido que nadie, ser más fuertes que nadie...- Costas sonrió.- Es algo simplemente adictivo.

Karai no dijo nada, pero Costas supo que le había gustado la idea.

.- El problema.- siguió.- es que la degeneración comienza en cuanto se acaban los efectos de la primera dosis y luego hay que ir aumentándola, pero estos tipos no lo dudan...

.- ¿A pesar de lo que les hace a sus cuerpos?

.- Ni siquiera se dan cuenta, sólo quieren volver a correr a más de cien kilómetros por hora, ¿entiende lo que le digo? Son tipos exitosos, llenos de dinero y aburridos a más no poder. Ya está comenzando. Se está corriendo la voz, en unas semanas será la última moda, en unas semanas usted podrá cobrar lo que quiera por la dosis y ellos no sólo lo pagaran si no que harán todo lo que usted quiera, lo que sea... y considerando que entre sus clientes tiene todo tipo de gente útil, doctores, corredores de bolsa, abogados, diputados, un par de jugosos políticos , bueno, usted calcule.

Costas guardó silencio, dejando que Karai hiciera sus cálculos en paz.

.- Perfecto.- acabó diciendo en el mismo tono sin emoción.

.- La primera partida ya está lista para salir a la calle.

Ella asintió.

.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ellos al final?.- preguntó, abriendo más grandes los ojos, casi imperceptiblemente.

Costas asintió y le hizo señas de que lo siguiera.

.- Después de un tiempo es imposible seguir aplicando la droga, el cuerpo simplemente no responde, se desintegra.

Ambos se detuvieron cerca de un contenedor que parecía un frigorífico. El hombre lo abrió y Karai hizo el primer gesto en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí.

Un gesto de asco.

El contenedor era efectivamente un frigorífico y dentro contenía un esqueleto con unos cuantos rastrojos de carne.

.- Así es como quedan al final, si no lo tuviera aquí ya se habría deshecho. Este aguantó como una semana después de la última dosis.

Karai no dijo nada, simplemente dio la vuelta y enfiló hacia la salida.

.- Que siga como lo planeamos.- dijo, comenzando a ser seguida por su séquito.

Costas no dijo nada en respuesta, se disponía a sonreír satisfecho cuando la mujer se detuvo en su camino a la salida del laboratorio.

.- Pero no se le olvide a quién pertenece ahora...- dijo apenas alzando la voz.- Ya está muy viejo para pasarse de listo y ya no le quedan más familias que perder.

Costas no dijo nada y tras unos segundos Karai continuó su trayectoria hacia a la salida.

No. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?.

Se volvió a ver el cadáver y volvió a sonreír.

Como si quisiera irse de todas formas...

Se lo estaba pasando bomba ahí.

.-

TBC

.-

Olvidé decirlo, la V9 no es mia, pertenece al comic de Flashman...

Gracias por los reviews, gracias, gracias por leer la historia y dejar un comentario... les pido disculpas por ser tan escueta, pero para variar, me falta el tiempo... buaaaaa! u.u... espero que les vaya gustando la historia, Leo regresa pronto así que se pondrá mas entrete...


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel of mine- Evanescence**

**CAPÍTULO V:**

**Sólo para ti. **

**1- **

Fénix estaba contra el cristal de la ventana del techo en forma de pirámide que daba al club, recostada sobre su hombro. El techo era muy bajo, así que desde donde estaba tenía una perfecta visión del escenario y del piano en un rincón.

.- No es necesario que te quedes, puedo manejar esto yo sola.- Dijo a Raph a su lado, quién apoyaba la espalda contra la ventana.

.- Deja, igual no tengo nada mejor que hacer y puede ser divertido.- Respondió, sonriendo. Ella también sonrió.- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió la idea?

Fé se encogió de hombros.

.- Vi el cartel en la entrada del club anoche cuando lo estaba siguiendo, viene aquí todas las noches, el tipo no es ningún desafío así que dije ¿Por qué no? Además, es de las cosas que siempre he querido hacer, pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad.

.- ¿Y va a caer?- Preguntó Raph, mirando distraído para otra parte, cruzando los brazos. Fé se volvió a verlo con una media sonrisa.

.- ¿Dudas de mis encantos? Tú mismo estuviste a punto de caer una vez ¿Ya se te olvidó?

.- Córtala de una buena vez.- Respondió Raph, con fastidio.- No haces más que meterme en problemas sacando eso delante de Sora cada vez que puedes.- Se volvió a verla ceñudo.- Te lo digo en serio, un día me voy a enojar de verdad y no vas a querer ser tú.

Esa vez se refería a esa vez en el sofá de la chica, cuando ella intentó demostrar la casi nula resistencia de Raph a los encantos femeninos lanzándose sobre él con casi nada de ropa encima. Para ser justos, al final sí logró resistirse.

.- No pasó nada, Raph.- Dijo ella despreocupada.- Si Sora fuera más astuta, se daría cuenta de que no pasó nada y que digo tonterías sólo para volverla loca.

Raph la miró de soslayo.

.- Creo que tienes mucha suerte de que Sora no te pague con la misma moneda.- Le dijo en voz baja. Fé dejó de sonreír.- Supongo que Leo no tiene idea de lo que pasó esa vez o de lo que casi pasó ¿No? ¿Qué vas a hacer si Sora decide contárselo, sólo para volverte loca?

Fé se quedó con la boca abierta. Leo no sabia nada porque él mismo había preferido no saber, pero no había forma de que saberlo ahora fuera a caerle bien. Raph sonrió con placer. Ese susto en su cara era todo lo que buscaba.

.- ¿Lo haría?- Preguntó Fé preocupada.

.- Si sigues provocándola... y sabes que no me meteré en el medio, ya tengo suficiente melodrama, gracias.

Fé se quedó pensando un momento.

.- Supongo que será sano para todos olvidarnos de algunas cosas para siempre.- Dijo al fin.- Y no volver a hablar de ellas…

.- Es lo que te he venido diciendo desde un principio.- Dijo Raph sin volverse a mirarla.

La chica iba a responder cuando algo la hizo quedarse congelada en su puesto, alerta.

Estiró el brazo en dirección a Raph incluso antes de volver la vista. Raph también lo sintió, actuó antes de pensar y estiró el brazo frente a sí, atrapando algo que estaba a punto de llegar a su cara. Parpadeó y abrió la mano. Dentro tenía la mano de Fé empuñada.

.- Ja.- Rió ella.- Fui más rápida que tú.- Dijo, abriendo la mano ante los ojos de Raph.

Tenía un Shuriken del porte de su palma atrapado en ella, con las puntas justo entre los dedos, para no cortarse.

.- Mierda...- Gruñó Raph.- Cuida tus espaldas chica…

Se separó de Fé, comenzando a escudriñar en los alrededores. Lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento, era que alguien los atacara por sorpresa. Buscó en las sombras, presintiendo que el que había arrojado la estrella de metal debía seguir en la azotea.

Fé lo dejó ocuparse de eso, mientras se volvía a examinar el proyectil que acababa de atrapar. La miró un segundo con detención, luego sus ojos se abrieron grandes y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Raph pensaba que no había mucho lugar para ocultarse en la terraza, sólo una caseta de ladrillos. Miró los contornos de la caseta...

Vio unos pies.

Subió la vista y vio el resto del cuerpo, con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho, mirándolo. Pasó del enojo a la sorpresa y de ahí al enojo otra vez.

.- Tú...- Gruñó.

Fé , en cambio, pegó un grito que casi le revienta el tímpano.

.- ¡Leo!

La chica volvió a soltar otro grito y se lanzó hacía la figura apoyada en la caseta. Leonardo adelantó un par de pasos, sonriendo, justo cuando Fé se lanzaba sobre él. La tomó casi en el aire y le rodeó la cintura con un solo brazo, ella se colgó de su cuello riendo.

Leo no dijo nada, sólo sonrió, comenzando a caminar hacia Raph con la chica prácticamente en brazos.

Venía con una especie de manto de lana gris sobre los hombros y atado al cuello... era largo, casi le llegaba a las rodillas. Raph le dio una larga mirada, sonriendo a medias.

Se veía cansado y más delgado de lo que recordaba. Frunció el ceño e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza al costado ¿Por qué se veía tan distinto?

.- Raphael...- Saludó Leo con una sonrisa, inclinando la cabeza hacia él.

.- Leonardo...- Dijo él a su vez, pero no se inclinó. Echó hacia atrás el cuerpo para observarlo mejor y se cruzó de brazos. Los dos se dieron un segundo para observarse mutuamente, mientras la chica seguía apretada contra el cuello de Leo, el brazo de él aún alrededor de su cintura.

.- ¿Por qué mierda me tiraste una estrella a la cara?- Le preguntó de pronto Raph, como si acabara de recordarlo. Leo se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír.

.- Esperaba que Fé la atrapara, pero no quería que la golpeara si fallaba.

.- Oh, y que me llegue a mí no importa.- Dijo Raph malhumorado.- Recuérdame patearte el culo por esto más tarde.

De pronto la chica salió del cuello de Leo para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Raph arrugó la cara.

.- No empiecen.- Dijo con disgusto, aunque sabía que Leo nunca haría una demostración tan efusiva de afecto como darle un beso a la chica en público.

Leo tomó a Fé por la cintura y volvió a ponerla en el suelo. Se le quedó mirando un segundo, tomando su cara entre sus manos; ella puso las suyas sobre las de él. Leo sonrió cansado. No dijo nada, no era necesario, no para ella.

.- Fé...- llamó Raph.

Leo se volvió hacia él al sentir el llamado, recordando súbitamente que su hermano seguía ahí. Lo encontró mirando por el cristal de la pirámide. La sonrisa de la chica desapareció.

.- ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó con fastidio.- Estoy en medio de algo aquí.

Leo la dejó ir, acariciándole el pelo. Ella le sonrió una vez más y se volvió completamente hacia Raph.

.- Tú sí sabes arruinar los momentos.- Le susurró casi inaudible cuando estuvo a su lado.

.- Pensé que te interesaría saber que esa es tú señal.

La chica se volvió a ver a través del cristal, hacia el escenario. El pianista estaba tomando posición frente a su instrumento. La chica lanzó un gritito y se volvió a buscar algo en el suelo.

.- Mierda...- Canturreó.- Debo irme...

Recogió un bolso del suelo, se lo colgó al hombro y se volvió hacia Leo y Raph.

.- Nos vemos en el callejón.- Le dijo a éste último. Raph asintió. La chica dio media vuelta y corrió hacia las escaleras, desapareciendo por ellas.

Todavía estaban mirando en esa dirección cuando la vieron reaparecer de nuevo. Corrió hasta ellos, soltando el bolso en el camino y se arrojó sobre Leo quien la atrapó en vuelo. Venía con tanta fuerza que el impulso le hizo dar medio giro en el puesto con la chica en brazos.

Fé le tomó la cara y le dio un beso apretado en la boca.

.- No puedo creer que estés aquí...- Le dijo a la rápida, volviendo a posar los pies en el suelo.

Le dio una última mirada a lo que se alejaba, antes de volver a correr por las escaleras, recogiendo el bolso en el camino. Leo la vio alejarse con la boca abierta. Raph lo miró un segundo y después comenzó a reír con ganas al ver la expresión en la cara de Leo, quien terminó desviando la mirada todo sonrojado.

Raph volvió a la ventana pirámide y Leo fue a detenerse a su lado.

.- ¿De que se trata?- Preguntó.

En verdad, nunca tenía mucha idea de lo que hacían, ni cuando estaba con Raph ni cuando andaba sola, tenían cierto arreglo al respecto, si él no hacía demasiadas preguntas no tendría que escuchar alguna respuesta que no le gustara.

Leo llegó a la conclusión que lo mejor era confiar... o más bien hacerse el tonto.

.- Un par de sujetos se robaron un equipo experimental de un laboratorio militar...- Comenzó Raph.- Los del laboratorio no quisieron avisar a nadie, para que esto pasara piola, así que contrataron a Fé para que los encuentre por ellos. Fé busca a estos tipos, los entrega, ellos recuperan su equipo y todos felices.

.- ¿Y es peligroso?

.- ¿Este tipo? Nah... Anda trayendo un chip que si se lo incorporas a un misil de superalcance, hace volar el planeta o algo así, el muy imbécil lo trae colgado al cuello.

.- ¿Y que va a hacer Fé?

.- Pues entra y se lo quita, no es que hayamos estado pensando en esto toda la tarde.

.- Eso imaginé.

Raph le dio una mirada más de cerca. A esa distancia pudo advertir algo más que la capa de lana gris y su extraña delgadez. Ahora pudo ver con claridad la nueva cicatriz en su cara.

No era gran cosa, la marca era apenas una línea, ya muy tenue, justo en medio de la ceja hasta el inicio de la mejilla, atravesando el ojo en el camino. Le pareció curioso que fuera tan perfectamente recta.

Aparte de eso, todo lo demás seguía igual a como lo recordaba. Igual, sí, pero distinto... Lo percibía así cada vez que Leo volvía de algún viaje, como si se hubiera quedado enganchado en algún estado mental desconocido para él, como si en vez de caminar, flotara.

.- ¿Hacia frío por esos lados?- Preguntó, desviando la mirada.

.- Mucho.- Respondió él con seriedad.

Eso equivalía a decir que se había estado recagando de frío, donde fuera que hubiere estado.

.- No fueron muy amables contigo por esos lados ¿Eh?...- Siguió Raph. Leo tardó un par de segundo en entender que se refería a su cicatriz.

.- No es muy profunda.- Dijo Leo sencillamente, pasando los dedos por la cicatriz.- Las cosas tendían a volverse un poco violentas en ocasiones…

.- Pensé que te llevabas bien con los japoneses.

.- Si, pero esto era Nepal.

Raph abrió los ojos y se atragantó.

.- ¿Nepal? ¿Qué demonios hacías ahí?

Leo se encogió de hombros.

.- El maestro había cambiado de dirección.

.- ¡Ah! El famoso maestro ese ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

.- Miyamoto Musashi.

Raph volvió a atragantarse.

.- ¿Ese era el maestro al que estabas buscando? ¿Miyamoto? ¿El gran Miyamoto? ¿El que juró no volver a entrenar a otro ser humano en su vida?

Leo rió.

.- No es que haya roto exactamente su juramento conmigo ¿No?- Dijo.- Aún así, cuando se tienen ciento tres años y no se tienen hijos, esa clase de resoluciones tienden a flexibilizarse. Después de todo, es el último Miyamoto, la herencia moriría con él.

Raph se le quedó mirando con detención y finalmente sonrió.

.- Ahora no morirá con él ¿Verdad?.- Dijo, desviando la mirada otra vez a la ventana.

.- No. Ahora no.- Repitió Leo.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un rato, hasta que Raph comenzó a acercarse más al cristal.

.- Ven, hermano, ven a disfrutar del espectáculo.

.- ¿Algo bueno?

Desde donde estaban podían escuchar fuerte y claro las primeras notas del piano.

.- Oh, sí...- respondió Raph.- Hoy es noche de principiantes.

El pianista había comenzado ya la introducción del tema cuando una mujer apareció en el escenario.

Vestía un vestido largo y rojo con un sorprendente escote y un aún más sorprendente tajo en la pierna, casi desde la cintura. La mujer miró a la concurrencia, como si los viera de uno en uno a lo que acercaba el micrófono a su boca, sonriendo y preparándose para su entrada en la canción.

Cabello negro, muy corto, ojos violeta. La canción comenzó y ella cerró los ojos al comenzar a cantar suavemente. Leo miraba sin mucho interés al principio, luego miró con mayor atención…

Abrió la boca, frunció el ceño, apoyó una palma en el cristal. Raph sonrió y le dejó espacio para que se acercara más. La música y la voz de la cantante llegaban con toda claridad.

.- ¿Fé?...- Susurró, justo en el momento en que ella terminaba una nota.

Incluso con el pelo de otro color, la forma de su cuerpo era suficiente. Podría reconocerla en cualquier parte, llevara lo que llevare puesto. Raph sólo sonrió al ver la cara de embobado de Leo.

.- No sabía que...- Comenzó, perdiendo la voz en el camino.

.- Yo tampoco.- dijo él.- No tenía idea que pudiera cantar, creo que ni ella lo sabía.

Raph sonrió al recordar, después de la vez que los sorprendió casualmente en el departamento de Fé, ella fue a contarle que había tenido toda la razón y que no pasaría de ser sólo esa vez. Raph pensó en decirle "te lo dije", pero la chica ya estaba bastante destrozada así como estaba.

Y el tiempo pasó… y luego volvió a llegar de improviso al departamento y a volver a ser arrojado por la ventana de la misma forma. Esa vez Fé estaba radiante, podría haber dado energía a una ciudad entera con lo que le brillaban los ojos.

No era que realmente quisiera saber los detalles, en verdad, si había algo de lo que no quería enterarse, era de los detalles. Pero ese día después de la cena, coincidieron ambos en la cocina y sólo quiso confirmar.

.- Ey, Leo...- Comenzó.

Leo no se volvió, ocupado en algo en el mesón de la cocina.

.- ¿Si?

.- Voy a hacerte una incómoda pregunta.

.- ¿Tiene que ser incómoda?- Preguntó él, todavía dándole la espalda, remojando una bolsa de té en una taza.

.- Sip.- Dijo Raph, tomando aire.

.- OK.

.- OK. Allá va… Fé y tú… ustedes… los dos…- Raph trataba pero no lo conseguía, se quedó congelado en una posición explicativa, mirando la espalda de Leo esperando a que de alguna forma le entendiera.

Leo se dio la vuelta.

.- No es que sea asunto tuyo.- Le dijo con toda tranquilidad.- Pero sí.

Raph asintió.

.- Bien. Esa era la pregunta. Gracias.

.- De nada.

**2- **

Leo se quedó mirando, con la palma todavía en el cristal, todavía boquiabierto...

Por un instante el universo se detuvo.

Ella miró hacia arriba, hacia la parte del techo que se estiraba en un tragaluz en forma de pirámide. Desde donde estaba, Leo era sólo una sombra negra indistinguible, pero ella sabía que le miraba, podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella.

Por un instante, el resto del público desapareció, el mundo entero desapareció, sólo él la estaba viendo. Pensó en que no debía ser normal sentirse así de feliz…

Tan inmensamente feliz, que la felicidad se le acumularía en el pecho y finalmente la haría estallar en un enorme fuego artificial de colores. No podía esperar a estar con él, a abrazarlo, besarlo, tocarlo al fin. Tenía que saberlo, tenía que decírselo, decirle cuánto lo amaba, que ese tiempo sin él había sido insoportable…

Se quedó mirando hacia el tragaluz arriba, hasta que la música finalmente acabó en un par de notas suaves de piano. Todavía miraba hacia arriba cuando el anfitrión subió al escenario junto a ella, pidiendo un aplauso al público que de todas formas ya estaba aplaudiendo.

Ella desvió la mirada de vuelta a la gente, volviendo a la realidad. Se bajó del escenario y buscó entre las mesas, lo había visto en cuanto había entrado y se había asegurado de que él la viera también, pasando junto a su lado, tocándole suavemente el hombro. El tipo la notó de inmediato. De inmediato no le pudo sacar los ojos de encima durante toda la canción.

.- ¿Qué está haciendo?- Preguntó Leo al ver que la chica iba a sentarse en la mesa de un sujeto, cruzando una pierna ante sus ojos.

Raph se aproximó y sonrió.

.- Ah, ese es el verdadero show.

Leo no contestó, sólo frunció el ceño. Raph estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero logró contenerse. Lo tomó del brazo.

.- Ven, vamos a esperarla en el callejón.

Leo no respondió y le costó un poco separarlo de la ventana, finalmente se dejó y siguió a Raph hasta la otra esquina de la azotea, bajo la que se extendía el callejón al que daba la salida trasera del club.

Esperaron cerca de diez minutos y de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, de donde salió el hombre que acababan de ver en la mesa llevando a una mujer de vestido rojo abrazada por la cintura. La chica reía, tratando de evitar que la besaran en la boca.

Raph sólo se dio la vuelta para disfrutar de la furia contenida de la cara de Leo, apenas aguantándose las ganas de saltar al callejón y hacer pedazos al sujeto.

Fé hizo voltear al tipo, poniéndolo contra la pared, sosteniendo su cara entre las manos. El hombre sólo trataba de atraerla hacia él, hasta que de pronto su cara se congeló en un rictus de dolor, se quedó tieso y luego comenzó a deslizarse hasta el suelo en silencio, cubriéndose la entrepierna con ambas manos. Fé retrocedió, dándole espacio al tipo para que cayera a todo lo largo y lanzó una carcajada. En cuanto la frente del hombre hubo tocado el piso, ella se inclinó sobre él y en dos movimientos tuvo sus brazos inmovilizados tras la espalda.

Sacó el celular que traía oculto en el liguero y se lo puso en la oreja, Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a los que veían desde arriba. Dos minutos después de la llamada telefónica, un auto se estacionó chirriando en la entrada del callejón, bajándose un hombre vestido de traje de cada puerta.

Tres corrieron rápido hasta el tipo hecho bulto en el suelo, el cuarto avanzó lentamente hasta ella. Fé sonrió al verlo acercarse. Conversaron unos segundos mientras los otros tres subían al tipo al auto y luego él sacó un celular de su bolsillo y le mostró la pantalla a Fé. Ella observó unos segundos y luego asintió. Sin más el hombre guardó su celular y volvió a su vehículo.

En segundos, habían puesto el vehículo en marcha y desaparecido por la calle.

La chica se quedó mirando la entrada del callejón hasta que se quedó completamente sola. De pronto, alzó la mano con el pulgar arriba, esperó unos segundos y luego comenzó a salir del callejón, cruzando la calle.

.- Listo, ya estamos listos.- Dijo Raph, separándose de la cornisa.- Vámonos.

.- ¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Leo, alzando una ceja.

.- Negocios. Ya vámonos, la veremos en su departamento.

Leo dio una última mirada a la calle.

A lo lejos todavía veía a Fé, caminando por el callejón siguiente hasta la próxima calle, tirando una peluca negra a un contenedor de basura al pasar y comenzando a soltar el cierre del vestido, sin detenerse. Se le quedó mirando hasta que ya no pudo oír el sonido de sus tacones.

¿Quería saber más respecto de lo que acababa de pasar? No lo sabía. Habían prometido no meterse en los negocios del otro y tal vez eso fuera exactamente lo que debían hacer. Sin embargo…

Se volvió a Raph, pero él ya estaba lejos de ahí.

.-

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Only exception- Paramore**

**CAPÍTULO VI:**

**Temores. **

_Debe haber sido una enorme casualidad, iba camino a verla cuando la encontró sobre esa azotea. ¿Cuántas probabilidades había en una ciudad tan grande?_

_Ni siquiera había dormido, ni siquiera había parado un segundo los últimos cuatro días, tenía que llegar, tenía que verla. _

Leo la esperaba junto a Raph sentados en el marco de la ventana, cuando Fénix abrió la puerta del departamento encendiendo la luz. Esta vez venía vestida con unos simples jeans y una polera negra sin mangas, Leo sonrió al ver el pelo ruloso hasta la cintura, los ojos verdes, el mar de pecas sobre la nariz… Fé ni siquiera parpadeó al encontrarlos, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó contra ella. Se quedó mirando a Leo con una sonrisa, sin siquiera darle una mirada a Raph. Éste suspiró resignado a la idea de que acababa de desaparecer de la escena.

.- Bue...- Dijo, comenzando a voltearse hacia la calle.- Si todo salió bien.

.- Si, si, nos vemos Raph...- Le dijo ella, sin siquiera volverse a verlo.

Raph farfulló algo inentendible y luego desapareció, dejando a Leo solo en la ventana. Éste sonrió un instante antes de entrar definitivamente y cerrar la ventana tras él corriendo las cortinas.

Fé fue suavemente hasta él, sin prisa, sin una palabra, sonriendo... Sin dejar de mirarlo, deslizó los dedos por su cara, acariciando cada línea. Leo cerró los ojos, se inclinó sobre ella, buscando su abrazo. Fé lo envolvió en sus brazos, dejó que ocultara su rostro en su cuello.

Leo no tenía que decir cuánto la había extrañado, no tenía que decir cuánto le había hecho falta o lo feliz que estaba de verla otra vez después de casi una vida sin estar juntos. No tenía que decir nada, ella lo supo, lo vio en su cara. Los pequeños gestos de alguien que jamás mostraba lo que sentía, estaban llenos de significado.

Porque mientras con los demás mantenía esa distancia, física y emocional, con ella no.

Con ella no.

A ella la dejaba acercar y se permitía a sí mismo acercarse, dejarse ver. No fue inmediato y aún lo costaba trabajo hacerlo, después de años de haberse esforzado por encerrar sus emociones, después de años de esforzarse en construir esa imagen implacable, de alguien a quien nada lo daña, nada lo alcanza.

Sólo una vez antes se había permitido a sí mismo mostrarse vulnerable, mostrarse tan débil cómo se sentía a veces, una vez, con Sora. Necesitó hacerlo entonces, como nunca antes se había sentido inmensamente solo y quiso tener a alguien con quien no necesitara ocultarse. Pero los resultados habían sido horribles y sólo le había traído más dolor y la confirmación de que era más seguro seguir encerrado en sí mismo.

Costaba cambiar eso, Fé podía ver el esfuerzo, pero lo intentaba, lentamente cedía. Lo besó suavemente y él le correspondió de la misma forma.

Fé entonces se volvió a mirarlo. Lo mismo que había pensado Raph hacía un rato, se veía igual, pero se sentía distinto ¿En qué? Leo comenzó a separarse de ella. Fé lo miró sin entender, pero él simplemente sonrió. No hacía ningún ademán por quitarse las espadas o el resto de su equipo, por ponerse cómodo y relajarse.

Leo trató de calmarse, con ella era algo más fácil, pero su cuerpo seguía sintiéndose un poco tenso, un poco inquieto. Sonreía para ocultarlo, pero había vuelto a casa y de pronto todo el peso de lo que eso significaba volvía a posicionarse sobre sus hombros, aplastándolo un poquito. Volvía la angustia, volvía ese agujero en medio del estomago. Trataba de disiparlo, sacarlo de su mente, pero era difícil. Mañana ya sería más sencillo, mañana ya habría vuelto a estibar la carga nuevamente, pero por hoy, por hoy todavía costaba…

.- Tengo algo para ti.- Le dijo, tratando de olvidar todo eso.

Fé no pudo evitar sonreír.

.- ¿Un obsequio?- Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.- ¿Un obsequio para mí?

Leo lanzó una carcajada.

Ella corrió a sentarse a uno de los banquillos frente al mesón de la cocina, emocionada como una niña, Leo se acercó y se detuvo en la esquina del mesón, frente a ella, levantó un brazo hasta su espalda y volvió con la vaina de una espada en la mano, de un poco más de un metro de largo.

La vaina era de madera negra lacada, brillante, completamente lisa a excepción de la línea horizontal que la dividía en dos casi al final. La empuñadura era completamente lisa, sin tope. Fé abrió los ojos y la sonrisa desapareció de su cara.

Había estado esperando ese momento, sólo que no esperaba que fuera esa noche. Vio a Leo, él tampoco estaba sonriendo ahora. Siempre había creído que ese momento sería extraño y algo incómodo y había tenido razón.

Sabía bien que había una parte de Leo que no quería hacer eso, había una parte de él que se resistía a dar ese paso, una actitud que ella no lograba comprender completamente. No entendía del todo sus miedos, cómo una parte de él se esforzaba en enseñarle todo lo que sabía y otra parte luchaba por mantenerla lo más alejada posible de todo lo que constituía su mundo.

Era imposible sostener ambas posiciones, alguna debía ceder y él había hecho la promesa de enseñarle. A pesar de que no quería, no le quedaba más opción.

Fé la sostuvo en las palmas de sus manos. Era pesada, algo así como un kilo. Hasta ese momento sólo había usado la espada de bambú y esta se sentía muy distinta. Leo la soltó y dio un paso atrás, sin poder evitar mirar la escena con cierto temor.

Se preguntó nuevamente si estaría haciendo lo correcto, si no iría a arrepentirse de eso más tarde. Si no iría a arrepentirse de haber puesto a Fé en ese camino, si una espada sería lo correcto para ella. Bajó la mirada, sintiendo el fantasma de un miedo más horrible aún. Se preguntó si no iría a arrepentirse de haberse involucrado en la vida de Fé… si no iría a arrepentirse de haber involucrado a Fé en la suya.

Se volvió a verla, tratando de controlar un súbito pánico que por un momento estuvo a punto de convertirse en auténtico terror ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Arrastrando a esa pobre chica a un mundo en el que todo podía acabar de un momento a otro, un mundo en el que todo lo que amaba estaba en constante peligro de ser destruido? Ese era su mundo, su horrible mundo ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Convirtiéndola en un probable blanco para sus enemigos? ¿Arriesgándola sin darse cuenta? Si tan sólo tuviera algo de cordura, daría media vuelta y no la volvería a ver jamás…

Sabía por experiencia que la tranquilidad en sus vidas era sólo una ilusión, en cualquier momento alguien entraría reventando las ventanas, haciendo volar las puertas, destruyendo todo a su paso. No había casa o guarida lo suficientemente segura, era sólo cuestión de tiempo, lo sabía, todos lo sabían, su mundo podía terminar en cualquier minuto y él la estaba metiendo a ella en el medio.

Más aún considerando el extraño lazo que unía a Fé con sus enemigos… ¿Cómo podía ser? Maldita vida, maldita ironía. Ella ni siquiera lo imaginaba y mientras de él dependiera, jamás lo sabría.

Respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse, de no pensar en nada de eso en ese momento. Trataba de convencerse de que sólo estaba siendo paranoico, de que podría manejarlo, de que nada malo pasaría… Afortunadamente, Fé estaba demasiado absorta mirando la espada como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba con él.

Fé movió sus manos hacía la empuñadura, también de madera y lentamente cerró su mano alrededor. De un golpe la desenvainó, dejando suspendida en el aire una nota clara, aguda y metálica.

La hoja brilló.

Fé la acercó a sus ojos, dejando la funda en el mesón junto a ella. Observó la hoja. Era hermosa, la línea del temple, ondulada. Vio sus ojos fascinados reflejados en ella... Su mirada bajó hasta la guardia de la hoja, un pájaro grabado en el metal levantaba vuelo desde la base hacia la punta, llegando hasta menos de la mitad de la hoja, las plumas de sus alas y de su cola acababan en una llamarada que giraba por todo el borde de la base.

Se quedó sin aire, boquiabierta... Se volvió a mirarlo ceñuda.

.- Tú la hiciste.- Susurró, sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Sólo él podría haber grabado un fénix en la base de la hoja.

Leo no sonrió, tampoco dijo nada. Igual de serio que antes, con la misma expresión de aprehensión escondida en el fondo, asintió. Fé volvió a bajar la vista hacia la hoja y luego se volvió a mirarlo a él. Estaba de más dar las gracias, él no las querría de todas formas.

Ella sonrió.

.- ¿No vas a contarme la historia?- Preguntó. Leo relajó la expresión por fin y sonrió.

.- Tengo millones de historias que contarte, pero tendrán que esperar hasta mañana.

Leo comenzó a alejarse en dirección a la ventana. Fé dejó la espada en su funda sobre la mesa y se paró del banquillo.

.- ¿No vas a quedarte?- Preguntó con desmayo. Él sonrió. Sin esperar respuesta, Fé corrió a abrazarlo otra vez.

Leo rió.

.- Fé, no me he dado una ducha en...- Leo pensó.- Varios días...

.- No me importa.- Fé se volvió a mirarlo suplicante. No podía creer que se fuera tan pronto, después de tanto tiempo sin verse. No entendía cómo podía no compartir sus ganas por llevárselo a la cama, ella apenas se aguantaba... Él se separó y le acarició la cara, sonriendo.

.- Mañana pasaré por ti...- Le dijo. Ella lo soltó, haciendo un puchero, sabiendo que no lograría convencerlo de quedarse con ella esa noche, su mente simplemente no estaba en eso.- Nos vamos a lo de Casey...- Terminó él.

.- ¿La granja?

.- Si. Vas a necesitar espacio para entrenar.

.- ¿Tan pronto? Acabas de llegar...- Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño. Él sólo sonrió.

Fé podía ver que estaba agotado y eso podía explicar mucho, pero había algo más: Su mente todavía debía estar en lo que fuera que hubiera estado haciendo allá tan lejos, todavía estaba en eso, era como si no hubiera vuelto del todo aún.

Se separó de él, suspirando resignada.

.- Ok... entiendo... todavía estás en estado "zen"...- Dijo, haciendo comillas con los dedos.

Leo aguantó la risa.

.- No. No es eso... pero sí, más o menos...- Le dijo.

Fé se fue hasta el mesón de la cocina y se volvió a verlo desde detrás de él.

.- Jamás haré nada de eso si termina arrastrándome al celibato.- Le dijo.

Leo desvió la mirada sonriendo.

.- Pasó por ti a las cinco.- Le dijo simplemente.

Ella aguardó un segundo antes de responder.

.- Está bien.- Dijo al fin con desgana.

Él asintió y desapareció tras la ventana.

Fé se reclinó sobre el mesón una vez que se encontró sola, se quedó mirando la ventana abierta hasta mucho después de que se hubo ido.

A pesar de todo, había ido a verla, a ella, antes que a nadie, antes que a sus hermanos...

Antes que a nadie.

.-

**TBC**

.-

Gracias por los reviews, como siempre, gracias por la espera y por seguir esta historia…


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VII:**

**Los cadáveres en el patio. **

Que Leo fuera su profesor era una cuestión complicada.

No era fácil adaptarse al cambio teniendo a la misma persona en escenarios tan distintos; cuando Leo era su profesor, no hacía concesiones, no mostraba simpatías ni permitía distracciones, mostraba la lección, daba las instrucciones, explicaba sobre la marcha, y después simplemente se quedaba quieto, mirando imperturbable.

.- De nuevo.- Decía simplemente, sin emoción, entonces ella debía volver a repetir todo otra vez, no importaba lo cansada que estuviera o lo mucho que se quejara.

Y cuando lo hacía bien, cuando al fin lo lograba, él sólo asentía.

Sólo eso.

Y seguía...

Ese día en la graja, llevaba casi doce horas con los mismos movimientos. Ya los sabía, ya los dominaba, pero él insistía en que con una espada real eran diferentes. Leo apareció a las cinco de la mañana tal como había dicho, acompañado de Raph conduciendo la van, sólo ellos, había fallado en su intento de arrastrar a los otros a una práctica intensiva. De todas formas, iba a concentrarse sólo en ella así que no importaba.

Raph sólo iba de mirón y a tomar algo de aire, o probablemente porque con Sora fuera de la ciudad, no tenía donde caer y moría de aburrimiento. Más tarde se les unirían Casey y Abril, que pensaban quedarse todo el fin de semana.

Efectivamente, llegaron cuando Leo y la chica estaba en mitad de la práctica, mientras Raph leía una revista sentado en el pórtico de la casa.

Abril les dio una mirada a lo que entraba a la casa con una cesta cargada de cosas. Desde donde estaba se veía el brillo de la espada de la chica al reflejar al sol. Todavía conocía poco a Fé, pero le había tomado por sorpresa que Leo aceptara entrenarla.

La miró con detención. Era rápida...

.- Va bien...- Comentó a Raph. Éste se volvió distraído a verla, asintió y luego continuó con su periódico.

Fé se apoyó contra un árbol y trató de recuperar el aliento. Frente a sí, los rollos de bambú verde y las lonas envueltas alrededor de los postes estaban ya completamente cortados, no quedaba un sitio más en donde probar el filo de la espada, al último poste lo había partido de un solo corte, lo que no estaba nada mal.

Era casi perfecto y Leo sonrió casi satisfecho.

Casi.

.- Dejémoslo por un rato...- Dijo al fin, distraído, cruzándose de brazos.

Fé se dejó caer al suelo de espaldas, exhausta.

.- Al fin. Por un minuto pensé que estabas tratando de matarme.- Dijo, resoplando. Leo sonrió para sí.

.- ¿Muy cansada?- Preguntó.

.- Muerta...- Suspiró ella.

.- Es una pena.

Fé se dio la vuelta sobre su estómago, mirándolo ceñuda, con el pelo todo revuelto. Leo le daba la espalda, mirando hacia la granja.

.- Bueno, es sólo que pensé que tal vez podríamos…- Se volvió a verla de reojo con una sonrisa, esperando a que Fé entendiera el resto.

Ella lo hizo, soltó una carcajada y se puso de pie de un salto, corriendo hacia él y subiéndose a su espalda.

En la granja, Casey había comenzado de nuevo con alguno de sus proyectos inconclusos de reacondicionar el lugar, estaba arrastrando tras de sí unas gruesas tablas de madera, en dirección al granero.

.- ¿Dónde vas con eso?- Preguntó Raph cuando Casey pasó frente al pórtico donde todavía estaba sentado, esta vez leyendo el periódico que le había traído Abril.

.- Oh. Voy a meter estos al granero, me sobraron de las reparaciones del techo.

Raph separó la sección de deportes y el resto lo arrojó lejos.

.- Yo no haría eso si fuera tú...- Dijo simplemente, abriendo el periódico.

Casey frunció el ceño.

.- ¿Por qué no?- Preguntó brusco. Raph sólo lo miró un segundo y luego volvió a su diario.

.- Llegarías a la mitad de algo que no te gustaría interrumpir.

Casey lo miró sin entender. Luego pensó un poco...

.- ¿Qué?- Dijo al fin, abriendo los ojos grandes como platos.- ¿En serio? ¿Están los dos ahí? Por dios… ya no hay respeto por nada.

Soltó las tablas de madera y se quitó los guantes de carga, yendo a sentarse en la escalera junto a Raph. Éste apenas se molestó en mirarlo. Casey daba ocasionales miradas al granero, desviaba la mirada, se quedaba pensando y luego volvía a mirar...

.- Aunque, tal vez...- Comenzó, pensativo.

.- Se lo diré a Abril.- Dijo Raph de inmediato, sin levantar la vista del periódico.

Casey se volvió a verlo entrecerrando los ojos.

.- No puedes culparme por sentir curiosidad.- Se defendió.

.- Haz como todo el mundo y compra pornografía.

.- No puedes encontrar esa clase de pornografía en las tiendas...- Murmuró. Raph finalmente hizo a un lado el periódico.

.- Eres desagradable.

Casey se quedó pensando, frunciendo los labios.

.- Si… - Reflexionó.

Si Leonardo todavía albergaba en su interior la esperanza de que nadie supiera lo que hacia cuando se desaparecía por ahí con la chica, o cuando volvía tarde en la noche después de haber estado con ella, entonces pecaba de iluso. Él tal vez no lo supiera, pero a esas alturas ya todos en casa habían aprendido a identificar su cara post sexo.

Raph estaba por decirle algo más a Casey cuando una ráfaga de aire lo hizo volver la cabeza.

Miró sobre su hombro.

.- ¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó sobresaltado.

.- ¿Tu también lo viste?- Preguntó Casey, poniéndose de pie.- Fue como dos humaredas a mil por hora. Juro que si son esos tipos de las motos de nuevo, los mataré.

Raph se puso de pie.

.- Puede ser, pero no creo que hayan sido motocicletas. No escuché ningún motor...

.- Vamos a ver.- Terminó Casey, caminando en dirección a donde habían pasado las estelas de polvo segundos antes.

Todavía quedaba un rastro suspendido en el aire. Caminaron varios metros en dirección al lago antes de descubrir de qué se trataba.

.- Vamos a ver...- Repitió Raph, deteniéndose a pocos metros.- Así es como comienza todo, alguien dice "vamos a ver" y luego estamos todos metidos en tremendo queso.

Casey, en cambio, sólo dijo...

.- Mierda.

Frente a ellos, a pocos metros del lago, un hombre tirado de bruces en medio de la hierba, el otro aplastado contra el tronco de un árbol...

Raph se acercó con cuidado a este último.

Aún si se hubiera dado un golpe contra la corteza, debiera haber vuelto a caer al suelo. Se puso junto al tipo, casi pegando su cara al tronco y examinó la situación.

Retrocedió un par de pasos, torpemente, sintiendo un escalofrío, en cuanto tuvo claro lo que estaba viendo... El tipo no sólo había chocado contra el árbol, estaba pegado a él, la cara y el pecho completamente reventados contra la corteza, como si hubiera explotado desde dentro del árbol mismo.

.- Dios mío, qué es eso…

Retrocedió hasta Casey, mirando al hombre del árbol, todavía sin creerlo. ¿A qué velocidad tendría que haber ido para quedar incrustado de esa forma?

.- ¿Cómo está ese otro?- Preguntó sin siquiera volverse a mirarlo.

.- Bueno...- Casey se había arrodillado junto al tipo y estaba tratando de encontrarle el pulso.- Parece vivo, al menos tiene pulso, parece que respira...

.- Pero...

.- Pero mírale la cara...

Raph se dio la vuelta y volvió a sentir ese escalofrío.

Casey lo había puesto de espaldas.

El tipo estaba con los ojos abiertos, las manos engarfiadas, la piel sumamente pegada al cuerpo, como si algo lo estuviera succionando desde dentro.

.- ¿Quieres hacerlo peor?.- Preguntó Casey.

Sin esperar respuesta, pasó la mano por la cabeza del sujeto. Cuando se la enseñó, venía con lo que debía ser la mitad del total de cabello que tenía el tipo en la cabeza.

Raph parpadeó, sintiendo nauseas. Se inclinó sobre el cadáver, a un lado de Casey.

.- Si lo que vimos fue un vehículo que arrojó a estos aquí.- dijo.- tendríamos que haberlo visto alejarse ¿verdad? Al menos tendríamos que haberlo oído, tendría que haber ido muy rápido...

.- Yo no oí nada... – Dijo Casey, sacudiéndose el pelo del tipo de la mano.

.- Yo tampoco.- Dijo Raph después de un rato.

Se incorporó y se alejó del cuerpo en el suelo.

.- ¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Casey.

.- Dame un segundo, necesito asesoría...- dijo Raph, sacando el celular, marcando y poniéndoselo en la oreja.

Esperó a que le contestaran del otro lado.

.- ¿Don? Si... bien, claro... si, todos bien... si, escucha... claro que si, en tu nombre, sólo es... si espera un segundo...- Raph se apartó un segundo el teléfono de la oreja.- Escucha, viejo, cállate un segundo, tengo a un tipo reventado contra un árbol y a otro desarmándose en el suelo...

.- ¿Qué?.- Exclamaron del otro lado.

.- Sip... ¿qué hace que un tipo comience a chuparse de dentro para afuera?

.- No entiendo...

.- Tiene la piel como de cartón, hundida, pegada a los huesos...

.- ¿Poco pelo?

.- Si, si ¿lo conoces?

.- Puede ser...

.- ¿Y que hay del tipo del árbol?

.- ¿Estaban corriendo?

.- No lo sé ¿cómo diablos voy a saberlo? Aunque...

Raph recordó las estelas de polvo, lo que en principio pensó que eran motocicletas por lo rápido que pasaron, más de cien por hora, calculaba, pero no había escuchado ningún motor. Pero el tipo estaba pegado al árbol como si hubiera chocado a gran velocidad, es decir, su cara se había fusionado con la corteza...

.- Eh, Doni ¿Un humano puede correr a cien por hora?

.- No, a menos que tenga un cohete atado al culo...- dijeron del otro lado.

.- Eso pensé.

.- ¿Puedes tratar de conseguirme una muestra de sangre?

Raph se volvió a ver alrededor, rascándose la nuca.

.- Puedo tratar... ¿no prefieres unas hojas de eucaliptos?

.- Tengo una idea de qué pueda ser esto, mejor te apuras, tengo la impresión de que esto va a darnos problemas.

Raph suspiró.

.- Sabía que nos íbamos a meter en un queso.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Nada. Estoy allá a lo que pueda.

.- Ok.

Raph cortó y se acercó nuevamente al tipo del suelo. Todavía respiraba, pero apenas...

Muestra de sangre, por suerte Don guardaba en la camioneta el equipo del pequeño científico loco viajero.

.- Casey, vete a la van y tráeme una jeringa del botiquín...

.- Bien.- dijo este de inmediato, poniéndose en marcha. A última momento se volvió.- ¿Cuál es el botiquín?

.- El que tiene esa cruz gigante de color rojo, genio...

.- Ok, ok...

Segundos después, Raph estaba tratando de enterrar la aguja en alguna parte visible del tipo todavía pegado al árbol. Se le ocurrió que a ese no le molestaría, porque debía estar más que muerto.

Con cara de asco retiró la jeringa casi completa de sangre espesa, sacada del cuello del tipo, casi el único lugar visible que no estaba fuertemente adherido al tronco.

.- Listo...- dijo, tratando de que sus dedos no tocaran la gota de líquido que resbalaba por el tubo de la jeringa.

.- ¿Ahora qué?

Raph se volvió a verlo y luego comenzó a caminar en dirección a la granja, pasando junto a él.

.- Ahora yo me devuelvo a la ciudad.

.- ¿Y que hay de mi? ¿Qué hago con estos fiambres?

.- Tú llamas a la policía y a una ambulancia y te quedas a esperarlos, después de todo, este es tu patio, debes ser un ciudadano responsable.

.- Genial.

.- Yo no le encuentro nada de genial.- le respondió Raph, llevando la jeringa de vuelta a la van, tratando de tocarla lo menos posible.

.-

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**- Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol**

**CAPITULO VIII:**

**La Constante Amenaza.**

Fé frotó su cara contra la suya, de esa forma casi gatuna.

.- Ahora si estoy segura de que me extrañaste...- Le dijo con una sonrisa antes de volver a acurrucarse sobre él, escondiendo la cara en su cuello.

Leo la abrazó, preguntándose si no tendría frío. Su cuerpo no generaba mucho calor, lo sabía, a ella debía de parecerle frío como piedra, claro que eso no le importó cuando estaba tirando la ropa de la chica por todas partes ni bien entraron al granero.

En verdad la había extrañado.

.- No vas a irte de nuevo ¿verdad?- Preguntó Fé de pronto, con una vocecita triste.

Leo se quedó pensando, pensaba mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de la chica entre sus dedos. No, no le gustaría tener que alejarse otra vez, no por tanto tiempo. Miyamoto le había advertido el primer día, que necesitaría de por lo menos tres años para enseñarle la técnica que deseaba aprender. Leo había estado a punto de aceptar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que serían tres años sin verla, tres años alejado de ella… tres años… Llevaba tan sólo seis meses lejos y ya se estaba haciendo difícil de soportar, ni pensar en tres años.

Casi no lo estaba pensando cuando le dijo a Miyamoto que sólo tenía seis meses.

El anciano se había enfurecido: si no quería tomar en serio el aprendizaje, entonces podía volver por donde había venido. Leo le respondió que hablaba en serio y que podía poner a prueba su seriedad de la forma que quisiera. El viejo aceptó.

Le daría los seis meses que pedía, pero con una condición: Al final de ese plazo lo enfrentaría y si no había logrado dominar la técnica, entonces acabaría con él sin compasión.

Leonardo aceptó, recién advirtiendo lo que acababa de hacer.

Los seis meses pasaron increíblemente rápido. Nunca antes se había hecho pedazos de esa forma, jamás había entrenado así antes, tan frenético, tan desesperado… Para el duelo final, se sentía tan débil que creyó que perdería antes de comenzar.

Pero no lo hizo. No podía decir que había logrado derrotar a Miyamoto, pero había sobrevivido, y tal vez el combate había resultado ser más una prueba de su voluntad que de su destreza física, pero lo cierto era que lo había logrado.

Aunque por estrecho margen. Tardó más de un mes en recuperarse y había tenido que aceptar el regalito que Miyamoto le había dejado en su ojo derecho, pero era un recuerdo que llevaría con orgullo de ahí en adelante.

.- No. No voy a ninguna parte por ahora.- Respondió al fin, pero su voz sonó distante… Fé lo abrazó con fuerza. A veces sentía que lo perdía por momentos, mitad ahí, mitad tragado por sus pensamientos y ese era un lugar al que sólo a veces se le permitía entrar.

Le resultaba doloroso cuando eso pasaba, el tener que quedarse afuera.

.- No me dejes de nuevo...- Susurró.- No me gusta tener que extrañarte.

Leo no contestó. La envolvió suavemente entre sus brazos, le besó la frente y se quedó acariciando sus hombros, pero ya no estaba del todo ahí, sus pensamientos se lo habían tragado otra vez. Fé cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre su pecho, esperando a que volviera pronto.

Sin embargo, era en ella en quien pensaba. Pensaba en ella todo el tiempo ¿Era Fé la señal que esperaba? ¿Podían las cosas por fin cambiar para él? Parar de una vez, dejar de luchar, dejar de estar atado a un destino y a unas responsabilidades que jamás eligió, pero que nunca tuvo opción de rechazar; construir al fin una vida que fuera de él y sólo de él ¿Podía ser posible? ¿De verdad podía ser posible, después de todos esos años, al fin podría?

La idea le hizo sonreír porque sonaba tan bonita como imposible.

Fé le daba esperanzas, le hacia creer, pero entonces otra cara aparecía en su mente y lo echaba todo por tierra; una sombra oscura y fría con olor a jazmín, siempre acechando, siempre aguardando, esperando paciente su momento.

Karai.

_Karai ya no dormía, ella no sabía por qué, pero ya no podía dormir. A veces cerraba los ojos, pero jamás dormía… _

_Tampoco sabía cómo llorar. _

Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, pero no hizo el menor movimiento. No quería que Fé se diera cuenta de que de pronto había tenido ganas de pararse y correr, correr lejos de ahí. No tenía miedo, estaba seguro de que no. Era esa sensación… siempre estaba ahí, como si a donde quiera que fuera, tuviera siempre el filo de una espada contra su cuello. Nadie podía estar alerta todo el tiempo, nadie podía estar pendiente de cada sonido todo el tiempo, la idea de quedarse dormido y ser tomado por sorpresa lo perseguía y acosaba. Todavía había un ejército por ahí queriendo matarlo. Todavía y siempre. Cada vez que volvía a la ciudad se preguntaba si no estarían ahí esperándolo y si él estaría listo para ellos. La amenaza estaba siempre sobre él, sus hermanos y el resto de la familia, sus amigos y todos lo que significaban algo para él, todos los quería... y aun así, ni ríos de sangre le serían suficientes porque el dolor que guardaba dentro esa mujer era demasiado grande. Él lo sabía, lo había visto, Karai le había dejado mirar.

Y ahora también estaba Fé. Eso sí era capaz de aterrorizarlo. La estaba poniendo en peligro, no era sabio lo que estaba haciendo, arriesgándola así…

_¿Qué estaba haciendo?, si Karai llegaba a enterarse, si llegaba a saberlo, si es que no lo sabía ya, si es que no estaba afuera ya, rodeando la granja, en ese preciso momento, si es que no había logrado encontrar la forma de desenvainar cientos de espadas sin que él fuera capaz de escuchar un sólo murmullo..._

Un diminuto quejido se le arrancó de la boca, tan pequeñito que Fé no fue capaz de captarlo. Y a pesar del miedo que sentía, lo había mantenido todo en secreto, sin decirle a Fé lo peligroso que era estar con él, lo peligroso que resultaba para ella el ser tan importante para él… No se lo había dicho porque confiaba en que podría protegerla si llegaba a ser necesario.

Y porque no quería alejarla de él.

Estaba siendo egoísta, pero hacía lo que podía, estaba haciéndolo todo, los viajes eran parte de eso. No podía parar ahora, era necesario que siguiera buscando, que siguiera mejorando, debía estar preparado, aún cuando una parte de sí le decía que si se alejaba para siempre y nunca volvía, se llevaría también el peligro con él... Después de todo, era su cabeza lo que Karai quería, el resto no le importaba mucho.

Sabía que sería lo correcto, sabía que sería lo mejor, sólo su egoísmo le impedía el sacrificio que alejaría a su familia y a todo lo que amaba del peligro, para siempre… Pero todo lo que tenia estaba ahí, todo lo que era, todo lo que justificaba tantos años de cicatrices, no podía, no quería dejarlo, nadie podía pedirle eso, nadie tenía ese derecho... Lo que tenía se lo había ganado a pulso y nadie se lo iba a quitar, nadie.

Mientras más lo pensaba, más se convencía de que la mejor estrategia era tomar la iniciativa, acabar con esa constante amenaza de una vez. Pero era una decisión peligrosa, podría iniciar algo que tal vez no pudiera terminar, no de la forma que quería y no sabía mucho de las movidas de Karai en el último tiempo, una de las desventajas de haber estado fuera de la ciudad.

Además, ahora estaba Fé. Cada vez que pensaba en un próximo enfrentamiento, se encontraba haciendo planes para sacarla del medio. Ella lo había vuelto temeroso de dar el primer paso, de ser más osado. Sólo atacaría primero si encontraba la forma de hacerla desaparecer de la escena, a Fé y a Abril y a Casey, si encontraba la forma de asegurarse el éxito sin lugar a dudas.

Sin darle a Karai ni una sola oportunidad.

Suspiró...

Se obligó a sí mismo a dejar la discusión interna para otro momento, no tenía que decidirlo todo ahora y tener a Fé ahí hacía fácil querer olvidarse de todo lo demás. Se dedicó a mirarle los hombros llenos de pecas.

.- No te vayas...- Volvió a hablar Fé, a punto de quedarse dormida.- Yo podría hacerte feliz aquí, yo puedo hacerte feliz aquí...

Leo no respondió, simplemente la abrazó fuerte. Dolor, amor, miedo, angustia y un pecho quizás demasiado pequeño para todo eso... Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, a mirar el techo del granero. No estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de felicidad, le aturdía.

También se dio cuenta de que Casey había hecho un pésimo trabajo con el techo, eso no aguantaría las próximas lluvias.

**TBC**

.-

Gracias por leer, no olvide dejar un comentario!


	10. Chapter 10

**- Sajin no kanata e- Yuki Kajiura**

**CAPÍTULO IX:**

**Relájate y Disfruta. **

**1- **

Abril estaba esperando junto al mesón de la cocina a que la cafetera estuviera lista, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar la risa estridente de una mujer.

Se dio la vuelta en el acto, justo en el momento en que una chica de pelo rubio entraba de sopetón. Fé se tapó la boca con la mano, sorprendida al verla parada ahí en la cocina.

.- Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí...- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Abril sonrió de vuelta y estaba por decir algo cuando la chica se lanzó sobre ella dándole un gran abrazo y luego dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

.- Voy a darme una ducha ¿Vale?- Dijo al aire y sin esperar respuesta, subió las escaleras canturreando.

Sólo entonces Abril se dio cuenta de que Leo había entrado detrás de ella. Sonrió aún más y corrió a abrazarlo.

.- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que habías llegado?- Le dijo, frotándole la cabeza con la palma de la mano.- Debiste haberme llamado.

Leo sonrió.

.- Sólo llegué ayer...

Abril tomó distancia para verlo mejor. Se veía algo cansado, quizás un poco más flaco, pero bien.

Parecía tranquilo y relajado, muy distinto a como lo había visto un poco antes de que se fuera de viaje. Muy distinto a cómo lo había visto cuando ocurrió todo ese asunto de Sora.

Abril sonrió una vez más y apuntó con el pulgar a las escaleras.

.- Qué alegre que es ¿Eh?

.- Si, bueno...- Leo sonrió algo tímido.- Tiene mucha, energía...

Sí que tenía bastante energía, considerando que primero se estaba quejando de lo cansada que estaba y al rato después, en el granero, no lo parecía en absoluto.

Abril frunció el ceño y lo miró intrigada.

.- Bueno ¿Vas a decirme o qué?- Preguntó, acercándose más a él. Leo la miró de reojo y luego desvió la mirada.

.- ¿Decirte qué cosa?- Preguntó.

.- Oh, por favor, no puedes seguir ocultándomelo ¿Qué está pasando con esa chica?

.- ¿Pasando?

Abril siguió mirándolo insistentemente, sin que él se atreviera a devolverle la mirada, esperando nervioso. De pronto, la mujer abrió los ojos de par en par.

.- Oh, por Dios... es verdad. Creí que era una broma de los chicos, pero es verdad, tú y ella... ¡¿Tú y ella?

Leo suspiró resignado, volviéndose finalmente a verla, dejando caer los hombros. Seguro alguna estúpida expresión de su parte lo había traicionado. Abril lo miraba con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta; él esperó pacientemente a que se le pasara la impresión.

.- ¿De verdad? ¿Fé y tú?- Volvió a repetir, todavía sin creerlo. Leo suspiró otra vez y sonrió levemente. Se fue hasta la mesa y tomó una silla para sentarse, Abril lo imitó.

.- Si…- Dijo él sencillamente.- Fé y… yo.

.- ¿En serio? Quiero decir ¿De verdad?

.- ¿Es tan difícil de creer?

.- Bueno…

.- Está bien. No tienes que responder a eso…

Abril se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa y Leo bajó la mirada sintiéndose algo avergonzado.

.- Pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no me contaste? ¿Tratabas de mantenerlo en secreto?

Leo soltó una carcajada.

.- Dudo que alguna vez haya sido un secreto para alguien.- Se volvió a ver la mesa, pasando distraídamente los dedos por los relieves de la madera.- Descubrí que resulta un tanto difícil ocultar esta clase de cosas. En cuanto a lo demás, no lo sé.- Se volvió a verla con una sonrisa algo triste.- De alguna forma me tomó un poco por sorpresa. La verdad es que… la verdad es que todavía no me lo explico, tienes razón al estar asombrada, yo lo estoy también ¿Por qué ella querría…? ¿Por qué yo? Es decir, mírame, qué demonios…

De verdad le costaba trabajo entender por qué Fé querría estar con él. Se revolvía los sesos tratando de encontrar una razón y no lo conseguía.

Abril estiró el brazo y tomó su mano antes de que pudiera continuar.

.- Quizás se dio cuenta de lo increíblemente maravilloso que eres.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Leo se le quedó mirando un par de segundos y luego estalló en una carcajada.

.- Eres demasiado buena conmigo.

Abril se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

.- Tú sabes que te quiero.

Leo sonrió también.

.- Y yo a ti.

Abril se quedó recostada sobre la mesa, mirándolo. Leo se había puesto a repasar otra vez los relieves de la madera, perdido un instante en sus pensamientos. Abril recordaba haberlo visto tan triste… cuando por fin quiso contarle lo que había pasado con Sora.

Prácticamente había tenido que obligarlo, él no quería, no había hablado de eso con nadie y no sabía cómo podía reaccionar. Seguro que confiaba en ella lo suficiente, era sólo que esa no era su costumbre. Hablar de sí mismo nunca había sido su costumbre. Todo el rato estuvo tratando de ocultarlo, pero Abril pudo ver lo mal que estaba. Dijo que ya estaba bien, que todo estaría bien, pero esa vez no la pudo convencer.

Siguiendo un impulso, se puso de pie e inclinándose sobre él, lo abrazó con fuerza.

Leo aguardó inmóvil y algo perplejo.

.- A veces la vida no es tan complicada como piensas.- Le dijo al oído.- Relájate y disfruta.

Se separó de él y antes de irse le dejó un beso en la frente.

Leo sonrió.

Sí, tal vez ella tenía razón. Tal vez podía tomar ese consejo, por esta vez al menos.

Abril se volvió nuevamente hacia la cocina. A lo largo de los años, eran contadas con los dedos de una mano las veces en que había visto a Leo en verdad bien, tranquilo como se veía ahora. Le acarició la parte de atrás de la cabeza y él se volvió a verla sonriente.

Estaba feliz por él, en verdad que sí.

.- ¿Café?- Preguntó, enseñando la jarra.

Leo iba a abrir la boca cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe nuevamente.

.- No te preocupes, preciosa, Leo ya debe haber tomado suficiente café por hoy...- Dijo Raph, entrando hecho un huracán.

Leo desvió la mirada y se aclaró la garganta.

Lo del café había venido a convertirse en un gran eufemismo: Leo solía decir al principio que iba donde Fé a tomarse un café, pero luego volvía a casa con aquella expresión en la cara que ya todos habían aprendido a identificar, dándole a lo del café un significado completamente distinto.

.- ¿Por qué le ofreces café a él?- Preguntó Casey, entrando de sopetón tras Raph y dirigiéndose al interior de la casa.- Y yo que llevo días tratando de tomarme una taza y nada de nada... ¿Donde diablos quedó el teléfono?

Abril lo vio pasar y desaparecer de la vista, con la boca abierta.

.- ¿Que pasa?- Preguntó Leo, frunciendo el ceño.

.- Tenemos que volver...- Respondió Raph, golpeando distraído la mesa con la palma de la mano. Leo lo miró confundido.

.- ¿Pasó algo?- Dijo, poniéndose en pie.

.- ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó también Abril, mientras Raph se dirigía a la puerta de nuevo, seguido de Leo.

.- Oh nada, por ahora sólo un par de cadáveres cerca del río...Ya veremos después...

.- ¿Qué?- Casi gritó Abril, Raph no se alteró y siguió hablando.

.- Que Fé se vaya con los chicos, nos veremos allá...- Dijo, volviéndose a Leo, adivinándole el pensamiento, luego volvió a hablarle a Abril.- Ah, y tengan cuidado al conducir, fíjense en el camino... Casey ya te contará...

Ya habían abierto la puerta cuando Abril habló de nuevo.

.- Un momento...- Ambos se volvieron.- ¿Qué significa todo este asunto del café? Cuando ustedes hablan de café, no están hablando realmente de café ¿verdad?

Raph ahogó una carcajada.

.- ¿Tú qué sabes de todo eso de todas formas?- Le preguntó Leo en voz baja. Raph se volvió a verlo con una sonrisa.

.- Oh, yo lo sé todo sobre el café...- Dijo entre dientes, luego se quedó pensando un poco.- Casi todo.

.- Díganme de una vez de qué hablan...- Exigió Abril.

Raph se volvió a ella, ya a punto de desaparecer por la puerta.

.- Linda, si todavía no lo sabes, no seré yo quien te lo enseñe...

Leo agarró a Raph del cuello y desaparecieron tras la puerta, Abril se quedó frunciendo el ceño.

**2- **

Más tarde, Casey y Abril tuvieron que esperar a que los policías se llevaran a los tipos cerca del río... Como de todas formas no tenían idea de qué había pasado, no tuvieron que esforzarse mucho en encontrar alguna excusa para explicar lo ocurrido. Llegó una ambulancia, pero en verdad no estaban muy seguros de que el que estaba vivo aún, se hubiera ido de la misma manera.

Fé comenzó a hablar con los policías, de ahí supo que algo muy parecido había pasado a las afueras de la ciudad, pero no tenían muy claro aún qué... pero también habían encontrado a un hombre y una mujer, horriblemente lastimados, sin saber que les había pasado, al principio pensaron que habían sido arrojados de un vehículo en movimiento, pero no encontraron evidencias de eso. Era todo un misterio.

Recién al caer la tarde, estuvieron listos para volver a la ciudad. Durante el viaje, Casey se dedicó a conducir y las chicas se fueron en la parte de atrás de la camioneta. Abril no dejaba de mirar a Fé. Ahora que sabía lo de Leo, era toda curiosidad.

.- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Abril?- Preguntó al fin Fé. Todo el rato había tenido a la otra mujer casi encima de ella y ya la estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa. Abril se acercó aún más.

.- Tú y Leo.- Dijo simplemente, como si eso lo explicara todo.

.- Oh. Eso. Ya veo.

Abril siguió mirándola, parecía haberse acercado aún más, observándola aún más cuidadosamente. Fé le daba miradas de reojo, esperando algo tensa, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

.- Tengo la sensación de que quieres decirme algo… - Preguntó al fin, tratando de sonreír. Abril la miró con seriedad.

.- Leo ha pasado por muchas cosas en su vida.- Comenzó.- No necesita de más sufrimientos, de modo que si le rompes el corazón, tendré que hacerte daño.

Fé se quedó mirándola, parpadeando estupefacta.

.- Ok.- Dijo al fin y luego sonrió.

Lentamente la cara de Abril fue relajándose hasta terminar sonriendo también.

.- Pero nunca lo había visto así antes.- Dijo.- Tan feliz.

.- ¿Si? ¿De verdad?

.- Si. No lo eches a perder.

.- No. Jamás.

.- Bien.

.- ¿Satisfecha?

.- Casi. – Se acercó aún más y casi le habló al oído.- No es asunto mío, pero ustedes ya… es decir, ustedes han…

.- Nosotros ya hemos ¿Qué?…

Abril se revolvió incómoda, resultándole increíblemente difícil sólo ir y preguntarlo.

.- Bueno, tú sabes… eso…

Fé reprimió una sonrisa.

.- Si.- Dijo, ahorrándole a Abril el sufrimiento.- Nosotros ya hemos… eso…

.- Oh… Ya veo.

Abril guardó silencio por un rato, pero luego ya no pudo resistirse más y se volvió hacia la otra chica otra vez.

.- Pero… ¿Cómo…? Es decir…

.- No es muy distinto.- Se apresuró a decir Fé, pero luego se quedó pensando un poco.- En realidad, es jodidamente extraño. Es lo más extraño que he hecho en la vida…

.- Imagino…

.- ¿Lo imaginas?

.- No, por Dios, es como un hermano para mí.

Fé sonrió con suficiencia.

.- Pues si debes saberlo, es bastante bueno en ello.

.- ¿Si?

.- Oh, sí.- Fé se apoyó sobre las rodillas de Abril, inclinándose sobre su rostro.- Muy bueno.- Repitió con una media sonrisa.

.- Ok, ahora sí me interesa, cuéntame más.

Casey hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por concentrarse sólo en el camino. No podía evitar escuchar la conversación y había partes de ella que hubiera preferido no tener que escuchar.

"… _No lo sé, debe ser por todo ese ejercicio que hace…" _

"_¿Si? ¿De veras? ¿Tan bueno? Nunca había pensado en ese aspecto… menos tratándose de él" _

"_Bueno, no es que sea tan… activo… todo el tiempo… es por esa estúpida cosa zen…"_

No lo captaba todo, frases aquí y allá, pero aún con lo poco, era más información de la que necesitaba. O quería.

"… _Oh, tiene lo que necesita, te lo aseguro…" _

"_Si, bueno, supongo que no porque no pueda verlo a simple vista no esta ahí…" _

"…_Sí, se guarda a sí mismo, es rarísimo… Cuesta creer que pueda esconder todo eso tan bien, es decir,…" _

"_Siempre me pregunté cómo funcionaba eso…" _

"_Ah, si pensaste en eso, entonces" _

"… _No sé si vaya a poder mirarlo a la cara otra vez, pero igual quiero saber…" _

"… _¿Cómo podría describirlo? Es bastante suave y terso…"_

Casey pisó bruscamente el freno y detuvo de golpe el auto a un costado del camino. Las chicas se sacudieron un poco y se volvieron sorprendidas hacia la cabina. Casey se dio la vuelta a mirarlas, con la cara roja desde el mentón hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

.- Por si no se han dado cuenta ¡voy aquí adelante, yo! Y créanme que no necesito esa clase de información...

Fé y Abril se volvieron a mirarlo, boquiabiertas.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**-Get out alive/ Three Days Grace**

**CAPÍTULO X:**

**El horrible secreto. **

Después de que Raph le hubiera contado a Leo todo el cuento de los cadáveres, el resto del camino lo hicieron más o menos en silencio.

.- Así que...- Comenzó Raph después de un rato.- Le diste la espada.

Leo había tenido la vista pegada a la ventana durante todo el camino y sólo se volvió levemente hacia Raph cuando escuchó su voz.

.- Sí...- Dijo simplemente, descubriendo que no tenía ganas de profundizar. Volvió nuevamente su cabeza a la ventana.

Raph asintió.

.- ¿Dónde la hiciste?- Preguntó, volviéndose un segundo a mirarlo. Leo iba con la mirada perdida en el camino.

.- En Japón. En el horno de Kurahara.

Akira Kurahara era uno de los últimos maestros de metalurgia en Japón que aún trabajaban en un Tatara, un horno tradicional de fundición, el único donde se podía hacer una verdadera katana, según los que sabían algo de eso.

.- Oh. ¿Y cómo está él?

.- Retirado...

.- Ya veo.

.- El negocio lo lleva ahora su hijo.

.- Cómo pasa el tiempo...

Leo había viajado hacia cuatro años atrás a aprender el arte con el viejo, no sólo a trabajar el metal si no a completar toda la tarea de hacer la katana. El viejo aceptó tener como estudiante a un mazoku, más por miedo que por nada, pero después aprendió a apreciarlo. Al volver, venía con los nuevos sais de Raphael. Raph no dijo nada, sólo los aceptó en silencio, él hecho de que los siguiera usando como su arma permanente decía el resto.

.- ¿Y qué tal te trató Akirita?.- Preguntó Raph.

.- En realidad su nombre es Teru, y creo que estaba feliz de verme. Cuando lo conocí tenía quince años y era muy impresionable.

.- Entiendo.

Leo se volvió nuevamente a mirar por la ventana en silencio y a Raph se le habían acabado los temas de conversación. No es que estuviera ansioso de intercambiar trivialidades con Leonardo, pero estaba conduciendo por un camino largo y monótono y se estaba aburriendo como ostra.

.- No pensé que fueras a hacerlo...- Habló de nuevo.

.- ¿Qué cosa?

.- Darle la espada.

Leo se quedó pensando un momento.

.- Yo tampoco.- Susurró al fin y volvió a quedarse callado, arrancándole un bufido de impaciencia a Raph.

El problema era que esa tarde, toda la acción estaba ocurriendo dentro de la cabeza de Leo, tenía un montón de cosas en las que pensar y la voz de Raph a la distancia era tan bienvenida como el zumbido de un insecto en el oído.

.- Así que... ¿Crees que está lista para una espada de verdad? - Siguió.

Leo tardó un rato en responder.

.- Ya no hay mucho más que pueda avanzar con una espada de bambú.

.- Eso no es exactamente un sí...

Leo suspiró.

.- No hay margen para el error con una espada de verdad. La espada saca tus miedos a la superficie y te obliga a dominarlos. Si no lo consigues, estás perdido… Si no estás en control, estás perdido.

.- Si crees que la espada va asustarla, no la conoces para nada...

.- Todos tenemos miedos, Raph.- Respondió Leo sencillamente.

Raph lo miró de soslayo. Típica frase simple con la que ocultaba un mar de significados, pero Leo no parecía tener muchas ganas de explicarse a sí mismo esa tarde.

Él muy maldito sabía algo que él no, pero no se lo iba a contar.

Genial.

Raph no podía saberlo, el único que había escuchado la historia era Leo, en medio de llantos y temores que la chica llevaba guardados por años. Fé le había contado al fin lo que había pasado con su familia verdadera, de su horrible muerte, de su milagrosa salvada, de cómo había logrado sobrevivir. Raph no sabía nada de eso, Fé no habría podido contárselo nunca, pero con Leo cedió.

Le habló de cómo el haber vuelto a ver a su verdadero padre*, el único sobreviviente de su familia, después de tanto tiempo, había despertado algo en ella: Por mucho tiempo creyó haber olvidado esa parte de su vida, que la había dejado atrás, pero se dio cuenta de que sólo había estado ignorándola y el volver a ver a su padre era una señal de que tal vez había llegado el momento de dejar de hacerlo y comenzar a buscar respuestas, buscar a los responsables, encontrarlos… y luego hacer algo al respecto.

Por eso había decidido comenzar por contarle todo a Leo, dejar de mantenerlo oculto en su interior.

Sin embargo, la reacción de Leo fue todo lo contrario a lo que Fé esperaba y Leo estaba perfectamente conciente de ello. Ella recurrió a él buscando guía, buscando consejo, buscando ayuda. Quería que Leo le ayudara a descubrir la verdad de lo que había ocurrido esa noche, quien ordenó matar a su familia y porqué. Quería saberlo, debía saberlo… Pero Leo se apresuró a cerrar absolutamente esa posibilidad. Fue tajante: la vida tenía sus formas de mostrarnos la verdad, si Fé se cerraba en la búsqueda de culpables, terminaría destruyéndose a sí misma. Lo mejor que podía hacer, era pensar en las cosas buenas que el presente tenía para ella y olvidar el pasado. Olvidarlo para siempre.

Leo vio la perplejidad y la decepción en la cara de la chica y le dolió mucho, pero no daría pie atrás. Le ayudaría, sí, pero a superar todo eso. A perdonar si hacia falta. Pero nada más. No buscaría a los asesinos y no dejaría que ella los buscara tampoco. Eso jamás lo permitiría.

Porque aunque Fé le contaba por primera vez la historia de cómo su madre y sus hermanos murieron en un incendio, esa historia no era nueva para él. Ya la conocía, ya la había escuchado antes.

Leo sabía perfectamente quién lo había hecho y casi no podía creer la coincidencia. Casi no podía creer la ironía. Casi no podía creerlo, era cómo estar metido en una pesadilla.

No… jamás dejaría que Fé lo descubriera. Jamás.

Fé… Ada… no estaba lista, había demasiado ahí que no sabía cómo manejar, miedos e inseguridades que había encerrado en sí misma para no tener que lidiar con ellos y que sólo recién comenzaban a surgir nuevamente, amenazando con desbordarse, salirse de control al menor estímulo. Los riesgos de que no supiera cómo afrontar la verdad eran demasiado altos… Más considerando la identidad de los culpables.

Leo sabía... Fénix podía no sentir miedo con nada...

Pero Ada Costas seguía atrapada bajo la casa.

.-

**TBC**

**.-**

* Capítulo 8 de Triángulo III.


	12. Chapter 12

**Vanity- Yuki Kajiura**

**CAPÍTULO XI:**

**No te ocultes de mí. **

**1- **

Fue un par de noches antes de que Leo partiera de viaje…

.- ¿Todavía piensas en ella?- Preguntó sin preámbulo.

En medio de la noche, Fé se había sentado en la cama, corriendo las sábanas de golpe. Leonardo estaba semidormido a su lado y el movimiento lo había terminado de despertar. La vio deslizarse en silencio hasta el borde, poner los pies en el suelo, pero quedarse sentada ahí.

Fé alargó el brazo y cogió una bata de los pies la cama y sin decir palabra se la puso. Permaneció ahí sentada, con la cabeza baja, mirándose los pies. Leo estaba por preguntar qué ocurría cuando ella lanzó la pregunta.

Llevaba días con eso dando vueltas en su cabeza, sin encontrar nunca el momento, hasta que esa noche ya no pudo más.

Leo se puso tenso de inmediato. Parpadeó confundido, sentándose también, tratando de adivinar a qué venía eso. No era necesario que preguntara de quién hablaba, eso era más bien obvio, a pesar de que nunca antes habían discutido el tema. Nunca había pensado que fuera necesario hacerlo, Fé sabía todo lo que había pasado con Sora, era algo que había comenzado y más o menos terminado mucho antes de que estuvieran juntos.

.- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

.- Contesta, por favor.- Insistió ella, en voz baja, con una seriedad a la que no estaba acostumbrado, no en ella.

Leo respiró profundo y botó el aire lentamente.

.- Sí.- Dijo al fin.- Sí, a veces todavía pienso en lo que pasó.

Fé cerró los ojos, con un gesto de dolor que Leo no pudo ver. Sabía que Leo contestaría honestamente y eso lo hacía aún peor.

.- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó.

Leo recogió sus piernas, apoyando sus brazos en las rodillas, suspiró.

.- No lo sé, yo…

.- ¿Es que no la has olvidado aún? ¿Todavía sientes algo por ella? - Fé apenas alzaba la voz, parecía que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento.

Leo se volvió a verla de golpe.

.- ¿Ah?

.- Creo que todavía sientes algo por ella…

Leo la miró arrugando la cara, hizo a un lado las ropas de la cama y se deslizó junto a ella. Fé volvió la cara, evitando mirarlo.

.- Si es así, sólo dilo… dilo de una vez.

.- Fé ¿De qué estás hablando?

Fé parpadeó rápidamente, nerviosa.

.- Hablé con Raph…- Siguió, volviéndose por fin a mirarlo.- Sora quiere verte. Desde hace un tiempo. Quiere hablar contigo, quiere arreglar las cosas, no lo sé… superar de una vez todo lo que pasó.- Leo se revolvió nervioso, nuevamente tenso.- Pero dice que sigues evitándola. Raph dice que haces todo lo posible por desaparecer cuando ella está cerca ¿Por qué?

Leo no respondió de inmediato. Se le quedó mirando, tratando de encontrar la mejor respuesta posible a algo en lo que en realidad no había pensado, pero que por lo demás, era bastante cierto.

.- Raph debe saberlo, le prometí que no la volvería a ver…

.- Eso era cuando no te podías controlar a ti mismo cuando estabas cerca de ella...- Estalló Fé, casi gritando. Retrocedió levemente en la cama, alejándose de él.

Leo se quedó paralizado, cómo si le hubieran dado un tiro. La miró extrañado y dolido ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo atacaba con eso? ¿Por qué ahora?

.- Fé… ¿De qué me estás acusando?- Susurró.

Fé respiró profundo, tratando de no perder del todo el control. Estaba enojada y ella tenía menos habilidad que él para manejar lo que sentía.

.- Si ya no sintieras nada, si ya no pensaras en ella, entonces no te importaría enfrentarla. A Raphael no le gusta más la idea, pero si con eso zanjan la cuestión de una vez por todas... Ella también lo quiere así, puede parecerme una maldita bruja, pero tiene razón, si son capaces de pasar un par de minutos en la misma habitación como dos personas normales...

.- ¿Y qué? ¿Hacer de cuentas que nada pasó?

.- Hacer de cuentas que ya todo pasó, Leo. Que ya todo eso quedó atrás.

Leo desvió la mirada.

.- ¿Así que preferirías que fuésemos amigos? ¿Qué fuéramos como tú y Raph? ¿Realmente quieres eso?

.- No.- Respondió al instante la chica.- No es lo mismo. Yo nunca estuve enamorada de Raph.

Leo se volvió a mirarla, otra vez dolido. Otro dardo venenoso había dado en el blanco, sin razón ni sentido. Sin ninguna justificación. Sacudió la cabeza, frustrado, sintiéndose injustamente atacado y sin entender un carajo a qué venía todo eso.

Finalmente se puso de pie, alejándose de ella, dándole la espalda. Se frotó la frente con la palma de la mano.

.- Fé… ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? - Dijo después de un rato, en voz baja, volviéndose a verla.

.- Dime cuál es el problema, Leo ¿Por qué no puedes estar ni cerca de ella? - Comenzó Fé, sintiéndose cada vez más enojada.- ¿Todavía te duele lo que te hizo? ¿Todavía no puedes sacártela de la cabeza?- Leo frunció el ceño, pero ella estaba recién comenzando.- Cualquiera que lo hubiera superado ya, podría hablar de eso sin complicarse tanto, pero tu cara sigue poniendo esa expresión cada vez que te la nombran ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres verla? ¿Tienes miedo de caer otra vez? ¿De descubrir que sigues enamorado de ella como un tonto?

La mirada de Leo se oscureció.

.- No tienes idea de lo injusta que estás siendo...

.- ¿Entonces por qué no lo dices? ¿Por qué no dices que ya no te importa? ¿Por qué no dices que ya no es nada? Que no te importaría verla, que no importa lo que haya pasado porque ya no significa nada para ti ¿Por qué?- Gritó ella, con un par de lágrimas ya resbalándole por la cara.

Leo la observó un minuto.

Asintió...

.- Bien ¿Quieres que la vea?- Le contestó furioso, Fé se estremeció, nunca lo había escuchado así antes.- ¡Pues voy a verla! Y puedes venir conmigo si quieres, para ver cómo no me deshago a sus pies como un imbécil.

Se dirigió a la ventana, dispuesto a abrirla. La chica no se movió, apretó los ojos y se puso a llorar.

.- No es eso lo que quiero…

.- ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres, Fé? Dime de una vez ¡Dime de una vez lo que quieres que haga y lo haré!

Fé se puso de pie y se acercó, los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

.- ¿Todavía la amas?

.- ¡No! Dios, por qué haces esto…

.- ¡Porque nunca sé lo que hay en tu cabeza…! - Dijo con la voz entrecortada.- Nunca me dejas ver lo que está pasando, nunca sé… trato de leer en tu cara, trato de adivinar, pero nunca sé…

.- ¡Lo sé!- La interrumpió Leo de golpe. Dejó la ventana y se dejó caer contra la pared, resbalando por ella hasta caer sentado en el piso.- Lo sé y lo siento. Sé… sé lo que soy. Lo sé. No es fácil para mí demostrar… Hago lo que puedo y tú lo sabes. Pero al menos siempre he sido honesto contigo…

.- No lo sé ¿Lo has sido? No me habías dicho nada de esto, pensé que no había nada que decir, pensé que Sora ya no era un problema, pero lo es… Es obvio que aún lo es ¿Qué esperas que piense? ¿Qué esperas que haga?

.- Que confíes en mí. Eso espero.

.- Entonces deja de ocultarte… deja de ocultarte de mí.

Leo la miró afligido… Si… Ojalá fuera tan fácil. Ojalá fuera tan fácil como decirlo. Se sintió de pronto como un inepto... todo se volvía una batalla con él, en uno u otro sentido, todo era una pelea, nada venía fácil.

.- Lo haré.- Dijo en voz baja.- Lo prometo. Sólo… sólo ten paciencia. Llegaré ahí.

Fé se quedó mirándolo, inmóvil a sólo unos metros de él, tratando de calmarse, tratando de relajarse. Si… todavía estaba esa sensación, la idea de que había algo ahí a lo nunca podía llegar. Sabía que no lo hacía a propósito, sabía que no lo podía evitar, pero no por eso dejaba de molestarle.

_¿Qué es, Leo? ¿Qué es lo que te aleja de mí? Si no es Sora, entonces qué…_

Lo vio ahí, de pronto tan vulnerable, la sombra de la fragilidad que a todos les asustaba ver en él, justo sobre su cabeza. Se sintió de pronto culpable. Culpable por ponerlo en esa posición, por dejar de ser el oasis en el que podía encontrar refugio, sin presiones, sin exigencias. Luchaba por entenderlo, pero no siempre era fácil…

Se arrodilló frente a él. Tomó su cara con ambas manos y lo obligó suavemente a mirarla. Obligó al enojo a retirarse, a tratar de ser el oasis otra vez.

.- Lo sé.- Dijo.- Seré paciente. Tú sabes que lo soy. Pero… Pero esto…

.- No siento nada por ella.- La interrumpió él de inmediato.- Ya no. He estado seguro de eso desde el principio, no habría vuelto a ti si no fuera cierto.

Fé lo miró suplicante.

.- Entonces, qué…

.- No se trata de ella. No es ella, Fé. Es verdad, no quiero verla, pero no es cómo tú piensas… Es por todo lo que hice mal, es por cómo casi lo arruino todo… No pude controlar mis emociones, dejé que dañaran a otros… De alguna forma ella, Sora… me recuerda todo eso.

Fé lo abrazó con fuerza.

.- ¿Por qué no lo dejas ir de una vez, por qué te sigues castigando por eso?

.- No… No lo sé…

Era sólo que… tantos años de bloquear, contener, controlar, cada reacción, cada emoción, cada respiro, para haberse dejado llevar así, para haber fallado así… y ahora estaba Fé, pidiéndole que hiciera lo mismo otra vez, que dejara de ocultarse, que dejara de contenerse, después de lo que había pasado... No, no era fácil. No de un viaje, no sin medida. No sin extremo cuidado.

.- Todo estará bien ahora…- Dice ella, porque es lo que dice cuando ve la sombra de la preocupación en su cara.

Leo la abrazó también, se aferró a ella. De verdad quería creer eso, necesitaba creer en eso.

.- Lo siento…- Susurró, con la cara escondida en su cuello.- Tal vez… tal vez…

"_Tal vez debieras dar media vuelta y alejarte de mí tan rápido como puedas…" _era el resto de la frase que ocupaba su mente "_Sólo seré sufrimiento. Sólo seré complicaciones…no estás segura conmigo, nunca lo estarás…"_

Pero nunca la completó, nunca tuvo el valor para hacerlo, porque tal vez ella le escuchara, le escuchara y se fuera para siempre y entonces no volvería a verla nunca más y no quería eso. No, eso nunca, eso jamás.

Fé se inclinó sobre él y lo besó.

_No. No te vayas. Puedo protegerte. Puedo cuidar de ti, nada malo va a pasar. Nada malo va a pasar._

Fé se apartó un instante de su lado y él pudo observarla mejor. La miró con cuidado, apartó un par de rulos porfiados que habían caído sobre su frente y los guardó tras su oreja. Ella sonrió.

Leo comenzó a incorporarse y Fé le imitó.

.- No quiero… No quiero hacerlo, pero puedo verla, hablar con ella si eso quieres. – Dijo él, ya de pie. Fé negó con la cabeza, volviendo sentarse en la cama.

.- No. Vuelve acá conmigo.- Dijo sonriendo.- Ya solucionaremos eso más tarde.

Leo sonrió, pero no se movió. Se quedó un instante de pie en la semioscuridad de la habitación, dudando.

.- ¿Qué ocurre?

.- Necesito…- Comenzó Leo, volviéndose hacia la puerta.- Dame unos minutos ¿quieres? Necesito… aclarar mi mente. Sólo serán unos minutos, lo prometo…

Fé lo miró algo preocupada, pero él ya se estaba encaminado hacia la puerta de todas formas. Ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para entenderlo. A veces no era capaz siquiera de hablar sin antes haber meditado, sin antes haber pasado un instante a solas, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos, calmándose por dentro.

.- Está bien.- Dijo ella, Leo asintió y siguió su camino.

.- Estaré en la sala.- Dijo. Estaba por cruzar la puerta, cuando se volvió una última vez.- ¿Fé?

.- ¿Si?…

.- Te amo.

Fé se volvió hacia él de golpe. Su voz había sido casi atonal, sin el menor atisbo del miedo absoluto que le apretaba el pecho en ese momento.

Fé se estremeció. Se quedó sin aire, sin habla, el instante detenido en el tiempo… Leo aprovechó la impresión de la chica para permanecer un segundo más, pero en cuanto pareció que ella diría algo, desvió la mirada con una sonrisa y dejó la habitación.

Era una declaración que no esperaba, que no quería, respuesta alguna.

**2.- **

Fé no le había dicho nada en esa oportunidad ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué nunca lo hizo? ¿Por qué nunca lo hacía? Él nunca la dejaba, pero ella nunca luchaba lo suficiente ¿A qué le temía? El miedo siempre era la piedra de tope de ambos y odiaba eso.

Había llegado a la ciudad junto con Casey y Abril hacía poco, pero no se fue a casa. Tenía el presentimiento de que ese asunto de los cadáveres traería más cola y Raph y Leo parecían más que dispuestos a involucrarse en él más allá de lo que ella consideraría sabio o recomendable. Era notable el contraste entre su absoluta indiferencia ante los problemas ajenos y el casi entusiasmo de Leo por saltar justo en medio de ellos. Quería asegurarse de qué tan complicado se volvería ese lío y qué tanto decidiría Leo involucrarse en él.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la guarida, sólo encontró a Donatello en su escritorio, rodeado de sus monitores, concentrado en mirar una pantalla. Sólo alzó los ojos un segundo al sentirla llegar, sonriendo brevemente, sin dejar del todo lo que hacía.

.- Por favor...- Comenzó, sin mirarla.- Dime que trajiste algo de comer...

La chica alzó una bolsa de papel enorme que había traído consigo y un vaso con pajilla que tenía en la otra mano.

.- Donas...- Dijo.

Don exhaló sonriente.

.- Eres mi ídola...

Fé se encogió de hombros.

.- Sé cómo ser hacerme querer.- Dijo, comenzando a caminar hacia el escritorio, mirando distraída alrededor.- ¿Estás solo?

.- Si, los demás están en una misión de reconocimiento.- Respondió Don, comenzando a hipnotizarse por la bolsa de las donas que la chica movía de aquí para allá a lo que avanzaba.

.- ¿Y Miguel no ha ido de compras?- Preguntó ella con una sonrisa al ver que Don ya estiraba las manos hacia la bolsa y su dulce contenido, pero incluso así sin dejar de mirar el monitor.

Miguel solía ser el que traía los suministros para la familia, desde que se había hecho amigo, tras unas desconocidas circunstancias, de unos reponedores de supermercado que le guardaban todas esas cosas que después eran mermadas por los fabricantes: productos maltratados, latas abolladas, cosas con el sello roto o a punto de vencimiento. Un pequeño tesoro para quien encuentra dificultades ganándose la vida, y ellos no se podían dar el lujo de rechazar esas cosas.

Aunque no les iba tan mal, después de todo: Casi todos los trabajos que le ofrecían a ella se los estaba cediendo a Raph ahora último, y él había probado saber arreglárselas perfectamente bien solo con todos los aspectos del negocio.

Miguel trabajaba unos cuantos fines de semana al mes en cumpleaños de chicos; decidiendo que el trabajo era bastante bueno como para simplemente cerrar el negocio, a pesar de los reparos de los demás. Podían burlarse de él todo lo que quisieran, pero lo cierto era que había salvado financieramente a la familia en su momento, aunque nadie le daba las gracias por eso.

.- Oh, Miguel trajo una caja enorme de cosas, está en la cocina.- Contestó Don.- Pero como me dejaron solo...- Fé se rió. El pobre de Don no sabía ni hervir un huevo por sí mismo.- He estado a punto de morir de hambre con la despensa llena...- Terminó.

La chica llegó al escritorio y se sentó en la mesa, a un lado de Don. Éste sumergió la mano en la bolsa de papel y extrajo un vaso con bombilla.

Donatello era bastante más enigmático de lo que había pensado en un momento. Era igualmente amable y honesto, como frío y distante… era capaz de explicar con una facilidad impresionante cosas que harían explotar los cerebros de la mayoría, pero cuando se trataba de interactuar con otros seres vivos, en la mayoría de los casos era simple y llanamente un inepto, optando por mejor salida recluirse, días, semanas enteras en su laboratorio. Pensó en que a los demás debiera preocuparles un poco que fuera capaz de pasar tanto tiempo alejado del contacto de otros… o que pareciera no necesitarlo en absoluto.

.- Mmm coolata..- Murmuró, comenzando a tomar de la bombilla a la velocidad de la luz. Fé abrió la caja de donas y se las ofreció...

.- ¿De cuales?

.- De cualquiera sin espolvoreado...- Le dijo, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, haciendo unos clicks con el mouse.

.- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó ella, acercándole una con chocolate.- ¿No te gustan?

Don iba a responder cuando una lluvia de azúcar blanco comenzó a caer sobre todo el teclado, se volvió hacia la chica para descubrirla con una enorme dona espolvoreada entre los dientes.

.- Es sólo que ensucian el equipo...- Dijo despacio.

.- Oh.

Fé trató de sacudir, pero fue peor. Se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa estática en la cara.

Don sólo suspiró y le dio un mordisco a su pastel.

.- Creo que me iré a sentar por allá… lejos.- Le dijo ella, alejándose hasta una silla en el otro extremo del escritorio.

.- Tal vez sería lo mejor…- Canturreó él, aunque comenzó a arrepentirse de haberla sacado de su campo visual en cuanto la sintió hurguetear distraídamente entre los papeles y libros que tenía sobre el escritorio.

Pensó en que Fé le recordaba un poco a Miguel; tenía esa misma necesidad de mover todas las cosas a su alrededor, esa imposibilidad de estarse quieta por un segundo, la tendencia a llevar a cualquiera hasta los límites mismos de la exasperación, para luego desarmarlo con chorros de encanto…

¿Era eso lo que había hecho con Leo? Todavía le costaba creerlo, ni en un millón de años lo habría visto venir, si hubiera esperado a detectar alguna señal en la cara de Leonardo, todavía estaría sin sospechar absolutamente nada.

Tuvo que ser ella quien lo delatara.

Estaba por probar por primera vez su equilibrio con los pilares de bambú y todos se caían o saltaban de los cilindros la primera vez, así que los demás se habían reunido alrededor para ver cuál de las dos sería. Podía parecer fácil al principio, pero conforme se avanzaba, los pilares iban haciéndose más altos y menos estables y se podía sentir su balanceo bajo los pies. Los últimos cuatro estaban a dos y hasta tres metros por sobre el piso; ninguno de ellos había logrado moverse hasta el último sin sentir que caería en cualquier momento, todos habían preferido saltar y evitar caer la primera vez, incluso Leo había saltado la primera vez.

.- No lo hará.- Murmuró Raph a su lado.

Miguel apostó a que caería al metro y medio y Don creía que tal vez antes. Leo sólo permaneció serio, mirando con atención.

.- Cuando quieras.- Le dijo a la chica.

Ésta asintió y se volvió hacia los pilares. Se tomó un par de segundos antes de comenzar y luego hizo todo el recorrido en poco menos de un minuto, sin vacilar ni detenerse.

Cuando llegó arriba, se volvió hacia Leo, esperando y sonriendo con suficiencia. Leo sólo asintió levemente y le hizo una seña para que bajara. Fé saltó desde el último pilar, dando un giro en el aire y luego cayendo sobre la colchoneta del dojo, entre los aplausos de los espectadores, a los que correspondió con reverencias.

.- ¿Tan rápido aprendió?- Le preguntó Don a Leo.- Según recuerdo este asunto era difícil…

.- Supongo que podría darme el crédito por eso, pero no. Es natural…

Leo sonrió para sí. El de Fé era un talento natural y espontáneo que, aún crudo y sin pulir, lograba brillar. El resultado podía ser grandioso si acaso se decidía a forzarla al extremo, a llevarla hasta el límite de sus capacidades y tal vez más allá. Se preguntaba qué tanto de eso sería capaz de hacer efectivamente antes de que ella comenzara a llamarlo cruel… Si su relación fuese sólo maestro – alumna, entonces no tendría misericordia, la haría sufrir, la haría llorar, pero quedaría convertida en algo que jamás soñó que podría llegar a ser… Se encontraba a menudo pensando en ello, el potencial que tenía Fé hacía la idea demasiado tentadora.

Fé llegó trotando hasta él, se detuvo y se inclinó sobre sí misma con las palmas en las rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

.- ¿Y?- Preguntó.

.- Eso es todo por hoy...- Respondió él.

La chica murmuró un "gracias a Dios" y volvió a incorporarse con una sonrisa.

.- Entonces nos vemos más tarde...- Le dijo con voz suave y cadenciosa.

Esto llamó de inmediato la atención de los demás, sobre todo por la forma en que la chica miraba a Leo a los ojos, la forma en que avanzaba hacia él, moviéndose sinuosa, la forma en que Leo se había quedado paralizado, tieso como un palo, al verla acercarse.

Fé le echó los brazos al cuello, tomó su cara en una mano y le dejó un largo y dedicado beso en los labios, observando con deleite como la tensión en su cara aumentaba.

A Don le habían comenzado a doler las mandíbulas de tanto permanecer con la boca abierta. No necesitaba mirar para saber que Miguel estaba igual. Raph había comenzado a reír por lo bajo.

Cuando finalmente la chica lo dejó y comenzó a apartarse, Leo sintió las miradas de todos sobre él. Su cara pasó de la sorpresa a la misma seriedad de siempre, pero era un poco difícil dejar de notar que se estaba poniendo color púrpura...

.- Fé...- Dijo, apenas en un murmullo, sin volverse a mirarla.

La chica ya iba camino a la salida.

.- Tú dijiste "No en el entrenamiento".- Dijo, tratando de imitar el tono de Leo.- No estamos entrenando ahora…

La voz de Fé se fue perdiendo en la lejanía, hasta ser reemplazada por el ruido de los cerrojos de la puerta al cerrarse.

.- Si, pero...- Murmuró Leo a la nada, sin atreverse a mirar a nadie.

Lo había hecho a propósito, lo había metido en ese problema y ahora lo había dejado solo con él. Debió esperárselo, estaba seguro de que algún día haría algo así... Sintió a Miguel carraspear a su lado.

.- ¿Leo? – Dijo, apenas aguantándose la risa.- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Don se le quedó mirando igual de boquiabierto, hasta que comenzó a sonreír también.

.-Si. Explica, por favor.

Se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que Leo dijese algo. Raph se dejó caer en una colchoneta, rodando de un lado para el otro muerto de la risa.

.- Esa expresión en tu cara, viejo, fue impagable.- Decía entre risas. Él ya lo sabía, la chica se lo había dicho tan pronto había pasado, pero había estado esperando a que fuera Leonardo quien se lo anunciara al mundo.

Leo respiró profundo, desviando la mirada.

.- Bueno, yo...- Comenzó, serio.

Dio media vuelta y se puso a caminar en dirección contraria, alejándose de ellos. Al segundo siguiente había desaparecido, dejándolos a ahí parados, esperando por una explicación que nunca llegó.

No habría caso de todas formas, ni en un millón de años iban a sacarle algún detalle de nada, pero ya todos lo sabían, era bastante obvio por lo demás; después de saberlo, ciertas cosas se explicaron por sí solas: la forma en que ella lo miraba, la forma en que él la miraba a ella cuando creía que nadie estaba cerca.

.- Y... ¿qué estás viendo?- Preguntó de pronto Fé, haciendo rodar velozmente las rueditas de su silla hasta él, sacándolo de sus memorias cuando se dejó caer a su lado.

.- Sólo cruzando información...- Dijo, volviéndose a mirarla un segundo.- Los chicos trajeron esa muestra de sangre que le tomaron al tipo en el patio de Casey... – Siguió, comenzando a entusiasmarse.

En verdad, se había entusiasmado de antes, había estado esperando la oportunidad de probar su nuevo programa de reconocimiento de sustancias, última versión, que había tomado prestado del Laboratorio de Criminalística de la Policía.

.- Después del análisis, .- Siguió.- El programa encontró dos clases de esteroides en la sangre, además de una sustancia desconocida para su base de datos, pero que es bastante similar a los anabólicos.

.- Una droga...

.- Así parece. Aunque no sabía de ninguna con esa composición... sería un poderoso estimulante.

.- ¿Qué podría hacer?

.- No sé todavía, pero los esteroides y anabólicos aumentan la masa muscular y la resistencia física... me pregunto si esta mezcla podría hacerlos correr a noventa kilómetros por hora...

.- ¿Qué?

.- Es sólo una sospecha. La forma en que Raph los describió, lo leí hace unos días, en un revista sensacionalista, pero no lo tomé en serio hasta ahora...

.- ¿Qué era?

.- Un tipo que pasó por la carretera a esa velocidad... un policía lo marcó con su radar y lo siguió, sólo que no era un vehículo, era un humano en estado casi cadavérico ¿Cómo iba a tomar en serio una noticia así?

.- Debiste ver a los tipos en el patio de Casey.

.-Si, ya Raph me contó toda la historia, fue lo que me hizo pensar en eso otra vez.

.- Pues entonces ya sería el tercer caso...- Dijo ella.

Don se volvió a verla extrañado, Fé le contó lo que había escuchado de los policías.

.- O sea que puede ser verdad...- Siguió él.- Puede tratarse de una droga en masificación, si fuera así, sería bastante malo...

.- ¿Dónde están los chicos?

.- Fueron a hacer preguntas.

Ella alzó una ceja.

.- Bueno, la fuerza de la experiencia...- Explicó Don.- O nos hacemos cargo de esto ahora o seguro terminará explotándonos en la cara.- Fé entonces estuvo segura de que Leo se metería justo en el medio de todo eso.- Hay ciertos tipos en las calles que sabrían si alguien hubiera puesto una droga nueva en circulación.- Siguió Don.- Ellos podrían dar alguna información.

.- Depende de que tan fuerte los sacudan...

.- Exacto. No te preocupes, ellos son expertos en diplomacia callejera.

.- Eso he oído ¿Y tú? ¿Apretando botones otra vez?

.- No es tan malo si lo piensas ¿Para qué salir cuando puedes quedarte cómodo en casa y ahorrarte unos cuantos chichones?

.- ¿La emoción, la aventura, la adrenalina...?

Don pensó un segundo.

.- Bueno, dicho así...

.- ¿Y qué encontraste?- Preguntó la chica, inclinándose sobre el monitor.

.- Pues… que tal vez hicimos bien en preocuparnos...- Fé acercó más su silla y Don le indicó con el dedo algo en la pantalla.- Estas son listas de laboratorios que manejan esteroides, claro que de tratarse de una droga, pudiera estar siendo fabricada en cualquier sucucho clandestino, pero...- Don hizo un par de clicks y abrió un par de ventanas.- Pero, encontré esto...

Ambos se quedaron viendo la página de inicio de un laboratorio de investigación, dentro, en la sección noticias, se destacaba la inversión de varios millones en investigación a la lucha contra el cáncer y la donación de una suma igual de grande al hospital local. Había una foto del alcalde entregando un premio de reconocimiento por su solidaridad, a la hija del fundador del Centro de Investigación y Laboratorios, por sus servicios a la comunidad, ahora tristemente fallecido.

La mujer recibía el premio con una sonrisa suave.

Fé se acercó a la fotografía y buscó los nombres en el borde.

.- Karai Saki...- Leyó. Se volvió a ver a Don y descubrió que tenía una expresión inusualmente grave en la cara. Fé alzó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

.- ¿Y? ¿Quién es esa?

Don parpadeó.

.- ¿Leo no te ha hablado de ella?

.- No.

.- ¿No? ¿Nunca?

.- Obviamente no...

Don la miró extrañado.

.- Y supongo que nunca escuchaste el verdadero nombre de Shredder.

.- Sé algo de Shredder, sé que ustedes lo hicieron volar en pedazos y eso enojó a muchas personas…

.- Pues eso se queda bastante corto...- Murmuró Don.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Él la miró otra vez, extrañado de que la chica manejara tan poca información.

.- El verdadero nombre de Shredder era Oroku Saki, todo el mundo estaba convencido de que era el mejor hombre del planeta, hacia donaciones y formaba fundaciones, creaba escuelas para chicos pobres… y en verdad ayudaba a la gente, en verdad era muy caritativo, el problema es que lo que hacía por un lado lo destruía por el otro. Nadie sospechó jamás que él mismo Saki tan bueno, era el principal jefe criminal de la ciudad, el cabeza de una red de corrupción de políticos de alto rango... un tipo muy malo.

.- Oh. ¿O sea que ese laboratorio...?

.- Es una pantalla. No quiero pensar que es lo que verdaderamente hacen ahí. No te gustaría saber las cosas que esos tipos son capaces de hacer en un laboratorio. Probablemente sí realicen la investigación que reclaman, que en verdad adquieran todos esos medicamentos para hacer algún bien, mientras la otra parte del personal se encarga de lo que verdaderamente les importa. No hay mejor lugar para ocultar algo que a la vista de todo el mundo.

.- ¿Una droga, por ejemplo?

.- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, creo que es por aquí por donde debemos empezar.

Fé se quedó pensando un segundo, viendo la imagen de Karai en el monitor. Vestía un Kimono negro con flores rojas, el cabello en un moño.

.- ¿Y ella? Es hermosa...- Dijo Fé, genuinamente admirada.- Parece tan… delicada...

Don lanzó una risotada irónica.

.- Ponle una espada en la mano y verás lo delicada que es.

Fé se dio vuelta enseguida hacia él. Le sorprendió escuchar ese nivel de resentimiento en su voz…

.- ¿Cuál es la historia con esta mujer?- Preguntó, intrigada. Se quedó mirando a Don, quién miraba a su vez la pantalla, pero en verdad estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

De verdad no se imaginaba por qué... Se preguntaba por qué Leo no le había hablado a Fé de Karai, habiendo tanto que decir al respecto. Pero debía tener sus razones y no le cabía a él traicionarlas, así que no hablaría más de lo necesario.

.- Karai era la hija de Saki...- Comenzó.- La conocimos la primera vez hace mucho tiempo atrás ¿Recuerdas la guerra de las bandas de hace unos años?- Don esperó a que ella asintiera. Algo recordaba, hacía mucho tiempo, en la ciudad era el caos más absoluto, la policía no podía hacer nada, las bandas corrían matándose entre sí.- Bueno, nosotros estábamos en medio de eso. Y ella también, como la jefa del Clan del Pie de Japón.

.- Sigue...- Le urgió la chica. Don tomó aire.

.- Formamos una especie de alianza, nos hicimos cargo de parte del problema. Ella nos ofreció una tregua a cambio y nosotros le creímos.- A medida que hablaba, la cara de Don iba contrayéndose en una mueca de desprecio.- Pero todo resultó ser un engaño al final, uno muy elaborado...- Don hizo una pausa, tratando de determinar qué debía y que no debía rebelar.- Leo jamás dejó de confiar en ella, no sé bien porqué, aún no lo sé, pero ella… sólo era un engaño sobre otro… Karai tuvo que atravesarlo con su espada para que Leo finalmente lo entendiera…

.- ¿Quieres decir...?.- Fé pensó un segundo.- Esa cicatriz en el pecho, el trozo de caparazón menos...

Don asintió.

Fé había preguntando cómo se la había hecho y Leo había respondido que le debía la historia. Ella no quiso insistir, podía ver que no era algo muy agradable de contar.

.- La última vez, en esa explosión… apenas si pudimos sacar el trasero de ahí, fue lejos lo peor que jamás hemos pasado.

.- ¿Y ella?

.- Escapó y vive para odiarnos. Pero ya llevamos un buen tiempo sin verla, se ha hecho esperar…

Don no le dijo que probablemente no había hecho nada porque debía saber que Leo no estaba en la ciudad. No quiso decírselo, pero aunque no la vieran, no significaba que Karai no pudiera verlos claramente a ellos. Había pasado un infierno afinando el sistema de seguridad después de que Karai logró introducirse en la guarida, sólo para demostrar que podía hacerlo cuando quisiera.

Era curioso, de todas formas, que Leo se quedara cuando creía que podían necesitarlo y era precisamente su presencia la que los ponía en mayor riesgo. Se preguntaba si Leo habría pensado en lo que Karai podría hacerle a la muchacha si tan sólo descubría que tenía algo que ver con él, si tan sólo descubría que era importante para él.

Conociendo lo paranoico que podía ser, estaba seguro de que Leo sí había pensado en eso.

.- ¿Qué pasó con Leo?- Preguntó la chica.- Después de eso...

.- No estoy muy seguro...- respondió Don, pensativo.- Su comportamiento fue muy preocupante durante bastante tiempo. No es de los que se toman el fracaso con facilidad...

.- Lo sé.

.- Tampoco el ser engañados. Creo que esa fue la parte más dolorosa...

Fé se quedó pensando, mirando la foto de la mujer. Se preguntaba por qué Leo no le había dicho nada de eso; sentía que había un montón más detrás de esa historia, que Donatello se estaba guardando para sí mucho más de lo que había revelado. Había un montón más tras esa historia, estaba segura… y aún así Leo nunca le había hablado de ella.

.- ¿Qué pasa ahora?- Preguntó al fin.

.- Ahora, esperamos. Ambos lados esperamos. El que dispare el primer tiro va a iniciar algo que no tengo idea de cómo va a terminar.

Fé iba a decir algo más cuando se fijó en la foto nuevamente. No lo había visto antes, porque estaba muy pequeña. Tomó el mouse, con la mano de Don todavía en él e hizo clic sobre la foto con el dedo de Don.

La foto se amplió y apareció el staff de científicos del laboratorio. Había uno en un rincón que le llamó la atención. Estaba casi oculto por un par de otros dos tipos en batas blancas, pero incluso su nombre estaba señalado en el marco de la fotografía.

.- Mierda...- Murmuró.

De alguna forma no le sorprendió demasiado.

De alguna forma sabía que iba a pasar algo así, simplemente era su karma.

El eterno retorno, dicen...

.-

**TBC.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO XII:**

**La Invitación. **

**.- **¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Don al escucharla maldecir.

La chica no le respondió, probablemente no lo había escuchado siquiera, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Don iba a repetir la pregunta cuando las voces desde el ascensor lo distrajeron.

La puerta del elevador se abrió y aparecieron Miguel, Raph y Leo todavía hablando entre sí.

Fé también se volvió hacia los recién llegados. Se levantó de la silla en el acto, como si la hubieran sorprendido en medio de algo indebido.

Leo le sonrió en cuanto la vio, pero ella tenía una expresión extraña en la cara. La miró con más detención, algo había pasado porque de lo contrario ya estaría saltando sobre él; trataba de sonreír, pero era obvio que su mente estaba en otra parte… Fue la voz de Don la que finalmente lo hizo desviar su atención de ella.

.- ¿Cómo les fue?-Preguntó, poniéndose de pie.

Raph y Leo cruzaron la habitación quedándose en medio de la sala, Miguel pasó por el lado de ellos, hacia Fé y Don en el escritorio.

.- Velocidad 9...- Dijo Raph. Don frunció el ceño.- Así la llaman. Es lo nuevo.

.- Y un gusto refinado, sólo para paladares exigentes.- Siguió Miguel, sentándose sobre el escritorio, junto a Don.

Raph se cruzó de brazos.

.- Los cirujas de la calle no saben quien la vende, pero han escuchado de ella. Se vende ahí, pero se consume toda en las altas esferas, un saque cuesta algo así como tres mil dólares.

Don lanzó un silbido.

.- Al menos eso restringe el círculo de consumidores.

.- Al menos así será más fácil buscar al que la surte.- Siguió Raph.- Acabar con esto rápido.

Leo respiró profundo.

.- Vimos otro más camino hacia acá.

.- Parecía un cadáver recalentado.- Agregó Miguel.

.- La diferencia es que nadie lo va a encontrar hecho bolsa en la calle.- Siguió Raph, de mal humor.- Será difícil que alguna autoridad llegue a hacer algo en esas condiciones.

.- No será un problema de salud pública.- Siguió Leo.- Sino una diversión de ricos un poco salida de las manos.

.- Creo que además se acaba de hacer un problema un poco más personal.- Dijo Don arrugando la cara. Los tres se volvieron a verlo ceñudos.- Tengo una ligera sospecha de quien puede ser el fabricante.

Iba a seguir la explicación sobre el laboratorio de la familia Saki, cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió nuevamente. Las cabezas se volvieron en esa dirección, expectantes. De dentro salió de golpe Casey, seguido de Abril, ambos con cara de preocupación, Abril ligeramente más pálida que de costumbre. Se acercaron en silencio, Casey delante, con un pedazo de papel en la mano.

.- Viejo, creo que vamos a tener problemas.- Comenzó, algo alterado. Los demás guardaron silencio, esperando a que continuara, pero fue Abril la que siguió la explicación.

.- Cuando volvimos a casa… estaba todo revuelto... y… y…- Se paró un segundo a tomar aire. Estaba asustada, se veía en su cara.

Leo abrió los ojos de par en par; con un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo de arriba abajo en cuestión segundos ni bien escuchó esas primeras palabras de Abril, ni bien vio el miedo en sus ojos.

Supo qué era. Lo supo casi enseguida. Casi pudo sentir su garra extendiéndose hacia ellos, tratando de alcanzarlos… Cerró los ojos con fuerza con un gesto de dolor.

.- Viejo… Las paredes….- Siguió Casey, ya obviamente alterado.- Estaban… cubiertas de sangre… por todo el departamento…

.- ¿Qué?- Saltó Raph.

.- No sé… es lo más enfermo que he visto jamás.- Casey hizo un gesto entre el temor y el desagrado, exhibiendo al fin el trozo de papel frente a la cara de Raph y Leo.- Dejaron esto clavado en la puerta.

Leo miró el papel, sin tomarlo en sus manos. No se sorprendió en absoluto por lo que vio, lo observó durante menos de un segundo y luego retrocedió, apartándose un poco del resto. Se sumió de inmediato en sus pensamientos.

.- Oh- Oh...- Exclamó Miguel.

Fé se volvió a mirarlo extrañada.

.- ¿Qué es?- Preguntó, a lo que él pasaba tras ella para alcanzar la bolsa de las donas. Miguel abrió los ojos y los giró alrededor.

.- Ya verás.- Le dijo antes de darle una mordida al pastelito.- Algo malo.

Fénix se volvió hacia Don y encontró la misma expresión de temor que había en la cara de Abril y Casey. Raph sonreía sin gracia.

.- Ya era hora.- Gruñó.

.- Ey, si se pueden meter allá cuando quieran...- Comenzó Casey.- Y lo que hicieron con las paredes… A mi no me importa, pero Abril...

.- Yo voy a estar bien.- Dijo ella al instante, aunque en la voz se le notaba el nerviosismo.

.- Casey tiene razón.- Dijo Leo, desde su rincón.- Quédense acá, hasta que sepamos qué hacer.

Desde donde estaba, Fénix podía ver como la cara de Leo se llenaba gradualmente de preocupación. Por su expresión, sabía que en ese momento su cabeza debía de estar trabajando a mil por hora, sin embargo, no acababa de entender qué diablos pasaba, a que se debía tanta tensión e inquietud, por qué todos parecían hablar en clave y nadie decía abiertamente lo que ocurría ¿Por qué tan enigmáticos y no decían de una vez lo que estaban pensando?

.-Leo...- Comenzó Abril, dando un paso hacia él, pasando junto a Raph.- Es ella, es Karai ¿verdad? Ha vuelto… ¿Qué dice la nota?

En ese momento, Miguel pegó un silbido, llamando la atención de Raph. Le hizo un movimiento con la mano y éste procedió a hacer una bola con el trozo de papel y lanzárselo al cuerpo. Miguel lo atrapó en el aire y comenzó a estirarla mientras Fé pegaba la cara a su hombro para ver también. Cuando el papel estuvo extendido, vio una serie de símbolos en una hilera hacia abajo.

.- ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó, arrugando la cara.

.- Está en japonés.- dijo Miguel.

.- ¿Qué dice?

.- No tengo la más puta idea.- Respondió.- Pero ese de ahí...- Miguel señaló una casi minúscula marca al final de la hilera, una especie de llama de fuego de tres picos.- Ese de ahí si lo conozco.

Abril esperaba la respuesta de Leo, pero su actitud ya le decía todo.

.- Si. Es ella.- Contestó vagamente, sin volverse a mirarla y sin salir del todo de sus propios pensamientos.

.- ¿Qué quiere?- Preguntó, preocupada.- Creí que ya no nos molestarían, no después de la última vez, no después de que tú...

Leo tomó aire y alzó una ceja, mirándola con resignación.

.- Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, me temo.- Dijo.

.- O sea que...- Abril dio otro paso hacia él, al borde de la angustia.- Esto va a comenzar de nuevo ¿Verdad? Nuevamente tendremos que...

.- No lo sé.- La atajó Leo, alzando ligeramente la voz. En verdad, no esperaba otra cosa más que la guerra comenzara otra vez, pero no quería volverla un atado de nervios tan pronto. Aún así, al menor indicio, vería que los dos dejaran la ciudad, ella y Casey.- La nota sólo dice que quiere hablar. Quiere que nos veamos.- Siguió.

.- ¿Vas a ir?- Preguntó Raph, con voz grave, Leo sonrió sin gracia.

.- No me lo perdería por nada.

.- ¿Dónde?- Siguió Abril.- ¿Tú solo?

.- No, no va a ir solo.- Intervino Casey.- ¿Verdad?

Raph se volvió hacia Casey. Suspiró con cansancio.

.- Sí, sí lo hará.- Le dijo simplemente. Casey estaba por protestar cuando Leo volvió a hablar.

.- Mi nombre está ahí. No veo mucha alternativa, y no quiero darle excusa para comenzar esto antes. Si no voy solo, lo tomará como una provocación.

.- Y si vas solo, te matará con facilidad.- Lo interrumpió Raph, con una nota de molestia en la voz.- No puedo creer que todavía compres todo lo que esa perra te vende.

Leo sonrió levemente.

.- Deja que sea yo el que se preocupe por mí.

Raph le dio la espalda con un gruñido.

En el otro lado de la habitación, Don se puso de pie y le arrebató el trozo de papel a Miguel. Fé y Miguel se apiñaron a su alrededor.

.- Dice... "Necesitamos hablar. Tú sabes donde"... vaya. Qué prosaico, cualquiera pensaría que si se tomó el tiempo de escribir esto, al menos la haría más interesante.

.- ¿En verdad está su nombre ahí?- Preguntó Fé, agarrando el papel como si esperara encontrar alguna marca secreta.

.- Bueno...- Vaciló Don.- Es casi como una invitación personal.

.- ¿Si?

Don la miró con expresión grave.

.- Ella no hablaría con nadie más.

Fé arrugó la frente, sintiendo un vacío en el estomago y la desagradable sensación de ser una completa extraña en todo eso.

.- Y ¿qué hacemos?- Preguntó Raph, mirándolo con aburrimiento.- ¿Un paso al lado, un paso atrás, un paso a la mierda...?

Leo pareció pensar un segundo más hasta que finalmente se volvió hacia ellos, con la idea todavía tomando forma en su cabeza.

.- Mno. Un paso al frente.- Raph sonrió satisfecho.- Yo me voy a verla. Abril se queda acá con Don, que sigan averiguando lo que puedan. Tú...

.- Yo me vuelvo a la calle.- Le dijo éste, de forma que daba a entender que no iba aceptar que lo mantuviera metido en la guarida. Leo sonrió.

.- Ok. Tú sabes mejor que yo donde buscar.

Raph simplemente le dio la espalda, en dirección a Casey.

.- Vienes ¿O estás tan cagado de susto como pareces?- Le dijo. Por toda respuesta, Casey golpeó su puño contra la palma de su otra mano. Raph asintió.

Leo se volvió a Miguel que esperaba su turno con la boca llena.

.- Te quedas para apoyo.- Le dijo, apuntándole. Miguel asintió en silencio, mostrando su pulgar hacia arriba.

.- ¿Y yo?- Preguntó Fé, adelantando un par de pasos hacia él. Todos parecían tener algo que hacer y ella había sido olímpicamente pasada por alto. No es que se muriera por meterse en ese asunto, pero odiaba ser pasada por alto.

Leo se le quedó viendo medio segundo antes de comenzar a dar media vuelta.

.- Lo que harás es irte a casa y quedarte ahí. No llames, no vengas, no intentes comunicarte con ninguno de nosotros hasta que te diga que puedes hacerlo.- Dijo tajante.

.- ¿Qué?- Casi gritó la chica. No podía creerlo, de verdad la haría a un lado, como si fuera una completa extraña, como si no tuviera nada que hacer ahí. Como si no perteneciera…

Jamás le había hablado de nada de eso, nada de Karai, nada de lo que había pasado con ella, apenas si había mencionado un par de veces a Shredder o el Pie aún cuando ella sabía perfectamente que esas tres cosas habían marcado y definido casi la totalidad de su vida. No sabía nada, nunca sabía nada, no por él. Lo poca noción que tenía de las cosas venía de Raph y eso era simplemente frustrante… Y ahora esto, ser puesta aparte como si no importara.

Estaba por abrir la boca para protestar, Pero Leonardo se le adelantó.

.- Estoy hablando en serio. Esto no es negociable.- Dijo sin emoción. Fé nuevamente iba a protestar, pero ésta vez fue Raph quien se le adelantó.

.- ¿De qué estás hablando? Puede ser de mucha ayuda, deja que venga conmigo…

Leo se volvió a Raph y lo fulminó con la mirada

.- Dije que no.

Raph se fue enfureciendo gradualmente.

.- ¿Cuál es tu puto problema ahora? – Gruñó.

Leo se le acercó, obligándolo a retroceder hasta un rincón, apartándose de los demás, fuera del alcance de sus oídos. Se le quedó mirando a la cara hasta que estuvo completamente seguro de tener toda su atención, hasta que por fin Raph se decidió a devolverle la mirada.

.- No quiero que vean a Fénix conmigo, no quiero que la vean contigo, no quiero que la vean con ninguno de nosotros. No quiero que nadie siquiera sospeche que tiene algo que ver en esto ¿Está claro?- Dijo rápidamente en voz baja.

Raph se quedó mudo, con una mueca de desagrado congelada en la cara. Si había logrado controlarse y no explotar era por la expresión en la cara de Leonardo y porque acababa de hablarle en japonés, lo que le sorprendió.

Sólo cuando habían sido muy, muy pequeños lo habían hablado fluidamente, ahora sólo lo reservaban para insultarse mutuamente o cuando había alguien más presente a quien querían mantener fuera de la conversación.

Leo tragó aire y lo dejó ir. Raph se le quedó mirando, con los ojos entrecerrados.

.- Pues si lo que quieres es que nadie la relacione contigo, entonces no te habrías metido con ella en un principio.- Le respondió después de un rato, también en japonés.

Miguel, Don, Fé y los demás, los observaban expectantes esperando a ver quien era el primero en tratar de patearle el culo al otro, pero después de un rato nada pasó.

.- Bueno, parece que no habrán puños esta vez.- Susurró Don, Miguel asintió.

.- Lo sé, lo sé...- Murmuró Leo, dándole la espalda y limpiándose el sudor de la cara con la mano.

Raph le dio una mirada a Fé desde donde estaba y trató de relajarse.

.- Mira...- Siguió todavía en japonés.- Va a pasar tarde o temprano, no puedes tenerla escondida toda la vida, quiero ver como te las arreglas para convencerla de que se quede encerrada en casa todo el tiempo.- Dijo, buscando hacerlo sonreír, pero Leo siguió con la misma cara grave.- Además, Fénix puede cuidarse perfectamente bien ella solita, es una chica grande ¿Sabes?

.- No voy a arriesgarla, no está lista todavía.

.- Eso dices tú. No estás siendo imparcial, para ti nunca estará lista.

Leo se volvió hacia él nuevamente, al punto de la exasperación, pero a último minuto logró contenerse.

Raph se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa irónica, cruzado de brazos. Leo terminó suspirando, bajando la vista y asintiendo. Raph sabía que tenía razón, él sabía que Raph tenía razón. Para qué discutir.

.- ¿De qué están hablando? - Le preguntó Fé a Don, golpeándolo con el codo en el hombro. Éste desvió la mirada.

.- Eh... no sé... no escucho bien.- Fé se inclinó sobre él y se le quedó mirando fijo. Don intentó aguantar la mirada de la chica, pero finalmente desistió.- Ok, ok, pero ¿No crees que si ellos hubieran querido que supieras, estarían hablando en español?

.- Pero tú entiendes ¿No?

.- Algo. Pero prefiero no decir nada.- Dijo finalmente, dándole la espalda.

.- ¿Por qué? - Se quejó ella.

.- Porque ellos me dan más miedo que tú.

Fé se alejó frustrada para luego volverse a Leo y a Raph, que todavía se miraban en silencio.

.- ¡Ey!.- Les gritó.- Eso es muy mala educación.- Pero ninguno de los dos se volvió a verla.

La chica bajó los hombros a punto de darse por vencida. Entonces se volvió hacia Miguel a un lado suyo. Fé se le acercó entusiasmada, pero al instante volvió a desilusionarse, Miguel se le quedó viendo con curiosidad.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Tú no entiendes japonés ¿verdad?

.- El hecho que no haya aprendido nunca a escribirlo o leerlo, no significa que no lo entienda a la perfección.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron.

.- ¿Si? ¿Y me dirías de qué estaban hablando?

Miguel se encogió de hombros.

.- Seguro...

.- ¿Y bien?

.- No tengo idea.

.- ¿Qué?

.- No estaba prestando atención, estaba pensando en que tal vez ya sea hora de conseguirme una novia, tú no tendrás alguna amiguita por ahí ¿Verdad?

A Fé le dieron ganas de estrangularlo, pero se contuvo.

.- Ey ¿Y qué hay de la chica que te llamaba por teléfono, la de las fiestas infantiles?- preguntó Don desde su lugar.

Miguel arrugó la frente haciendo memoria.

.- Oh, esa, si, ya...- Dijo, sonriendo.- Mno estaba mal, pero insistía demasiado en que me quitara "el traje" ¿entiendes? Le dije que así nos divertiríamos más ¿Y sabes que me dijo?- Don negó con la cabeza.- Me dijo que yo era extraño ¿Puedes creerlo?

Don sacudió la cabeza en tono de reproche.

.- Eso no tenía futuro, hermano, no era para ti.

.- Eso mismo pensé yo. Necesito una chica menos preocupada de mi yo interno...

Fé dejó de escuchar a Miguel y se volvió de nuevo hacia Raph y Leo.

De pronto se habían puesto a hablar en voz tan baja que aún si pudiera entender, no podría haber sacado nada en claro.

.- No se trata de si puede defenderse o no.- Siguió Leo.- No la quiero en esto. No la quiero en nada que tenga que ver con el Pie o con Karai ¿No te basta lo que pasa con Abril y Casey? ¿Por qué crees que entraron así? Están mandando un mensaje, saben donde están, pueden llegar a ellos cuando quieran, acabarlos mucho antes de que ninguno de nosotros sospeche nada, Dios...- Leo se revolvió frustrado.

Raph asintió. Se daba cuenta, pero no había mucho que hacer al respecto.

.- Ellos lo saben también.- Siguió Raph.- Nada de esto es nuevo para ellos, pero lo aceptan. Lo aceptan o hace mucho tiempo que nos habrían dejado solos.

.- Ya es tarde para eso, aunque quisieran.

Raph se le quedó mirando, de pronto su cara estaba adoptando esa expresión de completa angustia tan típica de él.

.- Lo mismo pasa con nosotros, estamos todos en esto, no sólo tú.- Siguió, comenzando a molestarse.- Y estamos juntos en este cuento, incluyéndolos a ellos, es como es, Leo, y Fé es parte de esto te guste o no y…

.- No.

.- Leo...

.- No la quiero en esto. No quiero que la marquen y la persigan por el resto de su vida, no quiero que sea un blanco que puedan usar en mi contra o contra alguno de nosotros. Ya tengo suficiente con arriesgar a Abril y a Casey.

.- ¿Y cómo diablos vas a hacer para que no la descubran? ¿La harás invisible? Cualquier día de la semana te siguen hasta su departamento, cualquier día de la semana te ven con ella parado en una azotea, ni tú eres tan ingenuo, Leo... Un día la verán y va a despertar su curiosidad.

.- Es probable. Es probable que con el tiempo sepan quien es, pero aún así, si se abstiene de intentar cualquier cosa contra el Pie, ellos no intentaran nada contra ella. No quiero que los convierta en sus enemigos por mi causa, que se eche encima a todo un clan conducido por esa demente por mi culpa, No quiero que Karai termine incluyéndola en su venganza.

Raph se le quedó mirando boquiabierto. Se rascó la cabeza con un gruñido.

.- No tiene sentido, nada de lo que dices tiene sentido. Francamente, no sé si eres demasiado ingenuo o paranoico o…

.- Llámame como quieras, en tanto respetes mi decisión.

.- ¿No piensas por un segundo en que tal vez estés equivocado?

.- Correré el riesgo.

Raph se le quedó mirando, pero sabía que no lo iba a convencer, de verdad creía que por muchos esfuerzos que hiciera, Fénix no estaría a salvo a menos que se alejara para siempre de ellos, algo que ella no aceptaría, que Leo no quería y que él tampoco quería.

Además, debía darle un poco de crédito a la chica, él la había visto con sus propios ojos salir de los peores escenarios, claro que tampoco quería que nada le pasara, pero esa clase de peligros no eran nuevos para ella, podría con ellos, no soportaría que tratasen de protegerla de nada.

También sabía perfectamente que aceptaría correr cualquier riesgo con tal de quedarse cerca de Leonardo ¿Se daría cuenta el imbécil?

Si, sí sabía, sabía que la chica haría cualquier cosa por él, por eso estaba preocupado. Más que preocupado, estaba muerto de miedo. De pronto se daba cuenta, de verdad la chica le importaba, de verdad tenía miedo de que algo llegara a pasarle en todo ese lío.

.- ¿Está claro?.- Volvió a preguntar Leo, traspasándolo con la mirada.

Raph lo miró con desgana.

.- Si, si...- Le contestó, por fin en español.- Maldito obseso de mierda, vete de aquí…- Farfulló.

Leo no le hizo caso y ya iba hacia la puerta cuando Fé lo detuvo.

.- ¿Será que yo tengo algo que decir en todo esto?- Preguntó molesta. Le resultaba más o menos obvio que toda esa discusión había sido por ella.

Leo se volvió ligeramente a verla, sin detener su marcha hacia la salida.

.- Creí que querías una asignación. Ya la tienes. Vete a casa, espera ahí. No hagas nada más.- Dijo con tranquilidad.

Fé lo miró con una mueca de dolor. Le sorprendía lo frío que podía ser a veces y el hecho de que le estuviera hablando a metros de distancia, sin siquiera volverse a mirarla, hacia todo aún peor.

.- No hablas en serio…- Volvió a hablar con cierto temor. Él se volvió a verla una última vez, asintiendo con la cabeza.

.- Si. Hablo en serio.

Fénix se le quedó mirando, dolida, pero Leo no dijo nada más y salió definitivamente por la puerta.

Todos los demás aguardaron en silencio hasta que Leo dejó la guarida. Finalmente Miguel soltó un silbido que relajó la tensión en el ambiente.

.- Lo peor de las peleas de novios es cuando tiene que escucharlas todo el vecindario...- dijo y casi al instante recibió un puñetazo de Fé en el brazo.

Raph se volvió hacia Fé y la encontró con los ojos humedecidos. Le sonrió lo mejor que pudo, pero tenía que reconocer que más que para animarla, su sonrisa era por la oscura satisfacción que sentía: Fé no le había creído cuando le dijo lo déspota que podía volverse Leonardo cuando creía que tenía la razón y el que su punto hubiera quedado tan claramente demostrado lo hacía feliz.

.- Haz lo que dice, preciosa...- Le dijo, tratando de que se lo tomara a la ligera.

.- Pero...- Comenzó a protestar ella.

.- Por el momento ¿Si? Es más complicado de lo que crees. Ya te explicaré más tarde.

Raph esperó a que la chica asintiera y luego se volvió hacia Casey, dándole un empujón para que comenzara a moverse.

Pronto, fueron ellos los que dejaron la guarida.

Por mucho rato, Fénix se quedó mirando la nada hasta que se le acercó Don.

.- Es por tú bien…- Le dijo con algo de timidez. La chica no se volvió a verlo.

.- No… Sólo no quiere que me involucre en sus asuntos.- Murmuró, más para sí misma que para Don. Él no supo que contestar a eso así que sólo le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y se alejó.

Miguel le dio un apretón cariñoso el brazo al pasar y se dirigió hacia Don, apoyándose contra el respaldo de su silla.

.- ¿Qué ves?

.- Laboratorios Saki.

.- ¿De ahí viene toda esta mierda?

.- Así parece. Podría apostar la última dona.

.- ¿Cuál?- Preguntó Miguel inocentemente. Don se volvió a la caja y la levantó bruscamente dejando caer migas y pedazos de chocolate.

.- ¿Te las comiste todas?- Gimoteó.

.- Bueno ¿y que querías que hiciera? Dejaste la caja abierta, viejo, ya deberías saber.

.- ¿Dónde está Fé?.- Preguntó Abril a sus espaldas. Se había parado un instante a buscar algo a la cocina y antes de salir sabía que la chica estaba en la sala con los demás.

Los tres se volvieron a mirar a su alrededor. Fé ya no estaba ahí.

.- Esperemos que se haya ido para su casa… - Murmuró Miguel.

Don arrugó la cara.

.- No sé… ¿Le avisamos a alguien?- Preguntó.

.- No le digan nada a Leo...- Dijo Abril, yendo a sentarse junto a ellos. Los otros dos se volvieron a mirarla.- Ya tiene bastante con lo que tiene que hacer ahora. Además, si Fé sabe lo que le conviene se irá a casa y no dará más problemas de los necesarios.

Miguel y Don se miraron, pero no dijeron nada.

.- Bueno, si pasa algo malo, seguro que nos enteramos los primeros. – dijo Miguel.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yo sigo aquí/ Alex Ubago**

**CAPÍTULO XIII:**

**Llévame Contigo. **

Leonardo se puso de pie sobre la cornisa.

La ciudad abajo y alrededor se extendía como una sábana de luces, enorme y vasta, tanto espacio, tanta gente… y de alguna forma siempre parecía poco, de alguna forma siempre era insuficiente, de alguna forma siempre se sentía desprotegido y expuesto.

La sentía ahí, sobre su hombro, junto al oído. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba escuchar su voz, que en cualquier momento la tendría en frente, y no importaba qué tan grande fuera una ciudad, qué tan grande fuera el mundo, no se podría esconder. Ella estaba en todas partes, siempre por siempre ahí, junto a él, escondida en la oscuridad, dentro de su cabeza, arrastrando su odio, deseando venganza.

¿Por qué no darle lo que quería? ¿Por qué no ofrecerse en sacrificio para que todo acabara de una vez?

Tentador. Y probablemente merecido, pero completamente inútil: Podía hacerlo, podía entregarse y dejarla hacer hasta que se saciase, pero sabía como sería: Karai no descansaría con él, no, jamás, una vez muerto iría tras los otros, tras cada persona que significara algo para él. No, la cosa no acabaría ahí, estaría recién comenzando.

Raphael insistía en que ese era un asunto común, un negocio familiar...

Sonrió.

No era así. No era para nada así. Karai era un asunto personal, se volvió personal desde que fue él quien hizo rodar la cabeza de Saki; había sido él el que lo comenzó todo, nunca lo quiso, nunca lo pidió, jamás fue su idea tomar en sus manos una venganza que no le correspondía, Shredder nunca debió ser su oponente. Nunca. Pero el hecho era que él lo había terminado y de la misma forma como lo había terminado lo había hecho recomenzar, en un maldito círculo sin fin.

La venganza era un espiral sin fin, suspiró. No era justo. Él nunca lo pidió así.

Hubo un tiempo en que le gustaba, en que la idea de encontrarse con Karai en la noche, en cualquier momento, sin ningún aviso, podía ser agradable, hubo un tiempo en que gracias a ella no se sintió tan solo.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez? Bastante, Splinter aún vivía, fue prácticamente lo último que hizo antes de irse para siempre, fue su idea atacar primero, fue su idea terminar con todo de una vez, dejar de sólo de defenderse, debía de haber presentido que no le quedaba mucho, creyó que podía ayudarles a deshacerse de una vez del enemigo, de forma que pudiera irse con la idea de que vivirían en paz.

La idea había sido buena, en parte. Al menos Shredder estaba muerto. Muerto al fin. Muerto de una vez por todas. Todo cambiaría. Las cosas cambiarían por fin. Creyó que estaba poniendo fin a una maldición y al instante siguiente en que Saki caía muerto, surgía otra en el mismo lugar, quizás incluso más terrible.

Se lo preguntó mientras le clavaba la katana en el pecho ¿Por qué? Ella podría haberse negado, podría haber ignorado la orden, de no ser por él, no estaría viva ahora, acababa de salvarle la vida y, Dios, lo había hecho sin siquiera dudarlo...

Pero ¿Acaso le quedaba más opción a ella? ¿Acaso no vio tristeza en su cara por un breve instante? ¿Acaso no estaba ella atrapada igual que él? ¿Había algo que reprochar entonces? Si… Porque todo resultó ser un enorme engaño.

Si alguna vez la había respetado, había sido porque creía que, al menos, siempre había dicho la verdad. La sola idea de que hubiera algo limpio entre la podredumbre de Shredder, algo que él no hubiera manchado aún, algo que a pesar de todo aún permaneciera puro, le daba esperanza. Lo llenaba de fuerza, incluso mientras luchaba con ella… Le daría una oportunidad, le daría la libertad que tanto deseaba, una vez que Shredder muriera, ya no habría obligación, ya no habría la constante humillación de tener que servir a tan indigno amo.

Ella le dijo en una ocasión, que mantener su promesa de seguirlo a donde fuera era el último rastrojo de honor que le quedaba, que ya había sacrificado todo lo demás gracias a él. Shredder la había hecho cruel, le había enseñado a odiar, le había enseñado a matar sin remordimiento, a matar por placer. Ella se daba cuenta de cómo la había condenado, pero no tenía vuelta atrás, si lo dejaba, entonces no le quedaría nada que no hubiera traicionado ya. Podía ser contradictorio, pero era la ramita de la que se sostenía para no caer, para sentir que valía algo. Podía dejarlo, podía haberse unido a él y derrotarlo, pero entonces qué quedaría.

Y Leo le creyó. Ilusamente creyó que era noble de su parte no ignorar su juramento de lealtad, aún cuando se lo debiera a semejante dragón. Eso sólo lo hizo respetarla más.

Pero entonces Shredder murió y el odio se apoderó de ella.

Respiró profundo.

No la veía desde hacía mucho, debió haber meditado antes de salir, no estaba concentrado. Tampoco había comido nada y eso le tenía los sentidos alterados, cada pequeña cosa le hacía volver la vista.

Una parte de sí no se sentía preparada; la otra estaba ansiosa.

Tal vez esa noche todo pudiera acabar al fin, tal vez esa noche se acabara todo, una parte de sí lo quería con todas sus fuerzas, para bien o para mal, la otra le decía que debía haber meditado antes de salir, calmar sus sentidos.

Suspiró profundo, frotándose los ojos con una mano.

Habían ocasiones en las que se sentía como el padre de una niña pequeña, una niña muy, muy pequeña...

.- Sal de ahí de una vez.- Dijo cansado.

La sintió moverse suavemente hacia él, la sintió volar a un lado y caer apenas haciendo un murmullo sobre la cornisa, casi sin hacer ruido. Había una parte de sí que se sentía orgulloso de eso.

.- Ufa...- Dijo una voz a un costado, apenas alzando la voz.- Creí que lo estaba haciendo bien ¿Cómo me descubriste? ¿Estaba haciendo mucho ruido?

Leonardo se volvió hacia ella, estaba a unos seis metros de distancia, vestida de negro, pero los brazos al descubierto: la piel blanca y el pelo sin cubrir la hacían brillar en la oscuridad ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan descuidada?... Pero no la había descubierto por eso. Se dio un toque en la nariz con un dedo y Fé lo miró extrañada.

.- ¿En serio? ¿Mi olor? Eso es algo perturbador…

Leo se volvió a mirar la ciudad sin replicar. Fé se le quedó mirando, esperando. Podía ver que estaba disgustado. Más que disgustado. Tal vez más allá del alcance de su encanto.

.- ¿Cómo me encontraste?- Le preguntó, sin volverse a mirarla.

.- Sucede que soy bastante buena en lo que hago… Todos lo saben, eres el único que parece subestimarme.- Dijo, con una nota de resentimiento en la voz.

.- No se trata de tus habilidades, estoy cansado de que intentes convertirlo todo en un desafío...

.- Y yo estoy cansada de que estés constantemente haciéndome a un lado.

Leo aguardó un segundo antes de contestar.

.- El pacto de no me molestar fue idea tuya. Yo no me meto en tus negocios, tú no te metes en los míos.- Siguió, ácidamente.

A ella no le quedó más remedio que aceptar que no estaba en terreno amistoso.

.- No me puedes pedir que me quede afuera de esto…

.- Si no puedes mantener tus propios acuerdos, cómo esperas que confíe en ti.

Fé arrugó la cara… Podía ser tan frío a veces.

.- Eso no fue justo.

.- Sólo me seguiste para demostrarme que podías hacerlo. Ya lo hiciste. Ahora te puedes ir.

.- Si te seguí era porque estaba preocupada.- Dijo y la voz le tembló un poco. Se le quedó mirando, tratando de entender. Casi podía tocar la barrera que había puesto entre ellos. La alejaba, se esforzaba en mantenerla lo más lejos posible y lo sentía tan claramente que dolía. Se acercó más a él pero aún permaneciendo a distancia prudente.

Leo no contestó por un rato. No, quizás no estaba siendo justo, pero aunque se molestara con él, no la quería ahí.

.- Te pedí que te quedaras.- Dijo.- No puedo enseñarte si no eres capaz de seguir una simple instrucción.

.- ¿Es eso lo que soy ahora? ¿Sólo tu alumna?

.- Si sólo fueras mi alumna, te patearía el trasero tan fuerte, que no volverías a hacer esto jamás.

.- Oh, eso es genial, Leo. Simplemente genial.

.- Fé… Por favor. Vete a casa.

.- No.- Le dijo, acercándose más a él.- No lo haré.- Leo se volvió a verla con brusquedad.- No aceptaré que me hagas a un lado en esto, no de nuevo. Así que decide, o me llevas contigo, o encontraré la forma de hacerlo por mi cuenta. Y sabes que lo haré.

Fé trató de copiar esa expresión, esa máscara que Leo era capaz de crear y que ocultaba cualquier emoción o sentimiento. La odiaba, pero que era lo único que serviría si lo que quería era medir su voluntad con la suya. No iba a ceder. No volvería a ceder en eso nunca más.

Además, tenía que ver a esa mujer: El hombre que había visto parado junto a ella en la imagen del computador, era el hombre que alguna vez había sido su padre. Esa mujer la llevaría hasta él y él la llevaría hasta las respuestas que había estado buscando durante todo ese tiempo.

Leo sólo sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

.- No, Fé. No pongas a prueba mi paciencia.

.- No, Leo. Tú no pongas a prueba la mía.

Leonardo se le quedó mirando con cuidado, tratando de sopesar qué tan en serio hablaba. Finalmente volvió la vista al frente otra vez.

.- Está bien.- Dijo él al fin.- Vendrás conmigo. Pero vuelve a desobedecerme y te quedas sin maestro.- Le dijo. Ella no contestó.- ¿Está claro? - Insistió él.

.- Si, si...- Dijo Fe de mala gana. Se volvió a mirarlo otra vez, resentida.- ¿Será que alguna vez vas a poder confiar en mi? ¿Por qué demonios me haces a un lado de esta forma?

Leo botó el aire que había estado reteniendo. Por primera vez en todo ese rato se atrevió a relajar su expresión.

.- Si te mantengo al margen es por una buena razón. Lo que no sabes podría salvarte.

.- No… Eso es una estupidez. - Fé bajó la voz, apenas si podía escucharse.- Si quieres mantenerme al margen de tu vida, entonces podría simplemente desaparecer de ella ¿Haría eso las cosas más fáciles para ti?

Leo guardó silencio por un buen rato, sin volverse a mirarla, sin hacer un movimiento. Fé esperaba, conteniendo la respiración.

.- No. No haría las cosas más fáciles para mí.- Contestó al fin, al fin volviéndose a mirarla, al fin dejando ver una sombra de emoción en su cara, más que nada preocupación. Fé respiró aliviada y se volvió hacia él.

.- Entonces, Leo ¿Quién es esa mujer?

Leo asintió, yendo a sentarse en la cornisa. Ella hizo lo mismo y él comenzó a tratar de resumir años de historia en unos cuantos minutos.

**2.- **

.- ¿Estabas enamorado de ella?- Preguntó Fé cuando Leonardo terminó el relato. Leo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, sabía que preguntaría eso.

.- No. Era demasiado joven para pensar en nada de eso. Era demasiado joven... demasiado desesperado por saber si todo en lo que creía era verdad...- Dijo, con la mirada perdida en la nada.

.- ¿Y? - Lo instó ella. Él volvió a sonreír.

.- Aprendí que no era necesariamente mentira, y que las palabras no decían necesariamente la verdad.

Entendía muchas más cosas ahora, pero mientras más sabía, con menos fuerzas se sentía… No se había dado cuenta, de cómo el peso lo había estado quebrando a lo largo de los años, de como lo iba aplastando de a poco, sólo había seguido adelante, sólo siguió… Para cuando se dio cuenta, no supo qué hacer, no había forma de librarse de la vida a la que estaba atado, demasiado lejos de todos, demasiado metido en las sombras… Habían comenzado a tragárselo y él simplemente se estaba dejando tragar.

Ahora, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, creía que todo podía cambiar para él. Que por fin todo podría cambiar.

Se volvió a mirarla.

No podía permitirse sonreírle en ese momento, aunque sentía unas ganas enormes de estrujarla entre sus brazos. Fé debía entender que no estaba jugando, que nada de eso era un juego, si algo llegaba a pasarle, entonces él...

Dios, no sabía que sería de él… Jamás había sentido un miedo así antes.

.- ¿Sigues molesto conmigo?- Preguntó ella.

.- ¿Todavía insistes en acompañarme?- Preguntó él a su vez, sin volverse a verla.

.- Sí...

.- Entonces la respuesta es sí.- Dijo, poniéndose en pie.

Fénix no dijo nada, sólo se quedó con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Leo le echó una ojeada al camino frente a sí mientras la sentía ponerse de pie junto a él.

.- Sigue mi paso. No te retrases, no voy a esperarte.- Le dijo, apenas en un susurro.

No esperó respuesta y sin preparación siquiera se lanzó hacia la azotea siguiente.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO XIV:**

**Sensación de muerte. **

**1- **

Aplastarlos.

Aplastarles las cabezas contra la pared como si fueran sandías, eso era lo que le gustaría hacer con ellos, no sería nada que no se tuvieran merecido de todas formas. Tal vez deberían marcharse, dar media vuelta y largarse y dejar que se hicieran mierda entre ellos, sería lo mejor, la humanidad no perdería nada, pero lo más probable es que por culpa de esa tropa de imbéciles, la situación terminara volviéndose incontrolable.

Aún no habían escuchado que ninguno llegara al hospital, pero sería cosa de tiempo, ni hablar de los que saldrían dañados sólo por quedar en el medio.

Demonios, en verdad los odiaba, odiaba a todos esos malditos hijos de puta podridos en plata, malgastando sus miserables vidas, hundiéndose en la decadencia de puro aburridos, obscenamente ricos, absurdamente imbéciles… Lo bueno era que hacia mucho rato que había renunciado a tratar de entender al mundo. Lo bueno era que nunca había estado muy interesado en arreglarlo. Sólo venía a patear algunas cabezas, buscar algo con qué animar la noche.

Sonrió. Eso siempre le animaba la noche, eso y unas cervezas que le esperaban heladitas en cuanto la cosa estuviera hecha. Hacía falta tan poco para hacerlo feliz.

El informante de Casey les había asegurado que una buena cantidad de mercancía sería despachada en esa mansión, no sabía quien la vendía ni dónde contactarlo, pero un primo del informante conducía el camión que llevaba la droga. Después de cantarles todo eso y en recompensa por tan detallada información, Casey le había prometido llamarle una ambulancia, por lo del brazo roto y la nariz sangrante, pero no estaba muy seguro de que lo hubiera hecho al final.

No, parece que no. No era que se fuera a morir tampoco.

Así que ahí estaban, observando el segundo piso de la casa, a un costado de la entrada principal, ocultos en el follaje de un árbol frondoso, aguardando. Desde donde estaban, tenían buena visión de los costados de la casa y del camino que conducía hasta ella: si un vehículo se acercaba, lo verían con facilidad. El sistema de seguridad no era gran cosa y de todas formas, no tenían intenciones de entrar a la casa, los únicos que tendrían algo interesante de escuchar serían los tipos del camión. Dios... los de la casa habían ordenado un camión lleno de drogas para animar su fiesta, aunque ya habían partido hacía rato, bebiendo como cerdos, la música a todo volumen, y hacía como media hora una de las puertas en la sala de la planta baja se había abierto dejando salir a unas dos docenas de mujeres con aspecto de modelos, así que en varias partes del segundo piso la diversión ya alcanzaba nuevos niveles, a juzgar por lo que alcanzaba a ver por las ventanas.

No era algo tan lindo de ver como se pensaría, después de un rato había comenzado a asquearse un poco de todo eso, de todo el conjunto. Lo que más le sorprendía era que a nadie pareciera molestarle toda esa bacanal, cierto que el vecino más próximo estaba a casi un kilómetro y alrededor de la casa sólo había un enorme jardín acabado en un bosque… Ahí podía pasar cualquier cosa y nadie sabría nada, o peor, a nadie le importaría. Sólo diversión y decadencia, mientras se pudiera pagar por ella.

.- Ah, los humanos son todos unas bestias asquerosas, cada día que pasa me alegro más de que no seas uno de ellos.

La voz junto a su oído casi le hace perder el equilibrio y caer de su puesto de vigilancia. Antes de poder volverse sintió un beso en la mejilla.

.- ¡Sora!- Casi gritó ya volviéndose de una vez, descubriéndola parada en la rama contigua a la suya, perfectamente equilibrada, como si flotara en vez de intentar mantenerse sobre el árbol. Le sonrió, con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, Raph parpadeó confundido...

.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

La chica volvió a sonreírle y miró hacia las ventanas de la casa.

.- Llevó aquí un buen rato.- Dijo distraída.- Te vi sobre el árbol y bajé a saludarte, estaba a punto de pensar que el viaje no valía la pena.

Raph respiró profundo. Le molestaba bastante eso de irse apareciéndose de repente, sin hacer el menor ruido, le daba la idea de que lo hacía sólo para recordarle que podría sorprenderlo en cualquier momento, haciendo cualquier cosa.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Volvió a preguntar, preocupado.- Esto se puede poner peligroso.

.- Oh, sí.- Dijo ella, asintiendo con energía.- Unos cuantos van a morir…

.- ¿Qué?- Casi volvió a gritar Raph con el ceño fruncido al máximo. La chica se volvió de inmediato hacia él y lo primero que pensó era que necesariamente tenía que doler juntar el entrecejo así.

.- Es prácticamente la razón por la que estoy aquí, Raph.- Dijo con tranquilidad.- Orden, mis jefes, quiere asegurarse que Caos no se quedará con las almas de estos mal vivientes para transformarlos en demonios. Pero no te preocupes, tú estarás bien...- Le aseguró con seriedad.- El mono también.

Casey, que estaba a unas ramas de distancia, se apresuró a protestar.

Sora y Casey solían tener grandes diferencias de opiniones: Él pensaba que ella era escalofriante y extraña; ella pensaba que él era un orangután sin sesos.

.- Por eso estás aquí.- Siguió Raph, antes de darles la oportunidad de ponerse a discutir ahí mismo sobre el árbol.

Sora volvió a asentir.

.- Si, se suponía que tendría trabajo aquí conduciendo almas, pero estoy presintiendo que ninguna de estas se irá conmigo. Tengo la sensación de que todas estás se irán directo hacia abajo… Ya sabes.

Raph le echó una nueva mirada a las ventanas.

.- Si, creo que entiendo...

.- El único que tendrá algo que hacer aquí será él.

Raph alzó una ceja.

.- ¿Quién...?

Sora apuntó hacia arriba y Raph siguió la dirección de su dedo hasta el techo de la casa. En el tejado estaba parada una sombra negra vestida de gabardina y sombrero ancho. Desde esa distancia esa sólo una figura minúscula, pero aún así pareció volverse a mirarlos.

.- ¿Quién mierda es ese?

A Raph le molestaba aun más cuando eran extraños los que se aparecían alrededor sin que se diera cuenta.

.- No te preocupes por él.- Respondió ella, sin dejar de mirar a la sombra.- No se meterá contigo, sólo viene a acarrear a su ganado, igual que yo.

Raph la miró y sonrió.

.- ¿Serás tú la que se meta con él?

La mujer tenía esa expresión deliciosamente asesina en sus ojos que reservaba sólo para cuando deseaba destrozar a alguien con sus propias manos. A Raph le encantaba esa expresión. Sólo a un tipo como él le podía parecer tan excitante la idea de estar tan cerca de algo tan peligroso. Y esa era sólo una de las tantas razones por las que la amaba.

.- Me encantaría...- Dijo la chica, sin emoción.- La semana pasada me ganó un alma y no había perdido ninguna hasta ahora, maldito. Es una suerte para él que lo proteja el equilibrio...

.- ¿El qué…?- Raph arrugó la frente.

Sora se encogió de hombros.

.- El balance. No podemos alterarlo. Mis superiores no tienen planeado desequilibrar nada sino hasta dentro de un par de siglos más y no quiero ser yo quien les arruine los esquemas… Así que simplemente no nos peleamos entre nosotros.

.- Eso es muy práctico.

.- Sí… Debí tomar la asignación pendiente en Hawai, pero la intercambié con alguien más… Ahora podría estar cumpliendo mi tarea bajo el sol, frente al mar, con un daikiri en la mano.

Raph se volvió a verla, alzando una ceja.

.- Tu odias el mar...- Le dijo.- Y el sol...

.- Pero me gustan los daikiris...

.- ¿Y qué hay de Battou, como es que no está contigo?- Preguntó Raph. Sora sonrió...

.- Me pidió que lo cubriera, no quería perderse sus clases de cocina ¿Qué clase de compañero es ese? Estoy a punto de reportarlo a ver si aprende a no abandonarme en medio de una asignación.

.- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y te pone muy triste eso?- Preguntó Raph, marcando las palabras. Ella se aguantó la risa.

.- Estoy a punto de pensar que no te agrada.

.- No me agrada. Ya es bastante malo que viva contigo…

.- Sólo trabajamos juntos, no hay razón para ponerse celoso.

.- Igual podría patearle un poco el trasero, sólo para estar seguros.

.- Le diré que se mude a otra parte si prometes no volver a ver a Fénix.- Le dijo ella, volviéndose a verlo de reojo. Raph no respondió nada, se quedó mirando hacia la casa mascullando algo entre dientes. Sora iba a hablar nuevamente, pero Raph la interrumpió.

.- Viene gente.- Dijo. Justo en ese momento, se abría una puerta lateral y dos sombras salían del interior.- Bien, chica, si no vas a meterte en esto, entonces es mejor que te...- había comenzado, volviéndose a mirarla, pero se paró en la mitad. Sora ya no estaba ahí.-... hagas a un lado...- Terminó diciéndole a la nada.

.- Y crees que exagero cuando digo que da miedo. – Le dijo Casey a un lado.

Raph lo tomó por la camisa y lo arrojó del árbol directo al suelo. Casey cayó un par de metros antes de toparse con el piso.

.- Puede ser... Pero es de mi chica de la que estás hablando, así que cállate o te callo.

En vez de saltar hacia el suelo, Raph optó por lanzarse hacia techo de la casa, comenzando a correr en dirección a las sombras, mientras Casey hacia lo propio por el suelo, llegando un par de segundos antes que él.

Atrapó al primero de los tipos antes de que alcanzara a reaccionar, lo estaba levantando por las solapas cuando el segundo comenzó a sacar un arma de la cintura del pantalón.

Raph le cayó encima, aplastándolo bajo su peso, hasta que dejó de moverse, lo que fue bastante pronto. Se quedó inspeccionándolo un momento, pero lo había dejado sin sentido en el acto.

.- Espero que el tuyo sea el que tenga las respuestas...- Le dijo a Casey. Ya le habían advertido un millón de veces sobre no noquear a los tipos antes de hacerlos hablar, pero las viejas costumbres son difíciles de quitar.

.- Más le vale.- Dijo Casey, levantando al sujeto del suelo con una mano y amenazando su rostro con un puño.

.- Viejo, no me queda nada, los de adentro se quedaron con todo...- Había comenzado el tipo, sin saber a qué tenerle más miedo, si al puño de Case o al ser verde que estaba detrás de él. Casey lo sacudió con fuerza.

.- Eso no me interesa.

.- Yo no guardo la plata...- Dijo entonces. Casey volvió a sacudirlo, más violentamente que antes.

.- Mi amigo te va a hacer unas preguntas, de cómo respondas va a depender si te vas de aquí en forma vertical u horizontal ¿Entendiste?

El tipo sólo asintió. Entonces fue el turno de Raph de aparecerse en escena.

.- ¿De dónde viene esta mierda?- Comenzó. El hombre negó con la cabeza.

.- No sé, yo sólo conduzco el camión que la trae, siempre me lo dejan en el mismo lugar, un callejón en medio de la nada. Yo lo traigo, lo descargo y lo dejó en el mismo lugar, no sé ni quien lo carga...

Casey lo sacudió un par de veces más, lo vapuleó un poco, Raph le repitió la pregunta, pero la respuesta fue la misma. Raph y Casey intercambiaron miradas. A los dos les parecía que no iban a poder sacarle mucho más.

.- ¿Tu amigo sabrá más que tú?- Preguntó Raph...

.- No lo sé, sólo conducimos el camión, él, yo y otros dos más, ninguno sabe mucho más, dicen que es mejor así, pero tal vez él sepa más de los encapuchados.

Raph arrugó la frente.

.- ¿Qué encapuchados?

.- Los vimos una vez dejarnos el camión, no sé quienes son, lo juro.- Nuevos zarandeos y golpes varios y el sujeto se volvió levemente más locuaz.- Está bien, está bien, el Pie, así dicen que se llaman, pero es todo lo que sé y no pienso averiguar nada más, sé como tratan a los soplones...

"Pregúntale quién es el doc" Susurró una voz en el oído de Raph.

Raph se dio la vuelta y encontró a Sora parada nuevamente junto a él. La miró sorprendido un segundo y luego se volvió nuevamente hacia el sujeto.

.- Ok, ciruja ¿Quién es el doc?

El hombre lo miró en silencio, con la boca abierta. Raph sonrió, esa era una mirada clásica, había dado en un punto importante, Casey lo vapuleó un poco más.

.- Te estabas portando tan bien ¿Será que tendremos que comenzar a romperte algo?

.-Está bien, está bien, el doc, si lo he visto un par de veces...

.- Ah, ahí está, ya vamos progresando.- Dijo Raph con una sonrisa.

.- Es el que nos contactó la primera vez, es el que nos dice donde ir, todo, dicen que es el que hace la sustancia, no sé, eso dicen, se llama Casas... no... Cosas...

.- Costas.- Dijo Raph, en una revelación.

.- Si, eso, ese mismo, Costas...

Raph desvió la vista hasta el piso, con la cara descompuesta. Casey se le quedó mirando sin entender.

.- ¿Conoces al tipo?- Preguntó.

.- Puedes ser.- Respondió Raph distraído.- Ya termina con este imbécil, Case, y vámonos a casa.

El tipo se volvió a verlo con los ojos como platos.

.- Ey, dijiste que si te ayudaba me iría, verticalmente...

Casey le calzó un puño en el estomago y lo soltó para dejar que se deslizara por sí solo hasta el suelo.

.- Oh, lo harás, en cuanto te despiertes, claro.- Dijo.

Raph miró a Sora, pero ella lo ignoró. Avanzó un par de pasos en su dirección, había abierto la boca para preguntar qué y cómo diablos sabía ella, pero la mujer habló primero.

.- Ya vienen. Desde la casa. Prepárate, comenzaran a salir de todos lados...

Estaba hablando todavía cuando estalló el estruendo sobre sus cabezas. Raph se volvió justo en el instante en que una lluvia de vidrios rotos comenzaba a caerles sobre la cabeza. Raph vio a Sora encoger un poco los hombros en un auto reflejo defensivo, justo antes de que una ráfaga se cruzara entre ambos y dejara de verla.

Eran formas borrosas, rápidas, saliendo disparadas desde las ventanas de la casa, formas, saliendo a través de los ventanales de todos los pisos, haciéndolos estallar por los aires. Antes de poder recobrarse del primer impacto, otras tres explosiones de cristales arrojaron varias formas más hacia fuera. Las sentía viniendo de todas direcciones, se daba vueltas sobre sí mismo siguiendo el origen del ruido.

Ahora veía que las formas no caían al suelo: En cuanto tocaban el piso, salían disparadas hacia delante, a toda velocidad, dejando una estela colorida a sus espaldas y una leve brisa que alcanzaba a llegar hasta él.

Estaban corriendo.

.- Eso es... ¿gente?...- Balbuceó, retrocediendo un poco, buscando en su cinturón la seguridad de una empuñadura cercana.

Estaba seguro de que corrían, pero lo hacían tan rápido, que no podía fijar la vista en ninguno de ellos ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Los tipos de la casa, los que había estado mirando unos minutos atrás? Tenían que ser, quién más estaba dentro, sólo ellos. Impresionante. ¿Esa era la forma en que operaba la droga? ¿Eso era lo que hacía? Si así era, entonces eso que estaba viendo no era más que un montón de sujetos bien empepados.

Buscó a Sora, pero ya no estaba a su lado. Se dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo buscándola y finalmente la encontró frente a la casa, en medio del camino por donde los tipos que corrían estaban por pasar justo en ese momento ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Esperar a que le pasaran por encima? Raphael se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado distraída mirando fijamente a la sombra que seguía parada en el techo de la casa como para creer que se había dado cuenta.

Le gritó que se moviera, pero no le escuchó. O eligió no hacerle caso. Comenzó a correr hacia ella, pero no iba a llegar, no habría llegado a tiempo ni en un millón de años, los tipos se movían más rápido que nada de lo que hubiera visto jamás, nunca habría llegado antes de que los hombres la arrollaran y pisotearan…

Pero nuevamente quedó como un imbécil al preocuparse por ella. Los tipos pasaban junto a Sora sin siquiera tocarla, incluso a través de ella...

A través de ella.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que se estaba volviendo transparente.

.- No te preocupes por mí...- Le dijo.- Sólo ponte a salvo, vienen más.- Dijo, segundos antes de desaparecer por completo.

Raph se quedó parpadeando un poco atónito. Nunca había entendido del todo cuál era exactamente el trabajo de Sora y de pronto le daba la impresión de no conocerla casi nada. No era enteramente culpa de la chica, sabía que había cosas que simplemente no podía compartir con él porque todo era un súper secreto cósmico y a lo mejor podía entender eso, pero igual lo cabreaba. Pero Battou sí que sabía de todo, a él si le podía contar. Maldito.

No ayudaba en nada el hecho de que no fuera precisamente la más popular en su familia.

.- Tus amigos me odian...- Le dijo un día con su típica voz sin emoción.

Estuvo por decirle que exageraba, pero tal vez sí tenía algo de razón.

Constantemente estaba discutiendo con Fé o con Casey y ahora último incluso Abril había comenzado a comportarse muy fría con ella, no lo entendía. Claro que Sora no ponía nada de su parte y su actitud tan sombría tampoco ayudaba mucho a que la gente quisiera acercársele. Miguel y Don la trataban bien, pero sólo eso. Pensaba que era sólo porque no la conocían bien, tal vez con el tiempo... un montón de tiempo más, tal vez.

Raph no la culpaba por ser como era, después de todo lo que había pasado… Le bastaba con saber que al menos en él sí confiaba, pero odiaba cuando no podía ni imaginar que era lo que pasaba por su mente. Al menos ahora entendía como se había sentido ella con él al principio.

Ojalá las cosas fueran menos complicadas.

**2- **

No tan lejos de ahí, pero sí más arriba, los pies de Sora se posaron delicadamente sobre la punta del tejado, a metro y medio de la figura de negro.

.- Moisés...- Dijo con voz suave.

.- Sora...- Respondió el tipo del abrigo, sonriendo, pero sin volverse a verla.- Te hemos extrañado mucho, pequeña.

.- El sentimiento no es mutuo.- Respondió ella con frialdad. El extraño soltó un bufido.

.- Si, ya sé. Que pena, nos divertíamos mucho los dos...

.- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

.- No tanto, en perspectiva. Hasta antes de encontrar a ese ser verde, me preferías a mí.

La mujer arrugó la frente.

.- Sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer y vete de aquí.- Dijo con rudeza.- Sólo vine a advertirte que no intentes nada.

.- Si te refieres a que no vaya a abrir mi boca para recordar viejos tiempos frente a tu amigo, no hay cuidado, no pensaba hacerlo. Será nuestro secretito.

Sora se volvió a verlo con desprecio, pero él no se sintió aludido, sonrió. En ese instante un ventarrón de aire corrió dándoles en la cara, revelando la enorme cantidad de pelo rubio del tipo que llegaba más abajo de la cintura.

.- Sabía que no se te podía haber olvidado tan pronto. Todavía te acuerdas, quizás por eso nos seguimos topando tan seguido, a lo mejor sientes nostalgia.

.- No extraño nada que tenga que ver con mi pasado. – Casi gritó, molesta.

.- ¿Si? Porque debe ser difícil para ti.- Sora se volvió a verlo sin entender.- Es lo que pienso, entiendo que no hayas querido soportar los castigos de Padre, pero no creo que vayas a estar mucho mejor en donde estás ahora...- Sora bajó la cabeza, pensando de pronto para qué había tenido la idea de subir hasta ahí.- Apuesto a que te está costando adaptarte ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantarás esto? ¿Cuánto hasta que finalmente vuelvas a ser la misma de antes?

.- No...

Se le olvidó lo bueno que era Moisés para confundir una cabeza. Tampoco había pensado que la suya estuviera tan vulnerable, tan fácil de encontrarle las grietas a su convicción.

.- No estás hecha para el equipo para el que estás trabajando, pequeña, ¿Cómo te está yendo con los instintos homicidas?

.- No son un problema.- respondió Sora con seriedad. El hombre se largó a reír.

.- Un día cederás y sin darte cuenta te cargarás a la primera persona que te haga enojar.

Sora no respondió, se quedó con la vista fija en sus pies. Ambos guardaron silencio por un buen rato.

.- No te envidio.- Siguió él al fin.- Estás atrapada en la mitad. Ya no un demonio, menos un ángel, y ha pasado demasiado tiempo como para que recuerdes lo que es ser una humana ¿Quién eres, entonces?

Nuevamente Sora se quedó callada.

.- Al menos...- Volvió a hablar Moisés, volviéndose al fin a verla. Ella le devolvió la mirada. Él sonreía, dejando al descubierto un par de finos colmillos en una dentadura reluciente. Los ojos celestes claros, casi blancos parecían iluminarle el resto de la cara, pálida como la de un fantasma.- Al menos escapaste del castigo. Eso me alegra.- Le dijo, inclinando su sombrero hacia ella.- Ahora, si me disculpas, el deber me llama.

Diciendo esto se volvió al frente, haciendo ademán de saltar desde esa altura al vacío, pero tan pronto sus pies dejaron el tejado, el resto de su cuerpo desapareció en medio del aire.

Sora se quedó sola mirando a la nada. El viento volvió a soplar con fuerza.

.- Está Raph.- se dijo a sí misma en voz alta. Con eso tenía que ser suficiente.

**3.-**

La verdad, era un alivio no tener que pensar en Sora en ese momento, porque de pronto no estuvo seguro de poder asegurar siquiera su propia situación. Casey había logrado subirse al techo de la camioneta justo en el momento en que una tropa de sujetos atravesaba la puerta trasera de la casa y algunas ventanas. Cómo era posible que simplemente se arrojaran contra algo sólido y lo atravesaran como si fuera de plumavit, sin hacerse daño.

Después de que pasó la tercera oleada, Casey volvió a saltar al suelo y fue hasta él, mientras algunos corredores todavía andaban cerca, tomando impulso para la próxima salida.

.- Yo creo que ya tenemos suficiente información ¿no?- Le dijo jadeante.

.- Tenemos suficiente información, sí.

.- Viejo, entonces viremos de acá porque esto está más raro que la mierda ¿Les viste las caras? Como los de la granja...

.- Tienes nervios de acero ¿ah?

.- Qué gracioso.- Respondió Casey, pero estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para negar que lo estaba.

En parte tenía razón, en un segundo ese parque se había convertido en la noche de los muertos vivientes, sólo que estos corrían ¿A cuánto? Raph sabía lo que eran cien kilómetros por hora cuando los veía.

.- Ok, viejo, tu ganas. Nos volvemos a las motos.

.- ¿Y Gasparín?

Raph le dio un codazo en el estómago que casi lo dejo sin aire.

.- Ella se puede cuidar bien sola. Vámonos de una vez antes de que se les ocurra volver y descubrirnos…

Todavía estaba escuchando su propia voz cuando volvió a sentir el derrapado de varios pies en el pasto.

.- ¡Ey!- Sintió gritar una voz y luego varios pies más frenando en el piso.- Es el acorazado verde, de los que dijo el tipo ese...

.- Si. Es uno de ellos...

.- ¿Cuánto dijo que daban por uno de esos?

.- Yo lo vi primero.

Raph paseó la vista por cada uno de los que iban llegando.

Eran tan rápidos que no notaba que estaban ahí hasta que sentía sus voces, parecía ser uno solo multiplicándose, formando una rueda a su alrededor.

.- No me gusta esto.- Susurró Casey tras él, sacando un palo de jockey de su mochila a la espalda. Por una vez, Raph deseó que el descerebrado de su amigo cambiara esos mondadientes por armas de verdad.

Raph trató de contarlos, pero le era difícil calcular cuantos eran cuando se movían a esa velocidad, y de todas formas, las cosas se volvieron demasiado confusas como para que eso importara.

Una avalancha de cuerpos se le vino encima antes de poder prepararse, algunos sujetaron sus brazos, otros sus piernas, sobre la cara le llovieron los golpes, apenas si podía respirar. No eran fuertes, pero eran muchos y eran rápidos, más de lo que jamás había visto antes y estaban eufóricos. Algunos incluso lo mordieron. De Casey sintió un par de gritos apagados.

No podía saberlo, pero estaba seguro de que si no lo sacaba de ahí pronto...

El último par de golpes lo aturdió un poco, sus maniobras para bloquearlos o abrirse paso estaba siendo inútiles contra tantos, se inclinó sobre sí mismo, buscando encogerse, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y la masa que golpeaba sobre él cargó con más fuerza, creyendo que por fin lo estaban haciendo caer. Pronto logró poner su cabeza entre las rodillas, sintió un sabor cobrizo entre los dientes y la sien latiéndole caliente, los golpes eran tan rápidos que al principio no sentía sus efectos, sólo después de un rato venía el dolor. Con las piernas recogidas bajo sí mismo, pronto lo único que quedó expuesto fue el caparazón, protegido por él, los golpes se oían como piedras cayendo sobre un tejado.

Juntó aire y llamó a Casey con todas sus fuerzas, esperó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sacó los sais y miró a su alrededor desde su caparazón, la masa tenía un punto débil a esa altura.

Estiró los brazos a los lados y los filos fueron a hundirse en las piernas más cercanas, esperaba escuchar gritos, pero nada, retiró los sais, soltando sobre sí y alrededor un reguero oscuro que pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo. Las piernas a las que había golpeado apenas si titubearon, como si no hubieran sentido nada.

Giró los sais, acomodándolos en una nueva posición, comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo, convirtiendo sus brazos en dos hélices, los aceros pasaron a través de las piernas apostadas a su alrededor, con golpes rápidos, sin detenerse, cortó, cercenó y apuñaló cuanta carne pudo alcanzar, sin fijarse realmente a qué o a quien estaba atacando.

Esta vez sí escuchó los gritos que esperaba.

Y serían muy rápidos los malditos, pero sin piernas no iban a llegar a ninguna parte. Volvió a girar los sais, liberándolos del peso de la sangre y sin pausa los volvió a dirigir hacia lo que tenía en frente. A sus lados, el espacio se iba liberando a medida que los que le flanqueaban caían, comenzó a incorporarse y a deshacerse de a poco de los que lo tenían cercado, los que estaban más alejados retrocedían...

Al último parado frente a él le clavó ambos sais en los dedos de los pies, traspasándolos, dejándolo clavado en la tierra, incapaz de avanzar o correr. El tipo abrió la boca para gritar, pero para entonces Raph ya se había incorporado y le estaba traspasando la garganta con ambos sais. No esperó a que el cuerpo cayera a tierra para volverse en dirección al lugar donde había visto a Casey por última vez.

Los sujetos lo habían arrastrado un par de metros más allá, pero ahora se alejaban de él, atraídos en su dirección. Parecía que Casey estaba completamente fuera de combate.

Deshacerse del grupo que se separaba de Casey y que ahora se acercaba él fue fácil, a pesar de su velocidad. Podían ser rápidos, pero no muy astutos y la distancia que los separaba fue suficiente como para que Raph adivinara sus movimientos. Se los quitó de encima fácil, sin quitar la vista de Casey tirado en el suelo.

No perdió tiempo en tratar de reanimarlo, simplemente lo tomó y se lo colgó en el hombro y echó a andar en la dirección en donde habían ocultado las motos. Corría tan rápido como se lo permitía el peso de Casey encima, pero sentía tras él y al costado el rumor de piernas corriendo sobre el pasto, todo a su alrededor, carreras rápidas que lo cercaban. Trató de adivinar cuantos serían en número esta vez, ya veía sus sombras alrededor, ya veía cerrado el paso hacia los vehículos. Dejó de correr y paró en seco, usando el impulso que ya traía para dar la vuelta sobre el pasto resbaloso, volviéndose a encarar a los corredores. Parecía que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte si no se los quitaba de encima primero.

Se acomodaba a Casey sobre el hombro, preparándose para pelear una vez más, cuando una luz caliente lo encegueció, obligándolo a cubrirse los ojos con las manos. Retrocedió un par de pasos sintiendo gritos y aullidos, vagamente creyó escuchar un crepitar extraño y luego olor a humo y a algo quemándose antes de ser capaz de volver a fijar la vista en lo que tenía en frente.

Lo que vio fue a Sora levantándose del suelo, apenas a unos metros de donde estaba él. Desde donde estaba partían trazas de pasto quemado, en todas las direcciones, extendiéndose a varios metros, acabando en pequeños fuegos y cuerpos caídos por todas partes y más lejos, pequeñas llamaradas parecían alejarse de ellos. Enfocó mejor la vista y se dio cuenta que las llamas eran sujetos que corrían tratando de apagarse.

Sora se dio lentamente la vuelta hacia él. Las pupilas terminaban en ese instante de volver a su color normal, pero igual alcanzó a verles el tono rojo. La luz de las pequeñas fogatas que habían quedado encendidas a su alrededor le arrojaba un reflejo siniestro sobre la cara.

Parecía algo confundida, tardó un par de segundos en enfocar la vista sobre él, hasta que por fin se encontró con Raph mirándola con los ojos de par en par.

.- ¿Por qué me ves así? ¿Tengo algo raro en la cara?- preguntó, pasándose los dedos por las mejillas.

.- ¿Algo raro?- Repitió él incrédulo, ella giró los ojos con impaciencia.

.- Vámonos, son persistentes, la droga los vuelve medios irracionales, los que queden probablemente volverán.- Le dijo ella con prisa.

.- C-cómo?... eso fue... - Raph se volvió a apreciar una vez más el desastre que había quedado.- ... Bastante impresionante...

.- Si, lo sé. - Respondió ella distraídamente.

.- No sabía que podías hacer cosas así y, emm... ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?

Sora alzó una ceja y le dio esa mirada de pienso-que-tienes-el-cerebro-como-una-roca.

.- Se supone que no debo hacerlo ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de papeleo que me harán llenar por esto? Y las multas por el uso indebido de fuerza cósmica, estarán sobre mí por semanas...

Raph soltó una carcajada y Sora se volvió a verlo seria.

.- Ah ¿era en serio?- Preguntó inocentemente.

Por toda respuesta, ella comenzó a caminar hacia las motos.

Casey estaba bastante vapuleado, pero no tan mal, nada que su cabeza no estuviera acostumbrada a recibir. Sora le sostuvo la cara con ambas manos, mirándolo con cuidado.

.- Sólo ponle un paño frío en la cabeza cuando llegue a casa, se pondrá bien.- dijo al fin con tono de autoridad. Raph asintió.- Me voy contigo, así no tienes que dejar este montón de tuercas tirado en medio de la nada…- Siguió, haciéndole una mueca de desagrado a la moto de Casey. La miró unos segundos y finalmente fue hasta la moto de Raph, subiéndose en ella y poniéndola en marcha ante la mirada estupefacta de Raph.- Claro que el montón de tuercas te lo llevas tú, amor mío.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Raph gruñó, pero no dijo nada y se dirigió a la moto de Casey mientras se lo acomodaba en el hombro para poder conducir. Salieron en silencio del lugar, dejando atrás el sector del bosque, pero dieron muchas vueltas alrededor antes de enfilar a la ciudad, sólo para sentirse seguros de que nadie los seguía.

Aún así, antes de que tomaran la carretera al centro de la ciudad, Raph, le hizo señal de detenerse. Sora obedeció y ambos se detuvieron a un lado del camino. Casey hizo unos cuantos sonidos, pero pudieron comprobar que su respiración estaba bastante normal, al parecer había recobrado la conciencia y había seguido durmiendo.

Sora se volvió a ver a Raph con curiosidad, éste se bajó de la moto y puso a Casey a un lado, lo miró un segundo y luego se quitó el casco, volviéndose hacia la chica. Se la quedó mirando serio…

.- Sólo quería estar seguro de que no nos siguieran.- Dijo en voz baja. Ella asintió. Raph volvió a sentarse en el asiento de la moto de Casey, mientras Sora seguía sobre la suya. Raph volvió a darle esa misma mirada grave y seria; ella frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza, sin entender, iba a abrir la boca, pero él se le adelantó.

.- ¿Qué sabes tú de todo esto?- Preguntó mirándola fijamente.- Allá atrás parecías manejar bastante información.

Sora le sostuvo la mirada, su cuerpo se crispó de esa forma sutil, casi imperceptible. Él ya conocía esa reacción, como si se estuviese preparando para repeler un ataque. El verla adoptar esa posición le hacia sentir ligeramente culpable y enojado. Enojado y culpable, pero más ciertamente enojado. Le hacía pensar que incluso él representaba una amenaza para ella.

.- Sé cosas.- Dijo ella al fin.- Pero no es algo de lo que pueda hablar. Eso ya lo sabes.

.- Pudimos terminar muy mal allá.- Volvió a hablar Raph, alzando levemente la voz.

.- Pero no fue así. Te ayudé, Raph. Lo más que pude.

.- Por qué siento que eso no es totalmente cierto…

Sora lo miró con resentimiento.

.- Estás molesto porque no te lo dije todo de inmediato. No te imaginas el riesgo que corro siquiera sugiriéndote cosas…

.- No, no me lo imagino porque no sé un carajo de nada y ya me estoy pudriendo de todos estos secretos….- Dijo con fastidio.

La cara de Sora se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

Esa no era la primera discusión al respecto; lo que realmente cabreaba a Raph era confundirse, no entender y con Sora entendía muy poco, demasiado poco…

Tragó aire y lo dejó ir pesadamente, luchando consigo mismo por no volverse un energúmeno, por no empuñar las manos, por quitar la agresividad de la ecuación, porque en este caso, en este especial caso, no le serviría de nada.

.- No quiero pelear.- Dijo, y su voz sonó como un balbuceo ronco. Sora se volvió a verlo con cara de aflicción.

.- Entonces no lo hagas.

.- Es sólo que…

.- ¿Qué, Raph?

.- Es sólo que… a veces siento que no estás de mi parte…

"_A veces siento que eres una completa extraña"_ Fue lo que en realidad pensó, pero no se animó a sí mismo a decirlo.

La aflicción en la cara de Sora aumentó.

.- Raph…

.- Si sé que es complicado, si sé, pero…

.- No puedo… No puedo hacer más de lo que he hecho, no puedo decirte más de lo que he dicho. Me enviarían de vuelta a ese lugar si lo hago, si no sigo sus órdenes y no puedo… no puedo volver ahí Raph, no puedo.

_No puedo volver a ese infierno. No de nuevo, no otra vez. _

Fue la muerte en vida, un tormento que jamás se detenía, constantemente castigada por todos los pecados cometidos, una y otra vez, de horribles formas… Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si por un momento volviera a sentir todo eso otra vez.

Raph soltó un bufido de frustración.

.- Lo sé… Lo sé. A veces olvido que esto no es fácil para ti tampoco.

.- No, no lo es.

Odiaba sentirse culpable, pero a veces no le quedaba otra alternativa. Sora se había salvado por los pelos de un destino terrible. Se había salvado y había vuelto a él. A veces olvidaba eso, a veces olvidaba lo poco que había faltado para no verla nunca más. El precio a pagar por todo eso lucía pequeño en perspectiva…

.- Lo siento.

Sora alzó la vista hasta él, todavía triste.

.- Yo también.

.- No… Tú no tienes por qué. Soy yo el imbécil. Al menos por esta vez, el imbécil soy yo.

Sora sonrió.

.- Está bien, como quieras. Puedes ser el imbécil por esta vez.

Raph sonrió a medias, desviando la mirada hasta el suelo. Por un buen rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ninguno de los dos se acercó. Él no era bueno con las expresiones de afecto, menos cuando había estado tan cerca de mandarlo todo a la mierda. Cuando eso pasaba, él no se acercaba. Se quedaba a distancia, esperando a que el enojo se fuera del todo, esperando a que fuera seguro acercarse nuevamente. Seguro para ella.

.- ¿Raph?

.- ¿Mmm?

Raph se volvió a verla, ella parecía querer decir algo, pero dudaba, como si la idea no terminara de formarse en su cabeza.

.- Se pondrá mal… - Dijo al fin y Raph frunció el ceño.- Aún peor. Tengo un mal presentimiento, siento… odio, sangre en el aire. Muerte...

.- ¿Muerte…?

.- Todo este asunto… Es peligroso. Siento mucho peligro, en distintas direcciones…

Raph se quedó esperando, pero ella no dijo nada más, se había quedado mirando a la nada, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Sora pensaba, pensaba si debía decírselo… Llevaba un tiempo con la misma sensación y ahora era más fuerte que nunca. Alguien moriría, alguien cercano.

Alguien muy cercano bailaba al borde del abismo justo en ese momento.

Pensó en advertírselo... tal vez lo hiciera... tal vez debía hacerlo... No sabía quién, no sabía cómo, no sabía cuándo, pero la sensación era demasiado fuerte para ignorarla.

.- Raph…- Comenzó, pero luego titubeó. Raph la miraba extrañado cuando el sonido del teléfono los interrumpió. Los dos intercambiaron miradas y luego Raph buscó el aparato en su cinturón. La voz salió ni bien se puso el fono contra el oído.

.- Te quiero acá. Ahora.- Casi gritó Leo del otro lado.

Raph se apeó de la moto en dirección a Casey, preparándose para montarlo nuevamente sobre su hombro.

.- ¿Problemas?- Preguntó al teléfono.

.- Si... Pero esta noche se acaban. Esta noche se acaban para siempre.

**TBC.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Previously, en los capítulos anteriores:**

Leonardo y Ada Costas, alias Fénix alias Fé, (recuerden, de Triangulo III, ese es su verdadero nombre), siguen juntos y avanzan en su relación, en medio de esto, hay una droga nueva en las calles que amenaza su coexistencia pacífica.

Las tortugas investigan y al parecer el responsable no es otra que, adivinen, Karai (porque es el villano favorito de la autora) Inadvertidamente, Fénix descubre que su padre, Ernesto Costas, tiene algo que ver en los proyectos de Karai, aunque aún no sabe de qué se trata.

La familia de Fé murió en un incendio provocado por el Pie en venganza por una traición de su padre, el que, sin embargo, escapó ileso y más tarde es aceptado nuevamente por el Pie y actualmente trabaja en los laboratorios de Karai.

Hasta donde quedamos, Karai envió un mensaje para Leo donde le pedía verlo, éste acepta, pero no puede evitar que Fé lo acompañe, lo que no le agrada.

Sora, quien tiene contactos místicos, sabe que cosas horribles pasaran pero no puede decir nada. Sora y Raph están juntos y bien. Sora y Leo aún no se hablan.

Ahora, la continuación:

**Dance with the devil/ Braking Benjamin**

**CAPÍTULO XV:**

**La Torre**

1-

Nunca había estado en la Torre Saki antes, ni siquiera había pasado por la acera del frente, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que en esa calle había un edificio tan grande...

Giró la cabeza en dirección a Leonardo. Estaba tan absolutamente serio y concentrado en el edificio iluminado como aeropuerto que tenían allá adelante, que ni siquiera se volvió a mirarla cuando se llevó dos dedos de una mano a los ojos y luego señaló hacia el frente.

Fé volvió al instante la cabeza, avergonzada. Estaba distraída, se daba cuenta, y nerviosa, mucho, y no exactamente por lo que estaban haciendo. Lo que la ponía nerviosa era que Leo lo estuviera también.

Eso le daba una sensación podrida de mierda que era difícil de sacudir.

A lo mejor era su culpa, no se suponía que lo acompañara, no se suponía que estuviera ahí. Comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento al respecto, pero había una razón por la que había insistido, una razón por la que debía continuar.

Frunció el ceño y se preguntó por qué no habían reanudado la marcha aún. Miró con curiosidad, primero a él, después a su alrededor y entonces entendió por qué se habían parado así de repente.

.- Leo...- Susurró.- Leo se había parado a su lado sin siquiera dar un resoplido, como si no fuera cierto que llevaban casi una hora moviéndose a toda velocidad.- Alrededor...- siguió ella.- Nos están siguiendo.

Leo inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, pero siempre mirando en dirección a la torre iluminada. Asintió.

.- Si, están por todas partes, tras de ti, tras de mí, desde hace un buen rato.

.- ¿Qué...? ¿Por qué entonces...?

Leo se encogió de hombros.

.- No tiene sentido tratar de perderlos, saben a donde vamos, es allá donde nos quieren.

Fé mantuvo unos segundos su mirada desconcertada sobre Leo y luego la volvió nuevamente hacia la Torre. El edificio le envío una punzada de temor que le llegó justo en el estómago. Quería creer que era culpa de la Torre Saki, de que fuera tan grande, oscura y potencialmente malvada, pero lo que en verdad la ponía mal era que Leo se estuviera sintiendo tan incómodo. Seguro nadie estaría de acuerdo con ella al ver su expresión imperturbable, pero ella sí podía verlo, a esas alturas ya podía.

Estaba inquieto.

Se estaba volviendo nuevamente a mirar a Leo, cuando pilló su cara casi pegada a la suya. Ahogó un gritito con la mano.

Él frunció el ceño, sin conmoverse en absoluto.

.- Estás distraída.- Gruñó.- Concéntrate.

Ella sacudió la cabeza confundida.

.- Si.

.- Aquí no se puede bajar la guardia así que despierta.

.- Ya entendí.- Susurró ella con algo de fastidio.- ¿Vamos allá de una vez?- Preguntó sin mirarlo, preparándose para el salto que la llevaría a la parte más baja de la terraza de la Torre Saki.

Iba a saltar cuando sintió que le agarraban por el brazo izquierdo y la jalaban hacia atrás. La voz de Leo llegó antes de que pudiera dar vuelta la cabeza. Habló rápidamente.

.- No confíes en tu suerte, ahí no la vas a tener, si tenemos que pelear lo único que va a servirte es ser más astuta que ellos.- La presión en su brazo aumentó.- Calcula todos tus movimientos, cuida lo que haces y de cómo te mueves. Parece que no te estuviera viendo, pero lo hace ¿Entiendes?

.- Leo...

.- ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

.- ¡Si!

Hizo girar el cuerpo de la chica hacia él.

.- Si hay problemas harás exactamente lo que yo te diga ¿Entendido?

Fé sólo pudo asentir en silencio.

Hacía un frío de los mil demonios, su respiración hacía vaho frente a su cara, parecía que caería nieve en cualquier momento…

Desde su estómago partían unos tiritones que se esparcían por todo el cuerpo como pequeños espasmos. De pronto se sintió disminuida, novata, inexperta… Tenía miedo y estaba teniendo problemas para dominarlo.

Había algo en esa noche, algo en ese lugar, algo en la nieve, que le asustaba en forma irracional.

Tal vez Leonardo tenía razón, tal vez no tendría que haber insistido en acompañarlo, algo no estaba bien ahí. Algo andaba mal, tenía esa sensación podrida de mierda que no se podía sacudir.

**2- **

Llegar hasta la fortaleza de Saki no revistió de ninguna complicación; cuando se acercaban rodeando el lugar por las azoteas cercanas, un grupo de soldados de Karai se apareció para escoltarlos hasta la parte alta del edificio, sin que nadie les pusiera problemas.

La terraza…

Hacía tanto que no la veía, le traía tantos recuerdos… Todos vívidos; ninguno bueno.

La terraza del edificio había sido convertida en un hermoso jardín japonés, Leonardo había estado ahí antes, años atrás, cuando peleó con Saki y le arrancó la cabeza por primera vez.

Ahora, como entonces, pensó que debía ser uno de los mejores lugares para morir en la ciudad… Las delicadas motas de nieve caían gentilmente, suavemente llevadas por el viento, mientras la noche se volvía un poco más fría. Pronto, habría montículos blancos por doquier.

Los soldados que los habían escoltado hasta ahí desaparecieron ni bien pusieron un pie en el lugar. Desaparecieron de la vista claro, pero estarían ahí en un segundo a un chasquido de los amorosos dedos de Karai.

La pérgola estaba en el centro del jardín, al final del puente de madera semi arqueado que se alzaba sobre la laguna artificial, todo bellamente tallado, lacado, pintado… Los copos de nieve caían delicadamente sobre el agua, una música hermosa los envolvía, aislando los sonidos de la ciudad.

No era necesario que nadie lo guiara hasta ahí, ese era el único lugar en donde Karai podía estar esperándolo; Saki había construido todo eso sólo para ella y como de él no había quedado ni una pelusa para enterrar, entendía por qué se aferraba al lugar como un niñito a su mantita.

Intentó sentir lástima por ella, de verdad que sí, pero no lo consiguió. Intentó sentir satisfacción por haberle cobrado todo el dolor causado, pero no la había sentido entonces ni la iba a sentir ahora y eso tal vez le preocupara: cuando se trataba de sentir, era una cáscara vacía. No sentía pena ni lástima ni culpa por el sufrimiento de Karai, ni su corazón destrozado ni su tristeza infinita ni toda la miseria en la que suponía debía estar sumergida su alma, le conmovían en lo más mínimo y tampoco se alegraba por ello.

El puente y el jardín alrededor, incluso la pérgola de madera, rodeada de las ramas de cerezo que crecían enroscadas, el olor y la nieve, lo habían transportado muchos años atrás y muchos pensamientos adentro. Por más tiempo del que consideraba prudente, se le había olvidado a lo que venía y que Fé caminaba a su lado, cayendo constantemente en antiguos recuerdos, sensaciones, emociones. No se había dado cuenta de que ella lo miraba de reojo, preocupada.

Se volvió a mirarla y sonrió brevemente, olvidando que estaba enojado con ella. El cambio entre lo que veía en su mente, traído de vuelta por ese lugar y de lo que sentía al verla a ella era abismante. Antes de que Fé llegara a su vida, su mundo no era mucho más que espadas, sangre y miedo a montones.

Nunca creyó que podía ser diferente, no hasta ahora…

Una vez que terminara con lo inconcluso, con lo que le había quedado pendiente, cuando dejara todo amarrado, un par de consejos, un par de precauciones, entonces, (oh Dios ni siquiera podía creer que lo estuviera pensando), se iría.

Se iría. Con ella. No más espadas, no más batallas, no más despegar sangre seca de la piel, no más empujar la culpa hasta el fondo buscándole un lugar donde no moleste, teniendo que convencerse a cada rato de que no había otra opción, sólo para que no volviese a subir y lo volviera loco. No quería volver a despertarse en medio de la noche sintiendo que ya no podía respirar, ahogando un grito con la almohada, justo cuando estaba convencido de que había aprendido a controlar el pánico años atrás.

Sonaba como un plan, un gran plan si le preguntaban. Por mucho tiempo le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza, pero sin atreverse demasiado a armarlo. Si la nota de Karai no hubiera llegado a sus manos, tal vez no habría pasado de la intangibilidad, pero ahora sentía que todo caía en su lugar, que tenía que hacerlo, que era la oportunidad.

Las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar en forma drástica, lo sentía en el estomago… Si lo hubieran dejado decidir, jamás lo habría hecho, no ahora, no en este momento. Con Fé a su lado tal vez nunca.

Pero ahora caminaba hacia la oportunidad, hacia el nudo mas grande que había tenido en la vida, forzado a desatarlo o morir, y, a pesar de todo, nada de eso le hacía sentir más fuerte que antes para resolverlo todo de una vez.

¿Tenía miedo de enfrentarla? Tal vez. Probablemente no había lugar menos seguro en la Tierra que en el que estaba parado justo ahora; no había nadie en ese mundo que deseara destrozarlo de la manera en que Karai deseaba hacerlo, pero nada de eso hacía que se le moviera un pelo de la cabeza… metafóricamente hablando.

Pudo haberla matado hacía años, pero siempre le dio otra oportunidad. Se decía a sí mismo que la advertencia sería suficiente, que el demostrarle que podía rebanarle su fino cuello sin esfuerzo la haría mantenerse a raya, pero lo cierto era que no había querido matarla. No había querido.

Su vida era dolorosa para él, pero necesaria, le recordaba lo imbécil que había sido, lo imbécil que se había sentido al descubrirla finalmente. Imbécil, traicionado, avergonzado. Tenía la mitad de la edad que tenía ahora, mucho menos de la mitad de la experiencia, era ingenuo e idealista… y tonto.

Necesitaba recordar eso, necesitaba tenerlo siempre fresco en la piel, para no caer otra vez y…

De pronto se rió internamente.

En su mente acababa de escuchar la voz de Raphael tan clara como si lo tuviera ahí mismo con él _"Eres un imbécil"_, dijo, en un susurro débil, parecido levemente a una súplica, pero frustrada, sin esperanza _"Ella nunca va a cambiar. Nunca vendrá contigo"._ _"Por favor hermanito…"_

"_Por favor…"_

"_Por lo que más quieras, mata a esa perra de una vez por todas" _

Cerró los ojos y sonrió un poco. Raphael gritaba mientras él seguía creyendo que la podía a salvar… Algo le decía que no podía darse por vencido, aunque lo único que era capaz de mostrarle esa mujer era su profundo desprecio, aún así no podía rendirse, y cuántas veces no había sucedido así. Demasiadas.

Ahora era distinto, ahora quería rendirse, dejar todo, siempre había sido presa de su propia obstinación, pero ya no quería más. Ya no intentaría salvarla, ya no intentaría entender.

Estaba agotado.

"_Por lo que más quieras, hermanito, mata a la bruja de una vez por todas"_ volvía a gritar Raph en su cabeza.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Royal We/ Silversun Pickups**

**CAPÍTULO XVI:**

**El Ratón y la Serpiente. **

Ya se acababa el camino por el puente arqueado y el par de cerezos dio paso a la pérgola del otro lado de la laguna.

Y ahí estaba, ahí estaba por fin…

De pie, sobre el fino piso de madera rojiza y lustrosa, adornado por un par de enormes cojines de apariencia mullida y una pequeña mesita en el centro.

A un costado estaba el origen de la música. Una mujer al parecer muy joven, menuda, con el cabello increíblemente largo y negro, absorta en sacarle las notas al violín, como si no hubiera nadie más a su alrededor.

A Fé le pareció estar metida en un sueño; los colores lucían saturados y las figuras irreales, como en una escena de Los Sueños de Kurosawa.

Miró a Leo. Lentamente volvía la vida a sus ojos, sintió que por fin iba saliendo de su ensoñación; se había ido, no había estado ahí y no había estado por un buen rato. Casi se preocupó: Resultaba obvio que el estar en ese lugar lo abrumaba, se le notaba en la cara, había llegado ahí sin estar realmente alerta, quizás ni siquiera preparado.

.- Hace cuanto que no la veías.- Preguntó muy despacio, sin mirarlo, cuando ambos estuvieron frente a ella.

.- Casi tres años.- Contestó, cansado.

Y eso fue todo lo que se dijeron porque Karai estaba ahí y cuando ella estaba ahí, no se podía pensar en nada más.

Estaba vestida con un kimono blanco, el pelo recogido en un delicado moño detrás de la nuca, la piel de porcelana… Un lago de leche sin edad.

Los años no pasaban para ella, habría dicho Leo y no sería sólo un cumplido, si acaso él sabía algo de eso.

Era la misma y a la vez distinta.

Tenía 20 años cuando la conoció, él apenas quince. Entonces, ella tenía una energía intensa, siempre al borde, en un corazón en constante lucha entre escapar y evadir el destino que le había sido impuesto y la obediencia y la disciplina que la harían perfecta.

Ahora no veía eso. La energía estaba ahí, sí, latente, pero bajo control. Debía tener cerca de treinta y dos y estaba en completo control de sus fuerzas. La juventud pacificada, pensó con resignación.

Ahora, con su kimono blanco y la absoluta delicadeza de sus gestos, sin espadas, sin músculos tensos, tan serena… La sentía mucho más fuerte que antes.

.- Leonardo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.- Dijo ella en japonés, a la vez que inclinaba levemente la cabeza.

Él devolvió el saludo, pero permaneció en silencio. No pudo animarse a sí mismo a contestar, no de inmediato. Descubrió que la emoción de volver a verla era demasiado abrumadora. Luchaba en su interior por encontrar la calma.

.- Te recomendé que vinieras hasta aquí solo.- Volvió a hablar Karai y su voz no tenía rastro de emoción, con el suficiente volumen para que pudiera ser escuchada por ellos desde los 5 metros que los separaban de ella.

Fé no hizo ni dijo nada, puesto que nadie se había dirigido a ella. Sólo observó a uno y otro y finalmente sus ojos se quedaron sobre la mujer.

.- Si quieres que estemos solos, entonces dile a tu gente que se vaya…- Habló al fin Leonardo, también en japonés. Karai sonrió levemente con la mitad de la boca, luego giró suavemente la cara hacia su derecha y al instante una sombra negra borrosa se materializó hasta formar la silueta de un hombre de negro, encogido sobre sus rodillas, la cabeza gacha. Karai apenas movió los labios y el sujeto de negro volvió a desaparecer tan mágicamente como había llegado; la chica del violín dejó de tocar, dejó a un lado en el suelo su instrumento y se puso de pie. Tras una profunda inclinación en dirección a Karai, comenzó a retroceder hasta desaparecer de la vista, dejando el lugar en absoluto silencio.

Karai nuevamente se volvió hacia ellos.

.- Necesitamos confiar en nosotros, si queremos que esta reunión funcione.

.- Eso me resulta casi gracioso viniendo de ti.

.- Encontrarás que hay muy poco de qué reírse en lo que debemos discutir.

Leo entrecerró los ojos.

.- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

.- Llegaremos a ello pronto. Pero antes… Por interesante que me resulta la compañía que traes contigo, tal vez no quieras que escuche lo que tengo que decirte. Permitiré que se vaya ahora.

.- No.

.- Dejar que uno de los tuyos se vaya por su propia voluntad, es un privilegio que pocas veces concedo. Tómalo.

.- Dije que se queda. A cambio, el muchacho oculto en el árbol puede hacerlo también, si quieres.

Ella alzó una ceja, abriendo levemente los ojos.

.- Ya lo has visto, sólo ha venido a observar. No es necesaria la suspicacia.- Dijo.

.- Siempre es necesaria tratándose de ti.

.- Sólo quiero que tengamos una conversación… y que ambos salgamos caminando de ella. – Leo le sostuvo la mirada por varios segundos.- Así que hagamos lo mejor posible y tratemos de que nuestros deseos de matar al otro no nos dominen.- Siguió ella.- Al menos por el tiempo que dure esto.

.- No te preocupes, no intentaré matarte. Puedes quedarte tranquila por ahora.

Karai sólo sonrió.

Fé los miró a ambos con disimulo. No entendía ni media palabra de lo que decían, pero tampoco era tan necesario. Si las miradas pudieran matar, la de ella seguro habría podido partir a Leo en trocitos. Su cara no demostraba emociones, era fría como el hielo, pero los ojos hablaban más de lo que a ella le habría gustado. Decían que hacía lo imposible por reprimir las ganas de saltar sobre él y matarlo de una forma lenta y dolorosa. Su cara no decía nada, pero su mano estaba tan apretada que los nudillos estaban poniéndose blancos, casi transparentes.

Leo debía de ver lo mismo que ella. La mujer deseaba tanto poder acabar con él, el ansia le corría por dentro y la frustración le desesperaba, porque lo había intentado tantas veces y lo único que había logrado es que él le perdonara graciosamente la vida más de una vez.

No podía matarlo, Leo todavía la superaba. Ella lo reconocía y él lo disfrutaba.

Disfrutaba sentir el miedo de la mujer, lo escondía, pero siempre quedaba el olorcillo en el aire. Eso era como una inyección de confianza y seguridad, ayudaba a enfrentar la batalla, sí, pero a la larga sólo hacía las cosas peores.

Una mujer como Karai no insistiría en técnicas con las que no pudiera ganar, no insistiría en buscar un combate mano a mano cuando la historia probaba los malos resultados de la estrategia. No. Una mujer como Karai preferiría reptar silenciosamente a sus pies y morder suavemente uno de sus dedos. Para el tiempo en que se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado, su pie tendría el tamaño de un melón y no habría como sacar el veneno de su sistema, y ella estaría confortablemente en casa, siendo la mujer más feliz del planeta imaginándolo maldecir su nombre en el último agonizante segundo.

Así que ella le tenía miedo a su espada, él le tenía terror a su cabeza, de esos que despiertan en la noche y hacen salir a dar vueltas alrededor de la casa asegurándose que nadie merodea.

.- ¿Qué quieres Karai?.- Preguntó al fin, con cierto cansancio, harto de la guerra de miradas. Ninguno de los dos descubriría qué pensaba el otro de todas formas, ese juego estaba demasiado gastado.

El aire era bastante frío, con algo de brisa, pero no molestaba, sólo por unas cuantas hojas de los cerezos que caían sobre ellos.

.- A estas alturas ya sabes que he vuelto. Ya sabes que El Pie está en las calles otra vez. – Dijo ella suavemente.

.- Lo sé.- Respondió él, con una mueca de desprecio que no se molestó en ocultar.- Qué es lo que quieres…

.- Dejar las cosas claras.- Respondió la mujer.- Asentar unas cuantas reglas.

Leo entrecerró los ojos.

.- Reglas.- Repitió.

.- Tengo una propuesta para ti.

Leo negó con la cabeza una vez.

.- Ya sé para donde va esto, y creo que sólo hemos venido a perder el tiempo. La droga es tuya, eso ya lo sé.- Siguió Leo, cada vez más molesto.- Ha empezado suave pero no tardará en volverse una pesadilla. La voy a sacar de las calles antes de que eso pase, te prometo que no alcanzará a volar ni una bala por culpa de esto. Si tu propuesta incluye hacerme a un lado y dejarte hacer, te la puedes ir metiendo por donde te quepa….- Acabó. Ella sonrió suavemente.

.- No eres un vigilante, Leo. Nunca quisiste, nunca te gustó. Esto ni siquiera tiene que ver contigo o con los tuyos.

.- No, no lo soy, no lo seré. Pero te lo dije una vez, El Pie es mi enemigo, No hay tregua posible entre nosotros.

.- Eso no es más que orgullo. Pensé que ya habrías superado eso, pensé que ya serías todo sabiduría para ahora.- Leo iba a abrir la boca para contestar pero ella se le adelantó alzando la voz.- Te estoy ofreciendo inmunidad. Para ti y todos los tuyos. Hermanos, amigos, aliados, protegidos.- Siguió, dándole una significativa mirada a Fé, quien no supo de nada desde que no tenía idea de lo que hablaban. Como fuera, pero tenía que aprender japonés, pensó.

.- Todo lo que tienes que hacer es salir de mi camino.- Siguió Karai y Leo rió irónicamente. Ella dio un paso más hacia ellos y, de haber sido una espada, su mirada podría haberlos cortado a la mitad.- El Pie volverá surgir en esta ciudad, seremos dueños otra vez, la tomaré en mis manos y la estrujaré hasta sacarle la última gota. Y será sólo el principio. Ya está comenzando, y no sólo aquí, te lo advierto… No tienes idea de las proporciones de esto.

.- Pero aún así tienes miedo de que te lo arruine.- Dijo él con simpleza.- No suena muy sólido para mi.

.- Dale tiempo.

.- No, Karai. No lo haré. Eso es justo lo que no haré.

La mirada de la mujer se endureció y Fé se estremeció un poco. La voz de Leo era como la piedra, no recordaba haberlo escuchado así antes. De pronto le pareció que la cosa comenzaba a afearse.

No se movió significativamente pero empezó a poner atención.

Karai dio otro paso hacia ellos y ya no estaba haciendo ningún intento por disfrazar ni la furia ni el odio.

.- Tonto. Nada me daría más placer que verte sufrir hasta el último aliento…

Leo se puso levemente tenso, no hizo nada brusco, pero su mano estaría en la espada antes de que nadie pudiera pestañear.

.- Y por qué no lo intentas.- Dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.- O lanza contra mí a ese muchacho que tienes escondido en el árbol. Hazlo ver de una vez de que se trata todo esto.

La mujer sonrió, dio una leve, casi imperceptible mirada hacia el árbol de cerezo a su izquierda y susurro algo, tan levemente que no fue posible comprenderla.

Al instante, sin agitar una hoja, una sombra se movió y cayó al suelo.

.- Mi discípulo llamó tu atención.- Leo sólo sostuvo su mirada y ella lanzó una pequeña risita.- El tiempo ha pasado supongo, comenzamos a envejecer. Llega el momento de empezar a preocuparnos por nuestro legado.- Dijo a Leo, pero en realidad estaba mirando a la chica.

.- Eso es sólo vanidad.- Respondió él. Ella lo miró sin expresión.

.- No es vanidad. Es auto preservación.

Karai esperó un minuto más pero no hubo más respuesta. Leo sólo la miraba tratando de escudriñar hacía donde se dirigía. Ella finalmente sonrió, de una forma tan dulce y amable, que pareció una mujer completamente distinta.

.- Pero hay otras cosas que sí vienen con la edad, Leonardo. Cansancio, tedio, apatía…

.- Impaciencia.- Le interrumpió. Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió.

.- El legado que mi padre me dejó lleva al inexorable fin de odiarte hasta la muerte y causártela de la forma más dolorosa posible. A ti, a los tuyos, a todos los que signifiquen algo para ti. Ese es el camino elegido por mi padre para mí. Pero sabemos lo que puede ser obedecer ciegamente lo que padre nos dice. No siempre están en lo cierto, y las consecuencias que pueden traer, las vidas que destruyen… Tú sabes como es.

.- Es un poco tarde para deshacer ese camino. Para cualquiera de los dos.

.- No era eso lo que decías antes. Antes decías que nunca era tarde para cambiar.

Leo cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

.- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Karai. He aprendido a rendirme ante la evidencia desde entonces.

.- Ya te diste por vencido conmigo.- Dijo ella, apenas audible, bajando un poco la mirada o tal vez fijándola en algún otro punto, Leo no estuvo seguro.

.- Lo hice. Finalmente lo hice.- Susurró él.

Se produjo un extraño silencio después. No largo, tal vez sólo unos segundos, pero pesado.

.- Así que…- Rompió el silencio Leo.- ¿Qué quieres decir? Ya no seguirás con tu demencial cruzada de sangrienta venganza.

.- De qué le serviría a padre en la tumba. Nadie obtendría satisfacción de eso.

.- Eso es relativo.

Karai asintió.

.- Si. En algún otro momento, desmembrarte vivo me habría resultado exquisitamente satisfactorio, pero ahora, ahora está lo del tiempo. No es mucho y cada vez es menos, prefiero dedicarlo a lo que es importante.

.- Excelente. Lo que no entiendo es por qué sigues actuando como si esta conversación tuviera algún sentido para mí. Tenías una propuesta, hazla de una vez para que pueda decirte que no.

.- He decidido honrar a mi padre persiguiendo su más grande ambición.- Karai alzó levemente la voz y extendió los brazos a los lados con las palmas hacia el cielo. Inhaló una buena cantidad de aire como si la gran ambición de su padre fuese algo que respirar en el ambiente.- Antes de que tú aparecieras, antes de que te convirtieras en su obsesión, era con esto con lo que soñaba. La ciudad. Poseerla, dominarla, ser su amo y señor. Tal y como era antes de que llegaras, tal y como era antes de que el pie se dividiera y reinara el caos entre nosotros.

.- Te felicito por encontrar caminos más productivos, pero eso realmente no te ayudará a sacarme del medio. Es más bien lo contrario.

.- No. Lo sé. Pero como verás, si te digo todo esto es porque realmente no me importa lo que sepas o no, porque de una forma u otra, aceptarás mis términos.- El cuerpo de Leo volvió a tensarse.- Había una forma fácil y una forma difícil de hacer esto. Te propuse la paz, una tregua. Coexistencia pacífica. No eres el protector de esta ciudad y mis negocios no tienen nada que ver contigo. Todo iba a estar bien, pero dijiste que no.

.- Así que, la forma difícil…- Leo se preparó aún más, la mano rozando la empuñadura, pero la mujer permaneció tranquila.

.- Es tiempo de que hablemos de ella.

Lentamente, con absoluta suavidad, Karai comenzó a bajar los escalones de la pérgola, en dirección a ellos.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en Leo, pero sólo por un instante. Bien pronto pudo darse cuenta que ahora enfocaban otra cosa.

.- Realmente no es necesario ponerse en guardia. Te prometí una conversación tranquila y eso es lo que tendremos, a menos que tengas planeado cambiar eso. Te recomiendo que no.- Leo se relajó nuevamente, pero sólo un poco.- Bien. Sigamos actuando civilizadamente. Parece que nos saltamos las presentaciones.- Karai giró el cuerpo hacia el muchacho que estaba inclinado a sus espaldas.- Él es Joon, mi querido discípulo.

El muchacho a sus espaldas se incorporó lentamente, como si dejara a propósito tiempo para que lo examinaran con cuidado.

Era joven, japonés, de cuerpo fuerte y cara inexpresiva. Por supuesto que estaba entrenado, pero de todas formas vio algo en sus ojos.

Era joven, esas cosas pasan cuando se es joven, se aprenden con el tiempo. Fue como un pequeño desliz, una mínima mueca, sólo ojos que saben lo reconocerían. Por un breve y pequeño minúsculo segundo, los ojos del chico fueron de Karai a ellos y en ese pequeño instante, Leo vio una mezcla de absoluta y completa y exultante devoción mezclada con las ganas casi lujuriosas de abrir a alguien de la cabeza a los pies.

Su cara era de piedra, pero Leo lo supo de inmediato, el muchacho estaba loco como una cabra.

La mujer sonrió y siguió avanzando hacia ellos, avanzando resueltamente en dirección a Fé. Leo no se movió siquiera, la siguió sólo con los ojos y Fé no sintió peligro alguno, aunque el corazón comenzó a patearle en el pecho cuando Karai se detuvo al fin y sus ojos se enfrentaron.

No había entendido ni una palabra de lo que habían dicho todo ese rato, pero lo tenso del aire era suficiente para entender el contexto, y el tipo que había aparecido de repente le daba una idea de por qué la mujer estaba mirándola así.

Era bastante indigno ser examinada como vacuno, pero no hizo comentario ni expresión al respecto, era la oportunidad de ver a la mujer más de cerca. Eso era lo que había estado esperando toda la noche, eso era en realidad a lo que había venido.

No llevaba maquillaje, tal vez algo muy tenue para resaltar la forma de los ojos, pero su piel no necesitaba nada más, era como el marfil, perfecta, las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, la nariz, los labios… no parecía real. Quiso poder estirar las manos y tocarla, sentir su piel, se le ocurría fría, fría como el hielo y horriblemente distante, a pesar de que estaba tan cerca que podría haber sentido su aliento.

Entendía por qué Leonardo había querido darle tantas oportunidades, por qué había querido luchar por ella, por qué había querido salvarla y por qué ahora se resistía a matarla; no se podía simplemente abandonar a una mujer así, cualquiera habría querido tenerla cerca. No le costaba entender por qué Leonardo había deseado tan desesperadamente llamarla amiga, hermana, (¿amada?) y el dolor que le debía haber provocado el no tener otra alternativa mas que alejarse de ella.

La mujer era realmente hermosa, mucho más hermosa de lo que esa fotografía en la pantalla del computador le había dejado ver, pero definitivamente era ella, la mujer que salía junto a su padre posando sonrientes como algo que no eran en lo absoluto.

.- Es linda.- Dijo Karai, terminando a su vez con su propia inspección, siempre en japonés, con una mirada analítica, pero con cierto desdén. Leo no respondió.- Debe ser toda una historia.- Siguió, llevando sus ojos lentamente desde Fé hasta Leo.- La de como te hiciste de esta chica.

Leo se puso tieso, sintió calor en la cara, dejó que su cuerpo se moviera sin permiso un par de centímetros en dirección a las mujeres. Se dio cuenta que se le había parado la respiración y trató de volver a echarla a andar al ritmo normal. Calma, se dijo.

.- No vamos a sentarnos a conversar una taza de té, Karai. Ella no es importante en este momento.

.- Entonces no la hubieras traído. Si no es una estrategia de entrenamiento, entonces es una pésima estrategia. No se protege al ratón poniéndolo delante de la serpiente…

A lo que hablaba, Karai volvió nuevamente su atención a la chica, otra vez a sólo centímetros de ella, Fé, hipnotizada por la mujer, ni siquiera se movió; sus ojos de par en par, la boca entreabierta, embobada. Karai levantó la mano y la dirigió a la mejilla de Fé, dejando que los dedos y su palma se deslizaran suavemente por ella.- No sabes si puede andar con hambre…- Susurró.

Leonardo no estaba pensando cuando se movió, su cuerpo fue más rápido de lo que era capaz de pensar y cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde… Esa clase de cosas sólo le habían pasado un par de veces antes en toda su vida y en todas había tenido que lamentarlo bastante.

Tomó con fuerza la muñeca de Karai, separando su mano de la cara de Fé. La chica pestañeó como volviendo de un trance y los miró confundida. Karai se volvió bruscamente hacia Leo, los ojos redondos, llena de sorpresa, la mano de él todavía vuelta un garfio alrededor de su muñeca, inmóviles todos por varios segundos hasta que el juego de impresiones varió.

La presión de la mano de Leo cedió, Karai retiró la suya con fastidio, pero la cara de sorpresa se transformó en una sonrisa, mientras que la furia de Leonardo dio paso a una decidida angustia.

Se quedó mirando a la mujer con el brazo todavía semi extendido, mientras Karai se alejaba, describiendo un semicírculo frente a él, sin perderse detalle de su rostro, volviendo lentamente a subir a la pérgola, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Fé seguía mirándolos sin comprender nada de lo que acababa de pasar. Veía a Leo profundamente perturbado, ceñudo, la respiración agitada, mirando consternado el piso bajo sus pies; a la mujer, con esa mirada brillante, llena de una extraña satisfacción. Era hermosa sí, pero no recordaba a nadie que le produjera tal escalofrío.

Leo trató de recomponerse, tenía que salvar la situación como fuera, tratar de fingir no serviría de nada a esas alturas, pero mantenerse tranquilo resultaba difícil cuando estaba sudando frío y el pánico le estaba cortando la respiración.

Karai comenzó a reír y él no pudo evitar un gesto de dolor.

.- Dios Mío…- Dijo la mujer entre risas, con los ojos abiertos, llena de sorpresa y casi gozosa satisfacción.- Esta chica es tu amante.

La había cagado en grande, desde el principio, se había plantado ahí sin una estrategia, se había dejado llevar por Karai desde que la vio delante de él; la había dejado manejar su humor, la había dejado llevarlo a donde quisiese... La sentía ahora encima de él, satisfecha de haber sabido apretar exactamente los botones necesarios para hacerlo terminar expuesto como un maldito cadete, un tonto…

Había dejado que ella se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por Fé, de lo que le importaba, era sólo un gesto, pero un solo gesto entre ellos era suficiente y ahora ella lo sabía todo. Se había expuesto él y la había expuesto a ella, a un peligro que todavía no tenía siquiera cómo dimensionar…

Leo levantó la mirada lentamente y la volvió hacia ella. Su cara había perdido nuevamente toda expresión, con los ojos fijos en la mujer, dejó que su cuerpo se agazapara un par de centímetros, los músculos tensos sólo lo suficiente, en espera, alerta.

.- Esto es mucho mejor de lo que jamás pude haber deseado.- Siguió la mujer en un siseo, mirándolo con absoluto desprecio.

Leonardo le sostuvo la mirada un par de segundos más y luego desenvainó una de las espadas.

En un segundo estuvo frente a Karai, sobre la pérgola, con la punta de la Katana contra la cara de la mujer.

.- Está bajo mi protección, Karai. Tocas a esta mujer y estás muerta.

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Par amour/ Diams**

**CAPÍTULO XVII:**

**El ganador se lleva todo. **

**1-**

Karai volvió a reír, divertida.

.- No puedo creerlo. Ya eres todo un hombre, Leonardo, quién lo habría imaginado. Pero no hay necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva.- Dijo, sin inmutarse por la espada en su cara.- Como te dije desde el principio, mi intención no es hacerle daño a tu familia… ni a tu mujercita. Pero por supuesto, eso dependerá sólo de ti.

La cara de Leo se desfiguró hasta convertirse en una mueca de repugnancia.

.- Te he dado tantas oportunidades Karai,- Dijo y la voz le temblaba de rabia.- Y sigues desaprovechándolas una y otra vez. Te conozco, conozco todas tus debilidades, puedes intentar revivir tu patético clan las veces que quieras, pero acéptalo, sin Saki no eres gran cosa para mí y a él lo maté cada vez que levantaba un poco la cabeza. Créeme que desde entonces tú no lo has hecho mejor. Así que te haré yo una propuesta, guarda todas tus cosas y vete de aquí… O esta mierda se viene abajo con todos ustedes adentro.

Leo hizo girar la hoja hasta su espalda y volvió a guardarla, dando media vuelta ahora en dirección a Fe.

.- Mi familia estará bien, no eres una amenaza.- Dijo ya alejándose.- Es por ti misma por quien debes preocuparte.

Leo ya estaba llegando junto a Fé, cuando la mujer volvió a hablar.

.- ¿Es posible que seas tan ingenuo, Leonardo?.- Dijo en voz alta. Al principio Leo no le prestó atención y siguió su camino.- Tan estúpido… ¿Aún no te imaginas cómo es la forma difícil de hacer las cosas de la que te había hablado? No esperaba que la trajeras hasta aquí, asumí que tenías la esperanza de que no me hubiera enterado de su existencia aún y que intentarías mantenerla oculta por más tiempo.- Leo se detuvo, pero no se volvió a mirarla, se quedó paralizado dándole la espalda mientras Karai seguía hablando.- Pero no sólo me la restregaste en la cara, sino que estúpidamente me revelaste su verdadero valor.- Karai entrecerró los ojos levemente.- Demasiada torpeza para ser tú.- Ahora se volvió a mirar a Fé sonriendo suavemente.- Los sentimientos deben ser muy fuertes. He visto lo que pasa contigo cuando los sentimientos son muy fuertes.

Leo se volvió hacia Karai otra vez.

.- Entonces debes entender que hablo en serio cuando te hago esta advertencia. Aléjate de ella si quieres que tu cabeza siga sobre tus hombros.

.- Puedo tratar, por supuesto, pero eventualmente será difícil de evitar.- Karai ladeó suavemente su cabeza a un costado.- No sé cómo vas a hacer para mantenerla alejada de mí.- Leo le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido y el mismo gesto de desagrado que no había podido borrar en todo ese rato.- Cuando sepa la verdad. Cuando sepa quien soy y lo que tuve que ver con la muerte de su familia.

.- De qué demon…

.- Los asesinos, el incendio, la muerte de su madre y sus hermanos.- Sonrió.- Sé que ella debe habértelo contado, cada detalle, pero por supuesto nunca tuvo el cuadro completo. Cómo podría, nunca supo el motivo, nunca vio a los responsables, nunca supo en qué estaba exactamente metido su padre.

.- No tengo idea de que estás hablando…

Karai se irguió y su voz resonó en el lugar.

.- Sé quien es ella, sé exactamente quién es y sé exactamente cuándo fue que nos conocimos. Y tú lo sabes también…- Leo no respondió, se le quedó mirando con los ojos de par en par.- Lo supiste cuanto ella te contó la historia de sus padres, supiste que esa historia era mía también, pero ¿No le dijiste nada? ¿No le dijiste que sabías quién era el asesino de su familia?

.- Basta.- Murmuró Leo con los dientes apretados.- Cállate.

.- Desde hace un tiempo que sé de ella, Leonardo, fuiste ingenuo si pensaste que eso no pasaría. Lo supe y más tarde supe un poco más: Quién era, de dónde venía y si yo lo sabía cómo podías no saberlo tú. Por eso es que cuando la vi aparecer aquí pensé que la habías traído para señalarme con el dedo, para que obtuviera su venganza… Pero ella no me reconoció, no sabe nada de mí. Me pareció extraño, pero creo que ahora entiendo la razón.

.- Déjala en paz Karai, nuestros asuntos pendientes son sólo nuestros, no hay necesidad de involucrarla.

.- Te equivocas. Esa noche debió morir junto con los otros, todos debieron morir. Si está viva es sólo por un descuido de mi parte, un error que no debí permitirme.- Karai miró a la muchacha que esperaba aparte, completamente ignorante de todo lo que de ella se decía.- Pero nunca será tan tarde para corregirlo. Y ella ¿Acaso ella no tiene derecho a saber quien es la responsable de sus desgracias? Me encantaría ser yo misma quien le cuente con detalle como murió aquel muchacho y el bebé, cómo su madre estaba tan aterrada que no fue capaz de moverse cuando lo arranqué de la cuna.

La mujer hizo una pausa y sonrió suavemente, Leo sólo la observó por un rato, con verdadero asco.

.- Perra.- Escupió al fin.- Eres una maldita perra.

Karai sonrió, satisfecha.

.- Si hablo, si revelo todo eso, el resultado será inevitable. No habrá como impedirlo, tu mujercita querrá su venganza. Lo sabes.

.- Eso no pasará…

.- Y ella no es nada para mí, Leo, no tiene la menor oportunidad, decirle quien soy es lo mismo que mandarla a la muerte.

.- Tú no vas a decirle nada…

.- Y qué podrías hacer en este mundo para evitarlo.

Leo abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Se quedó pensando un momento, inmóvil, sin respirar. Por mucho rato sólo guardaron silencio, hasta que por fin se volvió a verla, desesperanzado.

.- ¿Qué pasó contigo?- Preguntó.- ¿Qué demonios pasó contigo, Karai? No eras así, no cuando te conocí…

La mujer lo miró con profundo odio.

.- Mataste a lo único que he amado en esta vida. Eso fue lo que me pasó. No hay nadie en este mundo a quien desprecie más que a ti, Leonardo, jamás vuelvas a hablar de mí como si alguna vez me hubieras conocido, jamás... Ahora, decide si esta mujer te importa en algo o si la condenarás.

Leo se sintió impotente.

.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Karai?- Preguntó con los dientes apretados, sintiendo que la mujer ganaba definitivamente la partida.

Tenía razón, cuando Fé le contó la historia de cómo habían muerto su madre y su hermano, la desaparición de su padre, todo eso, sacó cuentas, no supo cómo lo había hecho para permanecer con la cara impávida porque la historia que le contaba Fé la había escuchado ya en otro lado, de una mujer también, una mujer muy distinta, pero también entonces hubo lágrimas… Cuando Karai le contó de la primera vez que había matado, de la primera vez que su padre la envío a hacer el trabajo sucio, de cómo había logrado hacerlo sin un sólo titubeo, sin un remordimiento, sin un error. Casi sin un error.

.- ¿Lo disfrutaste?- Preguntó él esa vez, con algo de desaprobación en la voz. No había, por supuesto, autoridad en él para juzgar, ambos habían sido educados para matar y ambos lo hacían a la perfección, pero entonces aún intentaba escudarse en que los motivos hacían toda la diferencia. Era joven entonces y de verdad creía eso. Ahora, esa excusa sonaba inmensamente absurda….

Una muerte es una muerte. Siempre.

Ella sonrió. Sí, se había sentido satisfecha, pero no por la muerte, no por toda esa sangre. No había sentido nada cuando atravesó el cuello de la madre, nada cuando atravesó el cuerpo del muchacho, todo fue limpio, rápido, eficiente. La verdadera satisfacción fue esa. Nunca sintió nada, tenía apenas catorce años, pero lo había logrado: Librarse de toda moral, de toda culpa.

Aún así estaba llorando. Saki había matado su alma y ni siquiera estaba segura de sentir pena por eso.

Karai tenía razón, siempre lo supo todo, pero nunca dijo nada, porque sabía que Fé iría tras ella o peor…

Algo había pasado con la muchacha después de esa noche, su mente… Se había partido en dos, en un antes y un después. Fé nunca lo había superado y tenía miedo de lo que pasaría con ella si tenía que volver a enfrentarse a todo eso otra vez.

.- Ya sabes lo que quiero.- Siguió la mujer, con la seguridad de saber que llevaba la ventaja.- Mantente lejos de mis intereses y yo haré lo mismo.

.- No tendrás mi permiso para destruir esta ciudad…

.- Entonces ella lo sabrá todo.- Karai lo traspasó con la mirada- Vendrá hasta mí buscando venganza y te juro por Dios que no serás capaz de encontrar todos sus pedazos…

Fé los miró a lo lejos e instintivamente acercó la mano, no a la espada sino a la pistola que llevaba en el estuche de la cintura, a pesar de todo lo que había aprendido y practicado, aún no le confiaba la vida a la espada.

No tenía cómo saber que pasaba, pero no le gustó la cara de Leo. No entendía ni un poco de lo que acababa de pasar porque insistían en hablar en el maldito japonés, pero esa mujer había logrado destruir los nervios de Leonardo y su proverbial calma se había ido al carajo, tenía los nudillos tan apretados que se habían puesto blancos, su cara estaba desfigurada de rabia, la mujer había perdido su postura de mona lisa también. Algo iba a pasar, lo sabía.

Leo sacó las espadas y avanzó un par de pasos.

.- O podemos terminar con todo ahora…- Gritó ella, furiosa y su voz sonó como un rugido.- Atácame Leonardo, trata de destruirme de una vez por todas, pero te lo advierto ¡No te atrevas a fallar o voy a destrozarla!

Leo quiso avanzar, moverse, pero no pudo, su propio cuerpo lo detuvo, no podía iniciar nada ahí, no ahora, no estando tan vulnerable, no con Fé ahí, no con ella ahí… Trataba, pero no podía pensar.

Sus manos temblaron, por primera vez en casi 15 años, temblaban antes de un combate. A su alrededor, los hombres de Karai se movían y ponía en posición, las espadas salían de sus vainas y esperaban, pero no podía contarlas, no las veía en su cabeza, no sabía donde estaban… sudaba y por un segundo todo le dio vueltas, mientras retrocedía, alejándose de la mujer, buscando volver junto a Fé.

Tenían que salir de ahí, tenía que sacarla de ahí, no estaba listo, no podría con esa batalla.

.- ¡Está bien!.- Gritó tratando de sacudirse la confusión sin dejar de retroceder. Guardó las espadas en su funda y toda la tensión que venía creciendo a su alrededor se desplomó al piso en un instante. Los hombres se relajaron, el murmullo de sus movimientos de apagó.

.- Acepto, acepto la propuesta.- Siguió, jadeante, como si aquello le hubiera costa algún esfuerzo físico.- Cómo quieres hacer esto…

Karai guardó silencio por varios segundos, se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

.- Tienes una semana para dejar la ciudad. Tú y todos los tuyos.

Leonardo no dijo nada, después de unos segundos terminó asintiendo e inclinándose en señal de despedida, dirigiéndose a la cornisa.

.- Nos vamos de aquí, ahora.- le dijo a Fé al pasar, ella lo siguió dando una última mirada a la mujer y a sus hombres ocultos en las sombras.

.- ¿Podrías explicarme qué diablos pasó aquí?

.- Ahora no, vámonos.- Le dijo con prisa a lo que saltaba casi sin ver, momentos después ella lo siguió, perdiéndose de vista.

**2- **

Durante todo el camino de vuelta, Fé no tuvo más remedio que permanecer a varios metros de distancia de Leo. Por más que trataba, no lograba igualar su velocidad y ya estaba perdiendo energías, él no la esperaba, difícilmente la miraba, tenía la vista fija en el camino y la urgencia de llegar a alguna parte; el hecho de que iban juntos no parecía importarle lo más mínimo.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo había salido horriblemente mal allá atrás, la forma en que habían salido huyendo de ahí, lo perturbado que estaba Leo… Tenía miedo de preguntar, pero necesitaba saber qué diablos estaba pasando. Hacía lo mejor posible por seguir a Leonardo, pero francamente no tenía idea de hacia dónde iban, estaban yendo de un lado para otro erráticamente.

En un punto tuvo que detenerse, no podía más. Gritó su nombre mientras se detenía a recuperar el aliento junto a una chimenea en el techo de un edificio de ladrillos rojos. Se agachó con las manos en las rodillas, jadeando, esperaba que la hubiera escuchado porque no podía dar un paso más, tenía que descansar. Estaba levantando la cabeza nuevamente cuando sintió que la tomaban por la cintura.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Leo pasar rápidamente por su lado, luego sintió uno de sus brazos por la espalda y el otro rodeando sus piernas, levantándola del piso. En menos de un segundo estaban corriendo otra vez.

.- No podemos pararnos ahora.- Le dijo con voz ronca.- Podrían estar siguiéndonos.

Fé estaba encogida entre los brazos de Leo, sorprendida de que pudieran ir tan rápido. Con un esfuerzo se volvió a mirar sobre el hombro de él, luego resopló.

.- No, no nos siguen.- Dijo agotada.- Y si lo hacían los perdimos hace rato con tantas vueltas.- Él no le respondió.- Por favor, vámonos a casa...- Casi suplicó.

Leo se quedó en silencio por un rato.

.- Eso hacemos.- Dijo al fin. Ella respiró aliviada y se recostó contra su pecho.

En un par de vueltas más estuvieron en el edificio de Fé. Era ya muy entrada la noche, la mayor parte de la cuadra era toda oscuridad. Leo se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la terraza, casi perdiendo el equilibrio, pero logrando poner a Fé en el suelo sana y salva. La dejó de pie junto a la cornisa y se retiró a un costado, vacilante.

Inclinado sobre sí mismo, buscó a tientas un punto de apoyo, encontrando por fin la pared de la entrada que daba a las escaleras, la tanteó con el brazo y después dejó que su espalda se deslizara por ella hasta quedar sentado en el piso, apoyando los brazos en las rodillas con un resoplido.

.- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó ella en voz baja, sentada en la cornisa frente a él.

Leo tenía la cabeza gacha, oculta entre los brazos. No se volvió a mirarla, tomó aire para responder, pero al final sólo salió de él un jadeo. Tenía la respiración agitada y parecía tener problemas para recobrar el aliento. Apoyó su frente contra las palmas de las manos y la presionó contras ellas con fuerza, soltando un gruñido ahogado.

Fé lo miró preocupada, iba a preguntar qué sucedía, cuando Leo volvió a ponerse de pie de golpe, alejándose de ella, sin mirarla, dejándola con la pregunta en la boca. Fé lo siguió con la vista y de pronto lo vio descargar un golpe contra la pared con el canto de la mano, sobresaltándola.

.- ¡Mierda!- Rugió, retirando la mano de la pared, haciendo caer una lluvia de polvillo de ladrillo y dejando un pequeño hueco del tamaño de su puño en el muro.

Se llevó las palmas de las manos a las sienes, los ojos bien apretados… Dio un par de pasos más, pero después se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, lanzando otro rugido de frustración.

Fé parpadeó confundida. Algo andaba muy mal. Se puso de pie y corrió hasta él, arrodillándose a su lado, buscando su mirada, preocupada.

.- Leo, qué…

Leonardo estaba encogido sobre sí mismo, apoyado en sus manos, los ojos clavados en el piso, respirando agitado. Parecía asustado.

.- Dios, cómo pude ser tan estúpido…- Dijo en voz baja, entre jadeos. Ella puso su mano sobre su hombro y entonces por fin se volvió a mirarla.

Tenía la cara descompuesta, desfigurada en una mueca de angustia, ella lo miró pidiéndole con los ojos una respuesta.

.- Lo siento…- Le dijo, su boca se movía, pero no lograba que las palabras salieran con facilidad.- Lo siento, perdóname… - Repitió inclinándose hacia ella. Con una mano tomó la cabeza de la chica por la nuca y acercó su rostro al suyo.- Nunca quise ponerte en peligro, nunca debí… no debí dejar que fueras conmigo.- Siguió.- Dios mío, es mi culpa…

.- Leo, no…- Ella trató de interrumpirlo, tomando su cara entre sus manos.- ¿Es eso? No pasa nada, todo estará bien, yo estaré bien, Leo, todo estará bien…- Trató de calmarlo mientras él la miraba mortificado.

.- No, tú no entiendes, tú no sabes como es, no la conoces como yo, no tienes idea de lo que es capaz de hacer…- Repitió con los dientes apretados.- No sabes…

.- Leo…- Fé buscaba desesperada en su cabeza algo que decir para tranquilizarlo, pero no sabía qué.

Él la acercó más a sí y con manos torpes le acarició la cara.

.- Dios, si algo te pasara…- Dijo y trató de seguir hablando, pero no pudo, la voz se le ahogó en la garganta, cerró los ojos con fuerza con un gesto de dolor.

Fé no resistió más verlo así y se lanzó sobre él a abrazarlo.

.- No va a pasarme nada, te lo prometo, te lo prometo.- Le dijo, apretándose fuerte contra él, acariciando la parte de atrás de su cabeza, besándole en la mejilla.- Lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa, no debí ir, no debí estar ahí, hice que te preocuparas, lo arruiné todo, es mi culpa, pero todo estará bien, todo estará bien…

Leo la rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo aún más hacia sí, escondiendo la cara en su cuello. Soltó un sollozo que había estado tratando de retener todo ese tiempo.

.- No quiero perderte…- Dijo apenas y ella sintió sus lágrimas mojando su mejilla. Fé lo abrazó con más fuerza.

.- No, no, jamás, eso no pasará.- Le susurró.

Pero quería entender, quería saber, qué diablos había ido tan mal, qué pasaba, qué podía ser tan malo. Leo estaba temblando, frágil como una hoja de papel, a qué le tenía tanto miedo…

.- Leo…- Llamó, buscando su cara, pero él no quiso moverse y no dejó que ella se moviera tampoco.

.- No.- Dijo en voz baja.- No quiero hablar. No ahora…

Fé se quedó inmóvil, con la boca abierta, pero sin saber qué decir, preocupada, confundida.

Al final sólo esperó, no sabía que más hacer, dejó pasar el tiempo, dejó que Leo se calmara solo, que de a poco su respiración se relajara, que volviera a estar bien.

.- Vamos adentro.- Dijo él de pronto.- Vamos adentro y olvidémonos de todo por esta noche.

Fue casi una súplica. Fé asintió en silencio y él la levantó en sus brazos.

Entraron al departamento sin hacer ruido, sin encender las luces. Él la llevó directamente a la habitación, la recostó sobre la cama e inclinándose sobre ella comenzó a besarla de inmediato… Al cabo de unos segundos, estaba luchando por liberarla de sus ropas, presa de una repentina urgencia que no tenía intenciones de controlar.

Fé no se resistió al apuro, le dejó hacer, sin importarle su creciente agitación.

.- Leo…- Susurró, sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos mientras lo besaba.- Olvídate de todo, no pienses en nada, todo estará bien, todo estará bien...

Él no le dejó seguir hablando. Inclinado sobre ella, tomó su cintura entre sus manos, besándole el cuello, sintiendo su cuerpo por fin desnudo bajo él, reaccionando solícito a su toque, animándolo a seguir con más prisa. Bajó sus manos hasta sus muslos, acariciándolos, separándolos suavemente, preparándola para él mientras su boca iba hasta sus pechos.

Fé dejó escapar un gemido al contacto con su lengua y se dejó llevar definitivamente, pidiéndole continuar... Leo ya no podía esperar de todas formas, se acomodó sobre ella ansioso.

La chica volvió a gemir, esta vez con más fuerza, cuando lo sintió dentro… Le sonrió, pidiéndole más con los ojos, moviéndose suavemente para él, porque sabía que ese era el punto en donde terminaba por enloquecer…

La tuvo bajo él por un rato, besándole el cuello, sintiendo sus jadeos contra la cara, con una mano contra la cama sirviéndole de apoyo, la otra moviéndose por el cuerpo de Fé…

Pensaba en cuánto la deseaba, en que quería tenerla toda esa noche, una y otra vez.

La rodeó por la espalda y la elevó hasta ponerla a horcajadas sobre él, observando excitado su cara de sorpresa ante el movimiento, el placer en su rostro cada vez que la penetraba… Ella volvió a gemir, arqueando su cuerpo al recibirlo. Leo ya no estaba pensando en nada más que no fuera el cuerpo de Fé, deliciosamente flexible, las gotas de sudor que comenzaban a formarse en su espalda, su respiración, los gemidos que le hacían perder la cabeza; le dijo que la amaba cuando conseguía hablar, que la amaba y no quería perderla… ella lo amaba también y su amor se mezclaba con el placer que él se encargaba siempre de prolongar al máximo para ella … Le pidió que no parara, que no parara jamás, gritando sin ningún pudor cuando por fin acabó.

Él la siguió poco después y la intensidad de la experiencia los mantuvo unidos un buen rato más, todavía temblando…

Se besaron una vez más y luego Leo la tomó en sus brazos y la recostó con suavidad en la cama, dejándose caer jadeante a su lado, quedando de espaldas. Ella se giró hasta quedar sobre su estomago, apoyada en sus codos y mirándolo a la cara.

Él sonrió y ella automáticamente lo imitó.

.- Adoro esa sonrisa.- Le dijo en voz baja, acariciando su cara. Él cerró los ojos, sintiendo la caricia.- Me haces inmensamente feliz.- Volvió a hablar ella y se acomodó sobre su pecho.

Leo sonrió.

.- Tus vecinos seguro podrán confirmar eso.- Dijo, riendo. Ella se volvió a mirarlo.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Él se encogió de hombros, fingiendo repentino interés por las cosas de la habitación. Ella le dio un golpe suave en el estomago, en una parte que había descubierto que era especialmente sensible. Leo se dobló un poco riéndose, tratando de darse la vuelta, lejos de la chica.

.- No tienes idea del arte del silencio…- Le decía entre risas, mientras ella seguía tratando de encontrar su punto débil, pero él ya se había puesto fuera de su alcance. Fé terminó dándole un manotazo en el hombro.

Mientras Leo terminaba de reír, ella volvió a recostarse sobre su espalda y se quedó mirando el techo, pensativa.

Leo se dio cuenta y el verla así hizo que el peso de todas las preocupaciones volviera al instante. Suspiró profundamente, sentándose en la cama.

.- Fé…- Comenzó, pensando en qué debía decirle y en cómo debía decírselo.

.- Leo…- Respondió ella de inmediato, sentándose también. Lo miró fijamente con expresión seria.- Creo que me iré.- Le dijo al fin.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Me iré… Por un tiempo. Creo que es lo mejor.- Leo la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero ella continuó.- No quiero ser una preocupación más, pienso que si estoy lejos de aquí podrás concentrarte mejor en lo que sea que tengas pensado hacer con este asunto.

Leo se le quedó mirando extrañado, sin decidir cómo debía sentirse.

.- ¿Estás segura?- Preguntó al fin todavía extrañado.

Ella se acercó a él y se recostó sobre su brazo.

.- Si. Es decir, no quiero, pero estarás mejor sin mí hasta que esto pase. Ibas a pedírmelo de todas formas ¿Verdad?

Leo asintió con la cabeza.

.- No es que no confíe en ti, no es que te subestime, es que…

.- No eres el mismo conmigo alrededor, sí, lo sé…- Terminó Fé.

Leo se dio vuelta a mirarla compungido.

.- Lo siento. No es tú culpa…

Fé asintió.

.- Sí, lo sé, pero…

.- No, no, es sólo en este caso, es sólo porque se trata de ella. No quiero que te involucres...

Fé lo miró seria, pero finalmente no quiso discutirle nada.

.- Está bien.- Dijo.- Todo estará bien. Me iré mañana, tal vez salga del país, algún lugar con mar, sol, arena, o tal vez ir de compras…- Dijo y su mirada se iluminó.

.- No suena tan triste cuando lo pones así…- Le dijo él mirándola de reojo.

.- Si. Yo me divertiré a morir mientras tú te quedas aquí peleando con hordas de demenciales ninjas.- Le dijo suavemente.

Él asintió levantando las cejas.

.- La vida no es justa para algunos de nosotros.

Leo se quedó unas horas más con ella y luego anunció que se iría. Fé insistió en que se quedara ahí, pero Leo tenía cosas que preparar… Su intención era hacerse cargo del problema lo antes posible, debía hablar con los chicos y pensar.

La besó y luego salió por la ventana.

Se sentía increíblemente liviano, ella le sacaba un enorme peso de encima marginándose del asunto voluntariamente. Sin ella ahí podría tratar de ganar ventaja otra vez.

Pensó si estaría segura hasta entonces, pero Karai no haría nada, no aún. Lo tenía justo donde lo quería, atado de manos, intentar algo contra Fé en este momento sería tonto.

Sacó el teléfono del cinturón.

Los había amenazado por última vez, esa sería la última vez que iba a dejar que pasara. Esta vez era hora de pagar y se las iba a pagar todas juntas y para siempre. Esta vez se acababa, esta vez era el fin.

Esperó con el teléfono al oído hasta que Rafael contestó del otro lado.

.- Te quiero de regreso. Ahora.- Dijo sin preámbulos mientras emprendía el camino a casa.

.- ¿Problemas?

.- Si, pero esta noche se acaban. Esta noche se acaban para siempre.

**TBC **


	19. Chapter 20

**Bye Bye Babylon/ Cryoshell**

**CAPÍTULO XVIII:**

**Un Plan Simple**

**1- **

Donatello encontró a Miguel completamente dormido y desparramado sobre su mesa de trabajo y ni siquiera se movió cuando apareció delante de él.

Le pareció demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Agarró el trapo que usaba para limpiarse la grasa de las manos y lo usó de látigo contra la cara de Miguel que despertó casi cayéndose de la silla, sobresaltado y con cara de tonto.

.- Me estás babeando la mesa.- Le dijo con cara de asco, tirándole el trapo a la cara hecho una bola. Miguel se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca y la encontró efectivamente toda babeada.

.- ¿Dónde están los otros, man?.- Preguntó con voz pastosa.

Don tomó uno de los pisos y se sentó a un costado de él.

.- Deben estar por llegar. No quise despertar a Abril y Casey, a menos que sea necesario…

.- Ah, pero bien que me despertaste a mí.- Le dijo frotándose los ojos, Don no le prestó atención.

.- Te fuiste a dormir hace como media hora atrás ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?- Le dijo distraído mientras hacía que el bo diera vueltas lentamente sobre la palma de su mano. Miguel se volvió a mirarlo con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y el cuerpo echado sobre la mesa.

.- Halo, man, estaba imparable, me hubieras visto.- Dijo, animándose un poco. Don asintió con la cabeza, sin quitar la vista de su staff.

.- Si te vi, estabas babeando frente al monitor, con los ojos llorosos. Jamás habría imaginado que estuvieras experimentando alguna actividad cerebral. - Le dijo y de pronto se volvió a verlo notando que no llevaba nada de su equipo puesto.- Deberías estar listo para cuando llegaran, podría ser una emergencia.

Miguel hizo una mueca de fastidio y ocultó la cara entre los brazos.

.- Siempre es una emergencia, hermano, incluso cuando no es una emergencia, es una emergencia. – Dijo, con la voz sofocada.- ¿Quién llamó?

.- Leo…

Miguel gruñó sin sacar la cabeza de entre sus brazos.

.- Entonces es una puta emergencia y si no lo es, se las va a arreglar para que lo sea. De cualquier forma, vamos a tener que salir todos corriendo a salvar al universo una vez más.

Don se rió, pero no dijo nada, siguió jugueteando con el bo mientras silbaba. Miguel trató de despertarse, estirándose en la silla. Ahora fue él quien miró al otro con más atención.

.- ¿Por qué estás silbando? ¿Por qué sonríes?- Don lo miró ceñudo.

.- No sonrío, no estoy silbando.

.- Si, lo haces.

.- No…

.- Y mira tu cabeza, viejo, parece que brillara…- De pronto Miguel entendió y abrió grandes los ojos y sonrió.- Aaahhh, estuviste hablando con tu amiguita espacial.

Don se sonrojó ligeramente, bajando la cabeza.

.- No…

.- ¡Ja! Totalmente sí.

.- Bueno, sí, estaba hablando con Jhanna, pero no es asunto tuyo…

.- Oh ¿Hablando? ¿Eso nomás? La chica se las arregló para contactarte desde el otro lado de la galaxia…- A lo que hablaba, Miguel se levantó a buscar una caja de pizza del mesón de la cocina y volvió a sentarse a la mesa.- No va a ser para puro hablar.- Terminó dándole una sonrisa maliciosa.

Don sonrió tímido

.- Bueno, sí, fue bastante dulce de su parte…

.- Dulce mi trasero, esa mina te ve con papas a un lado, hermano.

Don lo miró con reprobación.

.- Eso fue muy fino de tu parte, gracias…

.- Yo que tú igual lo pensaba, no es buena idea andar con una mina que es capaz de romperte en varias partes sin sudar una gota… Aunque ese tono púrpura, la forma en que resalta sus ojos...- Terminó Miguel pensativo.

.- Si ¿No? Es un maravilloso tono púrpura…

Miguel se echó a reír.

.- Estás perdido, viejo…

Don le iba a responder cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el otro estaba comiendo.

.- Miguel, por Dios, esa pizza tiene como una semana ahí encima, termina de comértela de una vez…- Le dijo con cara de asco. Miguel paró de comer y esperó hasta haber tragado todo lo que tenía en la boca. Se volvió a mirarlo con seriedad.

.- Esta es la mejor pizza que he probado en la vida.- Le dijo.- Lo que hay entre esta pizza y yo es hermoso.

.- Aaarrg…- Susurró Don justo en el momento en que se habría la puerta del ascensor. Esperaron sentados hasta que apareció Raphael delante de ellos.

.- ¿Y? ¿Dónde esta Leo?- Preguntó acelerado, los otros dos se encogieron de hombros.

.- Eres el primero en llegar.- Le respondió Don.

.- ¿No está aquí? Este tipo siempre hace lo mismo…- Gruñó al tiempo que sacaba un pedazo de pizza de la caja de Miguel.- Monta un escándalo y luego llega último.

.- Ey!- Gritó Miguel cuando vio un trozo de su pizza ser arrancado de la caja.

.- ¿Qué está pasando, porqué el llamado a las armas?- Preguntó Don. Raphael se encogió de hombros a lo que mascaba la pizza.

.- No tengo idea qué mierda pasa, pero ojalá sea grave porque corrí todo el camino hasta acá….- Estaba hablando cuando de pronto se puso a escupir todo lo que tenía en la boca.- Qué carajos… esta cosa está rancia….

Tiró el resto que le quedaba de vuelta a la caja, en donde Miguel se apresuró a guardarlo y alejarlo de él, mirándolo con enojo. Raph le gruñía de vuelta cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Los tres se volvieron a ver al recién llegado.

Leonardo se paró en la entrada y se tomó su tiempo para verlos de uno en uno antes de asentir y tomar asiento en una de las sillas, los otros tres sólo lo miraron expectantes.

.- ¿Y? - Apuró Raphael al ver que se tardaba tanto.

.- Si, qué onda con el dramatismo…- Secundó Miguel, mirándolo con una mueca.

Leo apoyó los codos en la mesa, entrelazando los dedos de las manos a lo que los miraba alternadamente.

.- Fui a ver a Karai.- Comenzó, retorciendo los dedos, haciéndolos crujir un poco. Optó por separarlos y dejar las manos sobre la mesa, mientras los otros lo escuchaban con atención.- La buena noticia es que no va a ser necesario investigar más, ella es la responsable, tal como habíamos pensado.

.- ¿Qué era lo que quería? - Preguntó con cautela Don, Leo tomó aire.

.- Que nos mantengamos fuera de su camino, que no intervengamos en sus operaciones. A cambio de eso ofrece inmunidad.- Raphael soltó una risotada irónica, iba a hablar pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Leo continuó.- Le dije que aceptaba.

.- ¡¿Qué?- Estalló Raph a su lado. Leo suspiró con cansancio.

.- Dije que acepté.

Raph todavía tenía la cara desfigurada por la impresión mientras que Don y Miguel lo miraban sorprendidos.

.- ¿Aceptaste? ¿Qué implica eso?- Preguntó Don.

.- Karai espera que salgamos de la ciudad dentro de una semana.

Raph gruñó y golpeó la mesa frente a Leo, inclinándose sobre su cara.

.- Tú puedes irte de la ciudad si quieres, yo no he aceptado una mierda.

Leo no dijo nada, sólo lo miró pacientemente.

.- No sé, Leo…- Comenzó Miguel, compungido.- ¿Nos vamos a ir y los vamos a dejar hacer lo que quieran? Ese no es nuestro estilo…

.- Si.- Siguió Don.- Cómo sabemos si realmente va a cumplir con su palabra, Karai tiene un historial de no cumplir con su palabra, sólo para empezar.

Leonardo esperó a que todos se expresaran para continuar; a los demás ya les estaba extrañando que no hubiera tratado de convencerlos en todo ese rato.

.- Dije que había aceptado, no dije que lo íbamos a hacer.- Dijo, mirándolos con gravedad.

Raph se volvió a mirarlo ceñudo, pero al final terminó dándole una media sonrisa.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Diste tú palabra en vano? Eso es nuevo…

Leo respiró profundo y trató de no prestar atención a esa observación.

.- Considerando que los hombres de Karai me tenían rodeado, me pareció la solución estratégica más adecuada.- Se explicó.- Ahora escúchenme bien.- Leo le dio una mirada a Raph y la mantuvo hasta que éste aceptó buscar una silla y sentarse a horcajadas en ella, mirándolo de mala gana. Luego de eso continuó.- A estas alturas, ya todos tenemos una idea de cómo se nos dará la mano y de cómo vamos a enfrentar esto. Y creo que Karai también. Creo que ya nos conocemos demasiado bien como para suponerlo.- Se tomó un segundo para observarlos nuevamente a los tres con cuidado.- Por eso mismo creo que es tiempo para un cambio de estrategia.- Leo pudo sentir claramente como Raphael se inclinaba hacia él, interesado.- Hemos pasado demasiado tiempo esperando a que el desastre caiga sobre nosotros, hasta ahora sólo hemos reaccionado, nunca lo he querido de otra forma, pero me doy cuenta de que jamás estaremos seguros hasta no hacernos cargo de ella. Definitivamente.

Raphael lanzó una risita gutural, pero no dijo nada, dejó que Leo continuara.

.- ¿Tomar la iniciativa?- Preguntó Don mientras Miguel sólo los miraba con la boca abierta. Leo asintió.- ¿Estamos preparados para eso?- Preguntó otra vez, sintiéndose de pronto un poco inseguro.

.- Lo estaremos.- Respondió Leo, Don se le quedó mirando, pensativo, con cara de preocupación.- Estoy cansado de sentirme amenazado todo el tiempo, es hora de poner fin a eso y esta es la única forma.- Terminó, esperando convencerlo.

.- ¿Qué tienes pensado? - Preguntó Raph.- ¿Cuál es el plan?

.- No es complicado. Asalto y destrucción: Tomamos la Torre Saki y cada otra cosa que pertenezca al Pie y la volamos en pedazos.

Raph se le quedó mirando un segundo y luego estalló en una carcajada.

.- Me encanta cuando se pone suicida.- Siseó.

.- Sin embargo.- Siguió Leo.- Me doy cuenta de los riesgos, así que el que no quiera participar, es libre de dar un paso atrás.

.- Espero que no me estés preguntando esa mierda a mí.- Le dijo Raph con fastidio. Leo sólo lo miró, asintiendo y luego se volvió hacia Don, quien pareció pensarlo por un momento.

.- La pregunta es innecesaria, a fin de cuentas.- Le dijo con expresión seria.- Sólo dime qué necesitas.

Leo asintió y luego todas las miradas cayeron sobre Miguel.

.- Bueno, supongo que ahora me haría quedar bastante mal si digo que no voy ¿Verdad? - Leo lo miró ceñudo.- Ya, ya, viejo, si voy, no había ni qué preguntar…

.- Bien.- Siguió Leo.- Ahora… En cuanto a qué necesito Donnie.- Leonardo sonrió maliciosamente.- Esto te va a encantar….

Donatello lo miró intrigado.

Leonardo explicó su plan y pasaron las siguientes dos horas discutiendo los detalles y la estrategia.

Menos Miguel, que se quedó dormido sobre la mesa a los cinco minutos.

**TBC**

.-

Don y Miguel estaban hablando de Jhanna, la extraterrestre que conocieron en el capítulo 2 de la 4º temporada de la serie (The People Choice).


	20. Chapter 21

**Ladies/ Kayliah**

**CAPÍTULO XIX:**

**El Principio del Fin**

**1.- **

Un par de días después de haber acordado ir en contra de Karai con todo lo que tenían, Raphael y Leonardo aguardaban parapetados entre las chimeneas en la terraza frente a un edificio azul de treinta y tantos pisos, lleno de vidrio. Ya habían notado las cámaras de seguridad apostadas en algunas de las ventanas, rotando cada cierto tiempo, captando las calles laterales y la calle frente al mismo edificio.

.- Bueno, este tampoco se ve la gran cosa.- susurró Raph.- Esas cámaras no deberían ser un problema.

.- No. No me preocupan, Don se hará cargo de ellas y sino, sólo habrá que moverse rápido.

.- ¿Entonces?

.- El nivel de seguridad.

.- Como los otros. Bajo. Pan comido.

Leo se quedó mirando el edificio, pensativo.

.- No me gusta. Hemos visto todos los edificios de Saki en la ciudad y el resguardo es apenas el mínimo. No cuadra.

.- ¿Crees que hay más de lo que se ve?

.- No lo sé. Cuando Don tenga las imágenes satelitales sabremos mejor.

.- Tal vez sólo estén cortos de personal.

Leo se quedó pensando.

.- Ojalá. Necesitamos saber donde está ese laboratorio.- Dijo al fin.

Raph lo miró de reojo.

.- He estado tratando de convencerte de hacer esto por años.- Le dijo en voz baja.- Y de pronto cambias de opinión.

.- Tenías razón.- Respondió Leo.- Debí haberte escuchado antes.

.- Ella la amenazó ¿Verdad? A Fé.

Leo se volvió a verlo.

.- Nos ha amenazado a todos, Raph, pero esta vez fue la última. Esta vez verá que eso tiene un precio.

Raphael se le quedó mirando, tratando de ver a través de él.

.- ¿Qué pasó allá?- Preguntó en voz baja. Leonardo desvió la mirada, tomó aire y lo botó.

.- Fé me siguió. No debí permitirlo, pero lo hizo. Ahora Karai lo sabe… - Respondió.- Tal vez lo supo desde siempre, no lo sé.

Raph se quedó pensando. Le preocupaba, seguro que sí, y pensaba que debió haber sido más cuidadoso, también. Pero no dijo nada.

.- Cómo si fuera a servirle para algo…- Gruñó, poniendo pesadamente la mano sobre el hombro de Leo.- No va a alcanzar a hacer nada.

.- Aún así, me alegra que Fé haya salido de la ciudad.- Siguió Leo.- Estará más segura hasta que todo esto pase.- Le dio una última mirada al edificio frente a ellos y luego comenzó a incorporarse.- Vamos Raph, ya vámonos de acá.

Raph no supo porqué, pero algo no le convencía. En ese momento no sabía con seguridad qué era, pero algo le daba mala espina, tenía esa sensación podrida de mierda de que todo iba a salir espantosamente mal.

**2- **

Raph se había tirado en el sofá, mirando la pantalla de la tele sin mucho interés, control remoto en mano, pasando de un canal a otro a la velocidad de la luz, sin detenerse en ninguno jamás.

Ya habían terminado con la etapa de reconocimiento la noche anterior y Leo estaba con Don examinando unos mapas y fotografías y viendo algo del equipo y para todo eso ellos dos eran suficientes. Estaba mortalmente aburrido y a punto de quedarse dormido.

Todavía era pronto para sentir la ansiedad de la batalla por venir y toda la planificación previa no era exactamente lo suyo; cuando había alguien más para hacerse cargo de la situación, automáticamente perdía interés en ello.

Antes, unos años atrás, habría insistido en un ataque frontal y mientras más pronto, mejor. Pero ahora sabía mejor, esperaría a que los maestros de la estrategia aparecieran con algún plan infalible que garantizara la mayor efectividad con un máximo de violencia.

Estaba cabeceando ya, cuando sonó su teléfono; contestó sin mirar siquiera quien era.

.- Qué…- Dijo al aparato.

.- ¿Raph?.- Escuchó una voz de mujer del otro lado.

.- ¿Fé? Hola preciosa.- Le dijo, adormilado.

.- ¿Está Leo ahí?

.- No, pero…

.- Bien, déjalo así. Necesito hablarte de algo ¿Puedes salir ahora?

.- ¿Ah?.- Raph se incorporó en el sofá, ya desperezado.- Pero no estabas fuera de la ciudad…

.- Estoy acá afuera. Apúrate.- Dijo y cortó.

Raph se quedó ceñudo, todavía sosteniendo el teléfono contra su oído. Se volvió a mirar hacia la zona de trabajo de Don. Desde ahí le llegaban las voces de él y de Leo, pero no alcanzaba a verlos y ellos tampoco a él.

Sintió esa sensación podrida de nuevo, pero trató de no prestarle atención.

Más tarde pensaría que debió haberlo hecho.

Salió del garage y derrapó la moto justo al lado de Fé, que esperaba de brazos cruzados apoyada contra la pared, a un lado de la entrada.

Vestía de negro, el pelo tomado, el arma en la cintura y la espada en la espalda.

.- Supongo que esto no es sólo para dar un paseo.- Le dijo. Ella de inmediato se montó en el asiento de atrás.

.- No.- Respondió seria, a lo que Raph ponía la moto en marcha nuevamente y salían a toda velocidad.

.- ¿Dónde?- Preguntó Raph.

.- Sólo sigue adelante, yo te aviso.

Él obedeció.

**TBC. **


	21. Chapter 22

Not Enough/ Lacuna Coil

**CAPÍTULO XX:**

**Medidas Extremas**

**1- **

.- Según las fotos del satélite y los infrarrojos, no hay nada en esos edificios que llame realmente mi atención.- Dijo Don, pasando las imágenes desde su laptop, conectado al monitor de TV que tenía empotrado en la pared, de forma que pudieran verlas ambos más cómodamente. – No armas, no vehículos, ni siquiera un contingente de personas muy grande. Hasta donde se ve, podría ser exactamente lo que parece, simples edificios de oficinas. Siempre ha sido difícil separar los negocios sucios del Pie de los "legítimos", la fachada es demasiado buena.

.- Aún así, están resguardados.- Dijo Leo, pensativo.

Don se encogió de hombros.

.- Karai es paranoica, en donde pueda poner uno de sus Ninja lo va a hacer. – Contestó simplemente, concentrado en la pantalla.

.- No correremos el riesgo, todo lo que tenga que ver con el Pie debe caer.

Don hizo una mueca.

.- Vamos a tener que incluir el ayuntamiento y la casa del gobernador, entonces…- Murmuró.

.- Las autoridades han vendido esta ciudad y su gente a criminales.- Siguió Leo, con enojo.- Excede nuestras capacidades, pero al menos cuando Karai ya no esté, no habrá quien alimente esa corrupción… al menos por un tiempo.

Donatello lo miró con atención un momento y luego volvió a revisar los datos que mostraban las imágenes en la computadora.

.- ¿Estás seguro de esto?- Preguntó sin volverse a verlo, sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía, mirando alternadamente al monitor de la laptop y a la pantalla grande frente a él.- Es decir, esto es… grande.

Leo se quedó pensando, pero tampoco se volvió a verlo, echado hacia atrás en la silla, veía concentrado la pantalla.

.- Sólo tenemos que hacerlo bien.- Respondió en voz baja.

Don asintió, pero todavía sentía escalofríos al pensar en lo que estaban por hacer. Reconocía la fuerza del argumento, cuánto tiempo más tendrían que vivir bajo esas circunstancias, esperando el próximo ataque, siempre en constante peligro. Si había una forma de anticiparse a la futura e inevitable desgracia, antes de que los golpeara, antes de tener que volver a lamentar más daños físicos o síquicos, entonces él era materia dispuesta, pero el plan de Leonardo era tan altamente destructivo, potencialmente suicida/homicida, que no parecía provenir de su cabeza. De todas formas, aún sin reconocer los métodos, todavía podía identificar su mentalidad: toda la operación giraba en torno a un único asalto, suficientemente agresivo, fulminante y veloz, como para anular al máximo la capacidad de reacción y disminuir al mínimo la necesidad de entrar en combate directo. De pronto pensó que Leo haría un fantástico terrorista.

No obstante, habían calculado los tiempos y la hora en que actuarían, eligiendo las que garantizaban que la menor cantidad de personas no relacionadas estarían en las inmediaciones, incluyendo trabajadores de los mismos edificios de Saki.

Aún así, se trataba de hacer volar en pedazos tres edificios y un enorme carguero apostado en el muelle, era imposible asegurar que no habría consecuencias en vidas humanas, aún con un margen de error tan ínfimo como el que pretendía establecer.

Finalmente, el que la operación no matara a nadie de más, recaía casi completamente en qué tan preciso hiciera el trabajo, de ahí los escalofríos.

.- No te preocupes.- Le dijo Leo con voz serena, como si hubiera estado leyéndole la mente.- Todo saldrá bien.

Don volvió a asentir.

.- Supongo que no me queda otra que confiar en ti.

.- No. No realmente Tomaremos la Torre y el carguero simultáneamente, el resto de las filiales cuando tengamos asegurado eso, junto con la fase dos.

Don sólo volvió los ojos hacia él y le dio una media sonrisa.

.- No lo sé, nunca había intentado algo así antes…

.- Por favor, acabas de hackear un satélite militar, seguro podrás con un par de cuentas bancarias. Además, Abril te dará una mano con eso.

.- Si la información está ahí, entonces lo haré, sólo hazme llegar a ella.

.- Así se hará.- Dijo Leo y suspiró.- Puedes tirarle un edificio encima a un sujeto, pero de alguna forma se las arregla para volver, puedes separar su cabeza de su cuerpo, pero su corazón sigue latiendo. Quítale su dinero y es una muerte segura.

Don sonrió.

.- Esa es una ofensa federal. Supongo que esto ya me convierte oficialmente un completo criminal.

.- Me temo que es demasiado tarde para preocuparse por eso. Si te hace sentir mejor, puedes verlo así: Tú te quedas con fraude informático. Yo tomaré homicidio.- Le respondió en voz baja. Don se volvió a verlo ceñudo.

.- ¿Ya lo decidiste?

Leonardo sólo movió la cabeza afirmativamente una vez, sin volverse a mirarlo.

.- No quiero, pero realmente no veo otra opción.- Susurró.

Don le dio una mirada de reojo.

.- ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

.- No. No realmente. Pero gracias por preguntar.

No era gran cosa…

Ya estaba a medio camino del infierno de todos modos.

**2- **

Raph se puso de pie sin apearse de la moto. Fé, al contrario, se había bajado de un salto ni bien llegaron. Estaban en un edificio estacionamiento, al cual accedieron desde el primer piso.

El mismo estacionamiento estaba conectado por medio de una pasarela al edificio contiguo. Raph lo identificó de inmediato, era uno de los que había ido a reconocer con Leo un par de noches antes, un edificio de Saki. Fé se quedó mirando fijamente sus ventanales.

.- Dime qué hacemos aquí…- Gruñó Raph volviéndose a mirarla, notando que ya estaba frente a la pasarela.- Dime porqué Leonardo parece creer que estás fuera de la ciudad.

.- Porque le dije que me iría de la ciudad.- Contestó ella, sin mirarlo, apenas prestándole atención.

.- ¿Y por qué hiciste eso?

.- Tenía que tranquilizarlo, estaba hecho un atado de nervios.

Raph se encogió de hombros.

.- Así que le mentiste…

Fé asintió con la cabeza, todavía sin mirarlo.

.- Sí.

Raph comenzó a reírse con voz profunda.

.- Le mentiste a Leo.- Repitió, remarcando las palabras. La chica se volvió a verlo por fin, sin entender.

.- Tenía que hacerlo, pero voy a estar bien, no va a pasarme nada.

Raph fue hasta ella y la tomó por los hombros, mirándola con fascinación.

.- Tú no entiendes, le mentiste a Leo ¿Tienes idea de lo que realmente odia Leo?

Fé lo miró, pensando, tratando de adivinar la respuesta, sus ojos se volvieron un par de rendijas, frunció los labios…

.- ¡Que le mientan! - Terminó impaciente Raph, pero se estaba divirtiendo a más no poder.- Oh, estás tan acabada…- Le dijo y se dio la vuelta en dirección a la moto.-No puedo esperar a ver su cara cuando lo sepa, me encanta cómo parece que se le van a salir los ojos cuando está furioso, ven, vámonos de acá.- Le dijo subiéndose a la moto.

Pero Fénix no se movió de su lugar.

.- No voy a ir a ningún lado, Raph.- le dijo como hipnotizada, volviendo de nuevo la vista al edificio. Raphael la miró ceñudo.

.- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó.

.- Tengo que quedarme. Tengo que ir hasta allá, hay algo que tengo que hacer y necesito que me ayudes.- Le dijo, dándose media vuelta, mirándolo suplicante.

Raph la miró también. Creía saber de qué se trataba y tal vez entendiera por qué estaban ahí, pero por eso mismo quería que se fueran lo antes posible.

.- Lo siento, preciosa.- le dijo, con seriedad.- Pero esta vez no. Tenemos demasiado entre manos, no puedo ayudarte. Vámonos, pasaremos por tu departamento, sacaras algunas cosas, tomarás tu auto y te iras de aquí esta noche, como dijiste que lo harías. Leo no tendrá que enterarse de nada.

Fé corrió impulsivamente hasta él y puso su mano en su hombro, con esa misma expresión de urgencia. Raph miró primero la mano de la chica, que le apretaba con fuerza y luego su cara, sin entender su reacción.

.- Por favor…- Siguió.- No te estaría pidiendo esto sino fuera tan importante para mí.

.- Fé…- Comenzó Raph, tomando la mano de la chica y tratando de soltarse lo más suavemente posible.

.- Es mi padre.- Estalló ella.- De eso se trata todo esto, tú lo recuerdas ¿verdad? Hacía drogas para la mafia y creo que ahora está metido en todo esto...- Fé se volvió a mirar el edificio frente a ellos.- Está allá, en una de las oficinas de ese edificio, tengo que encontrarlo. Sé que algo tiene que ver con esa nueva droga, lo sé porque ese edificio…

.- Es uno de los de Saki. Si, lo sé.- Le dijo en tono grave Raph. La chica se volvió a verlo de inmediato, con la cara llena de sorpresa.

Claro que Raph recordaba al padre de Fé, su verdadero padre, un infeliz al que él mismo había ayudado a salvar de sus ex jefes mafiosos. Casi le había costado la vida a Fé y el muy maldito ni siquiera se quedó, huyó a la primera oportunidad que tuvo.*

Raph se volvió a mirarla y botó aire ruidosamente. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese sujeto siempre había sido difícil para ella y estaba siendo difícil ahora. Ni siquiera era capaz de hablar de él sin alterarse.

.- Ernesto Costas, tu padre, es el que está haciendo la droga para el Pie.- Le dijo y Fé abrió los ojos enormes.

.- ¿Qué?- La chica comenzó a alejarse de él.

.- Fé, espera…

.- ¿Sabías? ¿Desde hace cuánto que sabías?

Raph hizo el intento de acercarse a ella, pero Fé solo ponía más distancia entre ellos. Estiró una mano hacia ella, buscando tomarla por el brazo, pero Fé la hizo a un lado con un manotazo.

.- ¿Cómo no me dijiste?- Lo miraba cada vez más enojada.

.- Cálmate…- Empezó él, consiguiendo por fin tomarla por un brazo, atrayéndola hacia él con fuerza, obligándola a mirarlo.- Cálmate y escucha. Lo supe hace unos días atrás, cuando estábamos investigando. Pensé en decírtelo, pero luego todo se puso más complicado… No quise ocultártelo nena, pero la verdad es que yo tampoco quiero que te involucres en nada de esto.

.- ¿Qué no me involucre? Es mi padre…

Fé trataba de soltarse de nuevo, pero Raph la acercó más aún, hasta que sus frentes casi chocaron.

.- Deja que nosotros nos hagamos cargo. Leo tiene un plan, todo saldrá bien.- Le dijo, pero la chica estaba lejos de tranquilizarse.

.- Tú no entiendes.- Siguió furiosa, con la voz ronca.- Tengo que verlo, mi familia, tengo que saber quién mató a mi familia…

.- ¿Ah?- Raph arrugó la cara sin entender, Fé seguía furiosa, de una forma como jamás la había visto.

.- Tengo que saber y ese maldito hijo de puta es él único que puede decírmelo…- Fé tomó la cara de Raph entre sus manos, éste solo pudo mirarla boquiabierto.- Por favor, Raph, nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo hablar y necesito saber, sé que él tuvo algo que ver en todo eso, debo saberlo.

Raph la miró perplejo. Jamás la había visto reaccionar así, jamás antes la había escuchado hablar de su familia, no de su familia adoptiva, de su verdadera familia.

.- Fé…

Fénix parpadeó un par de veces, ya no parecía furiosa, ahora se veía confundida. Soltó la cara de Raph y comenzó a alejarse de él, pero sin dejar de mirarlo.

.- Nunca te hablé de mi familia…- Dijo, como aturdida. Era verdad, el único que sabía era Leonardo.

Constantemente estaba sacando el asunto de su mente, hasta casi olvidarlo y cuando ocasionalmente pensaba en ello, parecía lejano, como la vida de alguien más. Y todo estaba bien hasta que en las noches se despertaba toda asustada, aterrada, soñando que se quemaba y que no podía respirar. Soñando que volvían por ella.

Recién entonces se daba cuenta de que realmente había pasado, de que todos habían muerto y que esa niña que se había salvado del incendio escondiéndose bajo la casa, esa niña era ella misma.

.- Mi familia, mi familia real, Raph, murió en un incendio cuando yo tenía siete años.- Raph la miró con más asombro aún, ahora la chica parecía profundamente perturbada.- El incendio fue intencional, alguien lo provocó. Alguien quería matarnos, matarnos a todos y sé que mi padre ocasionó todo eso. Necesito saber que pasó, necesito saber quién fue y por qué.- Fé se volvió a verlo, furiosa otra vez.- Y después necesito matar al hijo de puta responsable.

Raph la miró preocupado. Esa no era la chica que él conocía. Estaba temblando, asustada, no podía controlar las emociones, parecía que todas llegaban al mismo tiempo y trataban de apoderarse de ella.

.- Cuando vi la fotografía de él con esa mujer, Karai, supe que estaría trabajando para ella y que entonces sería fácil localizarlo. La última vez que nos vimos, se me escapó, pero eso no pasará ahora.

.- ¿Leo sabe todo esto?- Preguntó Raph. La cara de Fé se desfiguró en una mueca de enojo.

.- Sí, sí lo sabe y aún así, sólo tratará de impedir que intervenga y no voy a dejar que eso pase. Tengo derecho a saber, Raph, y no voy a dejar que nadie, ni siquiera él, me detenga. Ahora…- Fé se aproximó aún más a él y le golpeó el pecho con el puño.- Vas a ayudarme o no.

Fénix sintió la extraña sensación de dejar de ser ella misma, de permitir que alguien más ocupase su cuerpo, de hacer espacio para que alguien que venía recién despertando, después de años de haber estado profundamente dormida.

_Los pasos volvieron a buscar, volvieron a pasar por encima de su cabeza, pero ella tampoco se movió. Terminarían creyendo que se había quemado en el incendio y ya no volverían a buscarla nunca más._

_Se quedó en el agujero dos días completos, salió al tercero, cuando ya estaba oscuro, salió quitando escombros quemados, haciendo a un lado cosas que se deshacían en cenizas en cuanto las tocaba. Salió de entre las cenizas..._

_Salió y ya entonces era otra. _

**TBC**

* Ver capítulo 8 de Triángulo III.


	22. Chapter 23

_**The world is teeming with  
unnecessary people.**_

_**It's God's decision that I fight.  
As a knight of honor, as protector  
of the seal, I sacrifice myself to the  
blood of criminals.**_

_**- Silent Hill 3**_

**Not Enough- Lacuna Coil**

**Thick as Thieves.- Kasabian**

**CAPÍTULO XXI:**

**Comenzando a resbalar.**

**1- **

Leonardo alargó la mano hacia la pared sin dejar de mirar su mesa de trabajo. Encendió el extractor de aire a su máximo y corrió hacia abajo la mascarilla que le cubría la boca, pero esperó antes de volver a respirar profundo: había mantenido el extractor encendido todo el rato al mínimo durante la operación, así que no creía que quedara gran cosa en el ambiente, pero prefería no arriesgarse y esperar a que se disipara por completo antes de relajarse.

Miró sobre la mesa el mechero ya apagado y el vaso de vidrio enfriándose encima, con un extraño líquido oscuro dentro.

Se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared, ya sacándose de una vez la mascarilla que le colgaba del cuello. Se tomó un segundo para recorrer con la vista su invernadero. Cada vez que entraba ahí le invadía una sensación de inmensa felicidad y un enorme amor hacia Donatello por haberle ayudado a construirlo. En realidad, él sólo había tenido la idea, fue Don solito el que se las había arreglado para instalar la iluminación y el sistema de riego y las mallas protectoras en algunos de los almácigos. Miró con satisfacción lo mucho que había crecido desde que lo había montado ahí un par de años atrás; ya lo tenía dividido en seis diversas secciones dependiendo de las necesidades de cada planta. Desgraciadamente, estando bajo tierra, debía conformarse con especímenes que no requirieran de tanto sol; las lámparas y los focos podían hacer algo, pero la planta nunca sería tan fuerte como si estuviera en el exterior, y le parecía un poco cruel obligarlas a crecer lejos de la luz, así que su colección estaba formada principalmente por plantas de sombra y humedad y aún así era bastante grande. En un rincón estaban los bonsáis de Splinter que había trasladado hasta ahí para poder cuidarlos mejor; a pesar de que el arte mismo no le atraía, se sentía de alguna forma obligado a mantenerlos de la forma en que lo había hecho su maestro.

Respiró ahora sí profundamente, notando que el aire ya estaba completamente fresco, miró todo ese verde a su alrededor una última vez y volvió a la mesa.

Amaba el verde y si pudiera ser capaz de meter algo de luz natural ahí, entonces sería el más feliz sobre la Tierra; si había algo que amara más que el verde, era el sol... Nunca era más feliz que cuando podía quedarse al sol por horas.

Debían de ser los genes, pensaba.

Ya en la mesa de trabajo, Leonardo tomó el vaso sobre el mechero, que ahora estaba tibio y lo puso en el centro de la mesa. Con unas pinzas largas removió el contenido: un paquetito blanco de gasa de unos 10 centímetros que flotaba en el líquido oscuro, el contenido total del vaso no debía ser más de 200 ml.

En verdad, su colección había crecido bastante, en parte gracias a lo que había traído de sus viajes. Ahí había de todo, tenía más de 15 clases de hierbas distintas, plantas medicinales con un sinfín de utilidades y, sí, unos cuantos venenos también. Más de unos cuantos. Derivados del curare, la cicuta y otros que incluso podían estar creciendo inocentemente en un jardín cualquiera, pero que en manos expertas era una muerte silenciosa y rápida.

El veneno siempre había sido aliado del Ninja.

Tomó el paquetito de gasa del vaso con las pinzas y lo arrojó a la basura. Más tarde tendría que incinerar eso, aún cuando el hervor había extraído casi todo el veneno de la hoja envuelta en la gasa, así como estaba aún podía ser peligrosa. Hizo a un lado la maceta que contenía el resto de la planta y comenzó a trabajar con los dardos fukibari. Eran dardos de acero, de unos cinco centímetros de largo y algo más gruesos que una aguja, huecos, con el peso suficiente como para resistir ser arrojados con o sin la fukiya.

La fukiya era una especie de cerbatana, hecha de acero, de unos 50 centímetros, parte del equipo básico. Era bastante práctica en ciertas ocasiones, aunque debía reconocer que si la situación lo permitía, siempre terminaba cediendo ante el combate abierto. Era su debilidad, no lo podía evitar.

Tomó las fukibari y comenzó a untarlas con el líquido ligeramente viscoso del vaso. Tenía ahí cerca de unas cien, sin contar con las mini bombas que había estado fabricando durante toda la tarde.

Se encontraba en eso cuando fue interrumpido por Don y Miguel.

Donatello miró sorprendido a su alrededor, no había estado ahí en un buen tiempo y le llamó la atención lo frondoso que se había puesto todo, también la cantidad de equipo que había reunido Leo ahí, la mayoría se lo había prestado él mismo, pero verlo todo junto como un pequeño laboratorio le pareció curioso. Era digno de un químico. Había pensado que Leo quería ese jardín para entretenerse y le había parecido genial que tuviera un pasatiempo que no tuviera que ver con combatir o entrenar, por eso había estado tan feliz de ayudarlo. Después se había dado cuenta de que todo eso no tenía más que un fin práctico; las plantas o eran medicinas o eran armas y claro que era beneficioso para todos, pero no dejaba de decepcionarlo un poco.

La mente de su hermano nunca estaba en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera prepararse para el combate.

Ahora lo encontraron sentado frente a su mesa de trabajo, terminando parte del equipo que llevarían para la misión de esa noche.

.- Uuhh cómo ha crecido todo aquí…- Exclamó Miguel dando un giro sobre sí mismo y luego yendo a explorar los distintos almácigos, a lo que terminaba de ajustarse el guante en la mano izquierda.

Leonardo les había pedido equipo completo, lo que significaba armarse hasta los dientes. El cinturón utilizado esta vez, estaba reforzado por una lona que contenía ganchos y bolsillos utilitarios, además de calzarse otro cinto cruzado al pecho, ambos cargados de shurikens, cuchillos kunais, fukiya y bombas de humo. Además de eso, cada uno llevaba una ninjaken a la espalda y guanteletes en cada mano. El guante lo habían hecho ellos mismos de dos capas de cuero endurecido y cubría hasta el nudillo, dejando libres los dedos, ajustándose en la palma y en la parte interna del brazo, protegiendo hasta la altura del codo. Era pesado, pero se agradecía tenerlo ahí cuando había que parar una hoja afilada.

Leo se fijó en Don brevemente, notando que sobre la frente llevaba sus lentes de visión nocturna, lo que le parecía genial, pero siempre le había molestado lo rápido que abandonaba Donatello sus propios instintos y habilidades en beneficio de lo que un pedazo de tecnología podía ofrecerle.

.- Ey, estas chicas son nuevas.- Exclamó Miguel, deteniéndose frente a un almácigo cargado de flores que ocupaba casi todo un rincón. Eran las únicas plantas con flores en el lugar.

Don y Leo se volvieron a mirar.

.- Son orquídeas.- Explicó Leonardo.- Fé me regaló las semillas. Comenzaron a crecer en cuanto las puse sobre la tierra.

Miguel lo miró a él y luego se volvió a ver las flores, todas de distintos tonos de rojo. Sonrió. Estaban apartadas del resto de las plantas, como si el espacio estuviera reservado sólo para ellas.

.- Son lindas.- Dijo.

Don se dio cuenta como Leo se había quedado mirándolas también, lo vio sonreír un poco antes de volver a la realidad. Pensó que era bueno que la chica estuviera alejada del asunto hasta que todo terminara, ahora entendía por qué Leo había insistido en mantenerla al margen, podía sonar sobre protector, pero se daba cuenta de cómo se pondría si algo llegaba a pasarle. Esas flores en medio de todo, pero alejadas a la vez, en un lugar especial, decían toda la historia.

.- ¿Están listos?- Les preguntó. Donatello asintió con la cabeza, Miguel se aproximó a ellos, asintiendo también.

.- ¿Qué tienes ahí?- Preguntó Don, interesado en los delgados estuches de bambú de unos seis centímetros de largo cada uno, que Leo tenía sobre su mesa. Leo le alcanzó uno.

.- Fukibaris.- dijo.- Tienes unos 60 ahí. Ten cuidado, están envenenados.

Don puso grandes los ojos y abrió el estuche, dentro los dardos estaban ubicados con la punta hacia abajo. Lo usual es que los sacara con los dientes y los pusiera dentro de la fukiya para dispararlos, quedando en el interior primero la parte envenenada.

.- ¿Qué les pusiste?

.- Nada mortal.- Leo se volvió a verlo con una sonrisa.- Hierba del diablo.- Dijo y le extendió una caja igual a Miguel.

.- Datura Stramonium.- Dijo Donatello, inclinándose sobre la planta que Leo todavía tenía sobre la mesa.- Esto es increíblemente venenoso.- Dijo asombrado.

.- Si.- Asintió Leo.- Treinta hojas de eso te matarían en menos de una hora. Yo sólo destilé una y la rebajé con alcohol. Cada dardo tiene apenas 1,4 de miligramo, una dosis perfectamente segura.

.- ¿Y qué hace?- Preguntó Miguel.

.- Produce somnolencia, torpeza, lentitud de movimientos. Tal vez alucinaciones, pero con una dosis tan baja es difícil saberlo. Pensé que sería conveniente tener algo como esto si Karai decide darle a sus hombres un poco de su droga de velocidad. Suena como algo que ella haría…

.- ¿De dónde demonios sacaste esto?- Preguntó Don fascinado.

Leo sonrió.

.- Un souvenir de la India, un derivado del Dhârt, el veneno que…

.- El veneno que usa la secta de los Thags.- Completó Don a quien la historia de las tribus antiguas le fascinaba. Leonardo asintió. Los Thags, la secta ancestral de Los Estranguladores de la India, que matan y roban en honor a Shivá, dios de la destrucción.- Pero siempre se creyó que estaban extintos.- Siguió Don con los ojos bien abiertos.

.- No, están bastante vivos, eso te lo puedo asegurar.- Dijo Leo haciendo una mueca de dolor. Recordaba la parte de su último viaje, en el que había tenido el disgusto de conocerlos*. Había tenido que pasar por diversas aldeas de la India en su camino a Nepal y la verdad es que había subestimado el viaje, esas extrañas tierras encerraban muchos más misterios de los que había supuesto. Tal vez algún día volviera a verlos más de cerca.

.- ¿Y funcionan?- Preguntó Miguel mirando la cajita con curiosidad mientras Don guardaba la suya en un compartimento de su rodillera. Leo se volvió a mirarlo con cuidado, finalmente sonrió.

.- Sí, Miguel, funcionan. Créeme que sí.- Respondió enigmático. "Pasé tres días tirado en el suelo alucinando por culpa de esa cosa" podía haber agregado. Había un montón de historias de su viaje que aún no había tenido tiempo de contarles y tal vez nunca tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo. Se había topado con un grupo de la secta de los Thags en una aldea al norte de la India, en donde mantenían a los pobladores aterrorizados. Obviamente no podía seguir su camino sin hacer algo al respecto y en agradecimiento, los Thags habían ocultado unas hojas de esa planta en su comida. Para cuando se había dado cuenta, ya se había comido un par y si no hubieran tenido tan mal sabor, se las habría terminado comiendo todas. Al menos los aldeanos habían sido lo suficientemente caritativos como para amarrarlo de pies a cabeza mientras duraba su viaje alucinógeno; probablemente eso había sido lo único que lo había salvado de lanzarse de cabeza por un risco cuando juraba que le habían crecido alas en la frente. Era una pesadilla detrás de otra de la que creyó que jamás despertaría.

Podía resultar paranoico, pero desde ese día no había comida que no inspeccionara de arriba abajo antes de llevársela a la boca.

.- Ok.- Dijo Miguel volviéndose de nuevo a mirar el estuche, inspeccionando su contenido.

.- Ojalá no sintiera la necesidad de recordártelo, Miguel.- Dijo Donatello.- Pero no vayas a tomarlos por la punta, recuerda, están envenenados, ¿Puedes decir envenenado?

Miguel le sacó la lengua y cerró la cajita guardándola en su cinturón. Leonardo se volvió a mirarlo, entrecerrando los ojos e inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

.- ¿Te acuerdas siquiera cómo se usa la fukiya?.- Preguntó. Miguel alzó una ceja.

.- ¿Por qué ustedes constantemente están dudando de mis habilidades?- Dijo, fingiéndose ofendido.

.- Será porque practicas, digamos… Jamás.- Le recriminó Don. Incluso él se daba su tiempo, no siempre, no todos los días, pero se preocupaba de no oxidarse. A Miguel nadie lo veía haciendo una gota de ejercicio que no fuera salir a tontear con Casey o salir a pasear en la moto, no a menos que Leonardo lo obligara y últimamente eso no había ocurrido mucho.

.- ¿Ah, si? Leo, pásame de estas cosas sin veneno.- Pidió Miguel y Leo le alcanzó un puñado de fukibaris. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Miguel sacó la cerbatana fukiya de 50 centímetros que llevaba en el cinturón y comenzó a hacerla girar en su mano, luego la pasó a su otra mano en donde también la hizo girar rápidamente, la llevó a su espalda y ahí la lanzó hacia arriba, aprovechando que estaba en el aire para meterse los fukibaris en la boca, afirmándolos contra su mejilla con la lengua. La cerbatana pasó por sobre su cabeza y de vuelta a su mano. En cuanto estuvo ahí la aplicó a sus labios y disparó los dardos que guardaba en la boca uno tras otro, contra la pared que había en frente, formando un círculo casi perfecto.- Estoy afilado como navaja.- Dijo misterioso cuando terminó.

.- Ok, afilado.- Respondió Leo, pero su expresión era seria.- Porque vas a necesitar de todo lo que tengas.- Miguel lo miró serio también y asintió. Leonardo se sentó sobre la mesa y se volvió a mirarlos. Ocupado en extraer el veneno de la planta, aún no se había equipado en absoluto, pero sólo tardaría unos minutos en estar listo y los demás lo sabían.- Está lloviendo afuera….- Comentó distraído. El sonido de los tubos del drenaje era siempre inconfundible cuando llovía.

.- A cantaros.- Confirmó Don.

.- Bien.- Podía sonar contradictorio, pero el clima era perfecto para la operación. La lluvia volvía todo borroso y era más difícil que detectaran sus movimientos que en un día despejado..- ¿No hay dudas de que ese es el lugar?- Preguntó otra vez y Don asintió con la cabeza.

.- Sabes que no.

.- Bien, está noche es la noche entonces. Repasemos esto una vez más.

Llevaban un par de días tratando de ubicar el laboratorio principal de Saki, después de haber descartado las instalaciones en los edificios filiales, por ser demasiado pequeñas y de haber descartado la misma Torre Saki. Sabía que Karai ubicaría su laboratorio en un lugar apartado que no pudiera relacionarse con ella. Siguiendo los camiones que la repartían a los distribuidores, habían dado finalmente con el buque. En sólo esos días, la droga había escalado a niveles insospechados, su presencia en las calles era ahora evidente.

Habían pensado que su alto costo la contendría, pero rápidamente habían surgido imitaciones baratas, altamente adictivas y al alcance de todos.

Los efectos secundarios habían probado ser terribles, las calles se estaban llenando de muertos vivientes.

Mientras Leo repasaba en voz alta el plan, se iba armando de su equipo, cinturón, rodilleras, cinto, espadas, guanteletes y el resto de las armas.

.- Sólo queda una cosa más por determinar.- Dijo al fin, ajustándose la bandana y volviéndose a mirar a los otros.- ¿Dónde demonios está Raphael?- Preguntó alzando ligeramente la voz.

Los otros lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, negando suavemente con la cabeza. Leo sacó su teléfono mientras hablaba.- Le pedí que no saliera de casa, él sabía que en cualquier momento nos pondríamos en movimiento.- Murmuraba, sin embargo antes de que pudiera marcar el número, el teléfono comenzó a sonar con una llamada entrante. Leo miró el identificador, poniéndose el aparato al oído.- Hablando del diablo… Más le vale tener una buena excusa…- decía, pero se calló cuando comenzó a sentir la voz del otro lado.

Don y Miguel no podían entender nada, pero la voz que salía del teléfono gritaba y sonaba alterada. La cara de Leo se fue transformando gradualmente del enojo a la preocupación.

.- ¿Qué?- Gritó.- ¿Qué hacía contigo?... ¿La perdiste? ¿Cómo que la perdiste?

Sostenía el teléfono tan fuerte que parecía que en cualquier momento estallaba en pedazos. Se volvió a ver a Don y a Miguel sin soltar el aparato, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.- ¡No! No hagas nada, quédate donde estás, voy para allá.- Dijo al fin, colgó y acto seguido se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente, tan fuerte que el golpe retumbó en el lugar.- ¡Mierda!.- Gritó sin mirar a los otros.

Don se estaba adelantando hacia él, pero lo Leo lo detuvo.

.- No hay tiempo para explicar y es demasiado tarde para detenernos. Si no seguimos ahora según lo planeado, es probable que no tengamos otra oportunidad: en las próximas horas tendremos a todo el Pie sobre nosotros, tendremos que adelantar todo para esta noche y jugar a ser más rápidos que ellos.- Dijo, pasando junto a Don y Miguel, encaminándose hacia la puerta.- Tendrán que hacerse cargo del puerto ustedes solos…- Dijo, sin intentar encubrir la gigantesca preocupación que lo estaba dominando. Donatello asintió con seriedad.

.- Lo haremos. No nos subestimes.

.- No lo hago.- Respondió Leo, mirándolos con gravedad.- Pero tengan cuidado, no pierdan el tiempo y eviten la confrontación. Ella sabe que estaremos ahí. Actúen bajo esa suposición.

Don y Miguel abrieron ligeramente los ojos, pero Leo no les dio tiempo de preguntar nada y salió corriendo por la puerta.

**2.- **

Unas cuatro horas antes…

Raphael tomó la muñeca de Fénix y retiró su mano de su cuerpo con fastidio.

.- Ok. Te ayudaré, pero esto se hace a mi manera.- Le dijo con una mueca de desagrado.- Entramos, obtenemos algunas respuestas y luego salimos.

Fé asintió, pero eso no era ninguna garantía. Raph la miró con cuidado una vez más antes de adelantarse en dirección a la pasarela. Tenía consigo un misil sin sistema de dirección listo para disparar, lo vio enseguida en sus ojos. Lo sabía, lo sabía incluso antes de que pasara, que las cosas se saldrían rápidamente de control.

La pasarela daba a una mampara del edificio, desde donde estaban no se veían guardias, pero sí cámaras de seguridad. Probablemente el primer grupo de seguridad estaría tras esa mampara y la entrada estaría resguardada primariamente por esas mismas cámaras.

.- Mejor no alertar a nadie que estamos acá.- Dijo en voz baja.- Esas cámaras tienen un rango limitado de alcance, si seguimos sus puntos ciegos pasaremos sin ser detectados.

Fé lo miró un segundo y luego se volvió a ver las cámaras.

Sin decir una palabra, comenzó a caminar por la pasarela directamente hacia ellas. En el camino extrajo el arma de la cartuchera en el cinturón, deteniéndose sólo para apuntar, con los brazos extendidos delante de sí, dos veces, una por cada cámara apostada en la entrada. Los tiros fueron limpios y certeros y las cámaras quedaron reducidas a escombros chisporroteantes. Sin más preámbulo, Fé guardó el arma nuevamente en la cartuchera y siguió caminado a paso rápido.

Raph tuvo que correr para alcanzarla.

.- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- Gritó furioso.- ¿Qué parte de "pasar sin ser detectados" no entendiste? No me extrañaría que ya todo el edificio sepa que estamos aquí.- Ella simplemente siguió caminando con la vista fija en la entrada.

.- Lo siento, Raph, pero no tengo tiempo para tus pelotudeces Ninja.- Contestó sin volverse a mirarlo.- Si tenemos compañía, seguro podrás hacerte cargo, para eso fue que te pedí ayuda.

Raphael la tomó por el brazo y la volteó hacia él apenas conteniéndose.

Ella todavía estaba dando la vuelta cuando tomó el pulgar de la mano de Raph, la misma que la mantenía sujeta y lo jaló hacía atrás. A él no le importó y la atrajo hacia él de todas formas.

.- ¿A quién mierda crees que le estás hablando?

.- Suéltame o despídete de tú dedo.- Siseó ella. La verdad es que era sólo cuestión de un movimiento y le quebraría el hueso. Raphael sonrió sin gracia.

.- Es sólo un dedo, ni siquiera lo voy a sentir.- Dijo y la miró furioso.- Ahora, pruébame de nuevo y nos saco de acá a los dos, como sea necesario, con o sin tú consentimiento. Y tú sabes demasiado bien que lo haré.- La chica soltó el dedo de Raphael. No dijo nada, pero relajó la expresión. Raph respiró profundo, soltándola de a poco.- Bien. Ahora, movámonos rápido antes de que los guardias estén sobre nosotros.- Siguió Raph.

Sin esperar respuesta corrió hasta la entrada, seguido de cerca por Fé. Derribó la mampara de vidrio de una patada, sacándola de su base, haciéndola volar por los aires. Ni bien pudo ver hacia el interior, fue recibido por una ráfaga de balas que logró esquivar arrojándose al suelo.

Vio por la esquina del ojo a Fé agacharse y rodar por el piso a su derecha, así que él tomó la izquierda. Sólo dos guardias armados con automáticas. No Ninjas, sólo fuerza convencional.

Fue cuestión de segundos para ambos deshacerse de los dos.

.- ¿Dónde?- Rugió Raph. Fé ya estaba saltando del otro lado del mesón de la recepción, examinando la consola de computadora que había ahí.

.- Piso 14, ala B.- Dijo, con la luz del monitor todavía reflejándose en su cara. Raph ya estaba en movimiento cuando la chica volvió a saltar por sobre el mesón.

.- ¿Ascensor?.- Preguntó ella, pero él ya la estaba conduciendo a las escaleras.

.- Olvídalo. Los giles de la entrada ya tienen que haber sonado las alarmas. Nuestra única ventaja es que no saben a donde vamos, ahora ¡Muévete!

Raphael subió las escaleras de a cinco escalones por vez, maldiciendo internamente a cada salto. Odiaba la situación y se odiaba a sí mismo por dejar que pasara ¿Eso era lo que sentían los chicos cada vez que él se arrancaba por su cuenta sin respetar el plan de acción? Ahora los compadecía.

Raphael salió de la puerta que daba a las escaleras hecho una exhalación, pero sin emitir ruido alguno. Esperaba que Fé hiciera lo mismo y le sorprendió comprobar que podía ser tan silenciosa como él. Algo útil que le hubiera enseñado Leonardo.

Se parapetaron en la pared que daba a un pasillo en el cual estaba la habitación que buscaban. Tal como pensaba, dos guardias armados custodiaban la entrada. Desde donde estaba, oía pedazos de conversación radial, probablemente alguna central informando de intrusos, pero nuevamente se trataba de seguridad "civil" ¿Dónde diablos había metido Karai a sus ninjas?

No quiso perder más tiempo ponderando lo imponderable y saltó a la pared que tenía en frente, impulsándose desde ahí sobre los guardias, que lo miraron pasmados durante una fracción de segundo antes de reaccionar, pero para entonces ya era tarde.

Raphael miró una vez a ambos lados del pasillo, cargando en sus brazos los cuerpos de los guardias, para evitar que hicieran más escándalo del necesario. Miró a Fé quién estaba parada delante de la puerta sin decidirse a entrar.

.- Ya estamos aquí, es tarde para que se te empiecen a enfriar los pies…- Le dijo, al ver que dudaba tanto.- ¡Entra de una vez!.- Ella asintió sin mirarlo y abrió la puerta.

Raph entró tras Fé, arrastrando los cuerpos de los guardias al interior, dejándolos en un rincón y cerrando la puerta de inmediato. Se quedó mirando por la ventanilla de vidrio sobre la puerta hacia el pasillo.

Dentro de la habitación, sólo había un hombre anciano sentado detrás de una mesa de trabajo cubierta de equipo de laboratorio y computadores. El viejo se sobresaltó al verlos entrar de golpe y se puso de pie de inmediato, moviéndose hacia un escritorio.

Por un par de segundos, Fé sólo pudo observarlo, sintiendo una avalancha de recuerdos confusos golpearla de frente.

.- Rápido, chica, haz tu asunto para que podamos irnos de acá.- La apuró Raph sin dejar de mirar por la ventana hacia el pasillo. Fé dio un paso hacia el viejo, de a poco endureciendo la expresión. Había ido por respuestas y eso era precisamente lo que le iba a sacar al anciano, sin embargo, le estaba costando luchar con la turba de emociones que se le agolpaban.

El anciano, por su parte, los miró de hito en hito, sin entender en absoluto de qué se trataba hasta que pudo ver mejor a la mujer. Corrió hacia su escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones, sacando algo de su interior y manteniéndolo oculto en su mano, quedándose inmóvil en el lugar.

Cuando la chica comenzó a acercarse, extendió el brazo apuntándole con la pistola que había sacado del cajón.

.- ¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó, nervioso.

Fé vio la mano temblorosa del viejo apuntarle con la pistola y casi sin pensarlo, mandó una patada a la muñeca.

El arma voló por los aires, dejando a Costas con la mano abierta, vacía y adolorida. Miró primero el arma rodar fuera de su alcance y después nuevamente a la mujer, pero ella ya estaba encima de él. Lo agarró por la solapa de su bata blanca y lo levantó por los aires con una fuerza sorprendente para una persona de su estatura. Lo lanzó sobre la mesa de trabajo, haciendo volar vasos de vidrio, contenedores y consolas. El viejo quedó sentado en medio del estropicio.

.- ¿Te acuerdas de mí, Costas?- Gruñó, mirándolo de cerca. El viejo permaneció con la boca abierta, temblando, con los ojos de par en par.

Se veía muy viejo, probablemente más de lo que correspondería a su edad. Fénix llevaba sin verlo un montón de tiempo y el recuerdo que tenía no calzaba para nada con el hombre que estaba viendo ahora, con la cara ajada, los ojos hundidos, los movimientos trémulos.

.- ¿Ada?- Balbuceó, sintiendo que el terror lo dominaba.

Él había dejado de pensar en su hija años antes del día del incendio, así que la única emoción que sentía al verla ahí parada delante de él, era la certidumbre de que nunca estaría realmente a salvo. No importaba qué tan lejos corriera, el pasado no tardaba en alcanzarlo; a lo único a lo que se había dedicado desde el día del incendio era a tratar de sobrevivir, ya fuera de los mafiosos o los carteles o del mismo Pie al que había tenido que volver arrastrándose. Y ahora, como si fuera poco, un pedazo de su vieja familia había vuelto a atormentarlo.

.- Si, todavía viva. ¿Te sorprende?

.- Si. No deberías haber sobrevivido la primera vez, debiste dejar todo como estaba.- Contestó el hombre, atemorizado, sin atreverse a mirarla. Fé lo sacudió violentamente.

.- Eso haría todo más fácil para ti ¿Verdad?- Preguntó, sintiendo que le estaba costando trabajo dominarse y no intentar partirle la traquea.

.- ¿Qué quieres de mí?- Gritó Costas, arrugando la cara, como si esperara que a la pregunta le siguiera un golpe. Fé volvió a sacudirlo.

.- Respuestas. Quiero saber qué pasó con mi madre y mis hermanos, qué pasó esa noche.

.- Tú estuviste ahí, sabes bien qué pasó.- Respondió Costas, sujetando las muñecas de Fé, tratando de separarlas de su ropa.

Fé lo levantó nuevamente. Sosteniéndolo en el aire, lo arrojó violentamente contra la pared más cercana, sin soltarlo. El golpe contra el muro fue acompañado de un crujir de huesos, probablemente costillas. El viejo abrió la boca para gritar, pero Fé lo silenció con una mano en su garganta, cortándole de inmediato la respiración.

.- Tranquila…- Advirtió Raph desde la puerta. Fé se volvió a mirarlo furiosa; Raph se encogió de hombros y le dio una media sonrisa.- No querrás que se muera antes de que lo escupa todo, sólo eso.

Fé se volvió hacia Costas nuevamente.

.- Yo no tuve nada que ver.- Se apresuró a asegurar el hombre, apenas con aire para hablar.- Fueron ellos…

.- Te escapaste, mientras tú familia quedaba a merced de esos asesinos- Siguió ella con furia, pero sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas.- ¿Cómo pudiste?

Inconcientemente estaba aumentando cada vez más la presión en el cuello de Costas; el viejo luchaba por separar las manos de la chica de su garganta, pero su fuerza era mínima y temblaba constantemente, como si sufriera de parkinson.

.- Creí…- Siguió el viejo, tragando aire a bocanadas.- Creí que si me iba, que si no me encontraban, los dejarían en paz, que ellos…- Iba a continuar pero se quedó en silencio. La chica lo miraba llena de odio, llena de rabia, llena de pena.

.- ¿Es verdad eso?- Preguntó.- ¿En verdad eso fue lo que pensaste?

Él se la quedó mirando un segundo y luego negó con la cabeza. No tenía sentido mentir a esas alturas. En lo único en que lo que había pensado esa noche, ciegamente, era en salir con vida de ahí. Se había metido en la nariz todo lo que había encontrado en casa y había corrido lleno de terror, dejando todo atrás. Mejor ellos que yo. Pero no, eso al menos habría sido algo, no había pensado en ellos ni una sola vez, no lo había hecho en absoluto.

Fé rugió con toda la rabia que llevaba dentro, tomando a Costas de la solapa y volviendo a golpearlo contra la pared, una vez, dos veces, el viejo no opuso ninguna resistencia, o tal vez no podía ofrecer ninguna. Sólo entonces Fé se dio cuenta de lo débil que estaba, de lo flaco, de sus facciones consumidas, de sus pupilas dilatadas. Abrió los ojos dándose cuenta.

.- Estás drogado… - Dijo en voz baja, más para sí que para él.- Eres un adicto.- El viejo sonrió patéticamente.

.- Es la razón de la mayoría de mis problemas…

En un principio había pensado que no podía llegar a sentir más furia de la que ya sentía. Estaba tremendamente equivocada, el viejo la llevaba por pasajes nuevos e insondables de rabia y dolor.

.- ¿Fue eso? Expusiste a toda tú familia, por… ¡¿Por droga?- Estalló.

.- No era cualquier droga…- Comenzó a explicarse el hombre.- No se puede conseguir en cualquier parte, no sé cómo, pero llegué a usarla, ya no recuerdo… se me han olvidado un montón de cosas. Yo mismo la preparaba, pero apenas si podía obtener suficiente para mí mismo… pensé que sería capaz de encontrar gente dispuesta a pagar por ella más de lo que estaba recibiendo… no se suponía que lo descubrieran, pero lo hicieron y no aceptaron perdonarme. Traición, lo llamaron, deshonor…- El viejo soltó un bufido.- ¿Qué saben estos animales de honor?

La chica se acercó aún más a su cara y lo miró con cuidado.

.- ¿Quién? ¿Quién lo hizo?- Preguntó. El viejo la miró extrañado.

.- ¿No lo sabes? Pensé que por eso estabas aquí…- Fé arrugó la frente.

.- ¡¿Quién?

.- El Clan del Pie. Ellos lo hicieron, ellos mataron a tú… a nuestra familia.

.- ¿Qué?

¿Qué? Siguió repitiendo Fénix en su cabeza ¿El Pie? ¿El Pie lo había hecho? ¿Leo lo sabría? no… cómo podría, había sido 18 años atrás, Leo era un niño entonces, apenas mayor que ella. Era, sin duda, una gigantesca y grotesca coincidencia.

.- Aceptaron recibirme nuevamente a cambio de la nueva droga de velocidad.- Siguió hablando el viejo.- Era la única forma, las otras bandas de la calle estaban sobre mí, era la única forma de sobrevivir.

Fé lo miró con desprecio. Lo levantó una última vez, sólo para arrojarlo de vuelta al suelo lo más fuerte que pudo.

.- Tú… me das asco…- Dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

El viejo cayó al piso como un objeto inerte y ahí se quedó por varios segundos, inmóvil. Fé pensó que tal vez habría perdido el conocimiento, pero entonces comenzó a moverse otra vez, con gran dificultad, tratando de incorporarse y frotándose el cuello, se volvió hacia ella.

.- ¿No vas a matarme?- Preguntó.

.- A pesar de que me encantaría, ya estás bastante acabado así como estás… dejaré que el tiempo haga lo suyo.- Le dijo, comenzando a darle la espalda.

.- Es que yo…- Siguió él y ella se volvió a verlo.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Es que yo creí que ibas a matarme.- Le respondió, con cara de culpa.- Lo siento...

A Fé le tomó un segundo comprender de lo que estaba hablando, abrió grandes los ojos, sintiendo que Raph se aproximaba por su espalda.

.- ¿Qué demonios hiciste, viejo maldito?- Gritó. El hombre se volvió a verlo apenas.

.- Estarán aquí en cualquier momento…

El sonido de la última silaba pronunciada por el hombre aún estaba sostenido en el aire, cuando la puerta y gran parte del muro volaron en pedazos.

**TBC.-**

**.- **

* Se refiere a un viaje que hizo a Nepal para entrenar con un antiguo maestro, lo que se menciona al principio de la historia.

Nota: Tuve que corregir las edades de los personajes para que calzaran con la historia, lo que puede producir errores de continuidad, pero en adelante las edades quedarán así:

La muerte de la familia de Fénix fue hace 18 años, cuando ella tenía 5 años. Actualmente tiene 23.

Karai tenía 14 años cuando acabó con la familia de Fé y tenía 21 cuando conoció a Leo. Actualmente tiene 32.

Leo tenía 9 años cuando la familia de Fé murió y tenía 16 cuando conoció a Karai. Actualmente tiene 25. No tiene nada que ver con ésta historia, pero según el cómic, Leonardo recibió su primera espada de verdad a los 8 años.

Les pongo las edades que me parecen apropiadas y en eso no me sigo mucho por la historia original.

Más adelante voy a hacer unos cuadros de Bios para ordenar la información relevante de los personajes.


	23. Chapter 24

**Firestarter- Prodigy**

**CAPITULO XXII:**

**¡Corre!**

Entre el polvillo de la pared destruida, Raphael contó cinco, tal vez seis sombras encapuchadas que entraron a la vez a la habitación, y otras cinco o seis más afuera, o al menos eso creía, realmente no tenía como saberlo con certeza.

.- ¡Atención Fé!.- Alcanzó a gritar antes de que tuviera que esquivar el primer golpe. Un brazo voló en dirección a su cara, sosteniendo algo con una hoja afilada en el extremo. Se inclinó para atrás, evitándolo, tomando el mismo brazo y arrojando a su dueño sobre un segundo asaltante que se le estaba aproximando por el otro costado. No había terminado la operación, cuando un tercero caía por el frente. Lo repelió con una patada, saltando al mismo tiempo hacia atrás, sacando sus sais cuando todavía estaba dando la vuelta en el aire. Apenas si tuvo tiempo que ponerlos en cruz frente a sí, cuando llegó el golpe de espada de un cuarto. Por la esquina del ojo advirtió que al haberse sacado de encima a los tres primeros había abierto sin querer espacio para que ingresaran más a la habitación; el polvo de los materiales destruidos todavía no se disipaba y ya había un buen puñado luchando por entrar a través el boquete que le habían hecho a la pared. Era una suerte que la habitación fuera tan pequeña y sólo pudiera aguantar a unos cuantos a la vez.

Intentó mirar a su costado en busca de Fé, la escuchaba luchar, pero no podía verla, estaba totalmente rodeado. Aplicó más presión al tipo de la espada y terminó rompiendo la hoja, aprovechó la impresión para mandarle una patada en medio del estómago, enviándolo a volar lejos. Se había librado de él, pero no se alcanzó a mover.

Le cayeron encima dos cuerpos y tal vez un tercero, presionándolo hacia abajo, doblándolo sobre sus rodillas. Los malditos buscaban aplastarlo, pensó, sintiendo como ingresaba más gente a la habitación.

Apoyó ambos pies con fuerza en el suelo, tensando los músculos de los muslos y de los brazos, pensando en que no por nada ya estaba levantando casi cien kilos diarios.

Se puso de pie con un rugido, llevando consigo los tres cuerpos que tenía encima, lanzándolos lo más lejos que pudo. Estaba recuperando el aliento, cuando llegó el puñetazo en la cara. Lo pilló desprevenido y fuera de balance, así que lo mandó a volar varios metros.

Logró afirmarse con una mano en el suelo antes de caer y la usó de ancla para frenar su caída, impulsándose hacia delante y cayendo finalmente sobre sus pies. Si caía al suelo en ese momento, era probable que no lo dejaran pararse.

Una lluvia de patadas cayó sobre él a continuación, y aunque lo hacían trabajar, lograba esquivarlas todas, agradeciendo que a esas alturas de su vida su cuerpo ya tuviera mente propia: ni siquiera tenía que pensarlo y ya se estaba moviendo para evitar el próximo golpe. Pero cuánto podía durar eso, no sabía, seguían llegando a cada instante.

Ahí estaban por fin, los malditos esbirros de la perra Karai. Se los tenía bien escondidos, tal vez sólo los sacara para ocasiones especiales… Dios, cómo la odiaba, si Leo no se hubiera puesto en el medio un centenar de veces, hace mucho tiempo que se habría hecho cargo de ella. Maldito Leo, no encontraba la forma de hacerle entender que un escorpión sería siempre un escorpión.

Paró las patadas a duras penas, pero no pudo hacer nada contra el filo de la espada que pasó rozando por su hombro. Lo sintió morder la carne y luego la sangre tibia resbalar por su brazo, pero no tenía tiempo de mirar y en realidad casi no dolía, la adrenalina se lo estaba comiendo todo en ese momento. Más tarde igual lo iba a lamentar, eso lo sabía.

Dio un par de saltos hacia atrás en busca de espacio, pero en cuanto volvió al suelo ya tenía a su alrededor unos 10 o 15 tipos…

No, pensó, no podían ser tantos, en esa habitación escasamente podrían moverse 15 personas. No, no eran tantos. Era otra cosa.

Mientras esquivaba unos golpes de puño con el antebrazo, los contó bien y quedó pasmado. Eran sólo cinco. Sólo cinco, pero se movían tan rápido que parecían más de uno a la vez.

"Son tan rápidos, ¿Por qué son tan rápidos", pensó, luchando frenéticamente para esquivar al mismo tiempo un puñado de shurikens que volaban a su cabeza y una patada a ras de piso.

Eran rápidos, demasiado rápidos y parecían aumentar su velocidad a cada instante, todo lo que estaba haciendo era esquivar, no tenía espacio alguno para maniobrar y ni siquiera podía ver donde estaba Fé.

.- ¡Fé!.- Gritó, pero sólo escuchó un grito apagado.

Saltó hacia delante, en dirección a donde creía que venía la voz, los hombres vestidos de negro le bloquearon de inmediato el camino. Sombras sin rostro, anónimas, indistinguibles excepto en estatura y contextura, pero que a la larga terminaban viéndose todos iguales. Como fuera, estaban todos encima de él. Estiraba el brazo o a pierna para golpear, pero todo lo que tocaba era el aire vacío, cuando conseguía hacer algún movimiento resultaba ser demasiado lento, nunca alcanzaba a llegar. "Tan rápidos… tan rápidos como los tipos de esa casa, de la mansión a las afueras de la ciudad" pensó, los sujetos en esa casa se habían inyectado esa droga de velocidad y de pronto se habían vuelto demonios más rápidos que la luz. Aún cuando no tenían ningún entrenamiento especial, apenas si logró sacárselos de encima.

Los sujetos que ahora descargaban golpes sobre él como si fueran figuritas de PlayStation, eran tan sobrenaturalmente veloces como los de esa casa, con la única diferencia de que estos eran guerreros entrenados.

Genial.

Logró darse la vuelta y poner el caparazón contra una nueva lluvia de estrellas de metal, e incluso le pareció sentir un cuchillo bastante pesado golpear contra la coraza, pero ese último no cayó al piso, debía de haberse quedado incrustado ahí.

El asunto ese no estaba tan mal, reutilizaba todos los shurikens que quedaban pegados ahí, lo que le molestaba era el daño en el caparazón. Se había vuelto más conciente de ello después de ver como había quedado Leo con un trozo menos en la espalda. Sentía escalofríos cada vez que lo veía.

Saltó hacia atrás nuevamente para alejarse, pero del otro lado lo estaban esperando con una patada directo a su estómago que lo dejó sin aire, seguida de cerca por un golpe con el canto de un sai en la ceja izquierda que terminó tirándolo al suelo varios metros más allá.

Se quedó un segundo en el piso después de caer, incapaz de pararse de inmediato, el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Se dio un manotazo en la cara, tanto para sacarse la sangre que le caía sobre el ojo como para sacudirse el aturdimiento.

Lo único que agradecía de todo eso, era que había quedado justo a los pies de Fé.

Miró hacia arriba y vio que Fé tenía sobre ella a tres sujetos, dos la tenían sujeta por los brazos y un tercero mantenía sus piernas inmovilizadas entrelazándolas con las suyas mientras se inclinaba sobre ella apretándole el cuello.

Con dificultad, Fé logró volver la cabeza en su dirección, con las manos del ninja de Karai todavía en su cuello. Le mandó una mirada desesperada, con los dientes apretados.

Cuando la pared se derrumbó, Fénix instintivamente había llevado la mano a la cartuchera y extraído el arma, pero no había alcanzado siquiera a empuñarla cuando una patada se la había arrojado lejos. Había sido un gran golpe, estaba segura de que le habían roto un dedo, pero no había tenido tiempo de mirar aún. Le llegó un segundo golpe en el estómago, con la misma fuerza, intentó saltar tras la mesa de trabajo, pero algo sostuvo su pierna cuando iba a medio camino en el aire y la arrastró de vuelta a su antigua posición, dándole un golpe de puño en la mandíbula y luego otro y otro, sin darle ninguna oportunidad de reaccionar… eran demasiado veloces, se movían demasiado rápido, no podía bloquear el ataque o protegerse, sintió como sujetaban sus brazos y luego un tercero la agarró por el cuello con manos como tenazas. Estaba empezando a perder el conocimiento cuando vio a Raph aparecer (más bien rodar) a sus pies.

Raph pegó un salto desde el piso, apenas esquivando los dos soldados que iban a por él nuevamente y usó el cuerpo del tipo que estaba ahorcando a Fé para darse impulso para saltar hacía arriba. Dio un giro en el aire, buscando caer tras la espalda de Fé, agarrando de paso la espada que todavía tenía en su vaina y arrancándola de ahí con el impulso.

Aterrizó sobre la cabeza de uno de los Ninja que la mantenían sujeta por el brazo, con toda la fuerza de sus noventa kilos. Bastante duro. Creyó sentir un crack, pero no se volvió a mirar, le pareció suficiente con que el tipo dejara en paz el brazo de Fé.

Blandió la espada a un costado y luego la insertó en el cuello del que ahorcaba a Fé con una estocada directa, sintiendo el familiar chapoteo del metal contra la sangre y la carne.

Todavía no retiraba la espada del cuello del Ninja, cuando vio por la esquina del ojo al tercer sujeto y sintió frente a sí como los otros venían contra ellos.

El cuerpo sobre el que estaba parado cayó al suelo, llevándolo consigo. Levantó con la espada al ninja que aún llevaba ensartado y lo arrojó contra el que todavía sujetaba la mano de Fé, aprovechando de liberarla.

Dio un latigazo con la hoja, deshaciéndose del peso de la sangre, que quedó esparcida alrededor. Fé cayó de rodillas a su lado, tosiendo y resollando, tratando de recobrarse. Raph no se volvió a mirarla, salió hacia delante, la espada en una mano y un sai en la otra.

La chica miró a su alrededor en el piso en busca de su pistola, aprovechando que Raph entretenía al grupo completo de ninjas, pero por el agujero de la pared veía que seguían llegando más.

Tanteó en el piso y encontró un kunai. Apenas lo tomó lo arrojó contra el soldado que venía entrando por la abertura de la pared, dándole justo en medio de los ojos. Encontró su arma, pero al intentar apuntar, nuevamente una patada se la quitó de las manos. La maldita pistola gastaba más tiempo del que tenía. Esta vez procuró moverse más rápido que los atacantes, lo que en verdad parecía casi imposible.

Logró ponerse de pie y comenzó a esquivar las patadas y golpes que iban dirigidos a su cuerpo, pero sin poder hacer nada para contrarrestar, sólo retroceder.

Su espalda estaba llegando a la pared, cuando un cuerpo golpeó el muro junto a ella, dejando una salpicadura de sangre. A continuación Raph se dejó caer a su lado.

.- Tenemos que salir de aquí, preciosa, pero ya…- Le dijo, resollando. Esta vez tenía dos espadas en la mano, la suya y otra más que había recogido por ahí, guardándose los sais en el cinturón.- No vamos a aguantar aquí.- Terminó, adelantándose para descargar un golpe en medio de la cara de uno de los ninjas, mientras los otros se reagrupaban para atacar.

.- Son demasiado rápidos…- Dijo ella, preocupada.- Nunca había visto nada así.

.- Es esa maldita droga, esa perra de Karai drogó a sus propios ninjas. Con razón había tan pocos, cuatro de estos tipos hacen el trabajo de veinte.- Gruñó Raph, volviéndose hacia ella extendiéndole su espada, salpicada hasta el mango con sangre. Ella la recibió media aturdida, pero en vez de soltarla, Raph esperó a que la tomara por el mango y la atrajo hacia él con todo y espada.- Si tienes una espada, la usas. No es un adorno.- Dijo con severidad. Esperó a que ella asintiera y luego la dejó ir.- Ahora pensemos en cómo demonios vamos a salir de aquí.

Fé se volvió hacia el ventanal.

.- Estamos en un 14º piso y por esa ventana puedo ver una terraza contigua a unos tres metros. Puede hacerse.- Habló en voz baja, ya moviéndose en dirección a la ventana, teniendo que esquivar y saltar por encima de tres tipos de negro, logrando pasar sin que la tocaran, por pura suerte.

Raph la siguió, esperando a que el Ninja que venía a atacarlo por el costado, estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para embestir contra él y cogerlo por el pecho y por una pierna.

Fé todavía corría hacia la ventana cuando vio pasar volando junto a ella un objeto grande y negro. El cuerpo del Ninja fue a estrellarse contra la ventana haciéndola pedazos y pasando a través de ella, cayendo al vacío.

Sin aminorar la marcha, Fé advirtió que tenía paso libre por el ventanal ahora que la mayor parte del cristal no existía. Vio por el rabillo del ojo a Raph correr a su lado y se concentró completamente en el salto que tenía por delante, tres metros hacía el próximo suelo firme.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la meta, cuando sintió la segunda explosión.

El polvillo inundó el pequeño espacio por segunda vez. No se volvió a ver, pero podía adivinar que la pared finalmente había dejado de existir.

.- Sigue, sigue, sigue…- Le urgió Raph a su lado y ella aumentó la velocidad, escuchando como el lugar retumbaba con las botas de un montón de pies corriendo hacia ellos.

Los sentía en la nuca, se acercaban, cuando ambos pusieron el pie sobre el marco de la ventana, los sintió encima de ellos. Guardó la espada en la funda y se impulsó fuera de la ventana sin detenerse a preparar el salto, simplemente saltó hacia el vacío, esperando ver a Raph saltando con ella en cualquier momento.

El aire frío y húmedo le golpeó de frente y el viento le tapó los oídos de inmediato. Esperó a que Raph apareciera en su visión periférica, pero nunca lo hizo.

En medio del aire, se dio la vuelta para volver a mirar hacia la ventana que estaba dejando atrás. La adrenalina hacía que las cosas pasaran lentamente a su alrededor, Raphael tenía el pie en el marco de la ventana, pero nunca llegó a despegar.

.- ¡Raph!.- Gritó, haciéndose pedazos la garganta, mirándolo aterrada.

Raphael tenía una masa humana sobre sus hombros, sujetándolo y reteniéndolo, luchando para arrastrarlo consigo de vuelta a la habitación, Todo lo que podía ver de él, era la pierna con la que pensaba impulsarse hacia fuera, un brazo con el que luchaba por seguir avanzando, y algo de su cara. La estaba mirando, por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron una última vez.

.- ¡Corre!- Gritó y su voz la acompañó mientras caía.

Fé comenzaba a caer más rápido, la gravedad la arrastraba inexorablemente hacia el piso. Se dejó caer, cabeza primero, cerrando los ojos, calculando mentalmente el momento en el que giraría para poner sus pies primero.

Se giró, colocando su cuerpo de frente, los pies primero, casi al instante tocó suelo firme con la punta de los pies, rodando una vez sobre la espalda para evadir el impacto de la caída. Venía con suficiente inercia como para no necesitar las manos para ponerse de pie nuevamente.

Vio hacia arriba, hacia la ventana desde la que acababa de saltar, pero no vio nada, sólo trozos de vidrio roto aún adheridos al marco y una nube de humo negro.

Tenía que volver ahí, tenía que sacar a Raph de esa pesadilla. Miraba aún hacia la ventana cuando un par de gotas cayeron en su frente. El cielo estaba nublado, repleto de nubes negras, una tormenta inmensa se avecinaba, en unos minutos esas gotas se transformarían en un aguacero.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando la forma de salir de la terraza, cuando los vio: en la misma azotea y en los edificios contiguos, en todas partes, una cantidad de siluetas que no fue capaz de contar, rodeándola.

.- Mierda…- Murmuró, agazapándose.

**TBC**


	24. Chapter 25

**- Club Foot- Kasabian **

**- Carry on my wayward son- Kansas**

**CAPITULO XXIII:**

**Un Revés de la suerte**

**1- **

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas por impulsarse hacia delante, por alcanzar el otro lado de la ventana, resultándole más atractivo caer en el vacío que quedarse con esa masa informe de brazos y piernas que se colgaba de su cuerpo, pero no estaba logrando nada. Sentía los músculos de los brazos tensarse al punto de arder bajo su piel, pero no era suficiente, cada vez se alejaba más de la ventana, vencido por una fuerza irresistible que lo arrastraba hacía atrás. No sabía cuantos eran, pero sentía cada centímetro de su cuerpo cubierto.

Era una suerte que perder el control nunca lo había hecho entrar en pánico, porque lo había perdido por completo.

Sintió que alguien lo agarraba violentamente por el cuello y lo presionaba con fuerza, trató de llevar sus manos hasta allá, pero las tenía totalmente inmovilizadas.

La presión en su garganta aumentó, lo levantaban en el aire por el cuello, pero no podía ver a su atacante, tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y la garra en su cuello le impedía cambiar de posición. Escuchó unos gritos, órdenes tal vez, y de a poco el resto de los ninjas que lo mantenían sujeto comenzaron a aflojar la presión, liberando sus brazos y piernas, quedando sólo el que lo tenía agarrado por el cuello.

Raph no perdió la oportunidad, no podía ver al que tenía delante, pero si lograba mantenerlo sujeto en el aire con una sola mano, imaginaba que debía ser alto y fuerte. Llevó sus manos hasta los brazos del que lo sujetaba y comenzó a golpearlo, siempre teniendo que mantener la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. Intentó alcanzarlo con sus piernas, pero estaba demasiado lejos. A pesar de los golpes que le daba, la presión no cedió ni un poco, era como darle a bloques de cemento. Pensó en el largo que debían tener sus brazos para poder acercarse así y a la vez quedar tan fuera de su alcance.

A su alrededor, todos esperaban en silencio.

El Ninja lo dejó luchar por unos segundos más, sosteniéndolo con fuerza, pero sin llegar a sofocarlo. De pronto, comenzó a alzarlo aún más en el aire, poniéndolo en posición vertical, moviéndolo lo necesario para quedar prácticamente frente a él.

Raph volvió a golpear el brazo del Ninja, pero el resultado fue el mismo; delante de sí tenía a un sujeto que debía medir cerca de dos metros y casi los mismos de ancho. Vestía el mismo traje negro de los otros, el rostro cubierto por completo, sólo las mangas de malla sobre los brazos desnudos le indicaba que debía tratarse de un Ninja de mayor rango.

El gigante permaneció imperturbable mientras Raph gruñía y se debatía.

.- Hemos esperado mucho tiempo por este momento.- Dijo y su voz sonó profunda y grave tras la máscara.

Raph clavó nuevamente sus dedos en la garra, tratando de separarla de su cuello, pero sin éxito.

.- ¿Nos conocemos?- Preguntó como pudo.

El Ninja permanecía tan inmóvil como antes, como si tener un bulto de poco más de 90 kilos que se retorcía y luchaba, sujeto con una sola mano, no fuera nada del otro mundo.

.- Nos conocemos, sí. Nos conocemos de muchas batallas, tortuga, sólo no nos recuerdas.- Siseó el gigante.- Hemos caído muchas veces antes, pero esta noche obtendremos nuestra venganza.

Raph sólo lo miraba mientras hablaba, todavía tratando de liberarse.

Finalmente sonrió.

.- Parece que vas a tener que seguir esperando, payaso.

Estiró ambos brazos, envolviendo con ellos el del Ninja, a la altura del codo. Trajo sus piernas hacia arriba, enroscando una en el brazo y con la otra se impulsó hacia el costado, usando la cabeza del enmascarado como punto de apoyo. En un solo movimiento, giró sobre el brazo del sujeto, dando la vuelta casi completa, quedando boca abajo mirando el piso, mientras sentía como el kilométrico brazo del Ninja se rompía en varias partes, soltando de a poco la presión en su cuello. El hombre soltó un gruñido apagado, pero nada más.

Raph se dejó caer al piso y pasó el brazo del hombre por sobre su hombro al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una pierna hacia atrás, haciendo contacto con las del otro sujeto: en un movimiento simultáneo, logró desequilibrarlo y arrojarlo hacia delante. El Ninja pasó volando por sobre su cabeza en dirección al muro frente a ellos, arrastrando junto con él a un grupo de los otros ninjas que miraban el espectáculo.

Raph permaneció en el suelo, debiendo apoyar una rodilla en el piso para no perder él mismo el equilibrio; ese movimiento le había quitado el poco aire que le quedaba y se había llevado casi toda su energía.

Instantes después de que el gigante golpeó la pared, sintió claramente como gritaba algo en japonés a los otros. No entendió qué, pero realmente no había muchas alternativas de lo que podía ser.

No tuvo oportunidad de ponerse de pie, la lluvia de puños y patadas que vinieron a continuación lo mantuvieron en su lugar. Bloqueó y esquivó cuanto pudo, pero debían ser unos veinte soldados sobre él o tal vez menos: se movían tan rápido que le era imposible contarlos, podían ser sólo la mitad, pero nunca se estaban quietos en un solo lugar.

Intentó usar sus piernas para impulsarse hacia delante, pero tan pronto se movía, cargaban sobre él todo su peso, obligándolo a permanecer en el suelo. Ni siquiera era necesario que fueran hábiles, ni siquiera más fuertes que él, sólo bastaba con que siguieran haciendo eso por el tiempo necesario.

En cuanto a él, tenía que salir de ahí o no iba a durar.

Trató de sacudirse el aturdimiento que le había dejado ese último golpe en la mandíbula, luchando por mover uno de sus brazos, el que fuera, cuando de pronto sintió un golpe de aire frío en la cara y el mundo entero se volvió borroso a su alrededor.

Lo próximo que supo, era que estaba en el exterior, acostado de espaldas sobre el piso de concreto de alguna azotea, solo, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno sobre él… De pronto, dos gotas de agua le cayeron sobre la frente.

**2- **

Fénix lo supo incluso antes de ponerse a correr. Esos tipos habían llegado ahí de la nada, en menos cero segundos, sin que se diera cuenta en absoluto: tratar de correr para escapar no serviría de nada.

Aunque tal vez pudiera perderlos.

Corrió hacia el borde opuesto de la azotea antes de que cerraran el círculo sobre ella, viendo por el rabillo del ojo cómo las sombras apostadas en los edificios alrededor comenzaban a moverse también.

Saltó a la siguiente terraza, seguida de cerca desde atrás y por los lados, podía sentirlos, podía oír sus pies sobre el concreto, podía oír el repiquetear del metal de sus armas. No quiso pensar en el pánico, ni siquiera quiso pensar en sus posibilidades reales de salir de ahí. Se concentró en Raph, se concentró en la idea de que todavía estaba metido en ese edificio, superado en número y en fuerzas y si no lo sacaba de ahí pronto…

Necesitaba espacio, necesitaba un lugar donde desaparecer.

Necesitaba a Leo.

Pero no tenía cómo contactarlo, en algún momento de la pelea en el laboratorio debía de haber perdido su teléfono. Y el arma. Todo lo que le quedaba era la espada.

Siguió corriendo, haciéndose a la idea de que los refuerzos no llegarían, estaba sola y tenía que sacudirse a esos malditos de encima.

Concentró su energía en el próximo salto, los edificios que venían eran superiores en altura a aquella línea que estaba pasando, la próxima vez que saltara, sería hacía arriba.

Puso el pie en la cornisa y juntando todas sus fuerzas se lanzó hacia arriba, con las pisadas de sus perseguidores encima. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo, pero no logró tocar la cima de la pared, a medio camino quedó corta y sólo llegó al borde de la cornisa.

Sus manos resbalaron por la esquina de ladrillo, a lo que luchaba por encontrar agarre. La piedra le mordió la piel, desde el codo hasta sus manos, pero logró sujetarse, tratando ahora de que su cuerpo dejara de balancearse después de haberse golpeado contra la pared.

Concentró toda su fuerza en sus brazos y comenzó a levantarse, dándose cuenta ahora de lo cansada que estaba, de lo pesado que se sentía su cuerpo.

Jadeando, logró pasar medio cuerpo por sobre el borde, al mismo tiempo que arriba, en el cielo, un haz de luz recorría las nubes, luego retumbaba con fuerza y finalmente comenzaba a caer la lluvia que venía amenazando desde hacía rato.

Fé juntó fuerzas nuevamente y de un salto terminó de pasar su cuerpo, sintiendo como el agua fría comenzaba a traspasar su ropa.

Pero no sintió nada más.

Alzó la cabeza, todavía su cuerpo inclinado sobre una rodilla. Aguzó el oído, pero no sentía nada. Nada de pisadas, nada de armas ¿Dónde estaban? En el tiempo que le tomó subir esa pared, podrían haber caído fácilmente sobre ella, pero aún estaba sola.

Se volvió hacia el frente, no iba a seguir tratando de averiguarlo, debía seguir adelante, lo más adelante posible, perderlos y luego regresar y buscar a Raph.

Estaba por ponerse de pie otra vez, cuando vio las sombras volar por sobre su cabeza. Se volvió a verlas, pero ya estaban aterrizando en el piso mojado frente a ella, las botas caían con gracilidad en las pozas de agua que ya se estaban formando. Las vio a su lado, frente a ella, en todas partes. Estaba rodeada.

Pudieron haber hecho eso desde un principio, pudieron haber estado ahí antes que ella, pero no lo hicieron, esperaron. Sólo estaban jugando con ella.

Esperó agazapada, sin moverse. Estaba en una posición incómoda, vulnerable, qué más podía hacer sino esperar el golpe… así que lo esperó. Relajó su cuerpo esperando recibirlo y simplemente dejarse llevar con él, si no oponía resistencia, su cuerpo lo absorbería mejor y podría recuperarse más fácilmente. Sin embargo, nada llegó. No llegó ningún golpe.

Miró una vez más a su alrededor. Definitivamente estaba rodeada, debían de haber unos veinte ninjas en esa azotea y no sabía cuantos más alrededor, esperando.

Se puso de pie lentamente, tratando de no pensar en el pánico, tratando de no pensar en que no tenía salida.

Pensando en Raph, pensando en seguir adelante.

Lentamente sacó la espada de la funda en su espalda, fijando toda su atención en el enmascarado que tenía directamente frente a ella, la sombra que cerraba el círculo a su alrededor.

Raphael y Leonardo, los dos eran perfectamente capaces de aterrar a su oponente con sólo mirarlo, desarmarlo y disminuirlo; implantarle la certidumbre de su derrota con sólo pararse frente a ellos. Sobre todo Raphael.

Dios, Raph sí que daba miedo.

Pero esa clase de mirada sólo provenía de la certeza absoluta de saberse vencedor incluso antes de comenzar, de saber que quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado, no era rival para ellos.

Fé no tenía esa certeza. Fé veía que estaba rodeada y no tenía cómo planear una ruta de escape.

Fé veía que estaba perdida a menos que un milagro la salvara.

Sin embargo…

Esos eran los malditos que habían acabado con su familia, los demonios que no habían tenido piedad con la vida de sus hermanos… uno de ellos era sólo un bebé…

Sus pobres hermanos, su pobre madre, habían sufrido, a manos de los mismos que ahora tenía en frente.

Había esperado demasiado tiempo para hacer algo. Había esperado demasiado para encontrarlos y devolverles todo ese sufrimiento y, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida, esa noche los haría pagar.

Se agazapó aún más, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la sombra que estaba directamente frente a ella en ese círculo. Adelantó la pierna derecha.

Jugaban con ella, la rodeaban de a poco, esperando, pacientes, esperando el momento para saltarle encima.

Fé alzó la espada por sobre su cabeza con ambas manos, dirigiéndola lentamente hacia delante, apuntándole siempre a la misma sombra. Vio como el agua rebotaba sobre el filo, lavando la sangre que se había secado ahí, poniendo resbalosa la empuñadura. La sostuvo con más fuerza…

Adelantó un poco más el cuerpo, y recién entonces el Ninja hizo ademán de prepararse, poniendo su mano en el mango de su propia espada en el cinturón.

Fé esperó un poco más y por fin alzó la espada, pero no cargo hacia delante.

La soltó en medio del aire, tomándola casi de inmediato nuevamente con la mano derecha, cambiando la posición del agarre, sosteniéndola ahora como si fuera un puñal.

Antes de que el tipo frente a ella pudiera reaccionar, estaba enterrando el filo de la espada en el pecho del Ninja que estaba más cerca a su derecha.

Retiró al instante la espada, haciéndola girar para retomar el agarre anterior y, sin perder un segundo, se agachó, lanzándose contra los que estaban a su izquierda, descargando un golpe a lo largo a la altura de sus piernas, alcanzando a varios de ellos. Aprovechó la confusión y esta vez sí corrió hacia el que tenía en frente.

Sonrió.

Leonardo estaría complacido con su maniobra si hubiera podido verla.

Descargó el golpe contra el soldado frente a ella, pero sólo golpeó el metal de otra espada. A su alrededor, los hombres ya se estaban recuperando de la impresión. Fé presionaba la espada de su oponente, pero parecía que él podría resistir bastante bien esa fuerza. El Ninja retrocedió un poco, pero sólo para impulsarse hacia delante y darle un empujón, reforzándolo con una patada en medio del pecho.

Fé salió disparada hacia atrás, sin poder evitar caer de espaldas sobre el piso mojado.

Se paró tan pronto como pudo, teniendo que bloquear con la espada una patada que venía justo a su cabeza, esos hombres de ahí no parecían tan veloces como los del laboratorio, eran rápidos, sí, pero no como los otros.

De todas formas, lo que no tenían en velocidad lo compensaban en número.

Uno de ellos se lanzó contra ella, Fé esperó a que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para agarrarlo por la máscara y empujarla con fuerza hacia abajo, obligándolo a doblarse sobre sí mismo, dejando su espalda expuesta, Fé saltó sobre ella, impulsándose hacia arriba y luego hacia delante lo más que pudo, aterrizando sobre el cuerpo de otro de los ninjas y repitiendo toda la operación nuevamente. Se daba cuenta de que si seguía en línea recta, jamás se los iba a sacar de encima.

Miró de reojo cuales eran sus opciones por los costados, sin dejar de avanzar, tratando de pasar a través de ellos a lo que esquivaba sus filos.

Estaba llegando al final de la azotea y ya podía ver desde ahí que el edificio contiguo al siguiente tenía escalera de incendios. De llegar ahí, podría descender hasta la calle, jugársela a que no la seguirían entre los vehículos.

Cargó hacia delante, juntando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, preparándose para saltar nuevamente en la próxima cornisa.

Puso el pie en el borde, pero en vez de inclinarse hacia delante, se hizo hacia el costado, extendiendo el brazo derecho con fuerza a un lado, bloqueando con la espada el grupo de estrellas de metal que venían volando directo a su cabeza. Las había sentido justo en el último minuto, pero los shurikens resultaron ser sólo una distracción, para que no viera a los demás acercándose.

Sintió que la tomaban del cuerpo en tres partes distintas y la levantaban al unísono, no tuvo tiempo de resistirse, en un segundo volaba por los aires, alejándose del borde, volviendo al centro de la azotea nuevamente.

Sin un sonido cayó al suelo de espaldas, resbalando con el hombro por el concreto mojado. Trató de volver a incorporarse al instante, pero fue demasiado lenta, el primer golpe llegó sin que pudiera bloquearlo, directo a la mandíbula por el lado derecho y luego, casi enseguida, otro por el lado izquierdo.

Se quedó de pie, tambaleándose, viendo a su alrededor sólo manchas borrosas que se acercaban a toda velocidad. Cada una descargó un golpe en alguna parte de su cuerpo y luego se alejaba, dejándola sin capacidad de respuesta. Al último de ellos pudo verlo cuando se agazapaba justo bajo sus narices, pero no pudo hacer nada, el golpe llegó bajo su mentón sin ninguna interferencia. Salió impulsada hacia atrás, sin evitar retroceder, pero luchando por no perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo otra vez, blandiendo la espada frente a ella, tratando de impedir que otro más se acercara en el momento en que estaba más vulnerable.

Bueno, ahí estaban. Los malditos veloces como demonios que había visto en el laboratorio habían regresado. Eran tan rápidos, que no podía verlos cuando se movían, sólo los sentía cuando ya estaban ahí.

Una mano se cerró alrededor de su muñeca derecha, jalándola hacia atrás, casi llegando al punto de dislocar su hombro. Se inclinó instintivamente hacia delante, abriendo la mano y soltando la espada. Iba a gritar de dolor, pero su voz quedó atrapada en su garganta: el repentino golpe en la boca del estomago la había dejado sin nada de aire.

Las manos la soltaron y ella cayó libremente al piso de rodillas, tratando de permanecer conciente.

De manos y rodillas en el piso, jadeaba, con el agua empapándola. Otra vez se encontró esperando que cualquiera a su alrededor descargara el golpe, escudriñando en el piso mojado por la espada que había perdido, sin encontrarla cerca.

Nuevamente, el golpe no llegó. Las sombras permanecieron inmóviles, cercándola, impidiéndole cualquier ruta de escape, pero sin atacar.

Se puso de pie trabajosamente, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la boca, limpiando la sangre que le corría por la comisura del labio. Escupió al suelo la que se había juntado dentro de la boca. Miró a su alrededor nuevamente, a los hombres que ocultaban sus caras tras una máscara negra. Nadie se movió, nadie avanzó hasta ella, sólo observaban, esperaban.

¿A qué?

Respiró profundo, poniéndose en guardia nuevamente, sin espada esta vez.

Sonrió.

Si ese iba a ser el final, no se iría tan fácil, eso podía asegurarlo.

.- ¿A qué esperan?- Les gritó a las sombras.

Los hombres a su alrededor no respondieron, permanecieron tan inmóviles como antes, pero sólo por un par de minutos más, luego comenzaron a moverse otra vez. Fé se preparó, pero nadie avanzó hasta ella, los soldados no se movían para atacar, estaban volteando en otra dirección.

Relajó la postura y siguió el movimiento. Todos se volvían a mirar el edificio justo frente a ellos, la azotea frente a esa donde estaban parados. Hizo como ellos y se volvió.

En la terraza del edificio de en frente se recortaba la silueta de un hombre, sólo uno, de pie frente a ellos, observándolos.

Tan pronto lo vio, el hombre se movió, saltando desde donde estaba, sin preparación alguna, cruzando con facilidad la distancia que los separaba y cayendo a pocos metros de ella.

En cuanto sus pies tocaron el piso, el círculo se abrió, dándole más espacio al recién llegado. Vestía un traje negro como el de los otros, pero usaba un sombrero sugegasa que ocultaba gran parte de su rostro y una capa roja. La espada estaba en su mano, pero aún dentro de su vaina.

Se quedó observándola, pero mantuvo su distancia. Fé adoptó una postura defensiva y esperó.

.- Por mí.- Dijo la voz de un muchacho joven, cargada de acento asiático.- Esperaban por mí.

Desde donde estaba, Fé sólo pudo ver su boca sonriente.

**3- **

.- Esta es la segunda vez en este mes que tengo que correr a salvarte el trasero.- Escuchó que le decían.

Raph parpadeó sorprendido; la cara de Sora había aparecido de pronto sobre él, bloqueándole el cielo nocturno y las ocasionales gotas de agua. Lanzó un gruñido, mostrando los dientes.

.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? tenía todo bajo control. Odio ser salvado. Odio la magia. Odio ser salvado con magia.- Farfulló a lo que Sora se hacía a un lado, dándole espacio para que se pusiera de pie. Lo hizo a duras penas, sintiendo cada músculo de su cuerpo adolorido, estiró los hombros y reposicionó su mandíbula y todo crujió ruidosamente.

Sora cruzó los brazos y lo miró de reojo con una mueca de disgusto.

.- Si esa es tú forma de dar las gracias por evitar que te mataran, entonces apesta.- Dijo.

Raph se volvió a verla con una sonrisa, se acercó y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia él, casi levantándola del piso. La chica lo miró sorprendida.

.- Admítelo, te encanta cuando odio cosas.- Le dijo sonriente, pero Sora se le había quedado mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

.- Por Dios, estás cubierto de… sangre y moretones…- Le dijo haciendo una mueca. Raph alzó una ceja.

.- ¿Y? ¿No es atractivo?

.- ¿En qué diablos estabas metido?

Él se encogió de hombros.

.- Ya sabes, cosas…- Respondió sin darle importancia a la cuestión. Estaba más concentrado en recorrer el cuerpo de la chica con la mirada.- Sabes, si no estuviera tan ocupado ahora mismo…- Siguió, y le dio un beso apretado en la boca, para luego dejarla ir.

Sora iba a seguir preguntando, pero Raph se le adelantó.- ¿Dónde estamos?- Dijo, acercándose a la cornisa, mirando en la dirección en donde suponía debía de estar el edificio en donde los del Pie trataban de convertirlo en puré.

.- A varias cuadras de donde estabas. Tuve una visión, de ti metido en un lío de aquellos, así que fui a buscarte.

Raph asintió, sin volverse a mirarla. En cuanto a los poderes de Sora, aparte de saber que provenían de un plano en el que Dios y el Demonio constantemente se estaban mostrando los dientes, no había mucho más que pudiera o quisiera decir. Ni siquiera sabía si llamarlo "magia" era del todo correcto, pero si no lo era, se le parecía muchísimo y la magia siempre le había puesto la piel de gallina.

.- Tengo que volver.- Dijo.

.- ¿Qué?- Sora lo miró incrédula.- Estaba lleno de hombres del Pie, creo que te saqué apenas a tiempo…

.- Puede que Fénix esté todavía atascada allá, quiero asegurarme de que haya logrado escapar...- Dijo. La había visto saltar por la ventana, pero realmente no sabía si lo había logrado. Tenía que encontrarla.

Casi pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Sora se ponía tenso detrás de él.

.- Oh. Así que es eso. Estabas con ella… otra vez…- Dijo, pero Raph decidió deliberadamente ignorarla. No iba a caer en ese juego, no en ese momento. Se volvió a mirarla, como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

.- Ey, tal vez puedas traerla hasta acá como hiciste conmigo. Nos ahorraría un montón de problemas.- Dijo, tratando de verse lo más lindo posible. Ella lo miró como si quisiera asesinarlo.

Sora se alejó de él, en dirección a la cornisa.

.- Tal vez debiera dejar que se las arregle ella solita….- Murmuró, pero Raph no la escuchó.

Se volvió a mirar en dirección al edificio. Se concentró.- La veo…- Dijo tras unos minutos, entrecerrando los ojos.- Está corriendo, no lejos del lugar. No lo va a lograr, hay muchos de ellos, está rodeada…

Raph saltó hacia delante, en un impulso inconciente de ir hasta allá, pero esperó y se volvió a mirar a Sora. Tenía los ojos cerrados y cara de concentración.

Esperó unos minutos, esperando ver aparecer a la chica en cualquier momento, pero nada pasó. Sora abrió los ojos de golpe y se volvió a verlo con cara de angustia.

.- No puedo.- Dijo, asustada.- No puedo hacerlo.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

.- No lo sé, está ahí, lista para tomarla, pero no puedo… algo pasa con mis poderes, no lo entiendo…- Sora retrocedió, mirándose las manos. Algo malo estaba pasando, lo presentía.- Oh no…

Raph se volvió a verla fastidiado.

.- ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Sora iba a abrir la boca para responder, cuando de pronto sonó el timbre de un teléfono. Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, extrañados.

Sora se volvió a ver el pequeño morral/cinturón de cuero que estaba usando. El teléfono seguía sonando. Abrió el morral y lo extrajo del interior. Se lo puso al oído mirando a Raph.

.- ¿Hola?- Dijo dudosa y escuchó. Sus ojos fueron agrandándose cada vez más.- ¡¿Qué? ¡No! Pero… si, lo comprendo, pero fue una emergencia… si, lo sé, pero que más podía… si, lo entiendo.- Decía, alejándose de Raph, finalmente dándole la espalda, se fue hasta el otro extremo de la terraza. Raph la miraba desde donde estaba, la veía gesticular y la escuchaba alzar la voz en ocasiones, pero no podía entender de qué hablaba. Finalmente, tras unos minutos más, vio a la chica quitarse el teléfono del oído y volver a ponerlo en el morral.

Se volvió en su dirección y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Aprovechó el instante para mirarla con más cuidado. Esa noche vestía una chaqueta café claro de cuero, el pelo marrón cada vez más largo, suelto sobre los hombros, unos jeans y unas botas vaqueras que usaba casi todo el tiempo. Casi parecía una chica cualquiera.

Se paró frente a él, las manos en la cintura, la cabeza baja. Frunció los labios, Raph esperó expectante.

.- ¿Y bien?- Inquirió.- ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Sora se volvió a verlo con algo de fastidio.

.- Mis Jefes…

Raph la miró estático, tratando de entender.

.- Tus jefes… quieres decir…- Raph volvió los ojos al cielo y Sora asintió.- ¿Y qué demonios querían?

Sora suspiró.

.- Informarme de que estoy oficialmente suspendida.

Raph parpadeó confundido.

.- ¿Cómo?

.- Me acaban de suspender.

.- ¿Y qué diablos significa eso?

.- Que ya no tengo poderes, Raph.- Explicó la chica, comenzando a irritarse.- No más "magia" para mí.

.- ¿Es una broma? ¿Justo ahora?

Sora suspiró con cansancio.

.- A pesar de lo divertido que suena, no, no es una broma, Raph. Ya no puedo teletransportar a Fénix hasta acá. O incinerar a tus enemigos. O ayudarte de ninguna otra forma. Apenas si tengo claro cómo voy a bajar de aquí.- Dijo, mirando a su alrededor.

.- Pero ¿Por qué?

.- Te lo he dicho cientos de veces, tengo prohibido intervenir en asuntos terrenales y ya lo he hecho más veces de las que puedo contar. Aparentemente, esta fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso y decidieron castigarme.

.- ¿Si? ¿De verdad pueden hacer eso?

.- Obviamente sí. Pueden y lo hicieron.

.- ¿Y te lo notifican por teléfono? ¿Tienen celulares allá arriba?.- Raph volvió inconcientemente la cabeza hacia el cielo.

.- Raph…

.- Si, si, lo siento ¿Por cuánto tiempo?- Sora se encogió de hombros.

.- No lo sé. Semanas, meses, no lo sé.

.- Entonces no hay nada que puedas hacer por…

.- No hay nada que pueda hacer por nadie en este momento.

Sora se alejó de Raph un instante, cruzándose de brazos. Veía en su cara que venían más preguntas y realmente no tenía ganas de responder más. Estaba jodida, más que jodida y a él todo lo que le importaba era la maldita chica, diablos, qué tenía que hacer para sacarla de sus vidas de una vez.

Aunque…

Se volvió a ver nuevamente en dirección a donde había visto a Fé por última vez. La había visto correr, la vio ser perseguida. Vio que no tendría por donde escapar, eran demasiados, tal vez para ahora ya sería inútil…

Tal vez su deseo se fuera a hacer realidad después de todo, de pronto recordó esa sensación de muerte que había estado sintiendo ese último tiempo, esa de la que no había querido hablarle a Raph. Ojalá se equivocara. Por mucho que detestara a la chica, no deseaba su muerte.

Raph estaba a su lado, también escudriñando en la oscuridad a su alrededor, se volvió a verlo y en ese preciso momento, el cielo estalló con un trueno ensordecedor, para segundos después dejar caer sobre ellos una lluvia que parecía haber comenzado de inmediato en su punto más intenso. En pocos minutos más estarían empapados.

.- Mierda…- Siseó Raph de pronto, poniéndose tenso. Ella iba a preguntar, pero él explicó sin que fuera necesario.- Ya nos cogieron el rastro.- Raph los veía claramente ahora, las sombras acercándose por los techos, recorriendo las azoteas cercanas. No los habían visto aún, pero lo harían en cualquier momento.- Tenemos que irnos.- Dijo, cogiendo el brazo de la chica.

Raph trataba de decidir qué era lo debía hacer, dibujar planes de acción no era lo suyo, su instinto le decía quedarse ahí, esperar a que lo encontraran y entonces acabar con todos y cada uno de los malditos. Pero reconocía que inyectados con la droga de velocidad, no tenía oportunidad. Ni pensar en volver a casa, no podía correr el riesgo de que lo siguieran.

Sólo le quedaba seguir moviéndose y tratar de perderlos.

Lo veía difícil, de alguna forma habían logrado encontrarlo muy rápidamente, la droga tal vez aumentara otros sentidos… para hacer las cosas peor, Sora no estaba en condiciones de aportar en nada, así como estaba, sólo era una chica extremadamente vulnerable a la que iba a tener que tratar de mantener con vida durante los próximos minutos.

Sora se dejó llevar hasta la cornisa.

.- Móntate en mi espalda.- Le dijo Raph, serio. La chica hizo un gesto de disgusto. Odiaba eso, pero no dijo nada y obedeció. Qué más podía hacer, en ese momento era completamente inútil.- Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos.- Le dijo Raph y sin esperar respuesta, despegó de la azotea con la chica en la espalda, pero sin que eso le entorpeciera la marcha.

Raph no lo vio en ese momento, pero junto con él, despegaron cinco sombras desde un edificio cercano.

Sora se aferró con fuerza y trató de no mirar hacia abajo. Odiaba sentirse tan indefensa, llevaba miles de años dependiendo casi completamente de sus poderes y ahora, de un momento a otro, no tenía nada.

Raph trataba de dar la mayor cantidad de vueltas posibles. No sabía cómo le estaban siguiendo el rastro, pero esperaba que con eso pudieran perderlos.

Sora no podía haber elegido peor momento para quedarse sin poderes. Aunque casi se sentía un poco culpable por eso; siempre la estaba presionando para que lo ayudara, para que se involucrara más, no sabía lo que la estaba haciendo arriesgar con eso. Bueno, ella trató de decírselo varias veces, pero tal vez no había puesto suficiente atención…

Hasta ahora, Sora había sido perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí misma… y de él, en un par de ocasiones, pero sin sus poderes, Sora no sería siquiera el más débil de los oponentes, no estaba entrenada, no era físicamente fuerte, si trataba de luchar con ella como lo hacía con Fé, probablemente la rompería en pedazos… y sin embargo no la querría de ninguna otra forma. La verdad es que se sentía un poco afortunado de que la chica todavía quisiera permanecer a su lado.

Pararon tras una chimenea en la terraza de un edificio protegido por otros de mayor tamaño a su alrededor.

.- Nos siguen.- Susurró Raph, dejando que la chica bajara de su espalda.

.- Si… los siento.- Dijo ella, apoyándose contra la pared de la chimenea y sentándose en el suelo. Raph se volvió a verla, extrañado.

.- Pensé que ya no podías…

.- No, ya no tengo nada, pero parece ser que todavía puedo sentir algo. No sé donde están ni cuantos son, pero están cerca. Te están siguiendo de alguna forma, no lo sé…

.- Y si me quedo acá, terminarán encontrándome.- Sora se le quedó viendo con preocupación.

.- ¿Qué haremos?

.- No sé lo que haré, pero tú vas a bajar a la calle y te vas a perder entre la gente. No irán tras de ti, es a mí al que quieren.

.- No voy a dejarte solo…

.- ¿Tienes alguna otra habilidad de la que yo no sepa que podamos usar en esta situación? – Preguntó. Sora abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. No, realmente no tenía nada.- Eso pensé.- Siguió Raph.- Aquí sólo te estarías arriesgando por nada… y la verdad es que tendré más oportunidad de perderlos si no tengo que preocuparme por ti.- La chica se quedó callada, bajó la cabeza. Raph gruñó y se agachó frente a ella, tomándole la cara con las manos.- Sería lo mejor que podrías hacer por mí en este momento, preciosa.

Sora lo miró triste. Iba a decir algo más, pero Raph la tomó por los hombros y la levantó, cayendo los dos al otro costado de la chimenea.

Sora estaba todavía tratando de entender, cuando sintió los golpes cerca de ella, en el lugar en el que había estado sentada segundos atrás. Se volvió a mirar sólo con los ojos. Flechas.

.- Vámonos, ya nos vieron. Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos.- Le dijo Raph, volviendo a ponérsela sobre la espalda.

Corrió hasta la cornisa y saltó al siguiente edificio. Pensaba en la zona de las fábricas, ahí habría suficiente lugar donde perderlos, si es que lograba llegar hasta ahí. ¿Y Fé? Sora había dicho que estaba rodeada, si la seguían como lo seguían a él, no le veía mejor oportunidad y en ese momento no podía hacer nada por ella. – Dame tú teléfono.- Le gritó a la chica a su espalda, sin detenerse. Sora lo puso en su mano y él discó los números sin ver.

Dios, odiaba eso, de verdad que sí, pero no le quedaba más alternativa. De haber estado solo, se habría arriesgado por su cuenta, pero ahora…

Seguía corriendo con el teléfono contra el oído, esperando a que contestaran del otro lado.

.- Necesito que muevas tu trasero y vengas para acá ahora mismo.- Gritó ni bien sintió que descolgaban.- Estoy en problemas.- Podía verlo en su cabeza, abriendo la boca para preguntar sus pelotudeces de siempre, pero fue más rápido.- Tengo a una manga de imbéciles del Pie siguiéndome de cerca, están inyectados con esa droga de velocidad, no me los puedo sacudir de encima. Estaba con Fé, pero…

.- ¿Qué?- Gritaron del otro lado.- ¿Qué hacías con ella?

.- ¡Escucha! Fé… la perdí…

.- ¿La perdiste? ¿Cómo que la perdiste?

.- Nos separamos, no sé donde está, tal vez la tienen, no lo sé. Tengo que ir a buscarla.

.- ¡No! No hagas nada, quédate donde estás. Voy para allá.

**TBC**


	25. Finalmente, la verdad

Panic Switch- Silversun Pickups

Dance with the devil- Breaking Benjamin

The Only exception- Paramore

**CAPITULO XXIV:**

**Finalmente, la verdad. **

**1- **

Karai miraba por la ventana como la lluvia estaba a punto de desatarse y la inminencia de la tormenta la ponía de un inusual buen humor. Balanceaba suavemente la copa de vino en su mano, haciendo que el líquido rojo sangre se acercara peligrosamente al borde, pero sin llegar a sobrepasarlo. Pensaba. Pensaba y sus pensamientos la hacían sonreír.

Joong se apoyó sobre una rodilla a sus espaldas, inclinando profundamente la cabeza antes de hablar.

.- Están en el laboratorio del doctor.- Dijo, en japonés.- Ya envíe al escuadrón especial a su encuentro.

Karai permaneció sin darse la vuelta.

.- ¿Está la mujer con ellos?

.- Si, tal como usted anticipó, la mujer y una de las tortugas.

.- ¿Leonardo?- Preguntó al instante, poniéndose tensa.

.- No.- Respondió el joven, sin levantar la cabeza, aún cuando ella no podía verlo.

.- No importa. Ya vendrá.

.- ¿Desea que acabe con ellos?

La mujer sonrió y se volvió ligeramente, sólo lo suficiente para ver al muchacho de reojo.

.- Puedes intentarlo, si quieres…- Le respondió, no sin cierta ironía. Ella sabía que no estaba listo para sus enemigos, no aún.- Pero a la mujer no la toques. Tráela hasta mí, tal como te instruí.

.- Así se hará.

El muchacho se inclinó más profundamente aún, para después desaparecer tan imperceptiblemente como había llegado. Karai quedó nuevamente sola con sus pensamientos.

.- Sólo matarla sería muy fácil…- Dijo a la nada en voz alta.- Le daremos a Leonardo una pesadilla para recordar.

Bebió de su copa, dejando que el sabor del vino se mezclase con la deliciosa expectación de los eventos por venir. No podía dejar de sonreír.

Afuera, un relámpago iluminaba la noche…

**2.- **

Se detuvieron en el ático de una iglesia, en uno de sus balcones de piedra, junto a una gárgola. Aquella iglesia era masiva, tardarían un rato en encontrarlos y con suerte Leonardo lo haría primero.

Sora se acuclilló sobre el balcón, tratando de agudizar al máximo lo que quedaba de sus sentidos. Estaban cerca, los sentía, pero no demasiado, por un rato más estarían a salvo. La lluvia había dejado de molestarla, ya estaba calada hasta los huesos así que daba un poco lo mismo.

.- Lo siento.- Sintió la voz de Raph a su espalda. Se volvió a ver, estaba apoyado contra la pared, bajo una pequeña saliente del techo que lo protegía de la lluvia. Los brazos cruzados, la cabeza baja, alzando sólo los ojos hacía ella.- Por meterte en este lío.- Se encogió de hombros.

Ella sonrió.

Raph…

Su cuerpo siempre parecía decir, "aléjate de mí o morirás". Sora extendió su brazo hacia él, la palma abierta. Se le quedó mirando, sonriendo.

Él la miró a su vez por un par de segundos hasta que finalmente cedió y sonrió también, tomando la mano que le ofrecía. Sora sólo esperaba, esperaba a que fuera él mismo quien rompiera sus defensas, a que se sintiera lo suficientemente seguro para acercarse.

Sólo esperaba, esperaba a que él quisiera venir…

Raph fue junto a ella y recostó su cabeza en su hombro, abrazándola; Sora recostó su cabeza sobre la de él, mientras le acariciaba la nuca.

Un pequeño momento perfecto, pensó él.

.- No pareces demasiado preocupada por todo este asunto de no tener poderes.- Le dijo de pronto, volviéndose a mirarla intrigado. Ella sonrió y se volvió a ver al horizonte, pensativa.

.- Supongo.- Dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, dejando que la lluvia incesante le bañara la cara.- De pronto pienso que no sería tan malo, ser una chica común y corriente.

No, no lo sería. Estaba cansada, el peso de todo lo que había hecho mal en la vida no se aminoraba y no encontraba ningún consuelo en las tareas que le encomendaban. A pesar de todo lo que hacía, no sentía estar haciendo nada para enmendar sus errores y era frustrante y agotador.

Se sentía cada vez más apartada de la gente, más ajena al mundo, a pesar de circular tanto por él en tantas direcciones. El problema era que el aislamiento era parte del trabajo, estaba destinada a ser sólo un testigo de los hechos, sin poder compartir con nadie, sin poder confiar en nadie.

Había cambiado, había cambiado mucho, ya no estaba llena de odio, llena de rabia… pero de no ser por Raph, ya no sentiría ninguna conexión con nada: no era más que un espíritu pasando entre la gente.

Un movimiento brusco de Raph la sacó de un tirón de sus pensamientos. Se había separado de ella y tenía los ojos clavados al frente, escuchando. Ella iba a moverse, pero él puso la mano en su hombro, obligándola a permanecer inmóvil.

Alguien se acercaba.

Raph se concentró y por lo que escuchó, pudo contar cinco pares de pies, acercándose despacio. Recordó que había perdido los sais en el edificio y no tenía mucho con qué responder. Soltó una maldición.

Le hizo una seña a Sora para que lo siguiera a la parte protegida del balcón. Ella se levantó sigilosamente y fue con él. Estaban en el techo, casi sobre ellos.

Le hizo una nueva seña a la chica para que se quedara donde estaba. Tenía que alejarlos de ahí antes de que los encontraran a ellos primero.

Se afirmó del borde del techo y llegó a la cima de un salto, encontrándose cara a cara con los cinco enmascarados. Sin pensarlo, se lanzó sobre el que se acercaba por el medio, tomándolo por el pecho de las ropas. Juntó fuerzas y lo arrojó contra el que estaba más próximo a su lado izquierdo.

Habría sido un buen golpe, pero el ninja lo esquivó con facilidad. El proyectil humano se azotó duramente contra el concreto y quedó tirado ahí, como un bulto inerte, mientras sus compañeros restantes se lanzaban contra él.

Lamentablemente, el factor sorpresa sólo servía una vez.

Un puño llegó hasta su barbilla y aunque lo vio, no fue capaz de detenerlo. Simplemente era demasiado rápido. Tampoco pudo hacer mucho con la patada en el estomago que le siguió.

Lanzó un golpe, intentando hacer contacto, pero no le dio a nada. Iba a ser como en el laboratorio, todo de nuevo. Si al menos Sora aprovechara la oportunidad para salir de ahí, pero le parecía poco probable que fuera a apreciar la oportunidad.

Logró retroceder un par de pasos, para hacer distancia y poder ver mejor a sus oponentes: armados de katanas, avanzaban con cautela, o tal vez saboreando el momento. O tal vez haciendo tiempo para que el que estaba en el piso lograra recuperarse. Raph vio la escena emitiendo un ligero gruñido: el Ninja al que había logrado tomar por sorpresa estaba ahora recuperado y de un salto se había ido a reunir con los otros.

La droga aquella no sólo les daba velocidad, sino también mayor resistencia.

Genial.

Se agazapó, adoptando posición de defensa y esperó.

El primero de los encapuchados pegó un respingo, como si algo le hubiera golpeado. Todavía lo estaba mirando, cuando los demás hicieron lo mismo, uno a uno. Se miraron entre ellos, confundidos y luego comenzaron a alejarse de él, balanceándose erráticamente, doblando las rodillas.

Raph miraba todo eso más que extrañado, cuando sintió que algo caía a su lado sobre una posa de agua, apenas haciendo ruido.

No se volvió a ver, dejó que fuera el recién llegado el que se acercara.

.- ¿Qué les hiciste?- Preguntó sin darse la vuelta, todavía mirando a los ninjas moverse como si se estuvieran quedando dormidos de pie.

Leonardo se detuvo junto a Raph, guardando la fukiya en su cinturón.

.- Están drogados. Termínalos de una vez ¿quieres? no sé cuanto durará el efecto, no tuve tiempo de probarlo.

.- Será un placer.- Dijo simplemente, haciendo sonar los nudillos de una mano contra la palma de la otra.

Raph caminó hasta ellos, observándolos con atención. Podía percibir sus esfuerzos por moverse y golpearlo, pero sus cuerpos no les respondían. Ahora podía ver el dardo enterrado justo en medio de la frente en algunos, en el cuello en otros. Sonrió.

En menos de un segundo, tenía a los cinco tirados en el piso, inmóviles.

.- Apuesto a que te gustaría haberte quedado en el piso la primera vez.- Le dijo a uno de ellos al pasar.

Al darse la vuelta y regresar, por fin pudo ver a Leonardo ahí parado en medio de la lluvia, mirándolo serio. Raph esperó estático, pero pasó un buen par de segundos y él todavía no decía nada.

Raph resopló.

Ese silencio no significaba que no tuviera nada que decir, oh no, vaya que sí tenía cosas para decirle, lo sabía con sólo mirarle la cara, pero debía de estárselas guardando todas para después.

.- Te tomaste tu tiempo, hermano.- Le dijo con ironía a lo que llegaba junto a él.- Pero llegaste. Me alegro de verte.

.- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.- Contestó Leo con seriedad y esperó a que Raph estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para tomarle el brazo derecho.

Se lo acercó a la cara, mirándolo con cuidado.

.- Esto no se ve bien.- Dijo, viendo el tajo que tenía Raph un poco más abajo del hombro, casi del largo de su mano.

.- Gracias por recordármelo.- Gruñó Raph, tratando de recuperar su brazo, pero Leo no lo dejó. Le dio un tirón para acercarlo más a él, sacando de su cinturón una venda empapada de antiséptico que rápidamente comenzó a envolver alrededor del corte, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

.- Aguantará por un rato, pero necesitará de sutura más tarde.

.- Si, mamá.- Volvió a gruñir Raph, quitándole por fin el brazo cuando Leo hubo terminado con la venda.

Recién entonces Raph advirtió que junto con sus dos espadas ajustadas al lado derecho, traía una tercera del otro lado, con la correa de la vaina cruzándole el pecho formando una equis. Leo estiró el brazo hasta atrás, tomando la tercera espada y se la extendió a Raph con todo y vaina junto con una fukiya y un estuche de bambú.

Raph lo tomó todo en silencio y se cruzó la correa frente al pecho, quedando la espada en el medio de su espalda, y lo demás guardado en el cinturón.

.- No habrás traído un par de sais entre todo eso ¿verdad? Me siento desnudo sin mis sais…- Gruñó, pero Leo no le prestó atención, sólo le dio una mirada de reojo y medio sonrió.

.- Vámonos de una vez.- Le dijo, ya dándose la vuelta para ponerse en marcha.- Los demás no pueden estar lejos, me contaras todo en el camino.

.- Espera.- Lo detuvo Raph y luego corrió hasta el final del techo, se paró en la cornisa y se inclinó ligeramente, ofreciéndole la mano a algo que debía de estar justo debajo.

Leo arrugó la frente, pero entonces vio emerger de la mano de Raph la figura de una mujer, completamente empapada por la lluvia. Ambos comenzaron a avanzar hacia él y de a poco la figura comenzó a parecerle familiar.

Sintió una punzada fría recorrerle todo el cuerpo, pero no se movió ni reaccionó. Era la primera vez que la veía en muchísimo tiempo. Una eternidad. Había sido precisamente en una noche lluviosa como esa, hacía más de un año atrás, que la había visto por última vez y no había sido exactamente placentero ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Sora ahí ahora?

Sabía que eventualmente tendría que volver a verla, era inevitable, pero había estado jugando a cuánto más podía evitarlo. Extraño momento para volver a encontrársela después de tanto tiempo. Más extraño aún sentirse así.

Pensaba que estaba todo resuelto, que el pasado era pasado, para él, para Raph, para todos. Pero el estar cerca de ella estaba aún lejos de sentirse natural. Al contrario, era incómodo y confuso.

Afortunadamente para él, había cosas más apremiantes en ese momento a las que debía atender primero. Respiró profundo y recuperó la calma, en el tiempo en que ambos tardaban en llegar hasta él.

Vio a Sora y esperó a que ella lo mirara también. Percibió la misma intranquilidad en sus ojos, al menos le quedaba claro que para los dos seguía siendo incómoda la presencia del otro. La vio e inclinó la cabeza en su dirección a modo de saludo y ella imitó su gesto. Sora estaba por decir algo, pero él fue más rápido en impedirlo. Una cosa era verla y otra muy distinta era cruzar palabras con ella. No, para eso no estaba listo aún.

Se volvió hacia Raphael.

.- Raph, qué demonios…-Dijo, con aire cansado.

.- O nos sentamos y te lo explico, o nos vamos a buscar a Fé.

Leo lo miró inexpresivamente por un par de segundos.

.- Vámonos.- Dijo al fin.

Raph se volvió a Sora. Iba a abrir la boca, pero ella se le adelantó.

.- Si, ya sé, ya sé.- Le dijo.- Sólo déjame en la calle. A dos cuadras está la avenida principal, desde ahí me puedo orientar.

Raph sonrió feliz.

.- Esa es mi chica…

Sora lo miró haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

.- Si, claro… Volveré a casa, veré si Battou puede ayudarme con este desastre.- Dijo.

Raph la tomó en brazos y comenzó a correr hasta el próximo edificio, seguido de Leo.

Dieron un par de vueltas alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie los seguía. Cuando se convenció, dejó a Sora en un callejón, y luego volvió a la azotea, desde donde la vio tomar un taxi.

Sólo entonces se sintió algo más tranquilo.

Se volvió hacia Leo y le hizo una seña de que lo siguiera.

.- Ya se fue.- Le dijo, sin mirarlo.- Ya te puedes relajar.

Leo lo miró ceñudo, pero optó por ignorar el comentario. Ya habría tiempo para eso más tarde.

.- ¿Dónde la viste por última vez?- Preguntó mientras corrían.- Y ya que estás, explícame qué hacía Fé contigo, cómo terminaron enredados con un grupo del Pie, cómo es que...

.- Sabías lo de su familia, supongo.- Interrumpió bruscamente Raph.- De la verdadera, no de la adoptiva…

Leo cerró los ojos, sintiendo un golpe de angustia mezclado con una buena dosis de pánico. Así que se trataba de eso. Comenzaba a pensar que la explicación de Raph sería innecesaria a fin de cuentas.

.- Sí…- Respondió con cautela.

.- ¿Sabías que fue El Pie?- Leo no respondió, siguió corriendo, dejando que Raph guiara el camino. Raph lo sintió dudar, sabía perfectamente que lo había oído, sólo se estaba haciendo el tonto. Lo único que conseguiría con eso sería hacerlo perder la paciencia.- Pregunté si sabías que…

.- Sí.- Respondió finalmente de golpe.- Sí sabía.

Raph tuvo que parar. Derrapó en el concreto mojado frente a él y se volvió a verlo con los ojos como platos. Leo se vio obligado a detenerse también, pero desvió los ojos de la mirada estupefacta de Raph.

.- ¿Sabías? ¿Lo sabías?

.- ¿No es eso lo que acabo de decir?

.- ¡¿Sabias? – Raph dio un paso más hacia él, con los ojos aún más desorbitados. Recordaba la cara de la chica, lo desesperada que estaba por hallar respuestas, todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para encontrarlas y no podía creer que Leonardo se plantara ahí delante diciéndole que ya lo sabía todo. Sus manos se iban solas a su cuello.- ¿Y por qué demonios no se lo dijiste?

.- Porque sé lo que busca.- Leo se volvió a verlo con seriedad y a Raphael le sorprendió su capacidad para permanecer en esa calma tan imperturbable. Mientras más lo veía más le provocaba abofetearlo.- Sabía que en el instante en que se lo dijera, intentaría ir tras ellos y no está lista para enfrentarlos, no todavía.

Leo volvió los ojos al frente y continuó corriendo. Raph lanzó un gruñido, pero echó a correr también, alcanzándolo, volviendo a adoptar su papel de guía.

.- No puedo creerlo.- Continuó sin detenerse.- Se lo ocultaste ¿a propósito?

.- Sólo trataba de protegerla ¿O era esto lo que querías? Fé huyendo en medio de la noche de una manga de asesinos del Pie. Era justamente esto lo que quería evitar.

.- No era tú decisión. No puedes hacer que haga lo que a ti te parece mejor, no puedes controlar a la gente así, quién demonios te crees que eres…

.- ¡No se trata de control!- Gritó. Raph lo miró sorprendido. Parecía que su calma imperturbable no era tan imperturbable después de todo. Leo respiró profundo y continuó.- Es todo lo contrario, nunca sé lo que hará a continuación, nunca puedo anticiparme con ella, es completamente impredecible. Agrega a la mezcla lo que pasó con su familia y tienes una bomba de tiempo esperando explotar. Al principio pensé que lo había superado, que lo había dejado atrás, pero no. Está lejos de eso, ni siquiera lo controla, está llena de rabia, de miedo… No está lista, Raph, no todavía, salir a buscar venganza es lo último que debería estar haciendo.

Raph se quedó pensando mientras corría. Odiaba admitirlo, pero tal vez Leo tenía razón. Recordó a Fé antes de entrar en ese edificio, cómo le pareció no reconocerla, cómo sus emociones se le escapaban de las manos, mil veces más impulsiva que de costumbre.

.- Raph…- Leo volvió a hablar y Raph giró los ojos hacia él un segundo para luego volverlos al camino otra vez.- Hay una razón más por la que no le dije nada a Fé.- Siguió Leo, bajando un poco la voz.

.- ¿Qué cosa?

.- Karai.- Dijo y esta vez Raph se volvió bruscamente a mirarlo, sin aminorar la marcha.- Fue ella. Ella….- Raph no dijo nada, su expresión era una mezcla de espanto y enojo; la de Leo era de angustia.- ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no dije nada?

Raph volvió la vista al frente asintiendo. Su cabeza calculaba las posibilidades y casi llegaba a las mismas conclusiones que Leo.

.- Vamos.- Dijo y aumentó la velocidad.- Encontrémosla de una vez.

**3- **

El hombre se plantó delante de ella erguido en toda su estatura. Era alto, fornido, pero joven aún, podía verlo. Lo reconoció, aún con la sugegasa ensombreciéndole la cara, era el muchacho que estaba con Karai esa noche en su jardín japonés.

El muchacho estaba inmóvil, pero tenso, listo para saltar en cualquier momento. Fénix no relajó la posición de alerta y esperó. Esperó y eventualmente el joven se movió.

Estiró el brazo derecho delante de sí y volvió la palma hacia arriba, como si esperara recibir algo. Fé permaneció inmóvil, observando, percibiendo movimiento a su alrededor, pero no quitó los ojos de la figura que tenía en frente.

Medio minuto después, llegó hasta el joven uno de los encapuchados, con la espada de Fé en la mano. La depositó en la palma abierta y luego se retiró rápidamente.

.- Así que esta es tu espada.- Dijo el joven, tomándola por la empuñadura, blandiéndola frente a él, examinando la hoja.- Es un buen instrumento, bien balanceado. Adecuado para una estocada mortal.- El joven sostuvo la espada y en un rápido movimiento cortó el aire frente a él, haciendo silbar el filo.- ¿Quién la hizo?

Fé permaneció en silencio, en la misma posición. El muchacho desvió un segundo los ojos de la espada para mirar a Fé y sonrió. La mirada desafiante de la chica le resultó divertida. Volvió los ojos a la hoja de acero con el mismo interés, se fijó en el ave grabada en el metal, cerca de la empuñadura.

.- Un fénix.- Dijo.- Muy apropiado.- El joven bajó la espada y esta vez dedicó toda su atención a la chica. La observó por varios minutos, mientras ella permanecía inmóvil y alerta y la lluvia caía sobre todos.- Sé quien eres.- Dijo finalmente.- Nos hemos visto antes, eres la estudiante de Leonardo.

.- Y yo sé quien eres tú.- Respondió Fé.- Tu nombre es Joon ¿Verdad?

Por toda respuesta, el joven inclinó levemente la cabeza.

.- Así que todos nos conocemos ¿Por qué nos desafías? ¿Acaso no tienes respeto por tu propia vida?

El cuerpo de Fé se agazapó más aún, una reacción involuntaria a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza.

.- Ustedes, Clan del Pie, acabaron con mi familia hace siete años.- Gritó y su voz sonó como un rugido.

Joon sonrió divertido.

.- Hemos acabado con muchas familias…- Respondió distraídamente.- Pero lo sé. Sé de lo que hablas. Te hemos estado esperando. Tardaste, pero finalmente nos has encontrado.

La sonrisa de Joon se borró al fin de su cara. Extendió su brazo derecho al frente otra vez y Fé pudo sentir cómo los hombres apostados a su espalda en esa dirección, se alineaban. El joven movió su brazo hacia el costado y Fé sintió el ruido de botas moviéndose suavemente sobre las posas de agua. Volvió la cabeza, pero los soldados ya casi habían terminado de desaparecer de la terraza. Los miraba todavía cuando los hombres a la izquierda se movilizaron, desapareciendo también.

Pronto, sólo ella y el joven de la sugegasa quedaban sobre la azotea. Fé lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de entender.

Joon avanzó hasta ella, con su espada apuntando hacia el suelo. Fé no se movió, esperó en una posición relajada, pero lista. Joon levantó la espada, apuntando hacia ella, pero tan pronto Fé pudo ver la punta de la hoja, el joven hizo girar el mango sobre su palma, quedando ahora el filo hacia él y la empuñadura hacia ella.

Se la extendió.

.- Por más bella que sea una espada…- Dijo.- No puede ocultar su verdadera naturaleza. Están hechas para matar. Es para eso que han de ser usadas.

Fé extendió la mano y la cerró en torno a la empuñadura, sin que el muchacho se lo impidiera. En cuanto la tuvo en la mano, retrocedió un par de pasos, blandiéndola frente a ella, adoptando una posición de ataque.

.- He esperado demasiado, es verdad.- Dijo.- Pero esta noche te haré pagar por todo el sufrimiento que les causaron a mi madre y a mis hermanos ¡Saca tu espada de una vez!

Joon sólo sonrió al principio, pero luego soltó una larga carcajada. La cara de Fé se desfiguró de rabia.

.- ¿Cuál sería la satisfacción en hacer pagar al hombre equivocado?- Dijo. Fé lo miró sin entender.- Podrías acabar con todo el Clan del Pie esta noche y de qué valdría sin la cabeza de quien descargó su propia espada sobre tu amada familia.

Fé lo miró con desagrado. Tenía razón.

.- ¿Quién?- Siseó.- Tú sabes quién lo hizo ¡Dímelo!- Joon sonrió satisfecho, pero guardó silencio. Fé avanzó un par de pasos hacia él, apuntándole con la espada.- ¡¿Quién?- Repitió y su voz se impuso sobre la lluvia.

Joon la miró serio.

.- Te hemos estado esperando por mucho tiempo, Fénix. Ella te ha estado esperando.

.- ¿Ella?

.- Ella recuerda a todos y cada uno de los que han caído bajo su espada. Ella nunca olvida. Te ha estado esperando, sabía que vendrías y no te negará el derecho que te corresponde.

Fé dejó caer los brazos, la punta de la espada golpeó el piso. El labio inferior le temblaba ligeramente, su cara era pura incredulidad. No tenía que preguntar, era cosa de escuchar la forma en la que hablaba, la devoción y la reverencia ocultas en su voz.

.- ¿Karai…?.- Preguntó, pero su voz apenas se escuchó. Joon soltó una risita irónica.

.- Él no te dijo nada ¿verdad?

.- ¿Decirme?- Fé lo miraba como hipnotizada. En algún momento la situación había dejado de parecer real.

.- Así que no lo hizo después de todo. Leonardo, tu propio maestro, no te reveló la identidad del asesino de tu familia, aún cuando la ha sabido todo este tiempo.

.- ¿Qué?

Joon rió.

.- Lo ha sabido desde siempre, Fénix. Karai misma se lo contó, años atrás.- Fé retrocedió inconcientemente.- Y sin embargo, no te dijo nada. Todo este tiempo te lo ha estado ocultando, sabiéndolo todo, sabiendo toda la verdad. Todo este tiempo ha estado tratando deliberadamente de alejarte de nosotros.

.- No. No es posible…

.- Él sabía. Siempre lo supo. Tú propio maestro...

.- No. Mientes… ¡mientes!, me lo habría dicho de haberlo sabido…

.- ¿Si? Su relación con mi ama Karai es más profunda de lo que él mismo está dispuesto a admitir. No puedes siquiera imaginarlo, han estado juntos por mucho tiempo, desde el principio, han pasado por mucho juntos, se entienden el uno al otro más de lo que nadie en este mundo podría. No puedes destruir algo así. Ni ellos mismos pueden.

.- No… él no me haría algo así…

.- Realmente no te ha contado nada ¿verdad? Tu maestro ha salvado la vida de mi ama Karai más veces de las que puedo recordar. A pesar de estar condenados por siempre a enfrentarse, simplemente no puede soportar la idea de lastimarla. No puede hacerle daño.- Fé sólo negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Un par de lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos.- Piensa. Él pudo haber acabado con ella hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo hizo. Pudo haber vengado la muerte de tu familia, pero prefirió guardar silencio.- Fé retrocedió, cubriéndose los oídos con sus manos.- Prefirió ocultarte la verdad y encubrir a los responsables, a tener que arriesgarse a perderla. Piensa…- Joon dio un par de pasos más hacia ella, pero Fé ni siquiera lo notó.- Todo este tiempo, no ha hecho otra cosa más que protegerla. Incluso de ti.

.- No ¡No!

Joon guardó silencio, observando satisfecho.

.- Si no me crees…- Dijo al fin.- Puedes preguntarle tú misma.- Fé se volvió a mirarlo con brusquedad, pero Joon ya no la miraba, su vista estaba fija en algo más allá de ella, lejos en el horizonte.- Viene para acá. Estará aquí en cualquier minuto.- Se volvió nuevamente a mirarla.- Entonces podrás confirmarlo tú misma.- Fé se volvió en la dirección en la que había estado mirando el muchacho, pero al principio sólo vio oscuridad y lluvia. De a poco comenzó a distinguir dos manchas oscuras que se acercaban veloces.- Karai no busca escapar de su responsabilidad.- Sintió nuevamente la voz del muchacho, aunque esta vez parecía desvanecerse, alejarse.- Nunca lo ha hecho. Te está esperando, Fénix, ven conmigo y podrás tener por fin tu venganza. Ven conmigo.

Fé se dio la vuelta, pero ya no lo encontró ahí. Ahora estaba lejos, en la azotea del edificio de enfrente, pudo ver su sombra junto a una chimenea de ladrillos. Lo estaba mirando todavía cuando sintió las pisadas a su espalda.

**TBC**

**.-**

La escena de Joon viendo la espada de Fé está inspirada en el cómic de las tortugas, la primera vez que Karai conoce a Leo, sostiene su espada y el dialogo es parecido.

Gracias por leer y no olvide dejar un comentario!


	26. En el muelle

**Fire- Kasabian**

**Rise up- Cypress Hill/ Tom Morello**

**CAPITULO XXV:**

**En el muelle. **

.- Quiero hacerme un tatuaje.

.- ¿Un tatuaje? ¿Un tatuaje de qué?

.- No sé, algo agresivo, muy macho. Un dragón o un Samurai… pero no muy grande, algo pequeño en el hombro, tal vez.

.- ¿En serio? ¿Un pequeño samurai en el hombro?

.- Bueno, si lo dices así ya no suena tan macho.

.- Eso pensé.

.- Podría agregarle unas flamas salvajes o un sol naciente…

.- ¿Todo eso en el hombro?

.- O tal vez en el pecho…

.- La aguja jamás pasará por ahí y suponiendo que lo haga, es demasiado poroso, te quedará todo borroso.

.- Mmm ya veo…

.- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres un tatuaje? Es decir, va a ser doloroso.

.- Si, bueno, supongo…

.- No, en serio, va a dolerte de verdad. Nuestra piel es bastante gruesa, habrá que escarbar con la aguja para hacer que el tinte pase. Te va a doler y tú eres algo susceptible al dolor.

.- Si… No me gusta el dolor.

.- ¿Y cómo demonios planeas hacértelo?

.- Conocí a este tipo, esa vez que me robaron la camioneta ¿te acuerdas?

.- Fue la semana pasada, Miguel, claro que me acuerdo. Todavía no puedo creer que hayas dejado las llaves puestas.

.- Ey, tenía cajas de gorritos y globos de que preocuparme, sería distinto si alguno de ustedes se ofreciera a ayudarme de vez en cuando. Como sea, me llevó en su taxi después de que quedé en medio de la nada, me prestó su teléfono para llamarte ¿recuerdas? Y después me llevó hasta donde los ladrones habían dejado la camioneta.

.- Si, Dios bendiga el GPS. Pero ¿No te hizo preguntas? ¿No había algo que le pareciera extraño?

.- Eso pensé, pero después me invitó a unas cervezas en su casa, viejo, el tipo está como una cabra. Y además hace tatuajes, loquísimos tatuajes.

.- Eso parece increíblemente descuidado, incluso para ti.

.- Relájate hermano, el tipo se la pasa fumando hierba las 24 horas, no tiene la menor idea de lo que está pasando a su alrededor.

.- ¿Y quieres que el tipo que se la pasa drogado todo el día tome una aguja y te haga un dibujo permanente en el cuerpo?

.- Deberías ver lo que hace, hermano, es puro arte.

.- Olvida el tatuaje, te pintaré algo con tempera en el caparazón. Me parece más apropiado para ti.

.- Qué gracioso.

.- ¿Y dices que anda por ahí conduciendo un taxi? Suena como una amenaza pública…

.- Te preocupas demasiado, Doncito, te pondrás viejo antes de tiempo.

Donatello suspiró y salió de detrás del contenedor de carga metálico tras el que estaban ocultos, sólo lo suficiente para lanzar un pequeño objeto redondo que rebotó y luego rodó por el piso en dirección a la rampa de un carguero al final del muelle.

Volvió tras su escondite y se ajustó el artefacto parecido a un reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. En realidad se trataba del receptor de la pequeña cámara esférica que acababa de soltar.

La cámara rodó hasta estar cerca del aparcadero y luego se estabilizó sobre su base por sí misma.

Don giró la pantalla redonda del receptor y logró obtener una imagen de la entrada del carguero. Dio otro giro a los bordes de la pantalla redonda y consiguió un zoom de la cubierta. Otro giro más le permitió obtener una visión Infra roja de la cubierta y de los niveles inferiores del carguero. Ahora sabía con cierta precisión con cuanta gente iban a tener que tratar.

.- Ok. Miguel, hora de ponerse serios.

.- Eso te salió como Leo ¿Vas a empezar a hablar como Leo? Porque si empiezas a hablar como Leo me paro y me voy.

.- Concéntrate.

.- ¿Ves? No llevas ni diez segundos a cargo de esta operación y ya empiezas a sonar como él.

.- ¿Quién dijo que yo estaba a cargo de esta operación?

.- ¿Quieres que yo esté a cargo de esta operación?

.- Buen punto…

Don se recostó contra la pared del contenedor y observó las imágenes en el receptor de su muñeca.

.- Diez cubriendo el aparcadero; 16 sobre los pisos de cubierta; unos 20 en el sector de carga y tal vez una docena más en la sala de máquinas, si se puede confiar en el infra rojo de esta cosa.- Don respiró profundo y botó el aire lentamente. Se quedó pensando un segundo.

.- ¿Estás nervioso?

.- No.

.- Te ves nervioso.

.- Estás proyectando.

.- Es verdad. Yo estoy nervioso. No hay forma de que pasemos desapercibidos en este lugar, ni en un millón de años.

.- Pasar desapercibidos es lo nuestro, Miguel.- Le respondió con tranquilidad.

.- Me sentiría mejor con Raph acá.

.- Yo no.

Miguel lo miró extrañado. Don asomó la cabeza en dirección al aparcadero.

.- A Raph no le gusta pasar desapercibido.

.- Esto nos va a explotar en la cara, lo sé.

.- Relájate.

.- ¿De cuando que eres tan valiente?

.- Desde que tú eres tan cobarde. Ahora...- Don se volvió a verlo con seriedad.- Hablo en serio, concéntrate. Necesito que me despejes el camino hasta la sección de carga. Recuerda el plan y mantente invisible. Todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro.

Miguel lo miró por un par de segundos mientras se ajustaba el micrófono diadema a la cabeza, luego se volvió al otro extremo del contenedor.

.- ¿Y quién te lo aseguró a ti?- Murmuró, lanzándose fuera de su escondite.

Gracias a las fotos que Donatello había extraído del satélite y de la información obtenida de la misma red computacional de Saki que había logrado hackear, finalmente habían dado con el carguero, un buque enorme apostado en el muelle de la ciudad. Posteriormente, un breve trabajo de seguimiento les había permitido confirmar que ese era el lugar que usaban de laboratorio y centro de distribución para la droga.

Esa noche el objetivo no era el ataque ni la confrontación, la idea era plantar silenciosa y rápidamente la semilla de la destrucción: el bolso que Donatello se pondría al hombro en unos segundos, iba cargado de C4 que él mismo había cocinado, junto con sus detonadores. Los explosivos serían colocados en lugares precisos listos para estallar en el momento indicado.

El camino frente al carguero estaba tapizado de contenedores metálicos que acababan de ser descargados del buque, lo que hacía la ocasión perfecta: la pila de cajas apostadas ahí proporcionaba un gran escondite. Eso, la lluvia torrencial y la escasez de luces en el aparcadero. El Pie siempre había sido celoso de la privacidad de sus actividades.

Miguel saltó sobre uno de los contenedores y se mantuvo en la cima un par de segundos, lo suficiente para apreciar el panorama. Luego bajó y serpenteó rápidamente entre las calles que formaban las cajas.

Ninguno de los 10 hombres del Pie que circulaban el aparcadero lo vio venir. No quiso correr riesgos, así que se abstuvo del enfrentamiento y solo usó los dardos de Leo. Oculto en las sombras, con cualquier sonido ahogado por el ruido de la lluvia, fue sistemáticamente disparando sobre cada uno y dándoles el toque final cuando sucumbían ante la droga.

Sonrió satisfecho, esperando a que Don fuera tan preciso como siempre y aprovechara la vía libre que acababa de dejarle. Sería una entrada limpia.

Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta el contenedor que primero les había servido de escondite, encontrando en el suelo el receptor de la cámara que Don le había dejado. Se lo ajustó a la muñeca y de inmediato tuvo ante sí visión de todo el carguero.

No había señales de Don en ninguna parte.

Se ajustó el micrófono más cerca de la boca.

.- No te veo, así que asumo que ya estás adentro.- Dijo.- Buena suerte, Don. Si me necesitas… grita.

No hubo respuesta, pero no la esperaba tampoco, era el turno de Don de ser invisible.

Donatello no tuvo problemas para llegar a la puerta de la sección de carga del buque. Dentro, aún no se habían percatado de la falta de los guardias de la entrada.

Entró y rápidamente se dirigió tras unas cajas, protegido por la oscuridad. Una sola mirada al lugar le bastó para confirmar que coincidía con los planos de ese modelo de carguero que había estudiado. En su mente, los diagramas y esquemas se superponían a las formas que tenía ante sí y calzaban perfecto. Sólo con mirarlo, podía tomar la imagen y hacer un recorrido mental por ella, moverla, voltearla en 360 grados si quería. En un segundo, había trazado mentalmente su camino hacía la sala de máquinas.

Observó a los hombres que se paseaban sobre la zona de carga, algunos trabajando en carga y descarga, otros sólo patrullando. En efecto, debían de ser unos veinte. En un instante había identificado sus ubicaciones y las posibles amenazas que podía representar cada uno, mientras se ajustaba la mascarilla antigases a la boca y le daba un vistazo a la ubicación de las luces arriba en el techo.

Saltó sobre la caja disparando estrellas de metal a las luces del techo, una por cada foco, pegando a cada una casi simultáneamente. Pronto, todo quedó en absoluta oscuridad.

Lo hombres estaban todavía mirando en dirección a los focos destruidos, cuando dejó caer las bombas, pequeñas bolitas de gas adormecedor de fabricación casera, directamente traídas del invernadero de Leo, cortesía de su hermano y sus plantitas.

La habitación se lleno de humo y de las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los hombres, mientras él esperaba tras la caja a que el último de ellos cayera al suelo inconciente. Consultó el reloj digital en su muñeca y comprobó que el plan seguía con cronométrica exactitud. Sonrió tras su máscara y salió de su escondite, en dirección al final de la zona de carga, en dirección a la sala de máquinas.

Estaba llegando a la puerta cuando advirtió que uno de los hombres aún se movía, avanzaba arrastrándose por el piso en dirección a un panel empotrado en una de las paredes con un único botón rojo en él.

Corrió hacía él y se dejó caer con una patada a su mandíbula. El hombre rodó por el piso donde se quedó definitivamente quieto.

"No, amigo mío, no me conviene que llames por refuerzos ahora", pensó. También pensó que para ser ninjas su manejo de la oscuridad era bastante pobre. Algo en el entrenamiento debía de andar fallando.

Siguió su camino en dirección a la sala de máquinas, conciente del margen de tiempo que tenía antes de que se dieran cuenta allá arriba de lo que estaba pasando ahí abajo.

La sala de máquinas estaba compuesta principalmente por personal técnico, así que tomarla le resultó casi sin esfuerzo. En medio del humo de las bombas de gas encontró su camino a los paneles de control.

No hizo ninguna alteración en ellos, salvo por instalar aquel pequeño dispositivo electrónico que traía en su bolso tras los controles principales. Lo activó y luego se dirigió al sector de los tanques de combustible.

Le encantaba cuando las cosas salían como las había planeado.

Afuera, Miguel trataba de no apartar la vista del receptor de la cámara en su muñeca, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre él, sin que su escondite le ofreciera ningún refugio. Pensó que estaba destinado a agarrar un resfrío de aquellos.

Las imágenes le mostraban que todo estaba tranquilo en las afueras, la gente de las áreas superiores del buque no parecían haber advertido aún nada extraño. Estaba a punto de convencerse de que, por una vez, iban a lograr salir sin escándalo.

Su parte del trabajo estaba listo, había instalado las cargas de C4 en los sitios que Don le había indicado y ahora sólo vigilaba que todo terminara de salir bien.

.- Vamos, Don, apúrate, apúrate…- Murmuraba, ya tiritando de frío. Una vez que la adrenalina se había disipado de su cuerpo, comenzaba a ser más conciente del clima de mierda en el que estaba parado. Se le estaba empezando a antojar una ducha caliente cuando vio movimiento en una esquina del receptor.

Movió los controles alrededor de la circunferencia del receptor y la cámara se movió en la dirección ordenada.

Efectivamente, había movimiento.

Uno de los camiones estacionados cerca del muelle había encendido sus luces.

Siguió los movimientos a través de la cámara y decidió acercarse un poco más, siempre manteniéndose tras los contenedores.

A sólo unos metros del vehiculo, ya no fue necesario que mirara a través del receptor para saber lo que estaba pasando.

Cuatro enmascarados del Pie estaban ingresando cajas pesadas a la parte de carga del camión, mientras dos más esperaban junto a las puertas a que los otros terminaran.

Los escuchó hablar.

"¿Por qué no hay nadie aquí? Dijo uno ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?"

El otro echó un vistazo alrededor y, por toda respuesta, extrajo un comunicador de su cinturón.

"Aquí hay algo raro" dijo y lo encendió.

Miguel reconoció claramente el familiar zumbido de la estática en un walkie talkie y se puso en movimiento al instante.

Incluso cuando se movía lo más rápido que podía, sabía que no iba a llegar antes de que del otro lado del aparato le contestaran.

"¿Dónde está la guardia de la entrada?" alcanzó a decir el enmascarado antes de que el pie de Miguel le cayera en la cabeza.

No había terminado de caer al suelo, cuando su otra pierna volaba hacía el segundo de los hombres.

El aparato cayó al piso, todavía encendido.

Miguel lo miró con una mueca de disgusto.

.- Ahora si que Don me mata.- Dijo para sí, sintiendo tras de sí movimiento.

Se dio la vuelta, los cuatro tipos que cargaban el vehiculo se abalanzaron sobre él sin más dilación.

Dejó que lo atacaran primero. Los cuatro le mandaron patadas y golpes de puño que pudo esquivar con facilidad. Los dejó cansarse un poco más antes de sacar un chako.

No sabía por qué Leo se molestaba en cargarlo de más, el chako era lo único que le gustaba usar. Lo único que necesitaba y era jodidamente bueno con ellos.

Seguro, con una katana se vería mil veces más genial y la pelea acabaría en dos segundos, pero casi siempre alguien tenía que morir y odiaba eso.

La gente con espadas tendía a volverse excesivamente seria y obsesiva con el tiempo. Era casi una constante, se les metía en la cabeza y se las cagaba por completo.

Tristemente, Leo no sólo sabía lo que pensaba al respecto, también estaba bastante de acuerdo con él.

Acabó con los cuatro sin necesidad de sacar el segundo chako. Se iba a felicitar a sí mismo cuando sintió el ruidito del comunicador.

"¿Qué pasa ahí?"- Dijo una voz del otro lado- "Responda"

Volvió a su mueca de disgusto. No creía en verdad que el tipo del otro lado fuera tan tonto para no entender lo que estaba pasando ahí.

Descargó el chako sobre el aparato y lo hizo pedazos. Se volvió a mirar el receptor de la cámara y vio que la gente de cubierta se movilizaba hacia abajo.

Llevó su mano hasta el micrófono cerca de su boca.

.- ¿Donni? ¿Estás listo, viejo? Más te vale porque estás a punto de recibir compañía.

.- ¿Me descubrieron?- Sintió la voz de Don del otro lado.

.- No lo sé, pero si no lo hicieron, lo harán pronto. Van en tu dirección.- Miguel echó otro vistazo a las imágenes del receptor y vio que de pronto la pantalla se había llenado de figuritas.- Todos ellos.

.- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

.- Nada, viejo. Sal de ahí ahora.- Casi gritó, volviéndose hacia el camión a sus espaldas.- Acércate a la entrada principal, te estoy esperando.- Dijo y corrió hacia el asiento del conductor.

.- Sólo un segundo más… - Dijo Don, con la voz que ponía cuando estaba verdaderamente concentrado en algo.

.- Deja eso de una vez y sal de ahí ahora.- Gritó está vez Miguel, encendiendo el camión y dando vuelta el volante en dirección al carguero.

.- Ya está, ya está. Estoy en camino.

Don echó a correr con todo lo que pudo, desandando el camino hasta la entrada del carguero, pasando en medio de la oscuridad y entre los cuerpos todavía inertes de los hombres del Pie, pero sintiendo sobre sí el rumor de varios pares de botas corriendo en su dirección.

No había llegado aún a la entrada cuando comenzaron los disparos.

Hizo el resto del camino corriendo en zigzag, hasta que lo golpeó la lluvia del exterior. Por un segundo le pareció que llovía incluso más fuerte que antes.

Frente a la entrada chirriaron las ruedas de un camión de tamaño mediano con caja de aluminio. La frenada fue tan brusca que estuvo a punto de volcar la carga.

No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo encontrar a Miguel al volante.

Se dio la vuelta y dejó caer una bomba de humo más tras de sí, hacia el interior de la zona de carga y luego saltó sobre el camión, deslizándose por sobre el capó en dirección al asiento del copiloto mientras Miguel abría la puerta para recibirlo.

Incluso envueltos en humo, todavía un par de balas alcanzaron a pasar por sobre su cabeza.

Don recién había entrado en la cabina cuando Miguel se puso en marcha nuevamente, apretando a fondo el acelerador. Como pudo, Don logró cerrar la puerta y luego quitarse la máscara antigases.

.- ¿Lo logramos?- Preguntó Miguel sin sacar la vista del camino.

.- Lo logramos, sí.

.- Bien. Sólo tenemos que lograrlo aquí y estamos hechos.

Donatello se volvió a mirar el camino y hacía atrás por los espejos retrovisores.

.- Nos siguen.- Dijo, viendo por el espejo de su puerta como se acercaba a ellos un camión y un par de motocicletas.

.- ¿Por dónde me voy, por dónde me voy?- Preguntó Miguel, frenético, sin dejar de dar miradas al espejo a su lado.

.- Sigue derecho, pero evita la autopista. A esta hora debe estar llena y no podemos llevar esto a donde haya tanta gente.

.- ¿Llevar qué?

Don iba a responder cuando el espejo retrovisor del lado de Miguel se hizo añicos con una pequeña explosión. Miguel se encogió sobre sí mismo, sobresaltado.

.- Eso.- Respondió Don, volviéndose a sacar algo de la parte de atrás de su cinturón. Volvió a sentarse con un aparatito negro en las manos.

Una nueva ráfaga de balas golpeó el camión, aunque la mayoría de ellas apenas si pasaron rozándoles. Estaban todavía a una distancia segura, pero los vehículos se acercaban rápidamente.

.- Nos están disparando de lo bueno, Don, rápido, sácanos de acá.- Canturreó Miguel nervioso, volviéndose a mirar a Don de reojo.- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

.- Mi nuevo teléfono y busco una ruta de salida expedita en el sitio en Internet de la Oficina de Control de Tránsito.

.- ¿Es un Galaxy? ¿Te encontraste un Galaxy botado en la basura?

.- A veces también compro cosas, Miguel.- Le respondió sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.- Es el dinero que mejor he gastado en la vida.

.- ¿Si? ¿Y cómo es que yo sigo con esta porquería que funciona cuando quiere?- Preguntó Miguel, sacando de su cinturón un celular con la tapa a punto de desprenderse, sacudiéndolo frente a sí. Don lo miró un segundo de reojo y luego volvió los ojos a su pantalla.

.- Sigue adelante, toma la próxima salida y luego el camino grande.

.- Si, claro, ignórame nomás.

Miguel hizo girar el volante una vez más, entrando en la siguiente desviación del camino, dándose cuenta que las motos habían acortado la distancia y el camión no se quedaba muy lejos tampoco.

.- Afírmate, tengo que acelerar.- Le dijo a Don.- Parece que nos quieren seguir en serio.

No esperó a que Don le respondiera y hundió el pie en el acelerador, haciendo que Don quedara enterrado en su asiento.

Estaba por tomar el camino grande, cuando la vía explotó delante de ellos, lanzando una onda de choque directamente sobre el camión.

Miguel luchó por mantener el control del vehículo, que amenazaba con darse la vuelta, todavía remeciéndose por la explosión.

.- ¿Qué mierda fue eso?- Gritó- ¿Lanzacohetes? ¿Tienen lanzacohetes?

.- Parece que el tamaño de las armas va en proporción inversa a la calidad de su entrenamiento.- Respondió Don, tratando de afirmarse.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Mientras más grandes las armas, peores son los ninjas.

.- Te dije que esto iba a terminar explotándonos en la cara.

Don advirtió por su espejo que casi tenían encima a una de las motocicletas. Esperó a que estuviera al lado de su puerta. Alcanzó a ver el cañón del arma apuntando a su cara antes de abrir la puerta de golpe y darle de lleno al motorista.

El conductor y su moto salieron disparados dando tumbos, perdiéndose en la distancia.

.- Un verdadero Ninja no necesita de esas cosas. – Dijo con satisfacción.

Miguel se volvió a ver hacia atrás, hacia donde estaba la carga del camión. Los golpes habían logrado abrir unas cuantas cajas y ahora su contenido daba vueltas en la parte de atrás.

.- Ja, quién lo diría.- Murmuró al darse cuenta de lo que era. Se volvió hacia Don.- Puede ser, pero no hay nada como un verdadero Ninja armado con un lanzacohetes. Toma el volante.

.- ¡¿Qué?

Donatello apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Miguel saltó del asiento del conductor en dirección a la parte de atrás. Don agarró el volante apenas a tiempo y se deslizó hasta el asiento del conductor mientras Miguel volvía de la parte de atrás con un arma inmensa en las manos.

.- Trata de mantener esta cosa estable ¿Quieres?

.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Miguel puso un pie en la ventana y comenzó a sacar el cuerpo por ella.

.- ¿Ves? Si Raph estuviera aquí, no tendría que tocarme a mí hacer estas cosas.

Miguel salió por la ventana y de un salto llegó al techo. Tratando de mantener el equilibrio, se afirmó sobre una rodilla, acomodándose el lanzacohetes en el hombro, apuntando hacia el camión que venía justo tras ellos.

Disparó.

El disparo llegó justo frente al vehiculo, haciéndolo perder el control, yendo a volcarse a un costado del camino, llevándose al otro motorista con él.

Miguel soltó un grito de felicidad y volvió a meterse dentro de la cabina.

.- Nada mal ¿Eh?- Dijo sonriente. Don le miró de reojo.

.- Presumido.

.- Don ¿Por qué no usas ese lindo telefonito tuyo y llamas a los chicos? Presiento que esta cuestión está a punto de ponerse aún más peluda.

Don comenzó a sacar su teléfono del cinturón.

.- Seguimos con el plan, Miguel.- Le advirtió, sin mirarlo, marcando el número con una sola mano.- Próxima parada, Torre Saki.

Miguel se arrellanó en el asiento, adoptando nuevamente su mueca de disgusto.

.- Yupi.- Murmuró.

**TBC. **

La camarita redonda de Donatello está inspirada en el ojo/cámara de la Mayor Sinclair de Doomsday.

Gracias por leer esta historia y no olvide dejar su review n.n

Quedan pocos capítulos para el final!


	27. Demasiado Tarde

Without you.- Breaking Benjamin

Decode- Paramore

Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood/ Santa Esmeralda

**CAPITULO XXVI:**

**Demasiado Tarde. **

Habían distinguido su figura entre el muro de agua que caía, mucho antes de pisar la azotea. Escudriñaron con la vista los alrededores y confirmaron que no había nadie, de alguna forma la chica había logrado librarse de los hombres del Pie.

Leonardo sintió algo de alivio en su interior, pero el hecho de que siguiera dándoles la espalda una vez que comenzaron a caminar en su dirección, le intranquilizó. Algo pasaba.

.- ¡Fé!.- Gritó con nerviosismo. Raph lo percibió al instante y sintió un escalofrío. No estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a su hermano así, siempre en control, casi como una máquina. Había pocas cosas que lograban alterar eso.

Fé no reaccionó.

La vieron ahí parada bajo la lluvia, con la espada a punto de resbalar de su mano, con un hilillo de sangre que corría entre sus dedos casi diluyéndose en el agua que caía, los hombros caídos. Su cuerpo parecía abatido por el cansancio.

.- ¡Fé!.- Volvió a gritar, esta vez casi corriendo hasta ella. Raph lo siguió, pero ambos se detuvieron en cuanto ella comenzó a dar la vuelta.

Leo se quedó plantado en seco al ver su cara.

Había algo en su expresión que le impidió seguir avanzando. Algo en la cara de Fé… Al instante tuvo un presentimiento horrible, pero no supo qué era, no todavía.

La chica tenía un ojo casi en tinta, un hilo de sangre le corría desde la nariz y desde el labio superior roto. Partes de su traje negro estaban rasgados aquí y allá.

Fé había sobrevivido a la batalla, pero le había costado trabajo hacerlo, eso era evidente.

.- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó, pero ella no respondió.

Estaba parada delante de ellos, seria, sin decir nada, con una mirada oscura. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en Leo, pero seguía en silencio.

Hacía una semana que no lo veía, hacía una semana que Leo estaba convencido de que Fé estaba lejos de ahí, lo suficientemente lejos como para no tener que preocuparse por ella. Pero eso no había sido, eso nunca fue.

En su interior se debatía entre el enojo y la frustración y el alivio de verla a salvo, y aún así quería entender por qué. Le había mentido, pero por qué ¿Por qué no había confiado en él? ¿Por qué lo había hecho a un lado así, por qué no recurrió a él?

No, no lo había hecho, había recurrido a Raph y no a él.

A Raph y no a él.

¿En qué momento había dejado de ser una opción?

Por más que le doliera, tenía que reconocer que gran parte de la culpa era suya. Sólo ahora se daba cuenta de qué tan grande había crecido el problema, aún bajo sus propias narices: ella no confiaba en él porque él se había esmerado en cerrarle todas las puertas*… Y ahora, ahora él no sabía si podía confiar en ella.

Todo ese tiempo, los dos habían estado ocultándose del otro y sólo ahora se daba cuenta ¿Cómo dejó que algo así pasara?

Y aún así, no estaba ni cerca de descubrir la magnitud del problema. No aún.

.- Fé…- Dio un paso hacia ella, preguntándole con la mirada qué pasaba. Ella no se movió, permaneció con ese rostro duro.

Raph esperó también, aún sin tener idea. Sintió la tensión en el aire y esperó. Estaba en medio de una conversación silenciosa entre la chica y su hermano; ella lo tasaba con la mirada, trataba de ver a través de él; Leo esperaba ansioso.

.- ¿Es verdad?- Preguntó ella de pronto, dando por fin un par de pasos hacia Leo. Su cara había cambiado. Había temor ahora.- ¿Es verdad, Leo?

Leonardo sacudió la cabeza sin entender. A Fé se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

.- Dime que no es cierto.

.- Fé ¿Qué…?

.- Dime que no es cierto que lo sabías.- Leo se quedó frío en el acto.- Dime que no es cierto que sabías que fue Karai quien asesinó a mi familia. Dime que no es cierto.

El piso bajo los pies de Leo se abrió y un abismo comenzó a tragárselo. Su cara se llenó de angustia.

.- Fé, por favor…- Rogó.

.- ¡Dímelo!- Gritó ella, lastimándose la garganta.

Fé lloraba, él sólo la miraba atormentado y por un buen rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

.- Sí.- Dijo finalmente.- Sí, lo sabía.

La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si de pronto un terrible dolor le sacudiera el cuerpo.

.- ¿Desde hace cuánto que lo sabes?

.- Fé…

.- ¡¿Desde hace cuánto?

Leo bajó la mirada y suspiró. Todo había terminado en verdad, ya no le iba a ser posible seguir guardando el secreto por más tiempo.

.- Desde que me contaste.- Dijo en voz baja.- Lo supe enseguida, Karai me lo confesó en una ocasión, como había acabado con una familia, el incendio, todo. Supe enseguida que era la misma historia.- Fé, desvió la mirada, temblando.- Créeme que si no te lo dije antes fue por una buena razón…

.- Quise creer que no era cierto, quise creer que era mentira, cómo podía ser… No podía creerlo, no de ti, no de ti…

.- Fé, yo…

Fé acortó la distancia que lo separaba de Leo y, veloz como un rayo, le cruzó la cara de una bofetada.

El sonido del golpe quedó retumbando en el aire. Leo casi no lo sintió, pero su cabeza quedó mirando hacia el costado, hacia donde la había dejado la mano de Fé, incapaz de moverse de la impresión.

Se volvió a verla lentamente, con la mano en la mejilla, todavía lleno de sorpresa.

.- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?- Gritó Fé.

.- Fé, por favor, déjame explicar…- Logró articular.

.- ¡Confiaba en ti! ¡Confiaba en ti con mi vida! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué? ¡¿Por ella?

La voz de Fé era un rugido, cargado de rabia, cargado de pena. Leo la miró desesperanzado.

.- No. No, no, Fé, escúchame, trataba de protegerte…

.- ¿Si? ¿A mí? ¿O a ella? ¡A quién demonios tratabas de proteger, Leo, a quién!

.- ¡A ti! ¡Dios! ¡A ti! ¡Tú eres lo único que me importa! por favor, escúchame. No quería que lo supieras, no aún. Sólo no aún.

.- No era tú decisión ¡No era tú decisión! - Le interrumpió ella, remarcando cada palabra. Se secó de golpe las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.- No tenías derecho a ocultarme esto.

.- ¡Lo sé! Pero tenía que hacerlo, yo sólo quería… tenía tanto miedo…

Raph veía como Leo trataba de acercarse, pero ella se alejaba cada vez más. Leo debía sentirlo también, como se le escapaba lentamente de las manos. Se volvió hacía la chica.

.- Fé.- Casi gritó.- Escucha, él lo siente. Es un imbécil y merece cualquier castigo que vayas a darle. Pero vámonos, preciosa, vámonos a casa.

Fé retrocedió aún más.

.- No. No iré a ninguna parte. Aunque sea lo último que haga, esa mujer va a pagar por lo que me hizo.

.- No...- Leo adelantó un par de pasos más hacia ella.- No, Fé ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Fé lo miró furiosa.

.- Realmente la pusiste por sobre nosotros. Me traicionaste… Jamás te perdonaré por esto ¡Jamás!

.- No fue eso, Fé ¡No fue eso!

.- Lo sabias, siempre lo supiste, sabias lo que esa mujer me hizo y no dijiste nada ¡Nada!

.- ¡Sabia que irías tras ella! Lo sabía Fé y no podía permitirlo. Lo siento, pero no podía permitirlo. No sé si lo que hice estuvo bien o mal, pero no me importa. No me importa mientras pueda mantenerte alejada de ella.

Fé lanzó una risotada irónica.

.- Oh, sí fuera sólo eso, Leo. Si tan sólo fuera sólo eso. Pero no. Es más que eso, mucho más que sólo mentirme...

.- ¿De qué hablas?

.- ¡Puedo entender que me lo hayas ocultado, puedo entender que no hayas confiado en mí! ¡Eso puedo entenderlo! Pero cómo, ¡¿Cómo? Sabiendo lo que había hecho, sabiendo de lo que es capaz de hacer, cómo le permitiste seguir viviendo, Leo ¡¿Cómo?

Leo abrió la boca para contestar, pero no dijo nada. Se le quedó mirando boquiabierto totalmente mortificado. Fé sonrió sin nada de gracia.

.- No puedes hacer nada al respecto ¿Verdad? No importa las atrocidades que cometa, no importa por cuánto sufrimiento nos haga pasar, sólo no quieres hacer nada ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué, maldita sea? ¿Tanto vale para ti?

Leo bajó la cabeza, apretó con fuerza los ojos.

.- No quiero matar, Fé, lo sabes bien. Juré que…

.- Para hacer lo correcto a veces hay que ensuciarse las manos.- Le interrumpió ella.- Lo sabes bien, lo has hecho antes. Lo siento, pero no hay excusa para esto, permitirle vivir es un crimen. Debiste hacer algo, debiste asumir la carga ¡Debiste hacerlo!

Leo no respondió. Lo sabía, lo sabía bien. Siempre supo que tal vez la única oportunidad para que toda esa pesadilla terminara era acabando con ella definitivamente y echar por tierra el juramento que había hecho desde esa noche en el callejón, cuando acabó con esa chiquilla, apenas una niña**, su juramento de no volver a quitar otra vida.

No importaba ahora si había tenido o no la culpa, si esa muerte estaba o no justificada, sólo importaba que en ese preciso momento, había logrado ver claramente en lo que se estaba convirtiendo… No más que un asesino a sangre fría. Un par de espadas que no sienten y sólo saben de sangre. Sólo eso.

Levantó lentamente la cabeza y fijó sus ojos en los de Fé. El agua corría por su cara, aplastaba su pelo contra su cabeza, hacía que su cuerpo se encorvara levemente, sucumbiendo de a poco ante el frío.

No había creído realmente en que algo podía cambiar en su vida sino hasta que la conoció. Sólo entonces fue capaz de imaginar una vida tranquila, una vida alejada de todo ese infierno, una vida sin espadas, sin derramar sangre… Miraba sus ojos, su cara cuando sonreía y sabía que había paz para él en alguna parte. Lo que Karai había hecho, el dolor que le causó, no era nada ante eso, simplemente no se comparaba. Fé barrió con todo ese odio, el desencanto, el rencor en su interior y de pronto se dio cuenta de que podía perdonar a Karai, incluso si ella jamás pedía absolución alguna.

Su cuerpo se sintió más liviano y, por primera vez en años, era verdaderamente feliz…

Pero se engañaba en el fondo y ahora se daba cuenta, porque nada de lo que ansiaba con toda su alma sería posible mientas Karai siguiera existiendo. De alguna forma lo lograba, de alguna forma se las ingeniaba para volver una y otra vez tratando de regar su miseria hasta donde pudiera alcanzar y simplemente destruir.

.- Déjame a mí a Karai.- Le dijo y su voz volvía a ser la de la máquina sin emociones a la que Raph estaba acostumbrado.- Yo me haré cargo de ella.

Fé comenzó a retroceder, sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente.

.- No. Es demasiado tarde para eso.- Dijo, sin dejar de alejarse.- Demasiado tarde.

.- Fé…

.- ¡Tuviste tu oportunidad! Yo me haré cargo ahora. Haré lo que tú no tuviste las agallas para hacer.

.- No ¡Fé!

Leo vio en la cara de Fé una expresión que jamás le había visto. Determinación, seguro, pero algo más. Odio, resentimiento, rabia. Jamás había visto eso en ella y ahora estaba ahí, en su máxima intensidad.

Sabía lo que quería, sabía lo que iba a hacer, y tal como antes, no pensaba permitirlo.

.- Ella va a pagar por todo lo que ha hecho. Lo juro.

.- No.- Leo agitó la cabeza, tratando de alcanzarla, estirando el brazo hacia ella.- No vas a enfrentarte a ella. No lo harás.

.- No estoy pidiendo tu permiso.

.- ¡No lo harás!- Leo alzó la voz, pero en su tono había súplica más que nada.- Por favor, Fé… No hagas esto.

Ella siguió retrocediendo, hasta casi llegar a la cornisa. Leo siguió avanzando, sin dejar que la distancia entre ellos aumentara demasiado.

.- No puedes impedirlo.

.- Haré lo que sea necesario. Fé, olvida esto… Por favor.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron a más no poder. Simplemente no podía creer lo que oía.

.- ¿Qué lo olvide? ¡¿Qué lo olvide?

.- Fé…

.- ¿Qué lo olvide y la perdone? ¿Es eso?- Ella lo miró con desprecio.- Tienes que haber perdido por completo la cabeza.

.- No hagas esto, Fé, no estás lista…

.- Tus palabras ya no significan nada para mí…

.- No puedes enfrentarte a ella, no eres rival…

.- Fuiste incapaz de hacer lo que era tu deber…

.- Por favor, Fé, acabará contigo… ¡Fé!

.- Pero yo no seré como tú…

Fé dio media vuelta al fin, encarando la azotea del edificio del enfrente.

.- ¡No!- La voz de Leo se impuso sobre la lluvia, firme, severa, por primera vez en todo ese rato. Instantáneamente la hizo detenerse.- Si te vas ahora, si te vas ahora y te enfrentas a ella, jamás volverás a verme. Te lo prometo. Me iré y no volverás a verme.

Fé se quedó quieta como una estatua. Pasaron varios segundos en que el único ruido que podía escucharse era el de la lluvia caer. Leo esperó, con el cuerpo tenso.

Finalmente la chica comenzó a volverse, pero sólo un poco, sólo lo suficiente para verlo de reojo.

.- Que así sea, entonces.- Dijo simplemente.

Leo fue incapaz de decir nada al principio. Avanzó hasta ella un poco más, pero manteniendo una distancia prudente. Raph lo siguió de cerca.

.- ¡Fé!

.- Mi nombre no es Fé.- Alzó la voz la chica. Leo abrió los ojos de par en par mientras Fé se daba la vuelta, enfrentándolo.- Mi nombre es Ada Costas, hija de una madre asesinada, hermana de quienes fueron destruidos. Es todo lo que importa ahora.

Leo se quedó boquiabierto. No podría, vio la cara de Fé y supo que no podría convencerla.

.- Basta de tratar hacerla entrar en razón.- Siseó Raph a su lado.- No está en sus cabales, yo sé lo que es eso, no sacarás nada con hablar. Distráela lo suficiente y déjame a mí el resto, nos la llevaremos de aquí, le guste o no.

Leo se volvió hacia la chica mientras Raph se movía imperceptiblemente a su lado.

.- No voy a dejar que hagas esto.- Repitió.- No lo harás.

Raph se agazapó a su lado y pegó un salto hacia Fé, decidido a derribarla.

Estaba en medio del aire, pero en vez de impulsarse hacia delante, salió disparado hacia atrás con un horrible grito de dolor.

Leo se volvió hacia él al instante y entonces se dio cuenta de la cadena que salía desde el cuerpo de Raph.

El extremo en forma de diamante se había incrustado firmemente en el hombro de Raph, quedando casi la totalidad en el interior.

Como en cámara lenta, las gotas de sangre salpicaron frente a sus ojos mientras el cuerpo de su hermano caía al suelo.

Se volvió hacia la chica. A su lado apareció la figura de un hombre vestido como el Pie, con una capa roja y una sugegasa. Todo lo que podía ver de su cara era una enorme sonrisa. Fé pareció no haberse dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, de la figura que había aparecido a su lado. Lo miró a él y a Raph con indiferencia, sólo su respiración agitada indicaba que tenía alguna conciencia aún.

Leo reconoció al hombre de inmediato, el discípulo de Karai, ahí parado justo al lado de ella y sintió pánico. En las manos de ese joven estaba el otro extremo de la cadena que terminaba en el hombro de Raph. Con desdén, la arrojó a un lado.

Leo corrió hasta ellos, aún cuando sabía que sería inútil.

.- ¡Fé!

.- Es mi decisión, Leo. Y ya está tomada.

El brazo del hombre se cerró en torno a los hombros de Fé, sin que jamás dejara de sonreír.

.- Te matará, Fé…

Corrió, en un segundo estuvo en la cornisa, pero el hombre ya había tomado a Fé, y levantándola sin esfuerzo, saltaron juntos hacia la siguiente azotea.

Fé mantuvo sus ojos en él hasta el último segundo.

.- ¡Fé!

Leo estaba por saltar, pero entonces él mismo fue impulsado hacia atrás con un golpe en el pecho.

Estaba tan concentrado en Fé, que nunca vio lo que se acercaba. Incluso cuando se lanzaron sobre él y comenzaron a golpearlo, lo único que podía ver era como Fé desaparecía, rumbo a una muerte segura.

Trató de seguirla, pero sus brazos y piernas fueron inmovilizados. Sintió como se abrazaban a su pecho, impidiéndole avanzar. Ni siquiera sintió los golpes, luchaba por liberarse como un poseso, gritando el nombre de Fé a voz en cuello.

Pero ya no estaba ahí, ya no podía detenerla. Ya no estaba.

Ya no estaba.

**TBC. **

* Capítulo X de esta historia.

** Capítulo 2, Triángulo I.

El diálogo de Fé de cómo Leo había dejado vivir a Karai, está inspirado en el diálogo entre Batman y Jason Todd de la película de Batman, Under The Red Hood.


	28. Contra Reloj

**Into the nothing/ Breaking Benjamin **

**Get out Alive- Three Days grace**

**Capítulo XXVII: **

**Contra reloj**

"_**I'm scared, but it ain't wonderful anymore…"**_

_**- Philip Marlowe**_

El dolor en el hombro casi me hizo perder el sentido, pero aguanté. Me arrastré hacia atrás, hasta tocar la cornisa con la nuca, me quedé ahí resoplando, aguantando otra punzada de dolor, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Todo el brazo, desde el hombro hacia abajo se sentía frío. Traté de moverlo, pero resultó que temblaba demasiado.

Necesitaba un par de segundos para volver sobre mis pies, sólo un par de segundos para controlar el dolor, hay unos ejercicios mentales para esto, estoy seguro de que me los enseñaron, pero no los recuerdo y no puedo pensar ahora. Sólo un par de segundos, es todo lo que pido, para recuperar el aliento y estar de pie otra vez.

Me volví hacia Leo, colgando de él tenía a unos diez tipos, todos tratando de jalarlo hacia abajo, reteniéndolo por las muñecas, impidiéndole llegar a las espadas. Fénix no estaba, la busqué, pero no estaba, no estaba ahí. Leo gritaba su nombre, pero no había respuesta…

Sé que estos ninjas están inyectados, no los vimos llegar y se mueven más rápido de lo que puedo seguirlos con la vista. Son más fuertes también, más resistentes.

Traté de llegar a la fukiya y los dardos en el cinturón, pero mis manos tiemblan demasiado. Lo pierdo todo en el camino, caen al agua y no sé donde están. Porquerías de mierda.

Pero resultó que me estaba preocupando demasiado…

Uno de los brazos de Leo se soltó de sus atacantes, no sé cómo, pero lo logró. Lo dirigió contra el que tenía más cerca, le enrolló el brazo en torno al cuello dejándolo aprisionado en el hueco interno del codo. Atraerlo hacía sí y luego torcerlo fue cuestión de un segundo. El chasquido de los huesos fue leve, pero inconfundible.

El tipo cayó al suelo sin un sonido.

Antes de que pudieran volver a apresar su brazo, su mano voló hacia la cabeza de otro enmascarado, tomándola por la mandíbula y torciéndola violentamente hacia un costado, repitiendo exactamente la misma escena anterior, el mismo sonido, el mismo efecto. Otro cuerpo más cayó a tierra.

Leo sólo tenía un brazo libre y eso le había bastado para acabar con dos.

_Un momento…_

Su brazo seguía libre, de alguna forma estaba evitando que lo volvieran a retener, cualquier intento por acercarse era rápidamente repelido, además, la mayoría de ellos estaban demasiado concentrados en retener el resto de su cuerpo.

Tomó a uno de los que estaban abajo abrazando sus piernas. Lo levantó por la espalda de las ropas, el sujeto trató de moverse, pero Leo no le dejó escapar.

_Esperen un momento… _

Lo levantó en el aire medio segundo y luego lo dejó caer con fuerza sobre el que sujetaba su otra pierna, ambos se azotaron fuertemente el uno contra el otro y al segundo siguiente sus piernas estaban libres.

Casi pude percibir cómo los demás que aún quedaban de pie se ponían tensos. De no haber tenido sus máscaras habría podido ver el miedo en sus caras.

La pierna derecha de Leo se elevó por encima de su cabeza sin ningún esfuerzo, describiendo un arco en el aire para tomar impulso, aterrizando sobre el cráneo del desgraciado que estaba más cerca. El talón impactó contra la sien y por la posición en la que quedó esa cabeza, supe que ese sería otro más de los que no se iban a parar más.

Sin volver a apoyar la pierna en el suelo, Leo reajustó su posición sobre la pierna izquierda, la que soportaba su peso. Apenas si pude ver el movimiento yo mismo, su pierna derecha voló hacia atrás, mientras el resto de su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia delante y hacia abajo.

Su pie voló hacia la cabeza de uno de los que sujetaban su hombro y brazo izquierdo. La víctima de su patada de escorpión lo dejó ir de inmediato y el otro, el que aún lo sujetaba del brazo, comenzó a retroceder, soltándolo también. El puño de Leo en su cara no lo dejó ir muy lejos.

_Qué está mal en esta escena, qué es lo que no cuadra…_

El resto de los que quedaba se reagruparon y cargaron contra él, pero ahora estaba completamente libre.

Lo que siguió apenas lo pude seguir con la vista, aunque sólo tiene que haber durado un par de segundos. Si es que.

_Es tan rápido como ellos. No puede ser tan rápido ¿Cómo es que es tan rápido?_

Se quedó ahí, alerta, esperando, aguardando por el siguiente ataque, observándolos, sin perder un sólo movimiento.

_Sin perder un solo movimiento. No, eso no era posible, no a esa velocidad. _

Casi al unísono, los cinco atacantes que restaban de aquel grupo se lanzaron sobre él, no en conjunto, no atacando como un único cuerpo, sino cada uno en su propia línea, sin otra estrategia que no fuera derribarlo.

El cuerpo de Leonardo los siguió mecánicamente, como si sus propios movimientos estuvieran unidos a los de ellos, sin perder nunca su centro, sin adelantarse un paso más del necesario. Cuando ellos se movían, él lo hacía, sin tomar la iniciativa, dejó que fueran sus propias debilidades las que acabaran con ellos; ahí donde el ataque era desbalanceado, el barría con una pierna para tirarlo al suelo y dar el golpe definitivo; ahí donde el puño se dirigía a su cara, él tomaba ese brazo para aprovechar ese impulso mal empleado y azotarlo contra el pavimento, finalmente, ahí donde trataban de sofocarlo con su peso, él daba el giro necesario para quitárselos de encima. Sin perder nunca sus movimientos, sin pasar por alto ningún golpe.

_Leo siempre ha sido veloz, mortalmente veloz, pero no así de veloz. No así. _

En ese par de segundos en el que miraba atónito, los cinco cayeron al piso, sin volver a levantarse.

Comencé a incorporarme un poco, sintiendo la punzada fría de dolor al costado, cerrándose no sólo sobre mí herida, sino sobre todo ese lado del cuerpo. Envolví lo que quedaba de la punta de diamante de la cadena en mi mano, preparándome para dar un único y definitivo tirón. Respiré profundo y lo arranqué de golpe.

Aún con los dientes apretados fui capaz de escuchar mi propio gruñido. Leo se volvió inmediatamente hacía mí mientras trataba temblorosamente de ponerme de pie, arrojando la maldita cadena lejos. Puse mi mano ahí donde había quedado el boquete, conciente de la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo. Necesitaba hacer algo respecto a eso.

.- Quédate quieto.- Me dijo, su voz en un tono neutro, como si a su alrededor no estuviera pasando nada.- Yo me haré cargo de esto.

.- ¿Cargo de qué?- Pregunté con hastío, traspasándole a él lo cabreado que estaba.

No me respondió, simplemente se volvió hacia el frente nuevamente y esperó. Casi al instante, diez figuras más aterrizaron en la azotea.

Enmascaradas y silenciosas, comenzaron a avanzar por el terreno a su alrededor, describiendo un semicírculo en torno a él, cercándolo. Leo se plantó inmóvil, brazos y piernas separados, sus manos abiertas y preparadas, pero sin hacer movimiento alguno aún.

Los diez hombres arrancaron katanas de sus vainas en las espaldas y adoptaron posición de ataque.

.- Olviden al otro.- Dijo uno, avanzando un poco más hacia Leo.- Este es el premio gordo. El ama Karai nos recompensará en grande si llevamos su cabeza.

"¿Olviden al otro?" No voy a negar que el no haber sido atacado en el instante mismo en que cayeron ahí no había sido un alivio, pero ser ignorado de esa forma, me había puesto la mierda a hervir en segundos.

Comencé a ponerme de pie, dejando que la adrenalina y la furia se llevaran consigo el dolor, adormeciéndolo, poniéndolo en segundo plano. Había peleado con heridas peores antes, eso no era nada y juraba que les haría lamentar el haber pensado que podían olvidarse de mí.

Hubiera querido, pero Leo no me dio tiempo.

.- Hagan lo que hagan.- Habló de nuevo el líder del grupo mientras avanzaban hacia Leo.- No lo dejen sacar las espadas.

Atacaron.

Fue como si alguien hubiera apretado el botón FF en el gran control remoto del universo. Las figuras fueron sólo borrones, dejando estelas de luz a lo que ésta se reflejaba en el acero de las espadas.

Atacaron al mismo tiempo, o al menos eso fue lo que a mi me pareció, Leo dio un giro sobre sí mismo y en dirección a ellos, arrancando las espadas en medio del movimiento, echando por tierra el plan del líder de tumbarlo antes de que pudiera llegar a ellas.

No pude seguir los movimientos, derechamente no pude esta vez, no pude ver nada. Leo parecía tener seis pares de brazos, por un segundo arriba, bloqueando un ataque, al otro abajo y a los lados, rasgando la carne, haciendo llover la sangre, girando, deslizándose, con una fluidez que no le había visto jamás.

Fueron sólo unos segundos y luego todo terminó.

_¿Cómo lo hizo? ¡¿Cómo demonios lo hizo?_

Tras el último giro, ya no quedó nadie de pie excepto él mismo. El ataque final lo dejó afirmado sobre una rodilla y en esa misma posición se volvió a mirar a su alrededor, confirmando que estaba solo.

Sosteniendo las espadas extendidas a los lados, las hizo girar al unísono, volviendo el filo hacia arriba, haciendo que las hojas salpicaran lejos la sangre que las bañaba. Comenzó a ponerse de pie lentamente, girando en mi dirección.

Se me quedó mirando, mientras blandía una vez más las espadas a los lados, para liberarlas definitivamente del peso de la sangre y guardándolas luego tras su espalda. Comenzó a caminar en mi dirección mientras yo aún estaba a medio camino de ponerme de pie, mirándolo estúpidamente con la boca abierta.

En su cara y en su pecho había gotas y salpicones de sangre, pero nada de eso era suyo.

Avancé lo que pude hasta él, con la mano firmemente apretada contra mi próxima nueva cicatriz.

.- ¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso?- Fue todo lo que pude decir.

En su cara no había expresión alguna. Era la maldita máquina imperturbable en la que se convierte cuando pelea. Todavía tendría que esperar un buen rato más antes de que volviera a ser él mismo.

Sé por seguro que no siente satisfacción al hacer esto. Lo sé. Pero a veces me pregunto si realmente siente algo. Tal vez nada. Tal vez se obligue a sí mismo a no sentir nada.

Le es más fácil de esa forma, estoy seguro, y supongo que eso está bien, es sólo que hasta hace poco había llegado a un punto en dónde no sabía cuándo parar.

Sé que le cuesta, le cuesta volver a ser él mismo, dejar de ser la máquina después de que ha tenido que sacar las espadas, todavía le cuesta, pero antes era mucho peor. Estaba durando cada vez más, impávido, inalterable, inconmovible por días.

Sé que llevaba un tiempo luchando contra algo, cree que no lo sé, pero lo sé, me doy cuenta, sé que peleaba contra algo dentro de él, pero nunca supe qué. Jamás me lo dijo, jamás me lo dirá.

Pero sé que había confrontación y sé que estaba perdiendo.

Lo que pasó con Sora… era sólo parte de eso. Parte de él perdiendo esa batalla.

Creo que en algún punto supo que no iba a ganar, que no podía. Lo que fuera, estaba ganándole. Así que dejó de luchar.

Se rindió y luego abrazó la máquina en su interior y comenzó a entregarse por completo a ella y luego tardaba días, semanas enteras en salir de ese estado de impasibilidad. Sin emociones, sin sentimientos, sólo haciendo lo que debía hacer y ya.

Y era así y fue así hasta que apareció Fé…

No sé que pasó, no sé qué hizo, no sé cómo lo logró, por qué Leo, de entre todas las personas, fue a ella a quien dejó acercar, no sé. Va en contra de todas las posibilidades y sin embargo, así fue.

La máquina seguía ahí, porque algo que le había tomado una vida construir no iba a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana. Tal vez nunca lo haga del todo, pero ahora sólo es una herramienta útil para enfrentar el combate, no un lugar donde correr a refugiarse.

Está cambiando, lentamente. Sonríe ahora, a veces incluso se ríe fuerte y con ganas y eso nunca antes había pasado. Él no es de los que ríen. Él no es de los que sienten felicidad.

.- ¿Cómo demonios pudiste hacer eso?- Repito la pregunta, irritado sin saber por qué.- ¿Te inyectaste esa droga de velocidad?

Él sólo me mira, sin alterarse. De pronto me doy cuenta de que no va a volver, se va a quedar en ese modo. En su mente, la batalla aún no ha terminado.

Niega con la cabeza y avanza hacia mí, pero su paso es inseguro, su mirada parece algo fuera de foco.

.- Miyamoto…- Comienza, pero a mitad de camino le falta el aire para continuar y se tambalea. De pronto cae sobre una rodilla delante de mí, respirando a bocanadas.

Me quedo mirándolo tratando de entender; él me hace una seña para que aguarde un momento. Logra arrastrase hasta la cornisa cerca de mí y se deja caer sentado en el piso, apoyando la espalda en el borde, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Me acerco a él, maldiciendo el tener que volver al lugar de donde me había costado tanto trabajo pararme la primera vez. Me siento a su lado.

.- ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

Se volvió a mirarme, tratando de controlar su respiración, estaba pálido como un papel.

.- Necesito comer algo…- Me dice entrecortado. Lo miré parpadeando sorprendido.

.- No es precisamente el momento para llevarte a cenar, princesa…- Le respondo molesto. Él sacude la cabeza negativamente.

.- Puedo ser así de rápido…- Dice.- Pero se lleva toda mi energía…

Me di cuenta de que sus manos estaban temblando, estaba en medio de la peor de las fatigas.

De verdad, no era chiste, se iba a ir a negro en cualquier momento. Miré a mí alrededor, buscando de donde podría sacar algo de comer… Y yo era el que tenía un agujero inmenso cerca del hombro.

De pronto tuve una iluminación. Era una posibilidad remota, pero podía ser.

Me dirigí hasta la escalera de incendios en un costado, sin soltar mi hombro, rogando porque el primero de los departamentos debajo de nosotros fuera el premiado.

Tuve que bajar sin usar mi brazo izquierdo, lo tenía completamente adormecido y no servía para nada. Bajé un par de metros hasta encontrar la primera ventana.

A oscuras.

Me pegué contra el cristal e identifiqué un cuarto de baño.

Tenía que servir, una sola habitación a oscuras, con eso podía hacer algo.

Estiré una pierna fuera de la escalera y apoyé el pie en la pared y el brazo izquierdo en el marco de la ventana, dejando el otro afirmado de la escalera.

Tantee con los dedos el marco buscando alguna abertura. No había nada, pero de todas formas apoyé la mano sobre el cristal y la empujé hacia arriba. El seguro estaba puesto, pero lo hice saltar con el movimiento.

Apreté los dientes, esperando que nadie en el interior hubiera escuchado la pequeña hebilla de metal hacerse pedazos.

Dejé la ventana en paz y volví a subir por las escaleras, pensando en que después iba a tener que hacer algo con la huella de sangre de tres dedos que había dejado en el cristal.

Volví donde Leo, lo encontré de nuevo de pie, pero seguía igual de pálido.

.- Ya estoy mejor.- Me dice antes de que pueda decirle nada.- Tengo que encontrar a Fé…

Trató de avanzar, pero se tambaleó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Se llevó una mano temblorosa a la cabeza, tratando de resistirse a perder la conciencia.

He estado así antes, todo lo que se ve es una mancha blanca y luego ya no se oye ni se siente nada.

Lo tomé de un brazo y lo arrastré conmigo. A la mitad del camino me lo tuve que colgar al hombro, las piernas se le estaban doblando, por suerte logró reunir suficiente fuerza para ayudarme a bajarlo por las escaleras o de seguro los dos habríamos terminado en el suelo.

Entramos sin hacer un ruido y mientras Leo se sentaba en el borde de la tina de baño, salí por la puerta hacia un pasillo, descolgando a mi paso una toalla de su percha.

Afuera estaba todo a oscuras, todas las habitaciones con la luz apagada, pero creía escuchar algo desde lo que podía ser el dormitorio principal. Esperé y escuché lo que me pareció el sonido acompasado de una respiración.

Bueno, claramente había alguien ahí.

Me deslicé hasta la cocina. Los ruidos no eran una preocupación para mí, pero sí dejar demasiada evidencia. Me envolví la toalla que saqué del baño en el hombro, a ver si con eso evitaba dejar más marcas de las necesarias en el suelo.

Después de un rápido registro del lugar y de la recolección de ciertas cosas, volví al baño.

Leo tenía la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Levantó la vista hacía mí al entrar. Me acerqué y le puse una lata de coca cola en las manos. La abrió con dedos temblorosos y se la bebió de un sólo trago, sin detenerse a respirar.

Sin mirar, la tiró a un basurero que había en un rincón y se volvió hacía mí otra vez. Le alcancé una segunda lata y se la bebió de la misma forma.

Coca cola, montones de azúcar y bastante cafeína, eso tenía que servir. Cuando terminó con la lata respiró profundo, restregándose la palma de la mano contra la frente.

Dejé el resto de las cosas que traía dentro del lavamanos y me volví a verlo.

Casi no había comida en esa cocina, todo lo que había encontrado eran tres latas de bebida y una manzana.

Me guardé la tercera lata para mí y me la bebí rápido también.

Leo se volvió a verme y me hizo una seña indicándome el exterior. Quería saber qué tan riesgoso era seguir ahí, si el departamento estaba ocupado. Levanté un dedo y luego tracé una ralla horizontal en el aire. Él asintió.

Había cerrado la puerta del baño con seguro y si no subíamos demasiado la voz todo estaría bien.

.- Soy un estúpido.- Suspiró- Debí haberme traído algo, una barrita energética… un Gatorade…- Sonrió un poco, mientras se frotaba sus ojos con la palma de la mano, sintiéndose algo más recuperado.

Le alcancé la manzana y en tres mordidas la había hecho desaparecer.

.- ¿Mejor?- Pregunté, él asintió con la cabeza, todavía masticando.- ¿Qué mierda fue eso entonces?- Insisto. Él se vuelve a verme en la oscuridad, serio.

.- Miyamoto me enseñó. Su técnica… es necesario ser así de rápido.- Se queda mirando la nada por un segundo, pensando.- Deberías verlo moverse, tiene más de cien años y no puede seguirse con la vista. Y yo creía que antes era rápido.

.- No es de mucha ayuda si te deja como muñeco de trapo después de hacerlo. Ese rato en el que te estabas poniendo pálido como fantasma es todo el que se necesitaría para bajarte…

Leo asiente con desagrado.

.- Toma demasiado de ti. Requiere de demasiada energía y demasiada concentración, no puede usarse todo el tiempo, una vez en batalla cuando mucho. Lo usé dos veces esta noche… No debí. Debí haber usado los dardos, pero no estaba pensando claramente…. No estaba pensando, realmente…

Me apoyé contra el lavamanos y lo observé con más cuidado.

Lo había visto más delgado antes, ahora sabía por qué.

.- Por eso perdiste peso…- Le dije. Él se vuelve a verme sorprendido, pero finalmente asiente.

.- Tuve que hacerlo.- Dijo distraídamente.

.- Sí. Perdiste músculo. – Sonrío con satisfacción.- Apuesto a que podría voltearte sobre mi cabeza sin esfuerzo.

Leo me mira y para mi sorpresa, sonríe también.

.- Sólo si eres capaz de alcanzarme.

Me quedo mirándolo. En verdad estoy pensando en ponerlo a prueba cuando todo este asunto termine.

.- Ya veremos. Mientras tanto…

Le pasé un cuchillo grande y ancho que encontré en la cocina y un encendedor de gasolina, Leo tomó todo eso y suspiró.

.- Siéntate.- Me ordenó.

Obedecí y tomé posición sobre la taza del baño, tratando de buscar algo a mí alrededor con qué distraer mi mente de lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Leo logró asentar el encendedor sobre el lavamanos y lo encendió, equilibrando el cuchillo sobre él de modo que la llama comenzara a calentar la hoja. Mientras, se volvió hacia el botiquín, abriéndolo, viendo si había algo ahí que pudiera ser de utilidad.

Sonrió cuando encontró una botella de antiséptico.

Se volvió hacia mí y me quitó la toalla de la herida, arrancándome un quejido: el tejido de la toalla se había adherido un poco y sacármelo me hizo doler.

Abrió la llave y humedeció la toalla, luego se volvió a mí nuevamente y comenzó a limpiar la herida lo mejor que pudo. El agua de la lluvia había hecho bastante en ese sentido, así que no fue tanto. Tomó la misma toalla y la empapó de antiséptico, volviendo a colocarla en la herida, presionando contra ella. Todavía seguía sangrando la muy maldita.

.- Se ve peor de lo que es.- Murmuró, más para sí mismo que para mí.

Tratamos nuestras propias heridas desde que tenemos quince años y muchas veces con menos cosas de las que teníamos en ese momento; esa no era la peor que había tenido y ciertamente no sería la más grave que tendría.

Me pidió que sostuviera yo mismo la toalla mientras se volvía hacia el cuchillo. Lo levantó frente a él, ya estaba al rojo vivo. Volvió a ponerlo sobre la llama.

Me quitó la toalla y buscó algún lugar de ella que no estuviera húmedo, ya fuera con sangre, antiséptico o agua.

Hizo una bola en el extremo y me la acercó de nuevo.

.- Abre la boca.- Pidió y obedecí. De inmediato empujó la bola hecha de toalla hacia adentro, sin ninguna delicadeza. Me volví a verlo, molesto, pero no me prestó atención, estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía.

Con el cuchillo listo, se volvió hacia mí otra vez, serio.

.- Quédate quieto.- Ordenó en un susurro.- Respira profundo…

Acercó su mano libre a mí y presionó con fuerza algún lugar cerca de mi cuello. Casi de inmediato, todos mis músculos se relajaron.

Conozco un par de puntos de presión, la mayoría para causar dolor. Leo los conoce todos.

.- Respira…

Me dejé llevar por la sensación, dejando que la tensión abandonara mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos…

Lo siguiente que sentí fue el metal caliente contra de la herida y un chisporroteo perturbador. Mis ojos se abrieron al instante, hundí los dientes en la toalla y confié en ella para ahogar mi aullido. Leo permanecía imperturbable a mi lado, sujetándome firmemente el brazo mientras seguía presionando el cuchillo caliente contra el hombro.

Aún en esa situación, tuve tiempo de preguntarme si esa sería toda la fuerza que tenía. Lo sentía demasiado débil, tuve la impresión de que si tuviera que sacudírmelo de encima no me costaría en lo más mínimo ¿Cuánta fuerza había sacrificado realmente por velocidad? ¿Toda ella?...

Pero había visto cómo se movía y todavía no podía creerlo. Si era así de rápido ahora, no importaba mucho si ya no era tan fuerte. Nadie podría acercarse a él lo suficiente como para hacer valer esa ventaja de todas formas.

Por fin Leo quitó el cuchillo de mi hombro y me quitó la toalla de la boca. El dolor había subido hasta el pináculo máximo de mi umbral de sensaciones y ahora bajaba de nuevo a toda velocidad, adormeciendo todo mi cuerpo en el proceso.

.- ¿Estás bien?- Sentí la voz de Leo flotando a mí alrededor.

.- Si…- Logré responder.- Pero me voy a desmayar…

Eso último no sé si lo dije o lo pensé, porque en ese preciso instante todo se fue a negro.

Sentí vagamente como me alzaban del piso, vagamente el aire del exterior y eso fue todo hasta que abrí los ojos otra vez.

Estábamos de nuevo en la azotea. Había parado al fin de llover.

Me levanté de golpe, sobresaltado. Leo, parado a unos metros de mí, se volvió a mirarme como si nada. Tenía el teléfono pegado en el oído y parecía esperar por algo.

.- ¿Cuánto tiempo…?.- Comencé.

.- Sólo un par de minutos, cálmate.- Me respondió antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, luego siguió atento al teléfono. Me volví a mirarme y me encontré una venda cuadricular sobre la herida.

.- ¡Don!- Gritó Leo al teléfono y esperó, pero no hubo respuesta.- Es inútil, se cortó nuevamente.- Murmuró, dejando el teléfono en su cinturón y volviéndose otra vez a verme.

.- ¿De dónde sacaste esto?- Le pregunté por la venda.

.- Estaba en el baño. Tendremos que enviarle a esa gente una nota de agradecimiento más tarde.

.- ¿Qué está pasando?

.- Donatello…- Comenzó, moviéndose hacia la cornisa.- Van en dirección a la Torre, pero traen cola.

.- ¿Qué tan malo es?

.- Se oía bastante malo ¿Crees que podrás seguir?

.- Ya estoy de pie ¿No?

.- Entonces vamos.- Me dijo sin volverse a verme, dispuesto ya a saltar.

.- ¿Y Fé?

Leo se paró en seco y bajó un poco la cabeza.

.- Está en la Torre.- Dijo con voz grave.

.- ¿Cómo lo…?

.- ¿Dónde más podrían haberla llevado? Este fue su plan todo el tiempo, lo sé.

.- Entonces vamos para allá, a qué mierda esperamos…

.- Donatello está en problemas, nos necesita… eventualmente llegaremos a la Torre de todas formas. Fé tendrá que aguantar hasta entonces.

Estaba conteniéndolo, lo sé. El miedo, el pánico, el nerviosismo. Logró que la máquina se tragara todo eso.

Hace un rato, estaba fuera de sí tratando de alcanzar a Fé… Ahora, apenas si alzaba la voz.

.- Estás loco- Le grito.- Para entonces será tarde. No va a aguantar y lo sabes.

.- Yo….- Se quedó callado, dudando. Dudaba… Era algo horrible de presenciar, me produjo un inmediato vacío en el estómago.- No sé que hacer…- Murmuró casi inaudible.

Otra horrible sensación. No sé por qué, tal vez porque ese conjunto de palabras no es de los que suelen salir de su boca. No es de los que esperas oír saliendo de su boca…

No es de los que quieres oír saliendo de su boca en una situación complicada. Después de todo, si él no sabe qué hacer, entonces quién.

.- No, viejo…- Me revolví nervioso.- No me vengas con eso ahora.

Leo dejó ir un bufido de frustración, leve, controlado.

.- Maldición…- Susurró.

Ha pasado un montón de tiempo desde que no tengo realmente que pensar. Simplemente no necesito hacerlo, Leo es el que se toma la molestia. Si no es él, es Donni. Realmente no tengo que pensar la mayor parte del tiempo y lo agradezco. Pero eso no significa que no pueda hacerlo…

.- Ve tú primero. Yo iré con Donatello.

.- No estás en condiciones.

.- Hijo de la gran puta ¿Te muestro en qué condiciones estoy?

.- Raph…

.- Vete.

Se dio la vuelta por fin y me miró con cuidado, tasándome. Odio cuando hace eso, odio cuando me juzga, cualquiera sea la circunstancia.

Cuando su examen por fin terminó, extendió la mano y me alcanzó un aparatito cuadrado negro con una pantalla verde.

.- Ya está encendida la señal de rastreo.- Me dice.- Sólo síguela, te llevará a él.- Le recibo el aparato y asiento con la cabeza.- ¿Cómo vas a…?

.- Déjame eso a mí.

Leo es quien asiente esta vez.

.- Haz lo que Donatello te diga.

.- Lo voy a pensar…

.- No. Nunca te pido nada, pero esta vez te lo estoy pidiendo. Haz lo que Donatello te diga.

Lo miro, sintiendo ganas de abofetearlo. Raro. Siempre siento esas ganas de golpearlo fuerte en la cara cuando paso mucho tiempo con él, a veces ni siquiera estoy enojado.

.- Está bien.

.- No. Júralo.

.- Bueno.

.- Júralo por Splinter.

.- Yo no juro por Splinter.

.- Júralo por Splinter. Harás lo que Donatello te diga.

Me quedé mirándolo, todo serio y tenso. Impositivo, autoritario, obseso de mierda. No me di ni cuenta cuando mi mano se fue hasta su cara en un sonoro cachetón. Él ni se movió, soportó el golpe sin mover un solo músculo y después se me quedó mirando con una ceja arriba.

.- Está bien. Lo juro.- Le dije al fin, sonriendo. Eso se había sentido mejor de lo que podía haber anticipado, me puso de inmediato de buen humor.

.- ¿Se pusieron todos de acuerdo para hacer eso hoy?- Preguntó con un suspiro, comenzando a darme la espalda.

Arrugué la cara.

.- Tal vez produzcas ese efecto en la gente...- Reflexioné.

Se detuvo un instante. Estoy casi seguro de que consideró la idea, al menos por un segundo… al final, me dio la espalda y sin decir palabra me dejó solo en la azotea.

Yo me volví a ver el rastreador mientras me ponía en movimiento.

**TBC**

.-

Ya quedan pocos capítulos para el final.

Miyamoto es el maestro con el que Leo fue a entrenar al principio de esta historia.

Gracias a Margui por su comentario! Leo y Fé siempre trataran de quedarse juntos, pero no será fácil para ellos.

Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar un comentario!


	29. Canta, Avecilla, Canta

**Ode to Oren Ishii/ The Rza**

**You/ Breaking Benjamin**

**CAPÍTULO XXVIII:**

**Canta, Avecilla, Canta. **

* * *

"_**En terreno mortal, lucha."**_

_**Sun Tzu, El Arte de la Guerra**_

_**1- **_

Apenas si tuve conciencia de cómo llegué ahí, simplemente me dejé llevar, sin oponer resistencia. Por un segundo recordé la cara de Leo, vagamente, cómo si no hubiera estado realmente ahí. Lo veía gritar, lleno de miedo ¿Por qué? No importaba ahora, recordarlo me dolía. Estuve junto a él por tanto tiempo y jamás dijo nada, su silencio lo volvió un cómplice de todo esto y no hay nada en el mundo que pueda cambiar eso… Me dejó sola en esto, más sola de lo que jamás he estado en toda mi vida. Al menos sé lo que tengo que hacer. Al menos sé por qué estoy aquí.

El muchacho me deja sobre el comienzo del puente de madera y desaparece. No me molesto en buscarlo, no es a él a quien quiero. Al fin ha dejado de llover, el agua fue reemplazada por un viento frío, agita las ramas de los cerezos, arrastra sus hojas hasta mí, blancas y pequeñas, como copos de nieve. No hay música esta vez, sólo silencio.

Comienzo a avanzar, miro un segundo el agua negra e inmóvil bajo el puente, refleja el cielo negro sobre nosotros, convirtiendo el lago en un pozo profundo. No se ve hermoso esta vez, se ve aterrador. Cierro la mano más fuerte en la empuñadura, como si eso pudiera darme más seguridad.

"_No puedes ganar una batalla con miedo"_

No, no se puede. Sigo avanzando…

Todo está en silencio, salvo el ruido del viento y mis pisadas sobre las baldosas. Aquí y allá veo antorchas encendidas, es toda la iluminación que hay, arrojan sombras siniestras, ocultan los rincones ¿Está ahí esperándome? No hay nadie alrededor y todo está en silencio. A medida que sigo avanzando, el sólo sujetar la espada no es suficiente…

Paso junto a la pérgola en donde la conocí. No está ahí ahora, pero no tardo mucho en encontrarla. No estaba oculta en las sombras, no estaba lista para saltarme por sorpresa ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Estoy en sus dominios, ella es ama y señora aquí. Soy yo la que debería estar ocultándose.

Se vuelve hacia mí, pero permanece serena. Ya no viste kimono, ya no usa ese elegante moño en el pelo. Viste de negro, un traje negro ajustado al cuerpo, sólo sus manos y pies descalzos al descubierto. No es alta, tal vez un poco más alta que yo, pero no mucho más. Y de alguna forma, la siento más alta de lo que es. Su pelo está suelto, largo cabello negro, fino y liso hasta su cintura, su frente despejada. Su piel resplandece, blanca como la nieve. Me mira a lo que avanzo hasta ella, tranquila, sin prisa. Se deja observar. En su mano sostiene la espada desenvainada, la punta hacia el piso, sus dedos gentilmente sobre la empuñadura, sin esforzarse. Su seguridad no proviene de ahí, pienso. Me mira, sin emoción alguna en su rostro, como una estatua.

Finalmente me detengo, a unos metros de ella. Estamos en una especie de patio, rodeado de árboles en las esquinas, iluminado por más antorchas, aunque el espacio está despejado.

Un lugar para combatir.

Su lugar para combatir.

Me sonríe. Una risa leve, casi gentil.

Es hermosa. La mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Cada movimiento, cada inclinación, cada forma de su cuerpo… perfecta en todo sentido, mueve a la adoración. Sé por qué Leonardo no puede matarla, sé por qué siempre esperó por ella…

Quién querría dejar de ver algo así.

.- Te he estado esperando.- Dice, la voz suave, apenas alzándola. Me habla en mi idioma, pero el acento japonés es fuerte.

No respondo, me quedo de pie. El viento trae hasta mí su aroma. Jasmín. Flores de jazmín. Hace todo aún más irreal de lo que parece. Extiendo la espada a un lado y me planto erguida. Escondo el miedo, al menos lo intento.

Ella sigue con los ojos la dirección de mi espada, pero luego vuelve a mí. Sonríe una vez más. Una sonrisa condescendiente.

.- Fénix.- Dice.- Un nombre poderoso… Me pregunto si estarás a la altura de él, pareces tan solo una avecilla para mí. Una avecilla maltratada.

Me provoca, lo sé. Lo intentará en todo momento y yo estaré siempre tratando de controlarme. Es sólo un truco de muchos y ella intentará varios, lo sé. Es una Ninja. Sé lo que hacen, he estado entrenando con uno por más de un año. Sé lo que hacen…

Engañan. Mienten. Juegan contigo.

La odio. La odio a ella, lo odio a él…

Si, a él. A él también.

.- ¿Fuiste tú? ¿Fuiste tú quién asesinó a mi familia?

Quiero escucharlo, quiero escucharlo de su propia boca. Ella sonríe.

.- No seas tan impaciente, avecilla. Tendrás lo que has venido a buscar, lo prometo. Pero antes…

Hace una pausa, inclina un poco la cabeza hacia un costado, sin dejar de mirarme, al contrario. Me escudriña, me desmenuza con los ojos y se divierte en ello. Se divierte. Esto es un juego para ella.

_No confíes en tu suerte, ahí no la vas a tener. Si tenemos que pelear, lo único que va a servirte es ser más astuta que ellos. Calcula todos tus movimientos, cuida lo que haces y de cómo te mueves. Y no la pierdas de vista, parece que no te estuviera viendo, pero lo hace ¿Entiendes?_

Las palabras de Leonardo vuelven a mí. No parecían gran cosa en ese momento, ahora de pronto les tomo el peso.

.- Debo reconocer.- Vuelve a hablar.- Que no he dejado de pensar en ti desde que te vi.- Sus ojos se abren, impresionados, me dejan ver que su fascinación es genuina.- Hermosa, joven, llena de vida… Una mujer como tú es capaz de obtener lo que quiere de este mundo. Por qué entonces ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué te has dejado arrastrar a sus oscuros rincones?

¿Leonardo? ¿Es en él en quien está pensando? He venido hasta aquí en busca de venganza, es a mí a quien tiene en frente con una espada en la mano y aún así es en él en quien piensa… Maldita sea. Ni siquiera está preocupada por mí, ni siquiera un poco.

No quiero pensar en él, no ahora, y sin embargo ella me obliga ¿Por qué? Me pregunta ¿Por qué estoy junto a él? No lo sé. No lo sé por cierto. Al principio me lo preguntaba, incluso intenté resistirlo, pero no obtuve nada de mis esfuerzos.

Pero no, es sólo un nuevo truco, no caeré en él. No me perderé en sus palabras, pensar en él sólo me distraerá.

.- No vine aquí a conversar, Karai. He venido a ajustar cuentas.

Su cara es seria nuevamente, fría como el hielo.

.- Has venido por respuestas y yo voy a dártelas, avecilla ¿Es tu deseo saber lo que ocurrió esa noche? ¿Es tu deseo una confesión?

La odio. La odio como jamás odié a nadie y aún así no puedo apartar los ojos de ella, no puedo dejar de admirar los movimientos de su cuerpo, las exquisitas líneas de su rostro.

.- Habla.

.- Lo haré, pero deberás darme algo a cambio.

.- ¿Qué quieres?

.- Entender

.- ¿Entender?

.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás con él?

.- No quiero hablar de él.

Ella lanza una carcajada.

.- ¿Lo odias ahora? ¿Por no haberte dicho nada? ¿Por haberte ocultado la verdad? No lo entiendes, avecilla. No puedes entenderlo… Mentir, ocultar, disfrazar. Es parte de nosotros. Es lo que somos. Es la forma en que sobrevivimos.

Lo sé.

Lo sé ahora.

Ella y él… están hechos el uno para el otro.

.- Pueda ser tan sólo que tu plumaje le sea muy caro, avecilla.- Susurra, bajando un poco la mirada.- Sólo eso.

.- ¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso?

.- Oh, no te preocupes. Lo averiguarás más temprano que tarde. Ahora…

Me quedo mirándola en silencio. Tiene razón, necesito mis respuestas, y si quiero mis respuestas, voy a tener que jugar su juego.

¿Por qué estoy con él?

No quiero hacer esto, no quiero pensar en él, no ahora.

No sé si alguna vez seré capaz de perdonarlo, tal vez pueda entender por qué me ocultó la verdad, sabiendo lo que significaba para mí… tal vez pueda llegar a entenderlo, pero sólo pensar en ello me hace desear estrangularlo…

Y aún así no puedo olvidar lo que es.

.- Leo…- Comienzo, hurgando en mi interior, buscando su rostro en mi mente.- Es la persona más fuerte que he conocido, la más desinteresada, la más correcta, se sacrificaría sin dudarlo un segundo por los suyos, él…

Él siempre se deja de lado, nunca piensa en sí mismo, los demás siempre están primero, ignora sus propias heridas, su propio dolor y juega a ser fuerte, serio, irrompible. Pero yo sé qué tan frágil es, sé cómo una caricia lo desarma, cómo una demostración de afecto lo vuelve vulnerable, pero no permite que nadie se le acerque. Se encerró en sí mismo, bloqueó sus emociones y ahora no sabe cómo revertir eso, ni siquiera conmigo…

Cerré los ojos de golpe, sintiéndome de pronto demasiado abrumada para seguir hablando. Todo lo que siento por él, todos los recuerdos, todo lo que es para mí, se me viene encima con tanta fuerza que no alcanzo a contenerlo, me desborda… Aunque no quiera, Leo es mi más fuerte memoria, mi más claro recuerdo, es el sentimiento más poderoso que tengo…

¿Cómo odiarlo? ¿Cómo podría?

No puedo. Trato, pero no puedo…

_Leo… _

_¿Por qué no estás aquí? ¿Por qué no estás aquí conmigo? _

Karai se me queda mirando en silencio, con una mueca de desagrado lentamente formándose en su cara.

.- ¿Lo amas?- Pregunta, con los dientes apretados.

No quiero responder, no quiero pensar en él, no ahora, de verdad que no…

.- Sí…- Respondo al fin y de alguna forma me duele, porque sé que no puedo evitarlo, aunque quiera no puedo.

.- ¿Cómo puedes? Es una aberración de la naturaleza… algo que jamás debió existir.

No puedo evitar sonreír. Después de todo, podrá ser una fría y calculadora Ninja asesina, pero todavía es mujer.

.- Eso dices ahora. Antes solía gustarte estar con esa aberración.- Digo.- ¿Celosa de ya no ocupar más sus pensamientos?

Pone esa expresión otra vez, la misma que puso la primera vez que la vi, mientras hablaba con Leonardo: su cara no dice nada, pero sus ojos quieren asesinarme. Casi me siento halagada de que use esa mirada conmigo.

.- Oh, avecilla.- Dice.- Yo siempre estoy en sus pensamientos.

Sonrío otra vez, pero no digo nada. Es ella quien gana este round, porque sé que lo que dice es verdad. Leo tal vez me ame, pero jamás ha dejado de pensar en ella, para bien o para mal, ella siempre ha estado ahí.

.- No más preguntas, Karai. Es tu turno ahora de hablar.

Me sonríe, pero esta vez su sonrisa es distinta; es la de una serpiente que está por comerse a un ratón.

.- Tenía 14 años la noche en que llegué frente a la puerta de tu casa.- Comenzó y de inmediato mi cuerpo se puso frío y tenso. Los bordes de la empuñadura se incrustan en mi mano…- Era la primera vez que mi padre me enviaba en una misión. Había ido con él en muchas otras ocasiones, pero esa era la primera vez que me enviaba sola. Él dijo que creía que estaba lista. Me dijo que lo demostrara o que mejor no volviera.

Karai da un paso más hacia mí y yo la dejo hacer. Baja un poco la cabeza, entorna los ojos hacia mí, más serpiente que nunca…

.- Había un hombre del cual mi padre quería deshacerse. Trabajaba en los laboratorios y trató de pasarse de listo tomando lo que no le pertenecía. Padre no dejaba pasar cosas así. Padre no dejaba pasar nada, pero esta vez quería que yo me hiciera cargo.

.- Pero nunca fue tu intención acabar con mi padre…- No puedo evitar interrumpirla.

Karai entrecerró los ojos.

.- No. Claro que no. Si lo mataba ¿Entonces cómo vería lo que había hecho con su familia? ¿Cómo aprendería la lección? Hay cosas peores que la muerte, avecilla…

Sin darme cuenta, había comenzado a respirar más rápido. Esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa en su rostro. Lo disfrutó tiempo atrás y disfrutaba del recuerdo ahora.

Matar.

.- Eres una mal nacida.- Salió mi voz entre mis dientes.

Avancé un paso más hacia ella. Separé las piernas en posición de ataque, sostuve la espada en mi lado derecho con ambas manos y aguardé. Ella no había hecho movimiento alguno aún.

.- Es mi turno ahora- Dice.- ¿Cómo demonios escapaste de ahí?

Respiro profundo y dejo ir el aire.

Respiro profundo y dejo ir el aire.

Lo vuelvo a hacer otra vez…

_El miedo estará ahí. El pánico y el miedo son lo primero que llega. No pelees. No lo resistas. Dales cinco segundos de libertad, déjalos llenarte, déjalos desbordarse, pero sólo cinco segundos, cinco golpes de respiración, sólo cinco… Luego vuelve a tomar el control. _

Respiro profundo y lo dejo ir. Incluso si no quiero, las palabras de Leo son lo único que tengo en este momento. Mantengo la espada con la punta tocando el piso. Ella aún no se mueve.

.- Puede ser que no seas tan astuta cómo piensas que eres.- Respondo sencillamente, la voz neutra.- Una niñita de siete años se escapó delante de tus narices y sólo hasta ahora te das cuenta.

Respiro profundo y lo dejo ir una última vez y ella comienza a moverse al fin.

.- Es un error que pretendo corregir.- Responde la serpiente.

**2- **

Eleva la espada, con la mano derecha, la punta hacia el cielo. Con la otra mano recorre el filo desde la base hacia arriba, sin dejar de mirarme. De pronto, a la velocidad del rayo, cambia de posición y vuelve la espada hacia mi cuerpo. Comienza a describir un semicírculo frente a mí, moviéndose lentamente. La sigo con la mirada.

.- Recuerdo a tu madre.- Habla nuevamente.- No dejaba de llorar. No hizo nada más, sólo llorar.

_Sí, lo sé. Era todo lo que madre hacia en ese entonces. Lloraba, lloraba mucho. _

Se detiene al quedar en diagonal hacia mí.

.- Era demasiado ruido, no podía concentrarme. Fue sólo un reflejo cuando atravesé su garganta. Fue sólo un reflejo, necesitaba silencio.

_Es un truco, lo sabes. Es un truco más. No escuches… _

.- Después fui hasta la habitación del bebé. Había un joven ahí, apenas mayor que yo…

_Lucas, mi hermano Lucas. _

_Lucas… Tanto tiempo sin pensar en él…Lo amaba tanto… _

Karai no dejaba de apuntarme con su espada, mientras yo mantenía la mía hacia la derecha, el filo hacia arriba, ambas manos en la empuñadura.

.- Él dijo ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué haces esto?... Tenía al bebé en brazos, trataba de protegerlo. Me miraba… me miraba, pero no tenía miedo. Afuera, los hombres rociaban la casa por los costados con combustible…

_Oh, Dios, no… No, haz que no sea verdad. Haz que nunca haya pasado… Haz algo… _

.- No le respondí. Blandí la espada delante de él. Quería ver el miedo en su cara, pero jamás pasó, sólo me dio la espalda, protegiendo al bebé…

_Lucas se hacia cargo de todo. De mí, del bebé, de madre que jamás dejaba de llorar. Padre no estaba ahí, nunca estaba… Él se hacia cargo de todos, menos de sí mismo… y era tan joven, apenas un niño… Muy parecido a… _

_Muy parecido a Leo. _

.- Descargué el filo contra él, la espada cortó profundo. Sólo un corte y fue suficiente… estaba muerto, pero aún se resistía… Rogaba. Pensé que al fin había logrado el miedo que buscaba, pero no. En el último segundo, no fue por él que rogó… Él ya estaba perdido y lo sabía…

_No, no, no, por favor no… ¿Dónde estaba yo cuando todo eso pasaba? ¿Dónde estaba, por qué no estaba ahí, por qué no estaba con ellos? _

_Lucas me había obligado a meterme por las tablas sueltas del piso bajo mi cama. Ellos nunca me vieron. Nunca me encontraron ¿Por qué no se escondió conmigo? _

_No podía, aún estaba el bebé…_

.- El bebé fue lo más fácil de todo…

.- ¡CALLATE!

El grito salió de mi garganta antes de que me diera cuenta de que lo había soltado. Mis piernas se movieron antes de que pudiera pensar en ello.

_No, no, es un truco, es un truco, no te dejes llevar, es un truco…_

Ataqué.

No hay una regla para la ira, o bien la controlas o no. Pero nunca quieres hacerlo…

No quieres, porque nada te da más energía, nada te hace más poderoso. Corrí hacia ella, pero a mitad de camino salté, lo más alto que pude. La atacaría desde arriba.

Me dejé caer sobre su cabeza, ella sólo me siguió con la vista. Por un segundo, creí que sería lo suficientemente rápida para no dejarla reaccionar…Pero me equivoqué.

Descargué mi espada contra su cabeza, pero ella interpuso la suya, frenando mí ataque. Dejé caer el peso de mi cuerpo sobre la espada, pero aún así no pude romper su bloqueo. Estaba tan concentrada en ganarle en fuerza, que olvidé el resto de mi cuerpo.

Sostuvo la espada con una sola mano y la otra la llevó hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante, justo en medio de mi pecho. Fue un golpe sencillo, sin impulso siquiera, pero me mandó a volar lejos. Metros lejos de ella. Sentí como si me hubiera golpeado un camión justo en medio del pecho. Un poco más abajo, un poco más cerca del corazón y no la cuento…

Caí de espaldas en el piso, pero sin soltar la espada. El golpe me dejó momentáneamente sin aire, traté de pararme lo más rápido que pude, pero ella no tenía prisa, esperaba por mí, moviéndose en semicírculo, con esa sonrisita en la cara. Me puse de pie de un salto y volví a estar en guardia, tratando de sacudirme el aturdimiento.

.- Te daré una última oportunidad, avecilla.- Dice.- Atácame nuevamente, pero más te vale acertar esta vez… o desearás nunca haber venido hasta aquí.

Lo pienso mejor esta vez. Me controlo mejor… Él no se dejaría llevar así, pienso.

Me acerco, describiendo el mismo semicírculo que hizo antes ella; Karai me espera con la espada lista.

_¿Tengo una posibilidad aquí? ¿Tengo siquiera una posibilidad? Aún si no estuviera desgastada por la pelea anterior sería difícil… _

Ataco.

Bloquea mi ataque de frente, pero mi movimiento es sólo una finta, en realidad voy por el costado. Me giro lo más rápido que puedo, golpeo su lado derecho, pero su espada ya está ahí para parar la mía. Entonces carga contra mí con una serie de golpes directos, los paro todos, pero siento la velocidad y no estoy segura de poder aguantar este ritmo. Avanza hasta mí, derecho, luego un giro a un costado, luego otro y otro a ambos lados. Su pelo flota, siguiendo delicadamente sus movimientos, como si estuviéramos bajo el agua…

_Tomé la espada por primera vez hace un año atrás. Ella nació con una en las manos. _

Arriba y abajo, su ataque no decae. Necesito espacio.

Paré su último golpe y comencé a hacer fuerza con la espada, llevando la suya hasta el piso. Usé mi pie para alejar el filo de mí y luego di un giro hacia atrás, haciendo distancia. Ella por fin se detiene. Blande la espada frente a mí.

.- Esa fue tu oportunidad.- Me dice.- Ahora es mi turno.

Se lanza contra mí, tan rápido que apenas si pude seguirla, recorrió la distancia que nos separaba en un suspiro y todo lo que pude hacer fue esperar a que llegara.

_¿Qué es eso? ¿Brilla? Podría jurar que está brillando, levemente, un brillo azul rodea su cuerpo… _

Desliza su espada en un golpe oblicuo y lo contengo, pero el contacto sólo dura un segundo y luego reajusta su agarre de la empuñadura y golpea nuevamente desde otra dirección.

Intento un golpe con las piernas a ras del suelo, buscando sus rodillas, pero ella salta fuera de mi alcance. Miré hacia arriba y ella ya estaba cayendo sobre mí.

Uno de sus pies golpea mi mandíbula y la fuerza del golpe me tira al piso. Primero siento el choque contra las baldosas de piedra, en mis hombros y en mi cara; luego siento el sabor de la sangre en la boca… Apenas si tengo tiempo de interponer mi espada, cuando ella ya está descargando la suya contra mi cabeza. No me da tiempo de ponerme de pie, envía una nueva patada contra mi espalda y lo siguiente que sé, es que estoy rodando por el piso. Al menos estoy lejos de ella.

.- ¡Ponte de pie! - Ruge.

Lo hago y ella vuelve a cargar contra mí en una serie de nuevos golpes; arriba, abajo, a los lados, sin parar. Detengo su espada, pero esta vez la finta es de ella. Su mano libre vuela hasta mi hombro derecho y descarga un golpe con su palma abierta. Siento el crujir del hueso primero y luego como lentamente se desplaza. Los primeros segundos, el dolor fue insoportable. Mi cuerpo se arqueó hacia delante, apenas pude sostenerlo sobre las rodillas. Grité. Tiré la espada.

Ella retrocede con una sonrisa triunfal.

_Ese brillo azul otra vez ¿Qué es?_

.- Ahora viene la parte en la que te arrepientes de haber venido hasta aquí. – Dice y luego espera.

Sostuve mi hombro dislocado con la otra mano, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Tendría que dejarlo así, no tenía tiempo de arreglarlo en ese momento. Recogí la espada del suelo con la mano izquierda y me puse en guardia.

Esta vez fui yo quien corrió hasta ella.

A mitad de camino cambié la posición de la espada, sosteniéndola horizontal frente a mí. Ella sólo esperó. Lancé el golpe hacia la izquierda y ella lo detuvo y lanzó su pierna contra mi cuerpo. Más o menos estaba esperando que hiciera algo así. Puse el hombro derecho a parar su pierna y el golpe llegó de lleno en mi hombro dislocado, volviéndolo de inmediato a su posición. El dolor fue más insoportable aún que antes, tuve que retroceder y por poco pierdo la espada otra vez.

.- Chica inteligente. No vi venir eso.- Me dijo y luego me observó mejor, me hablaba mientras yo luchaba por recuperar el aliento.- Todavía te falta mucho, avecilla. Tu estilo es tosco, rudimentario, pero reconozco tu potencial. – Hace una pausa, bajando por un segundo su espada. – Esto no tiene que ser así. Únete a mí. Únete a mí y haré de ti la mejor. Únete a mí, así como lo hizo tú padre…

Si lo que quería era enrolarme, eligió la peor combinación de palabras para convencerme.

.- Primero muerta.- Respondí. Ella sonrió.

.- Eso puede arreglarse fácilmente. Ahora verás de lo que soy capaz, avecilla. Ahora verás de lo que Leonardo trató de librarte.

En ese momento supe que los juegos habían acabado.

Me atacó, más veloz que antes, no vi sus piernas moverse al correr. Llegó hasta mí y comenzó a descargar su espada, girando y descargando, reajustando el agarre y descargando. Buscando mi cuerpo…

_Sentía el filo contra mi cuerpo aquí y allá. Pude parar algunos ataques, pero no todos… eran como aguijones en la piel, uno tras otro…_

Hice lo que pude con la izquierda, la derecha ya no me servía de mucho, el hombro estaba demasiado lastimado. Y luego el filo de su espada rozó mi muñeca izquierda, cortando la piel. De inmediato mi espada cayó a tierra.

Por un minuto pensé que había cercenado mi mano. Me volví a mirar. Todavía estaba ahí, pero el corte era profundo, demasiado. Había dañado el tendón, mis dedos apenas respondían. La estaba mirando todavía, cuando sentí el golpe en la cara y en el pecho, simultáneamente. Retrocedí, pero aguanté de pie. Alcé la vista justo para ver su espada caer contra mi cuerpo.

El dolor me quitó el aire, un grito se ahogó para siempre en mi garganta. El tiempo pareció detenerse… Fue como el fuego, como un látigo de fuego profundo en mi carne, desde el hombro hasta la cintura. Miré hacia abajo, sin creerlo todavía: vi una línea roja, gruesa y profunda surcar mi cuerpo. El traje alrededor estaba desgarrado… Me volví a verla con los ojos desorbitados, la boca abierta, no sé si fue por el dolor o la impresión. Ella me respondió con un giro y una patada directo a mi cara.

Al fin caí.

Caí varios metros, derrapando por el piso, mi cuerpo resbaló por las baldosas de piedra, sin ninguna resistencia.

Cuando finalmente me detuve, pensé en ponerme de pie, pero no pude. El mundo daba vueltas a mí alrededor y el corte en el pecho se llevaba toda mi energía. Tendida de espaldas, sólo pude volver la cabeza hacia ella, mi respiración se agolpaba en mis oídos. Vi sus piernas moverse, llegar hasta el lugar en donde había caído mi espada. Con la punta de su pie la levantó un segundo y luego lo arrojó en mi dirección. Cayó a centímetros de mi mano.

.- ¿Todavía puedes ponerte de pie? - Pregunta.- ¿O acaso estás deseando que todo esto acabe pronto? ¿Es eso, avecilla? ¿Es tu deseo una muerte rápida?

_El dolor es parte de la batalla. Cabe esperarlo. No pelees. No lo resistas. Fluye con él… _

La sola idea de juntar energías para responder a esa pregunta resultaba agotadora. Tomé aire, tomé todo el que pude…

.- No.

Comencé a ponerme de pie y mis movimientos resultaron torpes y débiles. Recogí la espada la con la mano derecha, la izquierda estaba aún peor. Me tomé un segundo para recobrar el aliento después de todo ese movimiento, me tomé un segundo para convencer a mi cuerpo de que el dolor era soportable…

Luego ataqué.

_Hay un momento en que no tienes fuerzas, tu cuerpo te dice que no puede más, que lo dejes en paz. Que está todo perdido, y probablemente lo esté. No te rindas, lucha…_

"_En terreno mortal, lucha"_

_Leí el Arte de la Guerra, leí toda la maldita cosa, sólo para poder entender mejor su cabeza, sólo porque él lo había leído unas doscientas veces antes, lo leía mientras él entrenaba… _

Traté de golpearla, pero todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue hacerse a un lado y dejarme pasar en banda. Terminé dándole la espalda y reconocí mi torpeza al instante, pero ella era demasiado rápida como para poder hacer algo al respecto. Su espada golpeó mi cuerpo otra vez. Se deslizó por mi espalda, hundiéndose en mí a todo lo largo de su filo, la sentí mordiendo la carne, el mismo dolor ardiente, como una braza, profundo en la piel. Casi pude sentir la sangre brotar…

_Hacíamos cosas juntos también; veíamos toda la tarde películas, o sólo nos quedábamos tirados en el sofá sin hacer nada, sólo estar… apoyaba la cabeza en sus piernas y él me acariciaba el pelo…_

_Yo me llenaba la boca de hamburguesas con papas fritas mientras él comía alguna basura hecha de tofu y yo me quejaba de que no se veía bien que yo comiera más que él. Él sonreía. _

El dolor fue el más intenso que he sentido jamás. Nubló mi vista, me quitó los sentidos de inmediato, volvió mis piernas de jalea mientras un escalofrío me recorría el cuerpo… Mareada, el mundo a mí alrededor se cubría de un manto blanco. Me tambalee, pero de alguna forma resistí. De alguna forma, me mantuve en pie. No quería caer, no todavía… La sentí venir tras de mí. Me di la vuelta, demasiado torpe, demasiado lenta… interpuse la espada frente a mí, pero a ella sólo le bastó dar un golpe con la suya para arrancármela de las manos. Con el mismo impulso, sin detenerse, dirigió la espada hacia mí, con el filo contra mi pecho.

_Leo sonreía… daría mi mundo sólo porque sonriera… _

Al segundo siguiente tuve su cara frente a la mía, sus ojos de serpiente sobre mí… La miré sin entender lo que acababa de pasar, me tomó varios segundos comprender lo que acababa de pasar… Pero no había muchas posibilidades, bajé un poco la vista y encontré su espada profundamente incrustada en mi cuerpo, junto a mi hombro derecho.

El metal había entrado y se había abierto paso a través de mí hasta encontrar la salida del otro lado. Se sintió frío y extraño. Quise gritar pero no pude, el mundo entero se volvió borroso. Todo ese lado del cuerpo se entumeció al instante y sólo sentí un golpe y un estremecimiento cuando ella retiró la hoja de mí. Más sangre abandonó mi cuerpo, pude sentirla… más sangre corría sobre mí, manchó mis manos, miré mis palmas y estaban rojas…

Karai flotaba a mí alrededor…

Traté de ordenarle a mis piernas que resistieran, que aguantaran, pero las rodillas se doblaron… Caí al suelo, hundida por mi propio peso. Vi por la esquina del ojo la sangre caer en chorros… un río de sangre que se mezcló con la que manaba del pecho… mi ropa estaba tan destrozada que podía ver la piel de mi brazo y parte de mi pecho. Mis piernas tenían cortes aquí y allá que no recordaba habérmelos hecho. No supe cuándo me los hizo.

.- Ahora ambos comparten la misma cicatriz…- Escuché su voz flotando sobre mi cabeza.- El mismo obsequio que le di a Leonardo ¿No es trágicamente romántico?

Estaba volviendo la cabeza hacia ella, cuando sentí una garra alrededor de mi cuello. Traté de detenerla, pero mis brazos pesaban una tonelada cada uno. Cuando comenzó a levantarme del suelo, no pude hacer otra cosa más que dejarme llevar.

_Incluso si vas ganando, siempre busca una vía de escape…_

No, no había vía de escape. No había nada, no veía nada, no había escape. Su cara apareció frente a mí y apenas sí pude enfocar la vista. Sólo mi mente se debatía por soltarse, mi cuerpo no me estaba respondiendo. Su mano se cerró en mi cuello lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarme del piso, pero no lo suficiente como para asfixiarme. Su cara era una mancha borrosa frente a mí, abrí la boca tratando de meter la mayor cantidad de aire dentro.

.- ¿Ahora ves de lo que quería librarte Leonardo? Puedo imaginarlo ahora, corriendo media ciudad tratando de llegar hasta ti ¿No estarás pensando que aún puede llegar a tiempo? Lo siento, pero ya es demasiado tarde, avecilla. Para cuando llegue aquí será demasiado tarde…

Sí, ahora entiendo todo. Esto no fue más que una trampa… Una trampa, pero no para mí.

Sonrío.

.- Él es demasiado astuto para caer en una trampa tan burda como esta…

Alcanzo a ver su cara llena de ira antes de que descargue su puño contra mi mejilla. Vuelvo a caer al piso y ahora siento una patada contra mi costado. Cuento dos costillas menos…

.- Oh, va a caer. Va a caer justo donde lo quiero, gracias a ti.

Estoy sobre mi estomago, a lo lejos veo mi espada, metros más allá. Trató de llegar hasta ella, pero todo lo que puedo hacer es arrastrarme por el piso...

_Oh, Dios, pudo ver el piso bajo de mí, voy dejando un camino rojizo… _

Pero Karai no me deja avanzar demasiado, se me acerca por la espalda, me toma del pelo con fuerza y se inclina sobre mí.

.- ¿Lo amas aún, avecilla?- Pregunta junto a mi oído.- ¿Lo amas a pesar de lo que te hizo? Todo esto es culpa suya… ¿Cómo podría nadie amarlo después de esto?

Sonrío otra vez, a pesar de todo.

A pesar de todo, soy incapaz de odiarlo ¿Cómo podría?

.- ¿Qué puedes saber tú de eso?- Respondo.- No lo entenderías, nunca lo entenderías…

Suelta mi cabeza con fuerza.

.- ¿Qué puedo saber? Amé una vez. Amé una vez y él me arrebató a mi amor… Me arrebató a lo único que he amado en la vida.

.- ¿Cómo podría haber adivinado lo de tu complejo de Electra? - Mi voz es un hilillo apenas, se me va toda la fuerza en ella y aún así logro soltar una risita.- Karai, perra loca, tú sí que estás bien jodida…

Todo lo que obtengo por respuesta es una nueva patada. Mi cuerpo sin resistencia alguna, rueda por el suelo y queda ahora de espaldas, mirando hacia el cielo.

_No puedo salir de aquí, no sé cómo. Lo siento, Leo… Lo siento Lucas. De verdad. _

.- Lo odio, lo odio como jamás he odiado a nadie antes. El hecho de que lo ames, sólo me enfurece más…

Descarga su pie con fuerza contra mi estomago, me hace curvarme sobre mí misma.

.- ¿Cómo puedes amarlo? ¡¿Cómo?

Karai está fuera de sí, siento sus golpes sobre mí y al rato pierdo la cuenta de cuantos son. Me vuelve a levantar por los aires, del pecho, por las ropas… toma mi muñeca derecha y en su solo movimiento la dobla hacia atrás tan rápido que no lo vi venir. El dolor me despierta, como un baño de agua fría, pero mi boca se queda congelada en un grito silencioso. Se me queda mirando un segundo con satisfacción.

.- Eso fue por alzar una espada contra mí.- Dice.

Volvió a arrojarme al piso con fuerza… Por un segundo no supe de nada, todo se fue a negro, debo haber perdido la conciencia por un instante. Cuando volví a verla estaba de nuevo sobre mí.

_No tengo cómo salir de aquí… Lo siento, Lucas. No pude hacer nada. No pude hacer nada por ti… _

_Lo siento Leo, de verdad. _

Su mano fue hasta mi cara, pero en vez de recibir el golpe que estaba esperando, sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente por mi mejilla.

.- Pero no es contra ti, avecilla, nada de esto es por ti. Lamento tener que hacerte daño, pero es necesario…

Me mira condescendiente, aparta de mí unas mechas de pelo pegoteadas contra mi cara, remojadas en sangre o sudor, no lo sé. Me siento respirar agitado y sólo recién me doy cuenta de que estoy tragando aire por la boca a mil por hora.

.- Él acabará contigo, Karai.- Sentí mi propia voz aunque más débil de lo que esperaba.- No quedará nada de ti… No tienes idea de lo rápido que se ha vuelto…

Ella sólo sonrió, mirándome con languidez.

.- Ya veremos, avecilla.- Dijo distraídamente, limpiando con su pulgar una gota de sangre que corría por mi mejilla.- Mírate. Tan dulce, tan hermosa. Sé lo que él ve en ti, el rostro de una niña, el cuerpo de una amante… tanta inocencia. No estás dañada como nosotros. No estás gastada como nosotros. Pero no te engañes, no había nada que pudieras hacer por él, Leo ya está roto, ambos lo estamos. Más allá de toda reparación. Él pertenece a la oscuridad, avecilla, a mi oscuridad. Y después de esta noche, jamás saldrá de ella.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse de mí.

.- No puedo esperar a ver su expresión cuando vea tu carita infantil toda hinchada, tu cuerpo torturado, destrozado… mancillado…

Sonríe y, por primera vez en todo ese rato, tengo miedo de verdad ¿Por qué habré creído que sólo me mataría? No… hay más aún. Hay mucho más aún por venir. Siento una presencia a un costado.

_Dios, qué está pasando. Que harán conmigo… _

Trato de volverme, pero no puedo moverme, toda mi energía está concentrada en tratar de permanecer conciente.

.- ¿Está muerta?- Escucho una voz y la identifico de inmediato.

Joon.

Siento el estomago frío.

.- No.- Responde Karai.- La guardé para ti. Pensé que te gustaría…

.- Karai- sama, es usted demasiado generosa conmigo.

.- Sólo una condición…- Ella hace una pausa, sé que no habla conmigo, pero no deja de mirarme.- Ella debe sufrir hasta el último aliento.

Casi puedo ver esa sonrisa desquiciada en la cara de Joon.

.- Oh, eso se lo garantizo- Responde.

Karai se inclina sobre mí una última vez.

.- Lamentablemente, avecilla… Esto está recién comenzando para ti.- Dice.

Estaba viéndola aún cuando sentí que me tomaban por la cintura y sin ningún esfuerzo me levantaban por los aires. Karai seguía hablando…

.- Es antes de morir que el Fénix canta su más bella canción…

Joon me acomodó sobre su hombro y luego comenzó a caminar, alejándonos de ahí. La voz de Karai se hacía más lejana cada vez.

.- Ahora la cantarás para mí, avecilla… Ahora la cantarás para mí.

**TBC**


	30. Reunión Incompleta

**Soundtrack: **

**Rise Up/ Cypress Hill- Tom Morello**

**DogFight/Move**

**Not enough/Lacuna Coil**

**CAPÍTULO 29: **

**Reunión Incompleta**

* * *

**1- **

Raph bajó rápidamente por la escalerilla de incendios hasta la calle misma, refugiándose al instante en el callejón más cercano. El bip bip del aparato rastreador resonaba en sus oídos a lo que observaba la calle bullir llena de gente, llena de luces y ruidos.

Escudriñó los alrededores manteniéndose oculto.

Necesitaba un medio de transporte y rápido, así como estaba, no iba a poder correr grandes distancias, la herida le dolía como el carajo. Ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de qué tan útil iba a resultar para sus hermanos aún si lograba llegar hasta ellos, pero mejor ni pensar en eso. Trató de mantener su mente enfocada, no pensar en cómo todo había terminado por irse al demonio de esa forma ni en cómo diablos le iban a hacer para llegar todos enteros a casa… No tenía caso seguir ponderando lo imponderable, las ruedas ya estaban en movimiento y sería mejor para todos si sólo se concentraba en cuántas cabezas iba a patear en las próximas horas y en lo mucho que se iba a divertir haciéndolo. Ese era un pensamiento mucho más alentador.

En una esquina cercana vio a un motorista recién apeándose de su vehículo. La moto le pareció lo suficientemente veloz y no se lo pensó dos veces. Corrió por la calle pegado a la muralla, por los puntos en los que no alcanzaba a llegar la luz de los faros, saltó sobre el muro para tomar impulso y luego sobre el conductor. Abrazó su espalda, arrancándolo de un tirón de la moto y arrojándolo contra unos botes de basura cercanos. Atrapó en el aire el casco que el sujeto acababa de soltar y se lo puso al instante.

El pobre hombre recién se estaba sacudiendo de la sorpresa y la confusión, cuando escuchó el motor de la máquina encenderse. Trató de detenerla, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue ver las ruedas traseras de la moto chirriando contra el pavimento, alejándose de él. Raph lo escuchó vociferar a lo que se alejaba, prometiéndose a sí mismo que encontraría la forma de devolverle la moto más tarde. Pero primero lo primero…

Se volvió a mirar el aparato rastreador, confirmando que se encontraba en camino a encontrarse con Donatello. No estaba lejos, tal vez a un par de calles de distancia. Aceleró, subiendo la moto en dos ruedas y luego enfilando hacia delante.

**2- **

"Por lo menos había parado de llover" pensó Don, pero el suelo seguía igual de mojado y dar vueltas en ese camión a la velocidad a la que iban, resultaba igual de complicado que hace un rato atrás.

.- ¿Hiciste la llamada? – Preguntó Miguel a su lado, mientras zangoloteaba de un lado a otro en el asiento, tratando de proteger su cabeza de los golpes que se daba contra el interior de la cabina.- ¡¿Hiciste la llamada?

.- ¡Sí!- Le gritó Don de vuelta, girando con fuerza el volante en la siguiente esquina.

Las ruedas patinaron y el camión se fue sobre una fila de autos estacionados en la vereda, aplastándolos y haciendo chirriar el metal contra sus puertas. Al menos el golpe había servido para enderezar el vehículo, volviéndolo a poner en camino… Segundos después de haber pasado por ahí, los autos estacionados y aplastados explotaban en mil pedazos.

Miguel se agachó instintivamente al escuchar la explosión.

.- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? - Preguntó, con la voz ahogada de mantenerse doblado sobre sí mismo.

.- Munición.- Respondió Don sin mirarlo.- Lanzacohetes tal vez, escapamos por poco.

.- Maldita sea ¿Y los chicos? Raph, Leo ¿Vienen?

.- No sé…

Donatello apenas si le prestaba atención, preocupado de no volver a estrellarse contra otros obstáculos.

.- ¿Cómo que no sabes?

.- La comunicación se cortó, no sé qué pasó…

Una nueva explosión estalló en la calle, a un costado de Miguel, acallando a Don.

.- ¿De dónde salieron tantos?- Preguntó Miguel, sacando la cabeza por la ventana.- Sólo habían tres hace un momento, ahora son miles.

A poca distancia del camión, los seguía un vehículo grande y blindado, un vehículo más pequeño y unos tres motoristas, hasta donde pudo contar.

.- Están locos, disparando esa munición en medio de la calle. - Se quejó Donatello.- Tendremos suerte si ningún civil muere…

.- Tendremos suerte si nosotros no morimos.- Miguel volvió a entrar la cabeza y se volvió hacia Don.- Déjame disparar otra de esas cosas…- Casi rogó, apuntando a la carga de armamento que llevaban en la parte de atrás.

.- Olvídalo, no aquí.- Negó Don, con la vista pegada en el camino, concentrado en lo que hacía.

Hacía lo que podía por mantener el control del vehículo, podía calcular las distancias y saber con cierta seguridad la velocidad que necesitaba para dar los giros y mantener la distancia, pero el suelo mojado era una variable un poco más impredecible, aunque eso no evitaba que por su mente corrieran rápidamente cálculos sobre el roce y desplazamiento considerando la superficie… No podía evitarlo, su mente estaba hecha de números. Con él, ningún movimiento era al azar, ningún impulso era instintivo, sólo cálculos. Casi podía escuchar la voz de Leonardo hinchándole las pelotas por cómo su mente cuadrada lo hacía predecible, por cómo debía de dejarse llevar por su intuición de vez en cuando. Pero él no tenía intuición, no tenía sexto sentido, sólo un cerebro bien aceitado que se movía a la velocidad de la luz y si no se trataba de ganarle a Leonardo en una práctica, funcionaba casi la totalidad de las veces.

Si le preguntaban a él, saber a qué velocidad se movería su oponente considerando peso y altura estimada, hacía dónde se movería, considerando la inclinación de su cuerpo y la dirección de su mirada y cuales eran sus posibles debilidades sicológicas según la postura de su cuerpo y la expresión de su cara, funcionaba mucho mejor que plantarse delante de él a jugar a leerle la mente. Y aún así, no lograba ganarle a Leo en una práctica. Incluso sabiendo de antemano las cien posibles combinaciones de movimientos y golpes que podía ejecutar, conociéndolo como lo conocía, habiéndolo analizado un millón de veces… Obviamente había un factor ahí que estaba fallando en considerar.

Los pensamientos de Don fueron sacudidos con violencia, al igual que su cuerpo, por un golpe en la parte de atrás de la camioneta. Su frente casi se dio contra el volante y Miguel casi se va sobre la guantera. Apenas si habían tenido tiempo de recuperarse cuando llegó un segundo golpe.

.- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó a gritos a Miguel.

Miguel reptaba por su asiento, buscando mantenerse firme.

.- Que nos están dando por atrás, tú qué creías… y casi no me refiero sólo a la camioneta. Viejo, en serio, necesitamos una mano aquí.

.- Cuida tu costado…- Le dijo Don a lo que viraba en la siguiente esquina, seguido de un chirrido de los neumáticos.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Qué cuides tu…- Don estaba repitiendo cuando un brazo enfundado en negro entró por la ventana y agarró el brazo de Miguel.

Miguel no pudo soltar ni un grito de la impresión. De inmediato se encontró viendo su propio reflejo en el casco de uno de los motoristas que ya tenía la mitad del cuerpo metido por la ventana.

El sujeto comenzó a tirar de él, buscando sacarlo fuera del vehiculo, con una mano cerrada en su brazo y la otra apuntándole con un arma. Miguel se echó hacia atrás en el asiento y dirigió uno de sus pies a alejar la mano que sostenía el arma lo más lejos posible de él, mientras que usaba su brazo no aprisionado, para descargar golpes de puño contra el casco del motorista.

A pesar del embate, el sujeto no soltaba el brazo de Miguel, intentando vencer en fuerza a su pie y disparar el arma contra su cara. Don tenía un ojo en el camino y el otro hacia Miguel, tratando de seguir lo que estaba pasando. Se corrió hacia atrás apenas a tiempo, soltando momentáneamente el volante y pegando la espalda al asiento, en cuanto sintió la detonación del arma. La bala pasó silbando justo en el lugar en el que segundos antes había estado su cabeza.

.- ¡Miguel, quita a ese demente de la ventana!- Gritó con fastidio.

Miguel sonrió, pegando una patada a la mano que acababa de disparar el arma haciéndola crujir. Los dedos se abrieron y el arma cayó al piso del camión.

.- Lo siento, demente, pero te tienes que bajar aquí.- Le dijo con una sonrisa al sujeto que todavía colgaba de su brazo, dirigiendo ahora ambos pies contra su cara.

El motorista salió expulsado hacia atrás, chocando contra su propia moto y luego rodando junto con ella por el camino.

Miguel se volvió hacia el piso y vio la pistola ahí tirada. Se estaba agachando a recogerla cuando la voz de Donatello lo detuvo.

.- Ni siquiera lo pienses.

.- Lo estaba pensando, de hecho.

.- Ese es un concepto peligroso tratándose de ti. Las armas las carga el diablo, Miguelito, y esta situación ya tiene suficiente plomo como para añadirle más… - La voz de Don reflejaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al girar el volante a todo lo que daba, apretando el acelerador al mismo tiempo, virando repentinamente en la siguiente calle.

Pegado a la cola del camión, venía el más pequeño de los vehículos perseguidores y al ver la maniobra de Don, intentó realizarla tan repentinamente como él, pero patinó en el suelo mojado y derrapó pasándose la entrada de la calle y yendo a estrellarse contra los autos que venían en dirección contraria, quedándose ahí.

.- Bueenaa, Doncito.- Rió Miguel, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Don.- Uno menos…

Don sonrió, pero no alcanzó a celebrar demasiado, una nueva ráfaga de balas sacudió el camión. Don y Miguel se agacharon instintivamente, Donatello perdiendo un segundo el control del vehículo.

.- Anda a ver qué fue eso…- Pidió, volviendo a estabilizar el volante.

.- No me parece que este sea el mejor momento para sacar la cabeza por la ventana, Don…

Miguel no había terminado de hablar cuando otra ráfaga de balas azotó el camión.

Esta vez, un par de balas le dieron a la carrocería, atravesándola. Un par de proyectiles pasaron entre ellos y a través de la ventana del parabrisas.

Miguel soltó una maldición con voz temblorosa. Se echó hacía atrás en el asiento y con la punta del pie ajustó el espejo retrovisor para que enfocara lo que venía tras ellos. Pudo ver el vehiculo blindado, pudo ver claramente el techo del vehiculo.

.- Don, estos tipos tienen armas realmente grandes…- Dijo.- Hay un tipo con una sub ametralladora en el techo de…

Una nueva descarga de balas hizo callar a Miguel, pero esta vez Don logró cambiar de carril, saliendo a tiempo de la línea de tiro, al menos de momento.

.- Sí, lo sé. El Pie aumentó el arsenal…

.- No me gusta este Pie lleno de armas, prefería el viejo Pie lleno de payasos fáciles de moler a patadas.

.- Creo que jamás los he preferido…

La siguiente ráfaga de balas golpeó nuevamente el camión dejándolos sin el espejo retrovisor que quedaba y golpeando otros autos en la calle y algunos ventanales de las tiendas alrededor. Don sólo podía rogar porque ninguna le llegara a ningún transeúnte, pero eso era algo de lo que no podía estar seguro.

.- ¿Dónde demonios vamos Don? - Preguntó Miguel, con la cabeza encogida, evitando asomarla por encima de su asiento. Lo único que sentía es que iban en una carrera sin fin sin ningún rumbo fijo y las balas no paraban de llover.

.- Te dije que el plan seguía igual.- Respondió su hermano, con la vista fija en el camino.

Miguel estaba por replicar, cuando nuevas detonaciones volvieron a remecerlos. Esta vez pudieron sentirlas de más cerca aún: No sólo les disparaban por detrás, ahora los motoristas los habían alcanzado, cubriendo ambos flancos del camión. Don ya planeaba la forma de sacarse a las dos motos de encima, cuando la que lo seguía a su lado salió disparada por los aires con una pequeña explosión, mandando a su conductor a volar lejos contra la acera. Segundos después, la segunda de las motos hacía lo mismo.

Miguel no resistió la tentación de ver qué estaba pasando y asomó la cabeza por la ventana… Vio el camión blindado, erráticamente conducido por uno de los del Pie; el copiloto con medio cuerpo colgando fuera de la ventana y arriba, tras la sub ametralladora, Raphael agitando la mano en señal de saludo.

.- Don…- Habló Miguel.- Cuando te diga, frena en seco.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Confía en mí…

.- Esa es una idea horrorosa…- Murmuró Don para sí mismo.

**3.- **

Una vez que se hubo puesto en camino, el dichoso aparato rastreador no fue en absoluto necesario: Para saber dónde estaban sus hermanos, sólo tuvo que seguir el rastro de destrucción que iban dejando tras de sí. Esa ya se estaba convirtiendo en una vieja contante…

Ya era suficientemente malo que hubiesen logrado meterse en una de las calles con mayor tráfico en la ciudad, pero la seguidilla de autos destrozados y gente alterada por doquier… No es que hubiera estado prestando demasiada atención cuando lo explicaron, pero sí recordaba la parte del plan en la que se suponía iban a actuar con discreción... Era una suerte que la policía no se hubiera metido todavía. Sabía que las cosas iban mal cuando era él quien terminaba preocupándose de cuestiones como la policía… "Pero, bueno…" se dijo, "lo primero es lo primero".

Le sacó todo lo que pudo a la moto y logró alcanzar a la comitiva poniéndose a la cola. Desde ahí veía dos motocicletas y un vehiculo blindado con lo que parecía un arma bastante grande en el techo. Asumió que en el camión que venía adelante iban Don y Miguel. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados como para prestarle atención, así que pudo acercarse con toda tranquilidad por la retaguardia del vehículo blindado. Aceleró nuevamente la moto, poniéndola sobre las ruedas traseras, apoyando la rueda de adelante en el guardabarros del auto blindado. Antes de que el arreglo se desestabilizara, pegó un salto hacía el techo.

Deshacerse del tirador no revistió ninguna complejidad, un par de patadas en la cabeza hicieron el truco. Lo mismo con el copiloto que comenzaba a asomar la mitad del cuerpo por la ventana, a quien se encargó de brindarle el mismo tratamiento. El conductor trataba de botarlo del techo descontrolando el vehículo, pero la ametralladora en el techo ya era suya y unos cuantos movimientos no pudieron evitar que se encargara de eliminar a las motocicletas que el camión de más adelante llevaba a cada lado. Segundos después, veía la enorme cabezota de Miguel salir por una de las ventanas. Movió la mano en señal de saludo, más o menos imaginándose lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

**4.- **

Donatello hizo lo que Miguel había pedido y pisó a fondo el pedal del freno. El camión se paró en seco y luego dio un medio giro derrapando sobre el pavimento, quedando de lado en medio de la calle. Don rogó por que el vehículo aguantara el embiste…

La camioneta blindada no alcanzó a evitar el golpe y se estrelló de lleno contra el camión, el que se sacudió bastante, pero aguantó de pie; Raph se sujetó como pudo y logró aguantar también; el conductor salió disparado por el parabrisas y se quedó con medio cuerpo sobre el capó. Él no aguantó tan bien como el resto.

Raph se sacudió el aturdimiento y se movió hacia la cola de la camioneta, descubriendo para su sorpresa que la moto continuaba enganchada al guardabarros. Se subió a ella y logró hacerla partir, dirigiéndose a la cabina del camión y deteniéndose junto al lado del conductor.

.- ¿Todos bien por acá? – Preguntó, viendo a Don sostenerse la cabeza con ambas manos y a las piernas de Miguel contra el respaldo del asiento del copiloto con el resto del cuerpo perdido por allá abajo.

Don se volvió en su dirección y estaba por responder cuando lo miró con más atención.

.- Mejor que tú, eso es seguro…- Dijo sorprendido al ver la colección de parches y moretones que exhibía el cuerpo de su hermano. Raph rechazó el examen y el comentario con un gruñido, volviendo la cara en otra dirección.

.- Ha sido una noche de mierda…- Gruñó.- Y apreciaría que lo dejaras así.

.- Ok…- Respondió con cautela Don, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Raph volvió repentinamente la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor. Creía haber escuchado una sirena a lo lejos y ya la gente de la calle estaba reuniéndose alrededor.

.- Vámonos de una vez.- Urgió.

Estaba por abrir la puerta del camión cuando pareció recordar algo. Sin decir una palabra, volvió a subirse a la moto y la condujo hasta un estrecho pasaje entre dos edificios por donde desapareció, sólo para volver a emerger segundos después sin el vehiculo. Abrió la puerta del conductor y pasó por encima de Don hasta la parte del atrás del camión. Don lo siguió con la mirada con expresión de curiosidad, mientras Miguel por fin había logrado poner su cabeza hacia arriba.

Raph se encogió de hombros.

.- Tengo que devolverla más tarde…- Dijo sencillamente.

Don lo miró medio segundo más y luego se volvió nuevamente hacia delante, acomodándose en el asiento.

.- Si esta cosa todavía anda, sería bueno que nos fuéramos de acá, Don.- Volvió a urgir Raph.

Sin más preámbulo, Don encendió el motor y consiguió poner en movimiento el camión, enfilando nuevamente hacia delante.

.- ¿Dónde está Leo? - Preguntó sin quitar los ojos del camino.

.- No viene.

.- ¿No viene?

.- No viene.

Donatello parpadeó confundido.

.- Espera… ¿Dijiste que no viene?

.- Dije que no viene.

.- ¿Pero qué…?

.- Leo tiene otros problemas que resolver, Don, me temo que no va a poder participar en esto.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Otros Problemas? Raph ¿Qué demonios puede ser más importante qué…?

.- Muy largo de explicar en este momento, Don, pero créeme, tiene sus razones.

Don se quedó pensando un momento, con la vista fija al frente.

.- ¿Fé? - Preguntó al fin y vio a Raph por la esquina del ojo, asintiendo.- ¿Qué tan malo es? – Preguntó en voz baja. Aún sin siquiera imaginar qué podía ser, adivinaba desde ya que tenían que ser problemas.

.- Suficientemente malo.- Respondió Raph con sencillez.- Como siempre…

Don no dijo nada por un rato y luego terminó sacudiendo la cabeza, lanzando un bufido de fastidio.

.- Genial. De todas formas, no puedo creer que haya montado todo este numerito para luego dejarnos solos.- Gruñó.

Raph se estaba acomodando tras el asiento del conductor mientras lo escuchaba. Frunció el ceño.

.- Estás inusualmente cascarrabias, Doncito, eso no es propio de ti.- Le dijo irónicamente con una media sonrisa. Era bien sabido que ni toda la furia del infierno se comparaba a la de Donatello cuando andaba de mal humor. Usualmente, era tan pasivo como un conejito, pero tenía un genio de los mil demonios que podía ser fácilmente despertado.- No te enojes aún, todavía no has escuchado la mejor parte…- Terminó Raph.

Don arqueó una ceja y volvió sólo los ojos en dirección a él. Raph apareció tras su espalda, apoyando una mano en su hombro, acercándose lo más posible.

.- Leo no está. Eso te deja a ti a cargo de la operación.

A Don se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

.- ¿Qué?

Raph le dio un golpecito a Don en el hombro, imaginando como debía de estar palideciendo su cara en ese instante. Sonrió.

.- Estas a cargo, hermano.

.- No… espera…

.- Y tuve que jurar que iba a hacerte caso en todo, así que más vale que hagas que valga la pena.

Don se quedó callado mirando el camino, tragando saliva ostensiblemente. Finalmente arrugó la cara y gruñó.

.- Demonios, odio a Leo. Juro que ahora me encantaría golpearlo en la cara.

Miguel por fin había logrado el equilibrio sobre su asiento y se volvió a mirar a Don arrugando la frente.

.- Sí…- Dijo al fin, pensativo.- Sé de lo que hablas, viejo, a mí me pasa también. A veces parece que pidiera a gritos un buen sopapo en la cara…

Don asintió.

.- Sí…

Raph los miró a ambos algo sorprendido.

.- Así que el sentimiento es universal ¿Eh?

Antes de que sus hermanos pudieran preguntar, hizo un gesto con la mano indicándoles que lo olvidaran.

Don volvió a prestar atención a la conducción.

.- Así que… Temerario líder ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Raph.

Don se lo pensó un momento.

.- Para empezar, mira a tu alrededor, te darás cuenta de para donde vamos.

Raph se volvió a mirar hacia delante e identificó de inmediato el paisaje.

.- ¿Cuál es el plan?

.- Bueno, ya que no pudimos ser todo lo discretos que queríamos, sólo hay una cosa que podemos hacer al respecto…

Raph se volvió a verlo un segundo y luego se volvió hacia la parte de atrás del camión, a la carga que seguía desparramada por el piso.

.- Ser lo menos discretos posibles…- Terminó en un murmullo. Don asintió.

.- ¿Crees que puedas arreglar algo con eso de allá atrás?- Preguntó a Raph.

.- La pregunta es ¿De qué porte quieres la explosión? - Respondió, sin dejar de mirar el contenido de la carga.

.- Grande. Muy grande.

.- Mis favoritas…

.- Qué bien, porque estamos a media cuadra.

Miguel los miró alternativamente sin entender casi nada.

.- Hermano ¿Para dónde demonios vamos? - Preguntó a Don.

.- Miguel, mira hacia el frente.- Respondió Don sin volverse a verlo. Miguel obedeció y le sorprendió no haberse dado cuenta antes, aunque ahora con la Torre Saki casi encima de sus narices, era imposible no adivinar hacia donde se dirigían.

**TBC**

**Gracias por los reviews, comentarios son bienvenidos!**


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPÍTULO 30:**

**Trascendencia**

No había cosa peor que cometer un error. Nada que se sintiera tan mal, nada que lo derrotara tan absolutamente como eso. Y es que dadas las consecuencias que siempre se producían, dado lo que solía estar siempre en juego, las vidas de los demás nada menos, equivocarse no era una opción y sin embargo no paraba de hacerlo, no parecía poder encontrar el rumbo, no parecía poder hacer nada bien. Tanta preparación, tanto entrenamiento y el error volvía todo inútil, una pérdida de tiempo.

Por supuesto que le gustaría poder ser un poquito más indulgente consigo mismo, perdonarse, olvidar y terminar pensando en otra cosa, pero no podía, el error seguía apareciendo en su mente, reviviéndose a cada instante como un maldito rotativo, cada vez con mayor nitidez, un poquito más doloroso cada vez. Nunca se iba, se acumulaban y a lo largo de los años ya había logrado juntar una buena pila… un día se le caerían todos encima y moriría aplastado.

Sin embargo, errar nunca traía consigo la necesidad de una declaración pública, ya era suficiente con saber que la había cagado, no era necesario que todos los demás lo supieran también, él jamás lo reconocería. Pero así como era poco probable que Leo admitiera haber estado equivocado, también era poco probable no advertir que él ya lo sabía, era fácil identificar las señales de la culpa, al final del día lo consumía y después de eso, nadie quería ir y meter el dedo en la yaga, era mejor dejarlo así, el pobre tipo ya era su peor castigo.

Ahora, después de dejar a Raph en esa azotea, corría por sobre la ciudad con el estomago apretado y la angustia comiéndoselo de a poco por dentro. No tenía claro qué demonios había hecho mal, pero sentía que había terminado abandonándolos a todos: Raph no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a nadie; Fé estaba a merced de Karai; Don y Miguel necesitaban ayuda… Y él estaba ahí, a kilómetros de distancia de cualquiera de ellos ¿En qué demonios se había equivocado? ¿Qué demonios había hecho mal esta vez? Toda una vida preparándose para protegerlos, para cuidar de ellos, y cuando realmente lo necesitaban, fallaba. Fallaba miserablemente y, Dios, ni siquiera era la primera vez…

La idea fue como una punzada fría en medio del pecho, tuvo que detenerse en una cornisa a recuperar el aliento. Inclinado sobre sí mismo, con las palmas en las rodillas, sintió el aire silbar a través de su boca abierta. No era el momento de auto compadecerse, pensó, debía concentrarse, debía tratar de dominar el cansancio y seguir corriendo.

Un rato atrás, cuando aún estaba con Raph en la azotea, había logrado alejar su mente de la angustia y el pánico que ahora sentía y por ese breve instante, había sido capaz de funcionar bien, completamente enfocado. Pero ese momento se había esfumado, no por que no fuera capaz de mantenerlo, si no, precisamente, por temor a no poder salir de él… Ya le había dado un vistazo a la Trascendencia antes y era fácil ser tragado por ella.

Volvió a erguirse y reanudó la marcha a todo lo que podía su cuerpo sin tener que recurrir a la técnica de velocidad. Esa había sido una de sus estupideces de esa noche, haber recurrido a ella sin pensar, sin haberse preparado antes, agotando todas sus energías en el proceso. Era una gran técnica, pero era fácil que lo dejara a uno expuesto e indefenso a un segundo ataque si no se aseguraba de haber acabado con todos sus oponentes en la primera envestida. Con esa técnica podía redirigir toda la energía de su cuerpo a un solo centro, aumentando su velocidad, precisión y fuerza a niveles extraordinarios, pero a la vez requería de grandes cantidades de energía. Si no las tenía, ejecutar algo así podía significar incluso la muerte… o un estado de agotamiento extremo como el que estaba sintiendo ahora. Si usaba la técnica de Miyamoto en ese momento, podría estar en la Torre en un segundo y, sin embargo, al llegar allá estaría tan indefenso y frágil como un muñeco de trapo. Había hecho ver a Miyamoto que la técnica tenía ese punto débil, pero él había dicho que no, que la técnica era perfecta, sólo estaba mal ejecutada.

El anciano maestro no la llamaba técnica, para Miyamoto, era una habilidad, un poder. Para él, era más que un método, más que pasos a seguir, la habilidad sacaba algo desde dentro, buscaba en el interior y lo extraía desde el alma misma. El viejo le había dicho que la razón por la que su técnica fallaba, era porque se estaba rehusando a entregar ese algo, se lo estaba guardando para sí, aún inconscientemente.

Leo lo miró extrañado ¿Qué podía ser ese algo? El viejo sólo dijo una palabra: "Trascendencia".

La Trascendencia, el estado del espíritu en el que el cuerpo deja de percibirse a sí mismo y se funde con el Todo cósmico. "Dejas de ser tú. Dejas de ser algo. Eres nada en concreto y todo a la vez. No serás rápido como la luz, serás la luz misma" Había dicho el viejo.

Era la perfecta armonía, la perfecta compenetración con el Todo: era sentir el movimiento de la tierra bajo los pies, el viento sobre la hierba, el agua rodando por las montañas, el susurro de los árboles… Era dejar atrás el cuerpo material lleno de limitaciones, encadenado a las emociones y a las debilidades físicas y ser más de lo que jamás soñó.

Los grandes maestros de la Trascendencia simplemente desaparecían en el aire, fundidos por completo con el Todo.

Por supuesto, ninguna de esas maravillas venía gratis, siempre había un precio a pagar y siempre era alto.

.- Te pide abandonar todo lo que has conocido, todo lo que has vivido.- Explicó Miyamoto.- Tu cuerpo no volverá a sentir cansancio, hambre o frío; ni tu corazón amor, odio o sentimiento alguno. Todo se irá, no te quedas con nada, incluso las caras se borran de tu memoria.

.- ¿Vale la pena?

.- Eso depende. Es necesario pensarlo bien: La Trascendencia es poder, poder en su estado más puro, más grande que cualquier otro que hayas conocido. Pero es también soledad.

Fue una breve conversación, pero lo había fascinado y aterrorizado más que ninguna otra cosa en ese viaje. Pensaba en todo eso, pensaba mucho en todas las implicancias y consecuencias; había logrado darle una mirada a la Trascendencia, había sido tan sólo una ojeada, pero la sensación había sido grandiosa. No había temor, no había pánico, ni nerviosismo, su mente era pura claridad, centrada únicamente en lo que tenía al frente, todo lo demás había desaparecido… Incluyendo a Fé.

No pudo evitar un gesto de dolor. Todavía no podía creer que había estado a punto de abandonarla a su suerte. Todavía no podía creer que en ese momento no había sentido nada, nada en absoluto por ella. Por nadie. Sólo tenía en mente la tarea, el objetivo y nada más.

No lo quería, no quería que se volviera a repetir, prefería lidiar con el miedo y la ansiedad a su manera, de la vieja forma, empujándola bien al fondo y tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

Además, todavía quedaba otra fuente de dónde extraer poder si era necesario, una a la que pocas veces había recurrido, pero que había probado ser increíblemente eficiente: Si Karai llegaba a hacerle algo a Fé, más le valía desaparecer de la Tierra, porque esta vez no habría nada que fuera a frenarlo de destruirla para siempre.

2-

Había oscuridad.

Había oscuridad y había frío y había dolor, pero no mucho más. Sólo eso, intercalado por oleadas de inconciencia, oleadas de dolor intenso, y el olor… un olor nauseabundo mezcla de sudor, sangre, miedo…

No sabía donde estaba, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, mucho, eso era seguro, horas, semanas, días ¿Tal vez sólo minutos? Como saberlo, sólo sabía que era eterno, sólo sabía que cada vez que cerraba los ojos y la oscuridad se la tragaba, llegaba a desear quedarse ahí, ahí por siempre. Pero luego la luz se colaba por entre los parpados y se daba cuenta de que todavía seguía viva y el mundo era un borrón opaco y confuso del cual era todavía demasiado conciente… sintiendo aún. Sintiendo algo presionando contra su pecho… algo presionando contra su cuerpo entero… algo sobre ella. No, no "algo". Alguien… No quería saber, pensaba en otra cosa, trataba al menos, trataba de no pensar, de dejar de estar ahí, pero sentía. Todavía sentía. Luego los golpes… algo fino, filoso tal vez ¿Una varilla? Intercalado con algo más contundente, un objeto grueso. Tal vez un puño.

Sintió el metal frío en las muñecas, raspando, mordiendo la piel, luego ruido de cadenas deslizándose, tirando sus brazos hacia arriba, por sobre su cabeza, el resto de su cuerpo dejándose arrastrar en la misma dirección, sin fuerza, sin oponer resistencia. Sintió nauseas y esperó a perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento, pero no pasó, siguió conciente, dolorosamente lúcida.

Apenas si podía ver, creía tener los ojos abiertos, pero no veía nada, estaba todo oscuro, sólo formas opacas y borrosas a su alrededor, las manos entumeciéndose por sobre su cabeza, el resto del cuerpo frío como el hielo, desnudo tal vez, tenía mucho frío… sintió que algo se acercaba, algo por el costado.

"Viene otra vez" pensó "Nuevamente, empezará nuevamente". En su mente gritó "No más" "Acaba con esto de una vez. Mátame de una vez" Pero no salió de ahí: aún si hubiera tenido fuerzas suficientes como para convertir eso en palabras, aún así, no le daría ese gusto. No le daría el placer de oírla gritar o suplicar, eso no, eso jamás.

Se había mantenido tan en silencio como había podido y así sería hasta que no pudiera aguantar más… se le formó al instante un hueco en el estomago al pensar en que aun faltaba para eso. Aún faltaba demasiado.

"Leo" pensaba entonces, repetía su nombre una y otra vez en su cabeza, como una invocación, una y otra vez, sin parar a pensar si serviría de algo, si en verdad vendría, si alguna vez la encontraría, sólo repetía, una y otra vez, sólo repetía…

La forma a su lado se estaba acercando nuevamente, pero entonces algo más pasó. Algo distinto en la habitación, un nuevo ruido, apenas un murmullo, pero la sombra se volvió a mirar por sobre su hombro, hacia una esquina de la habitación.

.- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? - Rugió la voz de la sombra, la misma voz que había estado escuchando todo ese rato, la misma asquerosa voz que había estado escuchando reír, maldecir, jadear durante todo ese rato.

La sombra se quedó mirando hacia la esquina, sin moverse, esperando una respuesta. Para ella, no era más que un borrón color carne frente a sus ojos, pero entonces otra cosa apareció frente a ellos, un manchón blanco, mucho más bajo.

.- Karai Sama autorizó el procedimiento.- Dijo una segunda voz, la voz del borrón blanco. Al hablar se movió hacia ella y pudo distinguir mejor sus contornos. El borrón blanco tenía algo en sus manos, algo pequeño y cilíndrico. – Dijo que ya que estaba aquí, más valía aprovechar la instancia…

.- ¿Y eso que es? - Preguntó la sombra con un obvio tono de desagrado en la voz a lo que el borrón se acercaba cada vez más.

.- Una nueva versión de la droga. Estoy tratando de ver hasta donde puedo aumentar la dosis sin hacer que los pobres desgraciados se mueran de inmediato.

El borrón aún hablaba cuando por fin logró llegar hasta su brazo. El objeto pequeño y cilíndrico fue acercado hasta su brazo y luego sintió un pinchazo profundo.

La sombra pareció reaccionar entonces.

.- ¡Ey! ¡Aún no he terminado! ¡Haz tus asuntos una vez que yo acabe! Si la maldita perra se muere de una sobredosis, te voy a…

La sombra seguía vociferando amenazas cuando sintió que el borrón blanco se acercaba más aún, esta vez a su rostro.

.- ¿Ada? - Sintió que la llamaban, en voz muy baja, muy cerca de su rostro. Abrió un poco más los ojos y por un segundo, el mundo a su alrededor fue un poco más claro.- Ada, despierta.- Siguió la voz.- La droga que te inyecté está por pegarte. Y fuerte. En cuanto la sientas, sólo muévete… corre. Corre Ada.

Todavía estaba escuchando esa voz cuando sintió que algo quemaba en sus venas, se abría paso desde dentro queriendo salir a través de su piel. Fue como un golpe de energía directo al corazón, todo de un viaje, fuego bajo la piel, ácido, tenía que sacarlo, tenía que aliviar esa sensación y en su mente sólo parecía haber una forma de lograrlo.

Sus piernas temblaban extrañamente, vibraciones que llegaban hasta su cabeza, por el rabillo del ojo vio la salida de la habitación y ya no hubo espacio para pensar o detenerse. Y de pronto no pareció haber nada capaz de retenerla.

Segundos más tarde sintió el aire frío chocando de golpe contra su cara y esas últimas palabras dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Corre, Ada, corre…

TBC


	32. Sigan al líder

**CAPÍTULO 31:**

**Sigan al líder**

Por un segundo pareció tan sencillo, sumergirse en la inopia, en la fascinación de los cuerpos saltando por doquier, de las paredes explotando, de los pedazos de concreto y fuego y de las sombras verdes que eran sus hermanos. Sólo quedarse ahí, de pie, haciendo una oda mental a la violencia y la destrucción, sintiéndose tan parte del caos y admirándose de poder moverse tan bien a través de él. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por volver a la realidad, la respiración se le agolpaba en los oídos y con la máscara puesta era todo lo que podía oír, el sonido de su respiración agitada. ¿Cómo podía alguien sobrevivir a eso? ¿Cómo alguien podía salir vivo de ese infierno? O al menos tener alguna idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Leo podría, eso lo sabía. El caos era un escenario conocido por el que podía moverse con naturalidad, sabiéndose el libreto de memoria, podía anticipar lo que iba a pasar, cómo iban a reaccionar y esa destreza les daba todos la seguridad para no volverse locos. Pero ahora estaba él en su lugar y su mente se movía a la velocidad del lodo, tratando de darle sentido a lo que veía.

Chocaron la camioneta contra la puerta principal y tuvieron el tiempo justo para salir de la cabina antes de que todo explotara en mil pedazos, aprovecharon la confusión para aumentarla un poco más: lanzaron las bombas de gas con la droga que había preparado Leonardo y, máscaras puestas, se movieron hacia el piso siguiente.

Miguel y Raph iban a darle el tiempo y la distracción necesaria para instalar las bombas aquí y allá en lugares estratégicos para que todo ese quilombo se viniera abajo con espectacular precisión. No era la primera vez que hacían pedazos la Torre Saki, y la verdad era que después de la primera vez había perdido en parte su encanto.

Pero entonces se había quedado pegado ahí, en medio de la nada, en vez de moverse hacia el punto siguiente tras esa columna frente a él. Si Leo estuviera ahí, sólo tendría que avanzar sabiéndose con la espalda cubierta y con suficiente espacio como para concentrarse sólo en poner las cargas. Pero no estaba y Raphael le daba miradas de reojo, entre preocupadas y furiosas al ver que se quedaba parado como un imbécil en medio de todo el jaleo, mientras él pateaba cabezas a diestra y siniestra con increíble violencia.

Se volvió a mirar a Miguel; como de costumbre había desconectado su mente y dejaba que su cuerpo se moviera en piloto automático. Era rápido y ágil y más flexible que ninguno de los otros, ni siquiera necesitaba concentrarse demasiado para lograrlo, era poco probable que cayera en una parálisis de terror como la que tenía en ese momento, así que era sólo él el que estaba dando vergüenza...

Respiró profundo, dejó ir el aire y contó hasta cinco, porque cinco segundos eran suficientes para ceder al pánico y luego saltó hacia adelante.

2-

_You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you.- __Breath, Breaking Benjamin_

Cuando Leonardo llegó a la Torre, las nubes de humo ya salían por los ventanales y se elevaban hacia la cima. No estaba preocupado por que a alguna autoridad pudiera resultarle extraño y quisiera intervenir, eso nunca ocurría. La Torre Saki era un mundo aparte que se regulaba según sus propias reglas y si Karai no quería a la policía ahí, ellos jamás se acercarían. Toda la ciudad venía haciendo la vista gorda desde hacia tanto tiempo, que ya nada llamaba la atención. Llevaban tanto tiempo controlados por El Pie que ya nadie se daba cuenta siquiera.

Sus hermanos ya estaban dentro, ya estaban haciendo lo suyo, el lugar era un caos y las fuerzas corrían desordenadas y dispersas. El escenario perfecto. A ella no le importaría un poco de destrucción, el sonido de la batalla era lo único que la hacía sentir viva, él lo sabía, estaría ahí, en medio del infierno, esperándolo. No quiso, pero su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido, sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de energía, entumido y agotado, revivía ante la idea de encontrarla, como había sido siempre.

Podía ser el monstruo sanguinario más despiadado que jamás había conocido, la mujer más cruel que había tenido que enfrentar, una perra rencorosa y llena de odio… y aun así no dejaba de fascinarlo. Su piel era un lago de leche tan increíblemente frío, sus ojos eran capaces de escarbar en lo profundo y hacer trizas lo que encontrara, su cuerpo era capaz de destruir en menos de un suspiro y aun así, no podía quitarle la vista de encima porque era lo más perfecto que había visto jamás, cada movimiento, cada giro, cada músculo que tensaba.

Su cuerpo se estremecía por la anticipación, incluso si iba decidido a apretar su delicado cuello hasta hacerla hablar, a retorcerle los brazos si se negaba, a acabar con ella, no podía evitarlo y se odiaba a sí mismo porque la idea de destruirla lo destruía un poco a él también. Se odiaba a sí mismo porque en lo profundo, bien enterrado en su interior, todavía quedaba un pedacito de él que sentía que Fé sólo era una excusa para volver a verla.

Se castigó a sí mismo forzando su cuerpo otra vez, lanzándose hacia adelante en un salto casi sin preparación. El dolor fue paralizante, pero se sintió bien, lo dejó circular un poco por su cuerpo y luego lo ignoró. Músculos y huesos estaban ahí, pero había dejado de sentirlos, arrastraba una piltrafa de sí mismo de la que ni siquiera era consiente, pero daba lo mismo, en tanto pudiera llevarlo hacia arriba, hacia lo más alto.

Ingresó a la Torre unos cinco pisos debajo del jardín. Se movió entre las sombras, con el eco de las explosiones en los pisos de más abajo a su alrededor, con la certeza de que todos los mecanismos de seguridad ya habían sido desactivados, aunque poco importaba, había aprendido a moverse entre ellos hacía tiempo, esa no era su primera visita furtiva a ese lugar, pero sí sintió alivio, un alivio increíble que casi le hacía sentir feliz, aún en ese lugar, aún en esas circunstancias; el tener que avanzar preocupado sólo de sí mismo, sólo de su propio objetivo, sin nadie que dependiera de él, sin nadie a quien guiar, sin obligar a su mente a pensar tres movimientos adelante, no sólo por él, por otras tres personas más también. No se había dado cuenta de lo agotador que podía resultar hasta que no necesitó hacerlo. Le hizo sentir increíblemente liviano. Ojalá fuera así siempre, si Doni podía hacerlo bien, si los demás podían hacerlo bien, entonces ya no lo necesitarían más… entonces tal vez… tal vez algún día.

Mientras tanto, el cuerpo se le ponía frío y su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora, porque el aroma a jazmín estaba en el aire y su interior le advertía que el momento había llegado.

3-

"_The Last Song I'm Wasting on you"- Evanescence_

Lo siente incluso antes de verlo en el jardín. Lo ve cruzar las sombras en su dirección y lo sigue con la vista hasta que se encuentra completamente al descubierto. Se da cuenta de sus propias mejoras, porque puede verlo antes de que él revele su presencia, eso antes no ocurría ¿Es ella la que se ha vuelto más hábil o es Leonardo el que se ha vuelto más torpe? espera que así sea y la idea de ser ella la responsable la llena de un placer que hacía tiempo no experimentaba. Echaba de menos esa euforia y debía reconocer que no la había vuelto a sentir en batalla desde la última vez que lo había enfrentado. Nadie más le producía esa felicidad exultante al combatir y a nadie más desearía tanto abrir la garganta y cortarlo por la mitad más que a él. Era el deseo de su vida. Pero no así, no como ese día en el jardín cuando vino con la chica, no con miedo, no restringiéndose, no conteniéndose. Así no. Jamás en su vida lo había visto perder el control, perderse en la ira, nublarse por el odio y eso era algo que deseaba poder ver con toda su alma. Si tan sólo supiera… pero lo sabría.

Mientras, verlo roto, por fuera y por dentro, traspasado por el dolor, era algo igualmente delicioso.

Le tomó menos que un parpadeo llegar hasta ella. Se saltó las tediosas presentaciones, desenfundó en el aire, sin ningún vestigio de represión. Deseosa de algo de emoción extra, Karai esperó hasta el último momento para desenfundar ella misma y rechazar el primer ataque.

Disfrutó de la ola de miedo y sorpresa que la recorrió cuando lo vio venir hacia ella, completamente enfurecido, sólo un segundo, sólo un instante, antes de que el adiestramiento tomara el control y le ordenara a su cuerpo qué hacer.

La chica tenía razón, se había vuelto más rápido. Estaba fatigado y ansioso, la respiración desordenada lo delataba, y aun así, jamás había visto esa velocidad antes.

.- ¡¿Dónde está?!- Rugió, sin parar, sin tomar un respiro, un ataque tras otro, sin darle oportunidad a la mujer de salir de su estupefacción y fascinación. - ¡¿Dónde está?!

Pero Karai no era de las que cedían, tampoco de las que se dejaban impresionar por mucho tiempo.

.- No está aquí.- Respondió simplemente.

Karai rechazó el último ataque con las manos desnudas, sólo las puso delante de sí y Leo sintió como si golpeara una pared. Un destello azul alcanzó a brillar frente a sus ojos antes de salir impulsado hacia atrás. Mientras trataba de recuperar el equilibrio y analizar qué acababa de pasar, procesaba en su mente las palabras de la mujer.

.- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está, Karai? ¿Dónde la tienes?

Karai lo observó, como su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, como a pesar de reflejar en su rostro la sorpresa por la forma en que rechazó su ataque, no decía nada al respecto. Sólo estaba pensando en la chica y era esa insistencia en mencionarla lo que en verdad la hacía enfurecer. Acababa de verle un movimiento que jamás había enseñado, pero no dejaba de pensar en la chica. En otros tiempos, no se habría detenido hasta saber de dónde venía ese poder y cuáles eran sus límites.

.- Ya te lo dije. No está aquí. Mucho me temo que no esté en ninguna parte a estas alturas.

La expresión de Leo se ensombreció.

.- ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

.- Sabes muy bien qué hice con ella ¿Qué pensabas? Tan joven, tan ingenua ¿Cómo no hacerla pedazos? ¿Cómo resistirme a destruirla? Prácticamente me suplicó que lo hiciera… prácticamente la empujaste hacia mí.

Leo no la dejó terminar. Se lanzó contra ella nuevamente, siguiendo con atención sus movimientos mientras lo hacía, tratando de bloquear la furia que le impedía pensar claro, tratando de ignorar el terror que sentía en el estomago. Imágenes de Fé hecha pedazos desfilaron por su mente y las sintió tan reales como si las estuviera viendo frente a sus ojos. Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo suplicando, si tan sólo hubiera sirvido para algo.

.- ¿Dónde?- Su espada golpeó nuevamente contra la nada frente a la mujer mientras veía su cuerpo girar, describiendo un haz de luz azul.- ¡¿Dónde?!- Sus manos dibujaban una figura en el aire y el mundo pareció detenerse a su alrededor, la figura se volvía translucida, la forma de una esfera de luz azul en las manos de Karai. De pronto salió despedida de sus manos a una velocidad descomunal, directo hacia su cuerpo. Sus reflejos lo obligaron a hacer el intento por esquivarlo, pero su parte consiente fue más fuerte: en vez de retroceder avanzó, directo hacia la bola de luz azul.

Le pegó de lleno en el cuerpo como si fuera de concreto, haciendo fuerza en dirección contraria, casi irresistible, pero Leo continuaba empujando. Todo a su alrededor era azul translucido, al otro lado de la luz, Karai lo observaba con una mezcla de sorpresa y fascinación. Primera vez que probaba sus nuevas habilidades en Leo, podía ver que le hacia daño, aun así el muy maldito intentaba pasar a través de la energía. Se movió hacia él, dejando de lado la observación, decidida a usar la ventaja que tenía.

Una parte de la cabeza de Leo quería saber qué diablos era eso, qué diablos era eso que acababa de hacer Karai, de dónde venían esas nuevas habilidades; a la otra parte le importaba un bledo, sólo quería a Fé y ni siquiera estaba muy interesada en defenderse. Esa última parte ganó al final. Vio a Karai acercarse por arriba, caer sobre él y borrar de un plumazo las espadas de sus manos. Sin detenerse continuó el ataque y Leo apenas tuvo el tiempo de adaptarse al nuevo escenario. Cada golpe de la mujer era como un mazo de concreto. Se había vuelto más fuerte, sin duda, más poderosa. Sus movimientos no tenían la elegancia ni la precisión a que estaba acostumbrado, pero golpeando con esa energía poco importaba. Él, en contraste, se había vuelto físicamente más débil y si no se concentraba, uno de esos golpes iba a desnucarlo. Estaba golpeando tan duro como Raphael.

Necesitaba espacio, necesitaba salir de su alcance y la única ventaja que tenía en ese momento era su velocidad, de la que ni siquiera podía exagerar. Con sólo un poco, apenas un esfuerzo, salió de su vista, se alejó momentáneamente de su campo de visión, dejándola boquiabierta en medio del jardín, mientras Leo iba a perderse en medio de las sombras, jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aliento, agarrándose con fuerza de las últimas energías que le quedaban.

.- ¿Dónde está?- Volvió a preguntar desde la oscuridad.

.- No está aquí.- Respondió ella con descuido mientras escudriñaba a su alrededor sin poder encontrarlo.- No está aquí, no está en ninguna parte más. Olvídala.

.- ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

Karai lanzó una carcajada, genuinamente divertida. Sí, pensaba, emocionada, al fin había podido hacerle daño, al fin lo había lastimado profundamente. Imaginaba la cara que pondría al ver su cuerpo, si es que aún quedaba algo de ella, imaginaba la furia, imaginaba la rabia, el dolor y la culpa. Imaginaba todo el daño que había logrado hacerle sin siquiera levantar una espada contra él y se sentía orgullosa de ello. Ganaba, por primera vez ganaba la partida y tal vez el juego.

.- Se acabó Leonardo. Está muerta. Y si no lo está, lo estará pronto, tu hermano se encargó de eso.

Leo se sintió mareado en su escondite.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Las bombas que sembró por todas partes. Sé lo que hiciste, sé lo que están haciendo, si lo han logrado hasta acá fue sólo porque los dejé hacer. Vuelen todo en pedazos, pero ninguno de ustedes saldrá vivo de esto.

Leo salió de su escondite como una exhalación. No pensó en nada, ni en el estado de su cuerpo, ni en lo que pasaría después, sólo quería acabar con todo de una vez. Karai no lo vio venir, aun cuando tenía la mano de Leo cerrándose alrededor de su cuello, cuando era levantada por los aires, le costó un par de segundos darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. No lo vio venir, no supo de dónde había salido, era como se hubiera materializado ahí frente a ella, con una velocidad impresionante. No era posible, no así, no era posible. Entre la impresión y la presión en su cuello, apenas si emitió sonido.

Vio su cara, desfigurada por una rabia que jamás había visto en él. Jamás lo había visto así de furioso y, sin embargo, el pensamiento que vino a su mente no tuvo nada que ver con el momento. Cuando vio su cara lo supo, supo que lo que habían tenido alguna vez, esa amistad, esa conexión, la camaradería, todo eso que alguna vez la hizo sentir bien, que le gustó, todo eso se había muerto. Muerto para siempre, completamente destruido, con todo lo que se habían hecho el uno al otro en ese tiempo, jamás lo había sentido así antes, era sólo ahora, al ver su cara, que estuvo absolutamente segura de que lo que había sido alguna vez, jamás volvería.

La mano de Leo le cortó la respiración, las suyas fueron instintivamente a tratar de detenerlo, pero no logró nada. La presión no aflojaba y por un segundo pensó que Leo iba a continuar hasta matarla, así sin más, sin una batalla más. Pero entonces sólo la arrojó al suelo, con fuerza, sin intentar refrenarse o medirse como solía hacerlo. ¿Acaso ella no quería verlo perder el control? Acá lo tenía. Comenzó a reír otra vez.

.- ¿Acaso lo logré? ¿Logré hacer que perdieras tu bondadosa naturaleza?

Leo se inclinó sobre ella y la cogió esta vez por las solapas, levantándola otra vez del suelo.

.- No tienes idea de hasta donde me estás empujando. Te voy a dar la última oportunidad, dime dónde está. Ahora.

.- No serviría de nada. Si no está muerta aún, lo estará en cuanto empiecen a explotar las bombas que puso tu hermano…

.- ¡¿Dónde?!

Karai rio suavemente, disfrutando el momento. Ella era a la que tenían por el cuello, pero era él quien se estaba muriendo. Le parecía tan delicioso.

Leo sintió como se dejaba ir otra vez por la ira, volvió a apretar el cuello de la mujer, tan delicado y frágil que parecía poder romperse con una sola de sus manos. Puso una rodilla sobre el pecho de Karai y presionó su peso contra ella, impidiéndole hacer el menor movimiento. Podía ser menos fuerte que antes, pero seguía siendo lo suficiente para ella, aún con toda esa fuerza nueva que tenía. Al menos eso creía, pero poco le importaba ahora medirse con ella, de hecho, trataba de controlarse para no matarla de un viaje. Debía admitir lo bien que se sentía, dejar correr esa energía por su cuerpo, sin represión, sin control. Se sentía al borde, en el límite a punto de una explosión o el completo desquiciamiento y aunque en parte se sentía aterrado, también le resultaba embriagador.

.- ¡¿Dónde?!

.- Sabes que no voy a decírtelo. Quédate y mátame, hazme el favor y pierde valiosos segundos que podrías usar tratando de salvarla, si es que hay algo que salvar de ella todavía…

Leo la miró un par de segundos y luego la arrojó al piso con fuerza. Sin volverse a mirarla, siguió su camino hacia la salida del jardín.

.- Ponte en mi camino y vas a desear no haber nacido.- Dijo mientras envainaba y a Karai no le quedó duda de que decía la verdad.

Se quedó mirándolo mientras se alejaba. Supo enseguida que la próxima vez que se vieran sería la última.

Leo salió al calor de las explosiones y las nubes de humo y gas alucinógeno. Recordó las bombas de gas que él mismo había fabricado y la máscara que se había cuidado de guardar en el cinturón utilitario. En su camino encontró un par de grupos de guardias, tan desorientados o frenéticos que apenas si dieron alguna dificultad. Aun así, el desorden en ese momento lo mismo podía jugarle en contra que favorecerle; las tropas agitadas eran fáciles de disgregar, pero él era sólo uno y perderse en medio del caos resultaría fatal. Fatal para Fé.

Buscó salir a la superficie, seria más fácil comunicarse. A esas alturas, los aparatitos electromagnéticos de Donatello ya harían imposible usar nada electrónico en el interior del edificio. Buscó una ventana y salió por ella, parapetándose en la saliente de la cornisa. El frescor de la noche y los ruidos de la ciudad contrataban con el tumulto de adentro. Afuera, con todos sus ruidos, sirenas, los truenos de la tormenta que se avecinaba, se sentía mil veces más tranquilo.

Se acercó el teléfono a la boca, esperando que la señal pudiera llegar hasta el interior.

.- Don…- Habló temeroso en cuanto sintió un rumor del otro lado. No entendió enseguida que decían, pero reconoció la voz de Donatello y se sintió un tanto aliviado.

La idea de no poder encontrar por sí sólo una solución siempre lo sumergía de inmediato en la desesperanza y cuando Donatello lo escuchó del otro lado del teléfono, pudo notarlo de inmediato.

Después de una breve explicación, Don pensó con fuerza. De todos, era el que más conocía las instalaciones, las había visto miles de veces al estudiar los videos de vigilancia y las fotos del satélite y aun así, cómo dar una respuesta con seguridad.

.- No lo sé, Leo…

.- Si tuvieras que adivinar.

.- No sé como hacer eso.

.- Don…

.- Dame un segundo.- Don pensó con fuerza. Como fuera que lo viera, no podía hacer más que adivinar, la chica podía estar en cualquiera de las instalaciones del Pie, lo más que podía intentar era una buena suposición pero había una oportunidad en cuatro para equivocarse. – Los edificios estaban vacíos, no hay nada ahí. Nada útil. Pero en el puerto…

.- El buque.

.- Está equipado de pies a cabeza, es una fortaleza flotante.

.- ¿Crees qué sea ahí…?

.- No sé, Leo ¿Qué harías tú en su lugar?

Leo pensó. En realidad esa era justo la forma de ver las cosas, él ya sabía como pensar como Karai. Si se tratara de él y tuviera algo que esconder, elegiría el más improbable de los lugares. Pero se trataba de Karai y la idea de un duelo sobre la cubierta de un buque en medio del océano, con las olas rugiendo alrededor, le sería irresistible. Seguro ya tenia el escenario preparado para él, el segundo acto estaría esperándolo para comenzar.

.- Leo…

.- Don.

.- Pensando que en caso de emergencia usarían el buque como vía de escape, yo…

.- ¿Si?

.- Quise asegurarme de inutilizarlo por completo.

.- ¿Qué…?

.- Está tapado de explosivos, Leo, va a hacerse polvo sin remedio.

.- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

.- El detonador está programado para activarse a medianoche, tal vez media hora …

Don quería decirle que no alcanzaría a llegar, que estaban a media hora del muelle, que con suerte llegaría a observar la explosión, que si la chica estaba ahí, no había mucho que pudiera hacer por ella, pero seguro Leo ya lo estaría pensando.

.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

.- Voy al muelle.

Ni siquiera pensó en tratar de disuadirlo, sería inútil y por otro lado, estaba esperando a que Leo al menos lo intentara.

.- Tendrán que seguir solos.

.- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

.- Sigue como planeamos, tú puedes hacerlo, sólo asegúrate de una cosa...

Leo se agazapó, volviendo su cuerpo en dirección al muelle, tratando de calcular la distancia, tratando de identificar la mayor cantidad de obstáculos, tratando de encontrar el camino más rápido. Acomodó su peso al borde de la cornisa, concentrando toda su energía en el próximo esfuerzo.

.- Destruye este lugar, Don. Que no quede piedra sobre piedra.

Se impulsó hacia adelante y pronto fue solo un borrón en medio del aire.

TBC


	33. Y ahora, sólo cenizas

CAPITULO 32:

Y ahora, sólo cenizas.

1-

Leonardo salió corriendo como un poseso, como si el resto del mundo no existiera, dejándola sola en medio del jardín.

La mujer respiró profundo, volviendo a recuperar la calma, reponiéndose del pequeño ejercicio de lucha que acababa de tener. A pesar del desastre que aún bullía en el resto del edificio, su mente estaba tranquila y su cuerpo relajado. Se tomó un segundo para reflexionar, algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo; hasta el momento en el que Leonardo había salido corriendo, había tenido miedo de descubrir lo que realmente quería su corazón y que resultara ser algo completamente imposible de conseguir, ahora, la sensación de final era tan profunda, tan definitiva, que nada de eso importaba, todo terminaría de todas formas, de una forma u otra y eso la liberaba de cualquier temor que hubiera podido tener… y a la vez la sumía en una tristeza absoluta y devastadora y eso no lo podía evitar.

El fin. Al fin.

Se volvió hacía la ciudad, hacia los rascacielos y las luces, hacía los ruidos y la selva nocturna. Cómo le gustaría verlos arder, a todos ellos, ardiendo en llamas hasta que no quedara nada, poder empezar de nuevo y olvidar todo lo que una vez fue, su padre, Leonardo, todo. Una nueva Karai se alzaría, libre de culpas, libre de malos recuerdos, libre de toda decepción, más fuerte y más poderosa que nunca.

Era eso lo que más deseaba en el mundo, olvidar. Olvidarlos a todos.

Daba igual que la Torre Saki se cayera a pedazos, se sentía capaz de disfrutar la destrucción, todo comenzaría a desmoronarse y Leonardo, sin querer, le había ayudado, él y los otros. Por fin lo había entendido, no era resistiéndolos que los derrotaría.

Sonrió mientras se acercaba el aparato de comunicaciones a la boca, murmurando una palabra apenas audible.

2-

Donatello terminaba de ubicar la última carga explosiva cuando el edificio se estremeció con un sonido gutural.

.- No hasta que salgamos de aquí- Gritó Raph furioso, Don le devolvió una expresión de perplejidad.

.- Yo no fui

.- De dónde vino la explosión, entonces…

Apenas había terminado la frase cuando otra explosión estremeció el lugar.

.- Eso se sintió de mucho más cerca…- murmuró preocupado Don. Miguel se acercó a ellos mientras a su alrededor, los soldados que aún quedaban de pie comenzaban a huir en todas direcciones.

.- ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó a gritos Miguel para hacerse oír entre el tumulto.

Otra explosión detonó en el lugar y Don vio confirmado lo que estaba sospechando.

.- Esas no son mis explosiones.

.- Qué diablos…- Estaba por gritarle Raph cuando Don lo interrumpió.

.- Las explosiones están avanzando por el edificio.- Don se puso en movimiento, indicándole a los otros que le siguieran mientras tomaba velocidad.

.- ¿Qué demonios pasa?

.- Que esa bruja está haciendo exactamente lo que pensaba hacer yo, sólo que una media hora antes, cuando todavía estamos acá adentro. Debemos irnos, sus explosiones van a hacer detonar las mías y no queremos estar en el medio cuando eso suceda.

Don corrió hacia las escaleras seguido de los otros dos.

.- No estarás pensando que bajemos todas estas escaleras hasta abajo ¿verdad?

.- No, sólo hasta ponernos a la altura de alguno de los edificios cercanos, escapar por ahí. Y esperar a que resistan.

.- Ah, claro, porque eso suena muchísimo más fácil.

3-

"Olvídalo, no tiene sentido. Ella ya no está y es demasiado tarde. Y es tu culpa."

El mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor mientras corría, escuchando esa voz en su cabeza que sonaba tan clara y real. Lo confundía y desorientaba y varias veces estuvo a punto de caer. Muchas veces quiso hacerlo. Casi quiso convencerse de que no quedaba nada más por hacer, al menos así podría descansar...

A su alrededor, las cosas pasaban tan rápido, que no alcanzaba a distinguirlas, eran sólo manchas de colores, la lluvia que caía se pulverizaba antes de llegar a mojarlo, corría más rápido de lo que jamás lo había hecho y no estaba seguro de que fuera a servir para algo. La energía de su cuerpo lo abandonaba sin remedio.

"Esta muerta y lo sabes, así es como la encontrarás y ya no hay nada que hacer. Era su destino desde que te conoció, quedarse contigo fue su sentencia, sabías muy bien que esto pasaría, cada segundo que la mantenías a tu lado era un riesgo y aun así seguiste, sabías muy bien que Karai esperaba en las sombras, deseando encontrar algo que amaras para poder destruirlo frente a tus ojos y por fin se lo diste."

"Está muerta y lo sabes y es tu culpa"

La voz seguía una y otra vez mientras sus piernas se disolvían y la vista se le nublaba y parecía demasiado tener que luchar contra ese cuerpo que no resistía y contra su cabeza que trataba de convencerlo de que tal vez fuera mejor que todo acabara de una vez, pero lo hacía, lo estaba intentando. No quería parar, no podía, Fé era todo lo que tenía, todo lo que le quedaba, era lo único que le daba alguna esperanza de que las cosas pudieran ser distintas para él. No podía perderla, no a ella, no podía dejar que nadie más muriera… menos ella que jamás había hecho nada, que jamás había tenido nada que ver con esa masacre en la que había estado metido todos esos años, esa pesadilla de la que era el único responsable, no, ella no tenía nada que ver, ella no había hecho nada! No podía terminar así, no! Ella no…

Su cuerpo era sólo un jirón de carne que no resistiría mucho más y el cansancio lo estaba consumiendo más allá de las palabras.

Deseó poder hacer desaparecer su cuerpo, desvanecerlo en una nube de humo, volverlo líquido como las gotas de agua o sólo una racha de viento que corriera ligera, sin dolor, sin pesar, sin cansancio, sin una mente tratando de hundirlo. Sólo su conciencia vagamente consiente de sí mismo.

Comenzó como un tenue siseo, como si estuviera prendiéndose fuego, luego un rayo de luz blanca cegadora explotó frente a sus ojos, borrando todo a su alrededor.

Y de después nada.

Su cuerpo dejó de importar, su mente dejó de importar, la claridad en su cabeza era absoluta y a su alrededor el mundo dejó de tener peso, si un muro de piedra se hubiese interpuesto en su camino, simplemente habría pasado a través de él. Sintió que podía llegar hasta el muelle con sólo desearlo, la luz blanca lo envolvió y lo liberó, lo llenó de poder y de inopia y las limitaciones comenzaron a desaparecer, el miedo, la angustia, la culpa, todo se fue. Él sabía lo que era porque ya lo había sentido antes, esa sensación era conocida, lo fascinaba y aterraba al mismo tiempo, pero vio ahora que era su única oportunidad y se entregó a ella. Iba a dejar que la Trascendencia tomara posesión de su cuerpo por primera vez sin resistirse, por primera vez sin miedo y la sensación de libertad fue absoluta. Siempre había temido hacerlo porque sabia que después de eso no había vuelta atrás, que tal vez cambiara para siempre y sintiéndose todavía tan obligado con su familia, con sus amigos, con Fé… nunca se había atrevido a dejarse llevar de esa manera, pero salvarla era lo único que importaba y daría lo que fuera.

Se movía tan rápido que parecía desaparecer en un punto y reaparecer en otro. En un par de segundos estuvo en el muelle, justo antes de que la lluvia cayera con toda su fuerza sobre la ciudad.

4-

Don, Raph y Miguel se movieron lo más rápido posible, sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás, con un calor creciente en la nuca y el rumor de algo grande y pesado avanzando hacia ellos a sus espaldas. La estructura sobre ellos estaba cediendo, los escombros y el polvo impedían ver nada, en cualquier momento todo se venia encima de ellos, aquí y allá veían soldados del pie corriendo desordenados en todas direcciones, pero a nadie ya le interesaba enfrentarse con ellos, sólo trataban de salvar sus propios pellejos. Parecía difícil de creer, pero finalmente resultaba el plan perfecto, jamás lo vieron venir ni se les pasó por la mente que Karai pudiera destruir su propio edificio sólo para matarlos.

"Bien pensando, perra", pensaba Raph, si tan sólo ella moría también al menos valdría la pena.

Pero no estaba pensando realmente en morirse, no ese día, no así. Supo que a Don se le había acabado el impulso de liderazgo en el momento en que las cosas empezaron a salir distinto al plan que tenía en mente. Era bueno, realmente bueno, a la hora de planificar, pero siempre había sido pésimo improvisando. Por suerte, la parte en la que había que salvar la vida la podía cubrir él lo más bien.

Corrieron los pisos que faltaban hasta legar a la altura del edificio contiguo, el que contaba con helipuerto en la azotea. Parecía un lugar perfecto para aterrizar. Casi sin pensar, Raph sacó un pequeño explosivo de su cinturón y lo pegó al vidrio de a ventana. En cuestión de segundos el vidrio estalló, una pequeña explosión seguida de una más grande en algún punto muy cerca de sus cabezas.

Sin apenas perturbarse, atravesaron la ventana en dirección a la azotea contigua, tal vez sólo algunos segundos antes de que el techo encima de ellos se viniera abajo.

Llegar al otro lado no fue fácil, la distancia era enorme, se quedaron cortos en la mitad y de no ser por la kusarigama de Miguel, habrían caído en la acera dejando una fea mancha.

Desde la relativa seguridad que presentaba el techo del edificio contiguo, alcanzaron a ver como caía la Torre Saki a su destino final, antes de que el polvo y los restos los obligaran a correr en busca de refugio.

No era la primera vez que la Torre caía, pero nunca antes se había sentido así, con tanto sabor a final. Ninguno dijo nada, pero estuvieron completamente convencidos de que esta vez, no volvería a levantarse, de que esta vez era la definitiva.

5-

El agua pudo alcanzarlo por fin cuando se detuvo, corría por su cuerpo en chorros, entumeciéndolo. El lugar estaba desolado, apenas unas luces aquí y allá en el puerto y unas cuantas más sobre la cubierta del barco. Nadie a la vista, sólo el sonido del mar meciéndose bajo la tormenta.

Avanzó rápido, pero con precaución, atento a cada esquina, pero nadie trató de detenerlo, nadie se cruzó en su camino y sin problemas estuvo sobre la cubierta del barco, consiente que estaba a sólo unos minutos de que todo volara en pedazos.

Estaba por gritar el nombre de Fé, aun cuando probablemente su voz se perdiera en la tormenta, cuando vio la sombra parada en un rincón. La luz era mínima, pero no la necesitaba, pudo distinguir la silueta del discípulo de Karai a la perfección, la tenía impresa en la memoria porque sabía que iba a volver a encontrárselo pronto, el muchachito sediento de sangre que apenas si lograba controlar sus impulsos o esconder su locura, seguro que lo volvería a ver muy pronto, pensó.

Pensó en eliminarlo, acabar con él en un parpadeo y al instante su cuerpo se tensó para obedecer a ese instinto, pero se detuvo. No sabía si sería capaz de registrar sólo todo ese lugar y encontrarla antes de que las bombas estallaran.

.- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó con voz firme y sin emoción a medida que se acercaba al muchacho, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Llegó frente él, lo suficientemente cerca como para ver la expresión de su cara, las facciones contrahechas, desfiguradas por la rabia, la mano empuñando con fuerza la espada.

.- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó nuevamente y esta vez su voz dejó entrever la impaciencia.- Dime donde está y te dejaré salir de aquí. Mantente en silencio y todos moriremos, este lugar explotará en pedazos en cualquier momento.

.- Lo sé. Está sembrado de explosivos y todos nos iremos al infierno, no pienso decirte nada y...

La frase del muchacho quedó sin completar, suspendida en el aire, su boca abierta en medio de una palabra. Sintió una ráfaga de viento golpearlo con fuerza en un costado, dejándolo por completo paralizado y confundido. No sabía qué acababa de pasar, tenía a Leonardo frente a él hacía un solo un segundo atrás y ahora ya no. Miró a su lado, parpadeando perplejo aún y, tendido inerte en el suelo, encontró un brazo cortado un poco más abajo del hombro sosteniendo una espada en la mano.

Tardó unas cuantas fracciones de segundo en entender, mientras una corriente fría comenzaba a subirle por la espina, levantó el brazo instintivamente, pero sólo un trozo continuaba aún adherido al resto de su cuerpo. Miraba el muñón con la boca abierta y temblando, cuando sintió el metal frio contra el cuello y una voz junto al oído.

.- Es la última vez que te pregunto. ¿Dónde está? o seguiré cortando hasta que respondas.

La mente del muchacho no juntaba cabos, cómo era que Leonardo había llegado ahí tan de prisa, cómo era que había pasado lo que acababa de pasar, no podía ser. Sin embargo, su locura absorbía fácilmente la sorpresa y pronto se había sacudido por completo la estupefacción. De un salto se alejó de Leonardo, rodando junto a su antiguo brazo, recogiendo la espada de sus viejos dedos con la mano que le quedaba. Leo no se movió, sólo lo dejó hacer, con la tranquilidad de saber que hiciera lo que hiciese, el muchacho no tenía la menor escapatoria.

.- Por favor no insistas.- Continuó.- Te pido que no lo intentes, no deseo matarte, pero lo haré si no me dices lo que quiero saber.

.- No tiene caso, no la encontrarás, no antes de que este lugar vuele en pedazos. Nos iremos juntos y podré decirle a mi ama Karai que te llevé conmigo al infierno la próxima vez que la vea.

Leonardo se agazapó, impaciente.

.- ¡¿Dónde está?!- Rugió.

.- No vas a volver a verla jamás. Aunque me hubiera gustado ver la expresión de tu cara al ver su cuerpo destrozado. Realmente nos divertimos juntos…

El muchacho alcanzó a ver el rostro de Leonardo temblar de rabia, su expresión cambiar en un instante, pero eso fue todo lo que alcanzó a ver y, en definitiva, fue lo último que alcanzó a ver en su vida.

El cuello del joven no ofreció la menor resistencia, la espada pasó limpiamente sin la menor dificultad, ni siquiera alcanzó a adoptar una posición defensiva, la cabeza cayó hacia atrás y golpeó el suelo pesadamente, con un pequeño chapoteo. Casi al instante, Leo se maldijo por haberse dejado llevar, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Todavía estaba respirando agitado, terminando de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, cuando vio una sombra aparecer por la esquina de su ojo.

Una figura humana se movía pesadamente, de muro a muro, apenas teniéndose en pie. Leo creyó reconocerlo, pero sólo vagamente. Evaluó el peligro y dejó que avanzara libremente hasta él, pero a pocos metros se detuvo, levantó la vista y se desplomó finalmente, incapaz de dar un paso más.

Leo se acercó y se inclinó sobre él, reconociendo finalmente al hombre, aún con la cara desfigurada a golpes.

Costas, el científico del Pie, el padre de Fé.

El viejo boqueó, tratando de decir algo, Leo se aproximó, inclinándose sobre el viejo.

.- Ya no está acá, huyó.- Dijo débilmente.- Debes encontrarla.

Leo sintió que la vida le volvía al cuerpo. Comenzó a levantar al viejo del suelo, pero éste trató de zafarse de él.

.- Vamos, te sacaré de aquí, este lugar va a explotar en cualquier momento…

.- Lo sé… déjame. No tengo nada más que hacer en este mundo. No iré contigo.

.- Pero…

.- Vete ahora, encuéntrala. Hice lo que pude por ayudarla, pero… Dile que, dile que…

El viejo se detuvo. No supo que decir, qué podía decir, sonaba tan absurdo pedirle a la chica que lo perdonara, ¿cómo? aún si estuviera en su espíritu hacerlo, quien podría perdonar todo eso. No, no podía ni siquiera decirlo, mucho menos esperarlo. No, no lo haría.

El viejo sólo se quedó en silencio.

.- Vete ya…- murmuró débilmente y Leo se puso de pie, justo en el momento en que la primera de las explosiones estallaba.

Salir de ahí rápidamente no fue un problema para él, estuvo fuera del área de peligro cuando el buque estallaba en pedazos iluminando la noche, no dejando nada en absoluto sobre el puerto, si algo tenía que concederle a Donatello es que no hacía nada a medias.

Rogó en su interior porque el viejo estuviera diciendo la verdad, por que Fé hubiera logrado salir de ahí. Rogó porque se hubiera puesto a salvo.

Miró a su alrededor, la noche era más oscura que nunca y la lluvia caía con furia. Todo el mundo se caía a pedazos y su espíritu estaba aguantando apenas. Tomó aire y con todas sus fuerzas gritó el nombre Fé, pero la lluvia se tragó su voz y luego no quedó nada.

No tan lejos de ahí, en la ciudad, tres edificios explotaban simultáneamente, destruyéndose por completo, marcando el fin de una era, al menos para Leo y sus hermanos. Al menos para ellos, algo se terminaba para siempre.


	34. Haz lo que debas

**33**

**Haz lo que debas**

_I pulled away to face the pain._

_I close my eyes and drift away._

_Over the fear that I will never find_

_A way to heal my soul._

_And I will wander 'til the end of time_

_Torn away from you._

My heart is broken- Evanescense.

1-

En cuanto se hubo calmado un poco la situación, Donatello volvió a sentirse empoderado, recordó que estaba a cargo y recordó que parte importante de ello consistía en asegurarse de que todos salieran enteros de esa situación. Gritó a los demás que lo siguieran y los condujo lejos del lugar, en dirección al muelle. Sus hermanos obedecieron, pero un tanto reticentes; de haber sido Leonardo, aquello habría seguido sin cuestionamientos, pero tratándose de él, su tropa aún lo miraba con algo de desconfianza.

.- Tenemos que buscar a Leo.- les dijo como única explicación, esperando a que fuera suficiente para el resto.

En parte lo fue y los demás lo siguieron, Don sacó su teléfono, rogando porque no hubiera resultado tan dañado con la explosión, pero ni bien lo tuvo en la mano comenzó a sonar con la llamada entrante de Leonardo. Sintió alivio instantáneo mientras se pegaba el teléfono al oído, al menos estaba vivo como para llamarlo.

.- Leo…

.- No puedo encontrarla.- disparó Leo desde el otro lado.- No sé dónde pueda estar, he recorrido todo el muelle, los alrededores, no tengo una sola pista, no sé qué… más hacer…

El alivio de Don desapareció como por arte de magia. Leo jamás pedía ayuda, no si podía evitarlo; su orgullo le impedía hacer nada que le hiciera creer a los demás que no se la podía solo, pero en ese momento, parecía desesperado**. **

.- Estoy en eso.- Respondió casi sin pensar, con fuerza y seguridad. Sentía en ese preciso momento y como nunca antes durante toda esa maldita noche, que estaba absolutamente a cargo, porque al parecer Leonardo no se aparecería a retomar su lugar.

Obligó a su cabeza a dejar ese dilema para después y a enfocarse sólo en el problema entre manos; desde donde estaba no podía hacer nada, ninguno de ellos podía hacer nada, excepto la chica que estaría ahora detrás de toda la maravillosa consola de comunicaciones que había armado en la guarida.

Colgó el teléfono a Leo y volvió a marcar enseguida.

.- ¿Abril?- Dijo y del otro lado se escuchó un suspiro gigante.

.- Oh, por Dios, ya era hora, me tenían enferma de preocupación, ya están en las noticias, esta vez si que lo hicieron a lo grande, chicos…

.- Abril…- le interrumpió Don.- Necesito que te metas en la banda de la policía, ambulancias, hospitales y en donde sea que se te ocurra.

Abril guardó silencio del otro lado, conteniendo la respiración.

.- ¿A quién tengo que buscar?- preguntó al fin, temerosa.

.- Fé…

Hubo un segundo de silencio del otro lado antes de oír la respuesta.

.- Estoy en eso.

En cuanto escuchó el nombre, Raph se dio la vuelta hacia él y avanzó impulsivamente.

.- ¿Qué le pasó?

.- No lo sé, Leo no puede encontrarla.

Don pensó en que se venía un arrebato de improperios y palabras soeces, pero en cambio sólo hubo silencio. Raph se quedó con la boca abierta, suspendido en la próxima frase que finalmente nunca dijo, de pronto sumergido en sus propias reflexiones.

.- Maldita sea…- Murmuró al fin, molesto, pasando bruscamente junto a Don.

En su mente, veía a Fé despedazada, tirada en alguna calle abandonada y le pareció tan real como si la tuviera en frente; veía a su hermano destrozado por la pena y al borde de la locura. Se vio a sí mismo, sin ninguna esperanza en el futuro, porque no importaba lo que hicieran, las cosas jamás serían de otra manera.

.- Vamos.- Volvió a hablar, sin emoción.- Acabemos esta noche de una vez.

2-

Leonardo paró un segundo. Se detuvo en la siguiente azotea, en un edificio en el centro, ya alejado del muelle, más cerca de donde hasta hacía poco había estado la Torre Saki. Podía sentir las sirenas enloqueciendo la noche, casi podía sentir la efervescencia allá abajo, la gente corriendo de un lado a otro, los autos agolpándose en la calle, todo el caos transferido al resto de la ciudad. Podía entender la reacción, las explosiones habían sido masivas, no había quedado más que escombros, el grueso del imperio destruido. Por fin.

Se detuvo un segundo porque sintió que su corazón iba a estallar, la preocupación por Fé y la angustia creciente por no encontrarla, habían terminado de diluir el efecto de su nuevo estado mental. Básicamente, se estaba desarmando como un castillo de naipes y ahora apenas lograba mantenerse en pie.

Creía poder volver a reunir fuerzas, pero no sabía hasta donde aguantaría su cuerpo. Se tomó un segundo para pensar, para reorganizarse, mientras boqueaba al aire frío, parado en medio de la lluvia, sintiendo la locura de la ciudad.

Fé no podía estar lejos, no podía haber llegado tan lejos si estaba herida… cerró los ojos con fuerza ante la idea, pero era lo más probable, el viejo había dicho que había logrado escapar, eso había dicho antes de volar en pedazos, entonces… entonces dónde estaba. Sintió un enorme peso sobre su cuerpo, pero sabía que si paraba ahora o trataba de descansar, era posible que no se levantara.

¿Y Karai? ¿Habría sobrevivido a la explosión de la Torre? Por supuesto que sí, su corazón se lo decía… suponía que algo en su interior sabría si ella había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra y ahora, algo le decía que estaba aún por ahí.

Miró en dirección a la Torre. Tal vez así debía ser, tal vez no estaba destinado a acabar con ella después de todo. De alguna forma, esa conclusión lo aliviaba, la idea de tener que matarla seguía oprimiéndole el pecho, tal vez no tendría que hacerlo después de todo… tal vez.

Era como Fé le había dicho, al final siempre buscaba la forma de protegerla.

Podía ser y no le importaría que estuviera ahí para enrostrárselo en la cara, pero primero tenía que encontrarla. Estaba por partir nuevamente cuando los vio acercarse.

Raph venía a la cabeza, con los demás siguiéndoles, pero en cuanto aterrizaron junto a él, Raph se hizo a un lado, sin decir nada, sólo lo miró con seriedad y fue Don el que tomó la palabra.

Leo lo miró expectante.

.- La encontré.- Dijo, pero en su rostro no había alivio, sólo más preocupación. Leo dejó caer los hombros, y de pronto todo el cansancio de la noche amenazó con venírsele encima de un viaje. No se atrevió a preguntar, esperó a que fuera Don quien se lo dijera, pero él no decía nada, sólo miraba con consternación. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Don finalmente se anticipó a su pregunta.

.- Está en el hospital.- dijo.- Abril ya va en camino.

.- ¿Cómo…?

Don no respondió de inmediato, finalmente movió la cabeza negativamente.

3-

.- Debiste decirle. – Masculló Raphael a su lado mientras corrían. No quería prestarle atención, normalmente no lo hacía, pero esa noche estaba cansado, asustado y susceptible a cualquier cosa.

.- No quiero volver a discutir sobre eso, Raph, no ahora.- Respondió con cansancio, tratando de sacárselo de encima.

.- No debiste quedarte callado. Si me la hubieras hecho a mí, te habría pateado el culo hasta borrártelo. Nada de esto habría pasado de haberle dicho la verdad, de…

.- Hice lo que tenía que hacer, como siempre, hice lo que debía.- Lo cortó en seco.- Sólo trataba mantenerla a salvo.

.- Oh y funcionó perfecto ¿no? Ella está perfectamente a salvo.

Abrió la boca para replicar, pero finalmente no lo hizo, se quedó callado y sólo siguió corriendo. Había tanto que podía decir, tantas posibles respuestas, desde que para él era fácil porque jamás había dado un carajo por nada, que jamás pensaba un segundo en las consecuencias de sus actos, que jamás nadie le había exigido nada; había tanto que decir, pero nada que no se hubiera dicho ya, nada por lo que no hubieran venido discutiendo durante años, una y otra vez, en un desgastador y estúpido espiral en el que no debía quedar ningún epíteto por escuchar, ningún insulto por decir, ninguna recriminación por enrostrarse. Ningún rencor que no tuviera su propia cicatriz.

En ese punto, decir algo, cualquier cosa, sería tan reiterativo como inútil.

.- Por favor, no sigas con esto.- Dijo y apenas se escuchó a sí mismo.- Por una vez…

Raph guardó silencio por un rato, pero Leo se dio cuenta de cómo trataba de pulverizarlo con la mirada.

.- Cómo quieras.- Cedió al fin.- Pero Fé es mi amiga, viejo. Si no sale de esta, te juro que te lo voy a hacer pagar.

El resto del camino al hospital se hizo en silencio, a Leo le temblaban las piernas y se sostenía apenas, más por la angustia que por el cansancio. La verdad era que estaba aterrorizado, esperaba lo peor y ya sabia demasiado bien que cuando eso pasaba, era porque, en efecto, lo peor había ocurrido; las últimas palabras de Raph le daban vueltas en la cabeza, el estomago se le había subido a la garganta y le habría gustado poder detenerse y tratar de vomitar hasta morir.

Los demás iban en silencio a su lado, no decían nada, pero podía sentirlos encima, esperando de él un poco de seguridad, algo de lo que carecía por completo en ese momento; sentía sobre él la inquietud e incertidumbre, principalmente porque, de ocurrir lo peor, ninguno de ellos sabría como contenerle, nunca lo habían sabido. Eso lo hacía sentir inmensamente solo en el mundo.

No tardaron en llegar, Abril ya estaba en la habitación que le habían asignado a Fé en el hospital, tras una breve llamada, le había dado todos los detalles a Donatello. La cara de Donnie se mantuvo seria e inexpresiva mientras escuchaba a Abril por el teléfono y después sólo pidió a lo demás que lo siguieran, sin revelar demasiado. Leo lo hizo sin decir nada, sin preguntar nada más, aunque hubiera querido, tenía los dientes tan apretados que ni una palabra habría salido de su boca.

Según Donatello, la habían encontrado hacia unas horas atrás, Leonardo calculaba que cuando todavía estaba camino al muelle. Mientras él decapitaba a ese muchacho, ella ya era trasladada al hospital; mientras la buscaba por los alrededores, ella ya estaba en una mesa de operaciones. Tarde, siempre estuvo tarde.

La habían ingresado de urgencias al quirófano, venía mal, muy mal. Eso era todo lo que sabía.

Donni los llevó hasta un décimo piso, pero vagamente le preocupó el detalle, sólo lo siguió, como un zombie, sin mucha conciencia, sin mucha emoción. Su mente lo presionaba a darse prisa, pero sus músculos se habían quedado agarrotados hacía rato y, principalmente, tenía miedo, como nunca antes lo tuvo.

Todo lo que había pasado esa noche, una noche que ya llevaba unas buenas 72 horas, todo lo que habían pasado y aun así habían logrado salir en una pieza, todos menos ella. No parecía lógico. Ya habían tenido que lidiar con tormentas como esas en el pasado, el cuerpo se acostumbra, los nervios aguantan, pero nunca se acostumbraban a eso otro, a esos daños colaterales, eso siempre pegaba duro, eso siempre dolía.

A medida que se acercaban al ventanal, casi podía ver la sangre corriendo dentro de sus venas, las sentía a toda velocidad, el corazón a todo galope. Mareado, avanzó hacia la ventana, haciendo a un lado a los otros, del otro lado había luz y le parecía escuchar voces, pero sólo quería entrar, el resto no tenía ningún sentido, no hacía ninguna diferencia, se habría mostrado al mundo entero esa noche, habría dejado que media ciudad lo viera, le daba lo mismo, sólo quería entrar, sólo quería pasar esa maldita cortina, porque del otro lado podía ver con toda claridad una cama y alguien que la ocupada y los tubos y las máquinas y los ruidos.

Estaba corriendo el cristal cuando sintió una mano firme sobre su hombro, trató de zafarse y luego otra mano, mucho mas fuerte, casi como un bloque de concreto, lo tiró hacia atrás y no tuvo ninguna fuerza para oponerse, antes de darse cuenta, tenía los brazos de otro alguien alrededor de sus hombros y no pudo liberarse de ahí.

En completo silencio, vio caras y gestos y algún susurro apremiante en su oído, pero no entendió nada ni le interesó. Sólo la mano firme de Raphael contra su pecho le impedía volver a intentar abrir la ventana. Sólo pudo quedarse inmovilizado, viendo lo que podía traslucirse de la ventana de la habitación, viendo vagamente la silueta de un par de personas, pero escuchando con toda claridad.

Abril escuchaba nerviosa la voz del doctor, acompañada del bip acompasado de la máquina que leía los signos vitales. La habían dejado entrar al fin, después de una hora de estar en la sala de espera agarrándose las manos.

"Sí, tiene familiares, pero no en esta ciudad" "Soy su amiga, vine en cuanto supe" "No, no tengo cómo contactar a nadie más" "No. No sé qué le pasó o por qué" mintió al final. Dijo que la chica era una estudiante, que no la había visto durante ese día, no sabía lo que había pasado, mintió otra vez a las preguntas impertinentes del doctor y pudo ver que sólo le había creído la mitad.

Le dijo que debía esperar, estaba en cirugía, venía con heridas internas, huesos rotos… no le daba garantías, debía prepararse para lo peor y mientras esperaba, tenía el estomago hecho un nudo, deseando que los chicos llegaran pronto, que al menos Casey llegara pronto, no soportaba estar a la espera, menos sola. No quería estar sola si esa puerta llegaba a abrirse para decirle que Fénix no saldría de ahí nunca jamás.

Pero la operación había ido bien, habían logrado estabilizarla, aunque eso no daba garantías de nada, como supo después.

Abril escuchaba mientras veía a la chica pálida sobre la cama, sólo por unos segundos, no soportaba más que eso, sentía escalofríos; el doctor hablaba de sus quebraduras, de sus heridas, de las suturas, de las agresiones, todo con más detalles de los que quería escuchar, más de lo que jamás habría querido escuchar. De pronto se encontró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sollozando, indicándole al doctor que se detuviera, ya no quería escuchar más y sabía que Leo, afuera en la ventana, tampoco quería.

El doctor se apiadó de ella y guardó silencio por un instante.

.- A esta pobre chica no sólo la golpearon salvajemente…- Dijo en voz baja y algo temblorosa, rebelando que hasta cierto punto, compartía los sentimientos de Abril. Siguió hablando y su voz cambió a enojo.- He dado aviso a la policía, han mandado a un Fiscal, está afuera ahora. Querrá hacerle unas preguntas, por favor no se vaya de acá sin responderlas.

Sin esperar replica, el doctor se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola para dejar pasar a un hombre alto y joven, envuelto en un abrigo largo color crema. Abril lo reconoció enseguida, pero no dijo nada hasta que el doctor se hubo ido.

El joven que acababa de entrar se mantuvo serio hasta que el doctor salió de la habitación, luego los hombros se le cayeron, miró la cama y se quedó paralizado. No dio un paso más, se quedó clavado en la puerta, sólo viendo, con la boca abierta y los ojos brillantes.

Abril dio un paso hasta él, pero él le pidió con un gesto que no se acercara.

.- Sabía que esto iba a pasar.- Dijo.- Tarde o temprano, sabía que esto iba a ocurrir.- susurró.

.- Daniel…

Daniel Montoya era fiscal de la ciudad y antiguo novio de Fé, de hecho, ella lo había dejado después de conocer a Leo y el joven lo sabía muy bien. Supo perfectamente cuándo había perdido contra el tipo verde y todavía no lo había asumido del todo. todavía no le entraba en la cabeza.

Se volvió a ver a Abril, tratando de recordar que no era con ella que sentía esa furia.

Por suerte, Abril lo entendió enseguida. Más aún, supo exactamente en lo que estaba pensando el hombre.

.- Déjalos, no te metas en esto.- Se apuró a decir.- Él los va a encontrar. A los que hicieron esto, él se hará cargo.

.- Él es la razón por la que está pasando esto.- Respondió, empuñando las manos.- Él la arrastró a esto, dijo que la protegería, dijo que iba a cuidar de ella y mira lo que pasó. Esto es todo culpa de Leonardo, él y los demás. Siempre supe que esto pasaría, pero ella no quiso escucharme ¡mira lo que ha pasado!

Abril no supo qué responder, el joven tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y simplemente no se le ocurrió qué decir que pudiera ser de alguna utilidad.

.- Más le vale que los encuentre, más le vale que los haga pagar.- Siguió, con la voz ronca. Dejó de mirar a Abril y dio un par de pasos en dirección a la ventana, continuó hablando sin dejar de mirar hacia ella aunque del otro lado sólo podía ver un pedazo de cielo nocturno. – Dile que se haga cargo, Abril, que haga lo que tenga que hacer, pero si vuelve a ponerla en peligro, entonces yo haré lo que sea necesario para protegerla y si tengo que exponerlo frente a todos, te juro que lo haré.

Montoya salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Sólo entonces Abril se dio cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Tragó aire y lo soltó en un suspiro, dejó caer los hombros, de pronto sintió las piernas débiles, tenía una bola en la garganta, sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero de alguna forma, el llanto se negaba a salir, estaba atorado adentro. Deseó no tener que hacerlo, no tener que abrir la boca, no tener que estar ahí, ni ver lo que estaba por ver.

.- Se han ido todos.- Dijo, en voz tan baja que dudaba que pudieran haberle oído de afuera.- Ya pueden entrar.

No se volvió a mirarlos, pero vio sus sombras recortadas contra la pared de la habitación, primero una baja y ancha que se movió bruscamente hacia ella. En sólo un par de pasos estuvo a su lado. Después de todos esos años, no necesitaba verlos para saber quién era quién, los reconocía en su interior, incluso antes de verlos, incluso antes de que hablaran, a veces pensaba que su conexión era tan profunda, que iba más allá de lo físico.

Raphael estaba parado a su lado, mirando hacia la cama. No dijo nada, pero se agazapó ligeramente, su cuerpo tembló ligeramente y sus manos se empuñaron. No dijo nada y comenzó a volver rápidamente hacia la ventana, justo en el momento en que Leonardo venía entrando a la habitación. Apenas si hablaron, sólo en susurros, apenas podía oír, pero tampoco quería hacerlo.

.- No…- Raphael le cruzó el brazo alrededor de los hombros, pero fue más un abrazo que un intento por contenerlo.- No es necesario…

.- Déjame.

.- Hermano…

Leonardo lo hizo a un lado fácilmente y Raphael se quedó mirando hacia afuera, el cielo oscuro casi sin estrellas, boqueando por el aire que de repente había dejado su cuerpo, apoyado contra el marco de la ventana al sentir de pronto que perdía el equilibrio. Los demás se quedaron junto a la ventana, no se atrevieron a entrar.

Esta vez fue Leonardo quien se paró junto a ella y Abril trató de juntar fuerzas para volverse hacía él, pero todas las lágrimas que se habían estado negando a salir antes, habían empezado a caer sin control; trataba de ahogar los sollozos, pero sólo lloraba, lo más silenciosamente que podía.

Leo se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo que el mundo a su alrededor perdía cierta consistencia; el suelo se sentía blando bajo sus pies, la habitación demasiado blanca tal vez.

Fé estaba tendida en la cama, ojos cerrados, tubos pasando por su boca y nariz, pegados a la piel con cinta, la cara hinchada todavía, un ojo apenas podía verse, los labios rotos, una línea gruesa y violácea alrededor de su cuello, líneas rojas como arañazos, se extendían hasta donde podía ver su piel, pero era claro que seguían más allá. Un brazo y una pierna vendados, suturas aquí y allá, prácticamente no había parte de su cuerpo que no hubiera resultado dañada.

.- ¿Cuál es su condición?- Preguntó con la voz quebrada.

Abril abrió la boca, pero le costó mucho que salieran las palabras.

.- Está en coma.- dijo al fin, con un hilillo de voz.

Leonardo no dijo nada, solo se quedó inmóvil un par de segundos más, hasta que dio la vuelta en redondo, bruscamente de vuelta a la ventana. Pasó junto a Raphael quien lo siguió al instante.

De vuelta en el exterior, tomó su brazo, pero Leo lo rechazó con violencia y siguió avanzando, alejándose de la ventana.

Raphael volvió a intentarlo, acortando la distancia entre los dos.

.- Espera…

.- Déjame.

Leonardo logró escabullirse nuevamente, comenzando a aumentar la velocidad, pero se movía erráticamente, tropezaba aquí y allá, su cuerpo se encorvaba como si en cualquier momento fuera caer.

.- Leo…

.- ¡Déjame!

Leo lo empujó lo más fuerte que pudo, pero Raph apenas se movió, aun así lo dejó pasar. Los demás aguardaron junto a la ventana, pero comenzaron a moverse en cuanto vieron que los esfuerzos de Raph no estaban sirviendo de nada. Raph les hizo una señal de que aguardaran.

Trataba de acercarse lo más posible a Leo, sin tener muy claro aun qué era lo que pretendía hacer ¿quería retenerlo? ¿Quería evitar lo que estaba seguro que quería hacer en ese momento? Él mismo deseaba ir hasta allá y eliminar hasta el último de ellos que aún quedara vivo, pero no era eso en lo que pensaba en ese momento, de pronto su preocupación fue otra.

Leonardo murmuraba, decía cosas entre dientes, parecía discutir consigo mismo, sin ningún sentido.

.- Es mi culpa… mi culpa, yo lo hice, yo hice esto… yo le hice esto…- farfullaba a medida que avanzaba, pero sin ninguna dirección, sólo alejándose.

Raph volvió a hablar, tratando de retenerlo, que se quedara quieto un segundo y dejara de tambalearse tan cerca de la cornisa.

.- No, tú no lo hiciste, olvida lo que dije, esto no es culpa tuya, Leo…

.- Yo lo hice, Raph, yo le hice esto…

.- No fue tú…

.- Oh, por dios, es lo que has querido decirme todo este tiempo ¡Es mí culpa! ¡Mía!

Gritó hasta lastimarse la garganta y por primera vez se volvió a verlo, tenía la cara arrasada por las lágrimas, desfigurada de rabia.

Raph se quedó en silencio incapaz de decir nada, paralizado, sintiéndose inútil, dividido entre la rabia por lo de Fé y la compasión por Leo. Sí, creía firmemente que Leo tenía toda la culpa, de haber reaccionado antes, de haber acabado con esa maldita mujer años atrás o todas esas veces en las que pudo hacerlo, nada de eso estaría pasando, pero por otro lado, su hermano estaba destrozado y aunque en el pasado nunca había tenido problemas en meter el dedo en la yaga, esta vez se le hacía insoportable la idea.

Leo parecía estar a punto de desmoronarse, luchaba pero no podía contener las emociones y eso no era algo lindo de ver, esta vez no era la máquina fría y calculadora, esta vez no era todo precisión y metodología.

Esta vez era un estropajo humano.

Pero no era compasión lo que su hermano necesitaba de él, ni ahora ni nunca y se concentró en esa idea.

.- Sí…- le dijo al fin.- Tienes razón, fue tu culpa. Debiste haber matado a esa perra hace años, nada de esto habría pasado de haberlo hecho.- siguió con total seriedad, Leo se le quedó mirando boquiabierto.- Ahora, es tú decisión, puedes quedarte aquí lloriqueando toda la noche, o puedes juntar la fuerza que te quede, ir hasta allá y terminar de una vez por todas el maldito trabajo.

Ambos se miraron en silencio por un buen rato; Raphael pensaba en que en verdad era un maldito insensible y siempre lo había sido, pero no había llegado aun el día en el sintiera que debía pedir perdón por eso; prefería ser el peor de todos si con eso evitaba que su hermano siguiera sintiendo pena de sí mismo. Leo era de los mejores guerreros que había conocido jamás y podría ser el mejor si quisiese, el único que lo detenía siempre había sido él mismo, sus dudas, su inseguridad, los constantes miedos, esa ridícula culpa… lo fastidiaba y la mayoría del tiempo le provocaba golpearlo por ser tan imbécil.

.- Ahora, iremos allá y…

.- No.

Raph se sorprendió con el repentino tono firme de la voz de Leo, su cara cambió gradualmente, hasta volverse nuevamente impasible; lo vio botar con fuerza el aire que le quedaba y volver a inhalar, tranquilo, pausado, lentamente en control otra vez y Raphael pudo reconocer a la máquina a la que estaba acostumbrado.

En algo lo tranquilizó.

.- No. Tú no vas.- Repitió.

Raph no se atrevió a contradecir, algo en la cara de Leo le aconsejo no hacerlo, le dijo que lo mejor era no interponerse, había demasiado ahí, demasiado con lo que estaba lidiando y el resultado de liberar todo eso sería impredecible. Cuando Leo dejaba de contenerse, cualquier cosa podía pasar.

.- Como quieras.- Dijo Raph, apenas alzando la voz.- Sólo una cosa, si no matas a ese demonio, mejor no vuelvas.

Leonardo no respondió, sólo dio media vuelta y desapareció en un parpadeo.

Todavía estaba mirando en su dirección cuando Don y Miguel llegaron a su lado, sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo tenso que había estado el ambiente, de lo agitada de su respiración, de lo apretados que tenía los puños.

Donatello miró alternativamente a él y al horizonte donde en algún punto suponía debía estar Leonardo.

.- Le puse un rastreador.- Dijo, mirando de soslayo a Raph.- En cuanto supe que Fé estaba acá, imaginé que algo así podía pasar. Si quieres, podría…

.- No.- Le interrumpió y Donatello lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.- Déjalo, Donnie. No nos vamos a meter en esto, Leo esta solo por esta noche. Tenemos que dejar que haga lo que tenga que hacer y, por Dios, que lo haga de una buena vez.

_My heart is broken_

_Sweet sleep, my dark angel_

_Deliver us from sorrow's hold_

_Over my heart._

.-

Daniel era el novio de Fé en Triangulo III.

Gracias por sus reviews, me hicieron emocionar gracias por leer hasta acá, el próximo es el último capítulo de Triangulo IV. De nuevo gracias por sus comentarios y por leer! Y escriban, sus comentarios son muy bienvenidos!


	35. Irreversible

_You hid your skeletons when I had shown you mine_

_You woke the devil that I thought you'd left behind_

_I saw the evidence, the crimson soaking through_

_Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose_

_I watched you fall apart and chased you to the end._

_I'm left with emptiness that words cannot defend_

_You'll never know what I became because of you_

_Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose_

_And you held it all but you were careless to let it fall_

_You held it all and I was by your side, powerless_

_.- Powerless, Linkin Park_

**33-**

**Irreversible **

**I.- **

Pasó entre la lluvia sin tocarla, las gotas de agua eran cuentas de un collar suspendidas en el aire, fáciles de esquivar. Las luces se habían ido después de las explosiones y la ciudad estaba a oscuras, sumida en las sombras, completamente suya para recorrerla. Su mente corría también, frenética, confusa, los pensamientos se agolpaban unos con otros, se confundían con los recuerdos, los sentimientos con frases, las caras con emociones, lo real con el espejismo de lo que alguna vez pensó que podía ser y finalmente nunca fue.

Su cabeza volvió a llenarse de las imágenes de la última batalla con Shredder; tantas cosas habían pasado desde entonces y aun así, seguían siendo lo más nítido del repertorio. Y no era el casi haber perdido la pelea ni el haber escapado por los pelos lo que más dolía, ni las heridas en el cuerpo o en el orgullo; Karai lo destruyó de una forma nueva y dolorosa y las consecuencias todavía lo perseguían: recordaba con exactitud el momento en el que descubrió que todo en lo creía era falso; la noche en la que se sintió el más estúpido del mundo por haber creído alguna vez, que la mujer podía tener algo que ver con él, que podían pertenecer al mismo mundo, que podían entender los mismos códigos.

No pudo evitar reír un poco, por primera vez en su vida una mujer le destrozaba el corazón, tal vez debía agradecer por la experiencia; después de eso, el tener la espada de Karai enterrada en el pecho era casi un detalle.

Raphael se burló de él y tenia derecho a hacerlo, siempre supo lo que pasaría, siempre tuvo razón, al no creer en nada ni en nadie, nunca se equivocaba. Debió escucharlo, debió creerle cuando dijo que Karai sólo era una perra traidora, debió hacerlo, pero quería tanto creer… Y creyó, en ella, en el futuro, en casi todo, y por mucho tiempo pensó que no estaba solo en el mundo, que había alguien allá afuera que sentía lo mismo que él, que entendía las cosas de la misma manera y ¿qué si estaba en el bando contrario?, él sabía que no era por voluntad, que no era su elección, una cosa más en que la que eran iguales, ninguno de los dos tenía ningún control sobre su destino o sobre sus vidas, llevados de un lado a otro por lazos y compromisos que ninguno de los dos se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper. Pero entre toda la desesperanza que podía llegar a sentir, al menos saber que ella estaba en la misma situación, le hacía sentir que había una oportunidad; él la ayudaría a escapar de su destino y con eso él podría romper el suyo. Se sintió bien, increíblemente bien. Pero todo eso no existió más que en su cabeza, ella nunca dijo nada, nunca prometió nada; vivió todo ese tiempo engañado por sí mismo, con una imagen de ella que él mismo había creado y querido creer, tuvo que pasar todo lo que pasó para que pudiera por fin darse cuenta de que Karai era exactamente como todos los demás, como aquellos a los que pertenecía. Era algo que debió ser obvio desde un comienzo, pero sólo fue claro esa noche, cuando lo apuñaló. Ella era de ellos y eso jamás, jamás, iba a cambiar.

No había honor ahí, no había lealtad, no había una puta cosa que no fuera matar y tratar de que no lo mataran. No había más que maldad y locura.

.- ¡Maldita sea!- le gritó a sus recuerdos, sacudiendo la cabeza, como si se pudiera desprender físicamente de ellos. Apenas había notado que ya estaba frente a los vestigios de lo que había sido la Torre, ahora sólo un montón de escombros humeantes. Las autoridades habían estado ahí, pero sólo se habían contentado con cerrar las calles aledañas, luego se habían ido tan rápido como habían podido.

Se detuvo por completo frente a las ruinas y se tomó un instante para admirarlas, nunca antes como en ese momento tuvo la seguridad de que no volverían a levantarse. Tuvo de nuevo esa sensación de final, de que todo estaba acabando, muriendo definitivamente y no sabía decidirse entre la angustia, el alivio o una exhilarante felicidad. Parte de él moría también, un pedacito de él mismo quedaba enterrado ahí, algo muy personal, muy privado.

No quedaba nadie ahí, escudriñó las sombras y no vio nada, los que hubieran logrado sobrevivir habían abandonado el lugar. La mujer no estaba ahí tampoco. Se escuchó a sí mismo gritando su nombre entre los restos del edificio, frenéticamente recorrió cada esquina, sólo para estar seguro, pero su mente no estaba pensando claramente.

La pobre de Fé sólo había sido una víctima en todo eso, arrastrada sin querer en todo ese sinsentido, en su ceguera no vio en lo que la estaba metiendo, pero ¿alguien podría culparlo? Hasta que ella apareció en su vida, estuvo convencido de que había cosas que no tenía derecho ni siquiera a desear, que daba por sentado que nunca las tendría, por lo que era, de donde venía, una criatura rara en un mundo que no lo aceptaba ni lo quería, que estaba de más en todo tipo de escalas. Y luego ella. Ella, contra todas las posibilidades, contra toda lógica y sentido común, quería estar con él. Lo quería a él.

De pronto se encontró a sí mismo queriendo tener un propósito, un futuro, quería algo más que esas malditas espadas y por fin se atrevió a pensar que lo tendría. Le costó mucho, porque tenía miedo, porque estaba asustado, confundido… pero no recordaba un segundo en su vida en que no se hubiera sentido así. Era su oportunidad, quería escapar a toda costa y crearse una vida distinta que fuera de él, pero Karai no lo permitió, apareció en el momento preciso sólo para recordarle que ella seguía ahí, que siempre estaría ahí, en ese extraño círculo alrededor del cual se darían vueltas eternamente, hasta que uno de los dos lograra darle fin.

Parado en medio de los pedazos de concreto y los metales retorcidos, con la lluvia empapándolo en medio de la oscuridad y el silencio, todo en lo que había creído parecía ahora tan imbécil, tan ingenuo. Estaba tan profundamente equivocado, nada podía cambiar, no podía hacer que nada cambiara, todo no era más de lo que era, no era más que una maldita guerra, una constante batalla en donde estaba destinado a perderlo todo.


	36. II-

_She'll suck you dry_

_And still you'll cry to be back in her bosom_

_To do it again_

_She'll make you weep_

_And moan and cry to be back in her bosom_

_To do it again_

_(Pray)_

_'Til I go blind_

_(Pray)_

_'Cause nobody ever survives_

_Prayin' to stay in her arms just until I can die a little longer_

_Saviors and saints, devils and heathens alike_

_She'll eat you alive_

_.- Rev. 22. Puscifer. _

**II-**

Parecía un montón de trabajo sólo para llegar a ese punto. Tal vez lo fuera, tal vez habrían formas más sencillas, pero nunca tan placenteras.

La Torre y todo el legado de su padre desaparecían entre el humo y los escombros y no podía sentir más que alivio. La memoria se había convertido en algo demasiado pesado para seguir arrastrando inútilmente, era hora de liberarse ¿no era de eso de lo que hablaba siempre Leonardo? Liberarse de aquella lealtad autoimpuesta, bueno, ahora lo hacía. Por primera vez en su vida, había elegido su propio camino y tal vez no fuera tan distinto del que su padre había trazado para ella, pero al menos era suyo al fin.

Y no es que hubiera querido el cambio, estaba bien con su padre al frente gobernando sus destinos y tal vez no fuera siempre lo que ella quería, tal vez no fuera siempre feliz, pero había orden, había balance; cuando Leonardo acabó con Shredder, todo en lo que creía, todo lo que amaba, se acabó también. Se sumió en la confusión, la locura, la rabia, meses en los que no supo qué hacer, a dónde ir, a quién recurrir, él la dejó sola y confundida, destruyó el único mundo que conocía ¿y esperaba que tomara su mano y fuera con él? ¿Esperaba que le agradeciera? Nunca pudo aceptar que había dos caras de la moneda, que su perspectiva no era la única posible, nunca entendió que ella era capaz de mantener a Saki a raya, controlarlo en la locura que lo estaba consumiendo, no era necesario acabarlo así.

Leonardo siempre creyó comprenderla, siempre creyó que entendía y nunca fue así… Pensó por un segundo en lo que fue, en lo que pudo haber sido, en lo que finalmente resultó y veía claramente que el resultado no podía ser otro. Él debía pagar, no quedaba otra salida.

Leonardo ya estaba en camino, lo sabía, estaría ahí en cualquier momento.

.- Sólo un poco más, padre.- dijo a la nada en voz alta.- Sólo un poco más y la satisfacción será nuestra. Entonces, podrás por fin dejarme en paz.


	37. III-

_Here we are_

_Underneath a million leaves_

_In shadows of_

_Compromising scenes_

_When I was young_

_I dreamed this would be_

_Steamier_

_I got one chance to move you_

_One chance to move you_

_Is it the right time to lose you,_

_Right time to lose you?_

_.- Here we are, Silversum Pickups_

_**III-**_

Supo dónde encontrarla sin siquiera pensar en ello, su cuerpo se movió en la dirección correcta sin siquiera ordenárselo, sólo lo sabía.

La encontró fácilmente, simplemente ahí, a la vista, esperándolo. Vestía de negro, la espada en su funda tras su espalda; relajada, tranquila, casi pacífica, como sino pretendiese nada. Se le quedó mirando, parado debajo de la lluvia que no paraba de caer.

Karai tenía un lugar, su lugar, lejos, fuera de la ciudad y cerca del mar, su pequeño reino privado al que sólo llegaba ella, nadie más estaba permitido, nadie más salvo él; sólo él había sido capaz, sólo él había podido llegar hasta ella de esa forma y ambos lo sabían ¿Por qué el privilegio? Nunca lo supo, nunca quiso preguntar y de todas formas, siempre pareció tan natural, que ella le dejara ver lo que para otros estaba prohibido.

¿Qué pasó? Estuvieron tan cerca, compartieron tanto y luego… luego todo se fue al carajo, ¿Fueron en verdad siempre tan distintos? ¿Hubo algo que hizo mal, algo que no hizo? ¿Fue su culpa? ¿Fue de ella? ¿O era sólo lo que debía ser, lo que siempre fue, sólo que fue muy tonto como para verlo antes?

¿Importaba ahora? ¿Servía de algo saberlo ahora? No, claro que no, nada de lo que había hecho había servido nunca para nada, ejercicios inútiles de compasión y entendimiento, de paciencia, de amistad… de esperanza ¿Para qué? Para nada.

.- ¡KARAI!

El grito le hizo pedazos la garganta, gritó hasta que se quedó sin voz, pero era apenas suficiente. Por dentro era pura rabia, dolor, pena, todo a la vez, todo fuera de control, demasiado con qué lidiar, más de lo que podía contener, gritar apenas servía de algo. Esperó, listo, el cuerpo tenso y ansioso, sacó tan sólo una espada y le apuntó con ella en dirección a la garganta.

.- Sho-bu wa mada tsuicha inai yo!

Ella sólo sonrió. Sonrió… Casi no podía creerlo, había dejado a Fé incapaz de respirar por sí misma, sólo para hacerle daño a él, casi por diversión, y ahora sólo sonreía ¿Qué clase de monstruo era? ¿En qué se había convertido? ¿Qué había pasado con ella?

.- ¿Qué demonios te pasó? – Preguntó, asqueado, sorprendido de sí mismo por preguntar, pero esperando en verdad una respuesta. Estaba destruido y aun así no lograba odiarla, todavía trataba de comprender y todavía no sabía por qué.-¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritó, rogó. Rogó por una respuesta, por una explicación, algo que pudiera justificarla, pero ella sólo sonrió, sólo estaba ahí, frente a él, en los corredores que rodeaban al jardín de la casa, de pie con absoluta tranquilidad, mientras las sombras se movían a su lado, por encima de su cabeza, a sus pies y ella sólo miraba, mientras sus hombres lentamente lo rodeaban.

Ella no hablaría, no ofrecería explicaciones, sólo el mismo baile de siempre y Leonardo se preparó. Karai debía saberlo, sabía quién era, cómo pensaba, conocía sus movimientos, sus habilidades, todo de él. Debió saber, entonces, que esos hombres estaban muertos incluso antes de salir de su escondite.

Leo dejó que vinieran y no se contuvo, ansioso, su cuerpo voló lleno de energía, veloz como el rayo, la sangre caía en oleadas a su alrededor, nada se le resistía y si bien perder el control no era una sensación desconocida, dejarse arrastrar por la ira era algo completamente nuevo y liberador y a la vez totalmente falso: con cada golpe creía que iba dejar de ver a Fé tendida en esa cama con el cuerpo destrozado; cada vez que avanzaba tenía la impresión de que podía dejar de sentir ese dolor ¿Qué había ahí que pudiera hacer que todo estuviera bien? ¿Qué había ahí que pudiera darle algo de calma? Nada, era todo inútil, la pobre de Fé se moría en una cama de hospital y era su culpa ¡su culpa! Y sin embargo no podía detenerse, tenía que seguir, llegar hasta ella, hacerla pagar, odiarla de una vez ¡de una buena vez!

.- ¡¿Qué te pasó?!- Insistió, abriéndose paso, rugiendo, cortando.- ¡¿Qué?! ¿En verdad amabas tanto a ese desgraciado? ¿Es eso?

.- Sabías que esto pasaría.- Respondió ella casi sin alzar la voz.- Debiste verlo venir.

.- Ella no tenia nada que ver ¡Nada!

Karai sólo sonrió.

.- Realmente te amaba.- Respondió, como si eso fuese respuesta suficiente.

Leo rugió, luchando por aproximarse, y aunque nadie lograba contenerlo siquiera un momento, los hombres de Karai no paraban de interponerse.

.- Al final, lo único que hacía era repetir tu nombre.

Leo sintió que le faltaba el aliento. La miró, todavía creyendo que iba a alcanzar la parte de ella que aún sentía, todavía queriendo hacerlo, la miraba pensando que en algún momento se daría cuenta, que recordaría que no era la mujer a la que le gustaba matar, que en el fondo había bondad, miraba una y otra vez pensando que iba a volver a ver eso, pero ahí no había nada. Lo odiaba, con todo su ser, era evidente, se lo había demostrado cientos de veces y aún no lograba convencerse, aún no quería entenderlo. Era un estúpido y siempre lo había sido, Fé tenía razón, Raph tenía razón, siempre había buscado una excusa, pero no esta vez, tenía que odiarla, debía odiarla, tenía que destruirla ¡debía hacerlo de una buena vez!

.- ¡Karai!.

Hizo a un lado a los guerreros como si fueran muñecos de trapo, brazos, piernas, ojos, no podía distinguirlos realmente, eran sólo bultos que volaban alrededor, era un baño de sangre y ella seguía sonriendo, tal vez feliz, complacida de todo el mal que había causado, de todo el sufrimiento, tal vez al fin satisfecha, porque no importaba cómo terminara todo, ella ganaba, ya lo había destruido, ya le había quitado todo lo que le importaba. Por eso se repetía, una y otra vez en su cabeza "ya no ha vuelta a atrás, ya no hay vuelta a atrás, termina el trabajo, ya no hay vuelta atrás"

.- Vas a pagar.- Gritó.- ¡Te juro por dios que esta vez vas a pagar!

Pero Karai no se inmutó, disfrutaba del espectáculo. Jamás lo había visto así, loco, desquiciado, lleno de furia y absolutamente desgastado por ella, la visión le daba un placer infinito, pero ahora, enfrentada a la opción de acabar con él, había otras ideas más en su cabeza. Estaba perdido, su cuerpo apenas resistía, estaba agotado, podía verlo, cuánto tiempo llevaba de pie, cuánto tiempo llevaba sin detenerse, su mente se resquebrajaba, no aguantaría mucho más. Era suyo, suyo al fin y de pronto sólo matarlo había perdido todo su brillo.

Su padre nunca lo había logrado, no así al menos, no tan bien, pero sólo había una cosa más que lo haría realmente perfecto.

.- Leonardo.- Dijo simplemente y aunque éste no se detuvo, aunque las espadas contra él no pararon, su nombre en la boca de la mujer todavía le hacía volver la cabeza mientras un escalofrío le recorría la piel. Todavía…

Karai comenzó a acercarse, lentamente, con pasos mínimos, delicada como siempre, esos movimientos suyos que siempre le hacían pensar en una serpiente lista para el ataque. Sonrió levemente, mientras Leonardo trataba de no desviar su atención de las espadas que caían sobre él. Karai bajó hasta el patio donde los hombres luchaban y se paró bajo la lluvia, observando.

.- Al final, sólo quedamos nosotros.- Volvió a hablar.

Leonardo parpadeó, extrañado.

.- ¿Qué?

La voz de la mujer flotó a su alrededor; tan irreal en medio de la batalla; tan suave y serena, en medio de ese desastre.

.- Tus hermanos son sólo extraños a tu alrededor. Nunca te sentiste parte de ellos.

Leo sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, tratando de sacarse la voz de la mujer de encima, sin dejar de luchar.

.- Y ahora ella ya no está. Sé que te alejó de esto, sé que te alejó de nuestra batalla. Sé que por su culpa, dejaste de pensar en mí por bastante tiempo… pero ya no está.

.- ¡Cállate!

.- Otra vez, Leonardo, sólo somos tú y yo. Ya no tengo a nadie… y tú tampoco.

Leonardo se sacó de encima todos los oponentes que tenía más próximos y por un segundo fue libre de volver todo el cuerpo hacia la mujer. Jadeaba y boqueaba en busca de aire, los hombros caídos, las manos empapadas en sangre, pero las espadas eran tan parte de sí, que nunca resbalaban.

.- Sé que eso fue lo que pensaste cuando él murió. Cuando esos dos viejos demonios murieron. Por fin solos.

Leo no dijo nada, no había nada que decir en su defensa, eso fue exactamente lo que pensó, cuando Shredder murió, cuando Splinter murió, eso fue exactamente lo que pensó. Había sido hacía tanto tiempo, lo había olvidado, no se lo dijo a nadie, pero ella lo sabía, ella lo supo.

.- Sí.- Dijo, admitiendo, relajándose, de pronto recordando cómo era estar con ella; no tenía que fingir nada, ocultar nada, incluso mientras peleaba por su vida, siempre le pareció tan cómodo estar con ella.

.- Deja de pelear, tú no quieres esto. No era esto lo que querías ¿Recuerdas aun lo que querías?- Volvió a hablar la mujer.- Ellos nos hicieron enfrentarnos, Shredder, Splinter, tus hermanos, esa chica, pero nunca debió ser así. Recuerda lo que querías cuando nos conocimos, Leonardo, deja de pelear y quédate conmigo. Sé lo que quieres, sé lo que buscas, te entiendo como nadie jamás lo hizo y será todo nuestro, todo lo que queramos, nuestras reglas, nuestro orden, por fin. La culpa no fue tuya, no fue mía. Fue de ellos, siempre fue de ellos y tú lo sabes.

Leo la miró perplejo, los ojos abiertos de par en par con un escalofrío en el cuerpo. Se preguntó si en verdad había escuchado lo acababa de oír, ¿Se lo estaba imaginando? tantos años, tantas veces, tanta insistencia… nunca se rindió, nunca quiso hacerlo, incluso ahora… ¿Estaba en verdad escuchándola decir eso? ¿Era acaso verdad? Lo pensó, lo consideró.

Cerró los ojos un momento, se dejó a sí mismo recordar, la primera vez que la vio, la primera vez que combatieron, la primera vez que hablaron por horas en un techo, mientras ninguno de los dos dejaba de tratar de cercenar el cuello del otro. Recordó lo bien que se sentía, recordó que esas veces fue feliz ¿Podría ser así otra vez?

.- Eso suena tan bien.- Dijo sonriendo y bajó los brazos, la punta de sus espadas chocaron contra el piso. Karai dio una pequeña y casi imperceptible señal y los hombres que se acercaban a él se detuvieron en seco, con sus espadas a escasos centímetros de su cabeza, a sólo segundos de traspasarla, en un acto de absoluta coordinación y milimétrica precisión, obedecieron al instante y mantuvieron su distancia.

Leo sintió que le faltaba nuevamente el aire. Se volvió a mirarla, la miró, largamente, por mucho rato no hizo nada más, en silencio, respirando penosamente, su pecho subía y bajaba con esfuerzo, su cara lentamente desfigurándose en una mueca de dolor. Deseó no ser capaz de ver tan bien a través de ella, no saber tan bien quién era.- Suena perfecto.-Dijo, mortificado, porque de todas las mentiras que pudo haber escogido, esa era la peor.- De verdad que sí, desearía pudiera ser así.

Hubo un tiempo en el que habría dado lo que fuera por escucharla decir eso. Quiso que ella se viera como se veía antes, que se sintiera como antes, pero había pasado tanto tiempo ya; los recuerdos eran sólo eso. Ahora, la veía sonreír delante de él, sin un rastro de sinceridad en su cara, una vez lo hubo, pero ya no, ahora sólo era una experta en fingirlo, ahora podía ofrecer cosas maravillosas sin que sus hombres dejaran de acercarse a tratar de matarlo.

Karai dio un par de pasos más hacía él, ansiosa, por primera vez demostrando algo de emoción en todo ese rato.

.- El problema es…- Siguió Leonardo, mirándola con desesperanza.- El problema es, Karai, que nada de eso me importa una mierda ahora.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, antes de que nadie en el lugar pudiera reaccionar, todos los hombres a su alrededor, cayeron al suelo. A simple vista, Leonardo ni siquiera había dejado su puesto, ni siquiera se había movido, de no haber sido por la sangre que le cubría el cuerpo, no habría podido explicárselo.

Karai quedó boquiabierta, viendo como todos los soldados que aún quedaban, caían sobre pozas de su propia sangre y de pronto sólo ellos dos quedaban de pie.

.- Parece ser...- Dijo Leo tranquilamente, mirando también a su alrededor.- Que ahora sí estamos los dos solos.- Su cuerpo se tensó y adoptó posición de ataque. - Lo siento, Karai, pero voy a acabar contigo.- Dijo, y había genuina aflicción en su voz.

Ella asintió, inclinándose en una leve reverencia, sin dejar de mirarlo, preparándose sutilmente; su mano sutilmente hasta su espada tras su espalda.

.- Al menos puedes intentarlo.- Dijo, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, una débil sonrisa en los labios.

La sensación de final, la angustia del fin, esta vez los tomó a los dos por igual, esta vez los abrazó a ambos al mismo tiempo, y no importaba lo que sintiera cada uno, ambos supieron, al unísono, que a partir de ese segundo, ya nada podría revertirse; a partir de ese instante, no habría vuelta atrás, lo hecho no podría deshacerse y ya nada volvería a ser jamás igual.

Seria el fin, eso era algo seguro. Al menos para uno de los dos…


	38. IV-

**IV- **

_And the earth spins round while the people fall down_

_And the world stands still not a sound_

_(Not a sound)_

_There is love, there is love to be found_

_In the worst way, in the worst way, in the worst way_

_From a shell, Lisa Germano_

Pensó en Fé, se concentró en ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Karai se preparaba para atacar, y de inmediato comenzó a sentir esa maldita reticencia. Antes, fue sólo por diversión, una muestra de aprecio o tal vez una advertencia, nunca antes en serio, nunca antes a matar y ahora, cada fibra de su ser se anquilosaba y paralizaba ante la idea de acabar con ella.

Pensó en un mundo en donde Karai ya no existiera y sintió un vacío inmenso, un dolor profundo, luchó por no soltar las espadas y caer de rodillas llorando en ese mismo instante. Pensó en que siempre podría arrepentirse, perdonarla… Pero entonces pensó en Fé, en como podía estar perdiéndola en ese instante, en cómo esa mujer había acabado con la vida de ambos, en como jamás iba a detenerse hasta acabar con el mundo entero. Pensó en su vida perdida e inútil y en sus manos manchadas de sangre y en que lo único que podía cambiar eso estaba muriéndose en una cama de hospital, lejos de ahí.

Pensó en otra cosa también ¿Qué era ese reflejo azul que rodeaba a Karai, esa extraña energía que emanaba de ella?

.- ¿Qué has estado haciendo, Karai?- Preguntó intrigado.

Ella sonrió, moviéndose lentamente, pero con fuerza, a través de una kata que Leonardo no había visto jamás.

.- He estado mejorando. No sabes lo mucho que había estado deseando mostrarte, me alegra que hayas logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora.

Leo observó con cuidado. Calculó sus fuerzas, aún le quedaba como para intentar un último arranque, ser más veloz que la luz y llegar hasta ella y rebanarle el cuello antes de que pudiera exhalar otra bocanada de aire, pero sólo tendría esa vez y nada más. Tenía como para un último arranque, pero después no quedaría nada, caería rendido al piso sin posibilidad alguna de moverse, con suerte seguiría respirando. Si fallaba, desperdiciaría la oportunidad y no habría una segunda.

¿Valdría la pena? Tal vez no tuviera más opción, no estaba en condiciones de sostener un duelo de espadas, no con Karai, estaba agotado y débil; ella fresca como una lechuga, por más odio y fuerza que pusiera en la batalla, la ventaja no estaba con él.

Una parte de él le decía que atacara de inmediato, ella no lo esperaría; otra parte le decía que esperara y viera qué demonios intentaba, porque seguro era algo que nunca antes había visto. Tal vez fuera el cansancio el que le estaba nublando la vista, pero cada movimiento de la mujer era seguido por una estela de luz azul, eran movimientos que no conocía, que no lograba identificar.

Y de pronto, ella atacó.

No hizo nada, sólo esperó, inmóvil, viendo a través de los movimientos de la mujer como se acercaba a asestarle el primer golpe. Observó con atención, fascinado por la energía que emergía de ella, rápida, más rápida que antes, pero todavía no más rápida que él. Ya nada sería más rápido que él, pensó, y sonrió con satisfacción, pero no se movió.

La energía azul lo golpeó de lleno, sin que siquiera intentara bloquearla o protegerse, ¿De qué otra forma podría calcular su fuerza? ¿De qué otra forma sabría de qué era capaz? Y era fuerte, más de lo que había sido jamás, fue como chocar contra un muro de concreto y luego como si el muro le hubiera pasado a través del cuerpo. Se sacudió por dentro, no hubo un órgano que no hubiese sido alcanzado por el golpe, apenas se mantuvo en pie, pero se concentró en ello y lo logró. Su mente era ahora más fuerte que nunca, estaba seguro ahora; le había ordenado a su cuerpo no moverse ni caer, aun cuando la arremetida de Karai le había hecho pedazos un brazo. Bloqueó el dolor con un pensamiento, dejó que su brazo roto cayera a un lado como si fuera de trapo y su cuerpo sólo buscó un nuevo equilibrio, ajustándose.

Karai observó el resultado de su primer ataque y sonrió con satisfacción, ni siquiera había sacado aún la espada, había usado sólo su cuerpo y había logrado bastante daño, pero para su sorpresa, Leonardo apenas si se había inmutado.

.- ¿De dónde salió todo ese poder?- Preguntó, con seriedad.

Karai ejecutó una combinación de Katas, enviando un golpe a su pecho; Leo lo recibió, obligando a su cuerpo a resistirlo sin esquivarlo y el daño se minimizó; lo había visto venir, pero como todo a su alrededor, era energía que sabía cómo dejar pasar.

.- Es parte del legado de mi padre…- Respondió ella al fin.- Él tenía extraños maestros, extrañas fuentes de poder. Es todo lo que necesitas saber. Ahora, ¿Cómo demonios sigues aún en pie?

Leonardo no pudo evitar sonreír.

. – Esa fue una interesante demostración. Ahora es mi turno.-

Karai entrecerró los ojos y esperó, expectante. Él lo estaba también, estaba emocionado, no podía negarlo, no podía evitarlo, la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo y sus músculos se tensaban deseosos. "Tú eres un guerrero. No es una elección, no es una opción, porque no es lo que quieres ser, sino lo que eres" había dicho Fé una vez y siempre le había parecido que la afirmación la había entristecido. "No tendrás paz, nunca la tendrás, no porque no la quieras, sino porque no es para eso que estás aquí". Siempre pensó que era lo que había sido criado para ser, que era la forma en la que había sido moldeado, pero él se lo dijo también, padre se lo dijo una vez, él era más que eso, era mucho más que las espadas. "Son un instrumento, sólo un instrumento. No tú". Pero ya era un poco tarde, las había usado tanto que no sabía distinguir la diferencia y en esos momentos era que se daba cuenta, porque cuando la batalla lo llamaba no podía evitar responder.

.- Tú quisiste esto- Advirtió.- Nunca lo olvides, tú lo quisiste.

Sí, ella lo había arrastrado a ese enfrentamiento, ella lo había provocado, desde el momento en que había involucrado a Fé y por eso la detestaba, pero no por eso dejaba de disfrutarlo y por eso la detestaba aún más. Por más que quisiera, no dejaba de amar el combate. Sonrió con amargura.

.- Maldita sea… - Murmuró, pero ella no pudo escucharlo.

Karai, no se mantuvo quieta demasiado tiempo, saltó sobre Leonardo, describiendo un extraño arco azul en el aire y quedó tras él, mientras él lentamente se volvía a encararla. Ella no le dio demasiado tiempo a reaccionar y volvió a atacar, aún sin desenvainar su espada. Él la miró, todavía con curiosidad, pero esta vez no se quedó a esperar el golpe, ya había visto suficiente y necesitaba del otro brazo. Ella lo golpeaba con combinaciones de puños y patadas, rodeándolo de estelas azules, el sonido del aire a su alrededor era como si estuviera metido dentro de un tifón, cada vez más rápido, cada vez con más confianza. Y más rabia.

De eso podía darse cuenta, la frustración comenzaba a superarla, porque por más que trataba, Leonardo esquivaba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos y no lograba alcanzarlo. La mujer apretó los dientes y lo miró con furia.

.- ¿Qué has estado haciendo, Leonardo?.- Preguntó, todavía con los dientes apretados, la cara desfigurada de rabia.

.- Mejorando. Y me temo que tuviste la mala suerte de sobrevivir hasta este momento para verlo.

.- ¿Dónde has estado, donde adquiriste esa velocidad?

Leo sonrió, cansado.

.- He estado en muchas partes, Karai, sobre todo en Hokkaido.

La mujer abrió grandes los ojos.

.- Miyamoto…- Susurró y se volvió ligeramente pálida.- ¿Es eso? ¿Ha estado entrenando con él?

Leo no dijo nada y dejó que la mujer se contestara a sí misma, pero sólo le dio unos minutos antes de atacar con fuerza, desenvainó la única espada que su brazo sobreviviente le permitía usar y Karai desenvainó la suya apenas a tiempo antes que Leonardo cayera sobre ella.

Él no dejaba de apuntar a su cuello, lanzando golpes cada vez más rápido, aumentando cada vez más la presión, pero sin excederse, dejándole aún un margen a la mujer para defenderse. Karai lo miraba pasmada, apenas creyendo su velocidad, tratando de hacer espacio entre ella y Leo, pero sin lograrlo, sintiéndose cada vez más acorralada, apenas si podía esquivar los golpes que se sucedían uno tras otro, con vueltas y giros, parecía estar peleando con diez al mismo tiempo.

Finalmente, pudo inclinarse hacia un costado en la última estocada y cargar hacia adelante dirigiendo un golpe con la palma abierta al pecho de Leonardo, dejando escapar un halo azul. Leo sintió la fuerza del golpe, que lo mandó a retroceder un par de metros, pero lo dejó hacer. Vio a la mujer, respirando agitada, preocupada, como nunca antes la había visto, por primera vez, tal vez, no se sentía dueña de la pelea; la había visto con miedo antes, pero nunca así y no pudo negar que sintió satisfacción.

.- ¿Qué se siente estar en desventaja, Karai? ¿Qué se siente estar de ese lado ahora? ¡¿Eh?!.- Preguntó y un toque de desprecio se deslizó en su voz.- Sabias que no era rival para ti, que no era una amenaza, sabías que podías haberla hecho a un lado fácilmente, no era necesario dejarla así ¡No era necesario hacerle eso!

Karai soltó una carcajada.

.- Era necesario, de qué otra forma podría causarte daño ¿De qué otra forma podía hacerte sentir el dolor que me hiciste sentir a mí? No, no era necesario, tú lo hiciste necesario. Tú lo quisiste así.

Leonardo se enfureció, volvió a cargar contra ella, pero esta vez su brazo temblaba, presa de la emoción, temblaba todo su cuerpo y ella pudo sentirlo; esta vez no le costó bloquear su golpe.

.- No lo merecía ¡no lo merecía!- Insistió él.- No tenía nada que ver con esto, te advertí que te alejaras de ella ¡Te pedí que lo hicieras!

.- ¡Tú mataste a mi padre! Cualquier acuerdo que tuviéramos, cualquier rastro de decencia que hubieras visto alguna vez en mí, desapareció ¡¿Es que no puedes entenderlo, maldita sea?! ¡Te odio como jamás había odiado a nadie en toda mi vida!

Leo rechazó el último golpe de Karai, notablemente más débil y descontrolado que los anteriores y se alejó haciendo distancia, mirándola desconsolado.

La mujer tenía la cara desfigurada de rabia y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

.- Quiero que sufras como nunca antes.- Dijo y las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas.- Quiero que sufras tanto como yo.

Leonardo sintió un vacío inmenso y profundo, una tristeza infinita, quiso estirar el brazo, alcanzarla, hacer todo distinto, hacer todo de nuevo, volver atrás, cambiarlo todo. Pero todo estaba roto, más allá de cualquier reparación, el daño era demasiado grande, para cualquiera de los dos.

Volvió a cargar contra ella y esta vez decidió que sería el último asalto. Cada golpe cerraba más el espacio entre los dos, cada golpe la debilitaba más, mientras más veloz, menos tiempo tenía ella de concentrarse en reunir sus energías, cada vez le resultaba más difícil estar soportando o esquivando los ataques, era cosa de seguir aumentando la presión, y sería suya; su nueva fuerza no tenía ninguna utilidad si él no la dejaba usarla.

.- Realmente me odias ahora ¿no?- Preguntó ella.- Por lo que le hice a esa chica.

.- Cállate.

.- No era mentira lo que dije antes, estarás mejor sin ella, sin otros sentimientos por los que preocuparte.

.- ¡Cállate!

.- Realmente me odias ahora ¿no?- Karai soltó una carcajada, mientras trataba de retomar la ventaja.- ¿Por fin lo conseguí? ¿Por fin hice que abandonaras tu cruzada conmigo? El gran héroe por fin se dio por vencido en tratar de convertir a esta alma corrupta.

Leo rugió y golpeó, pero la mujer lograba sacarlo de concentración y aprovechó su distracción para juntar fuerzas nuevamente y golpearlo ella esta vez, pero él estaba apestado y esquivó su golpe con hastío, la energía azul que emanaba de ella simplemente desapareció, absorbida por él; se movió tan rápido que Karai no pudo seguir sus movimientos, en un segundo, estuvo frente a ella, su mano rodeando su cuello con fuerza. La atrajo hacia él bruscamente y ella no pudo resistirse.

.- Basta de conversación, voy a terminar esto ahora.

Karai soltó una carcajada.

.- Realmente me odias…

Leo rugió y la arrojó lejos de sí, retrocediendo. La mujer intentó recuperarse lo más rápidamente posible, pero sabía lo que se venía al segundo siguiente. Leo respiró profundo y reunió toda la fuerza y velocidad que aún le quedaba, todo lo que tenía, todo lo que había en él y entonces cargó contra ella. La mujer alcanzó a ver el vendaval que se aproximaba y se cubrió de un escudo de luz azul mientras sus brazos se cruzaban delante de ella en un acto reflejo de protección, porque casi al instante supo que no tendría como esquivar o bloquear lo que se venía sobre ella. El primer golpe de Leo fue a arrancar la espada de las manos de la mujer; ella la siguió con la mirada mientras se perdía en el suelo lejos de su alcance, se volvió entonces a mirar a Leonardo con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados, pero él ya estaba volviendo la espada nuevamente contra su cuerpo, lista a embestir. El segundo ataque fue directo hacía su cuerpo y no fue capaz de ofrecer ninguna resistencia, sólo pudo observar cómo la hoja se hundía en su carne.

El tiempo pareció detenerse.

Leo cargó su cuerpo hacia adelante, empujando la espada cada vez más profundo en el abdomen de la mujer, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, manteniéndola así, impidiéndole moverse en absoluto; Karai comenzó a perder el equilibrio, sus rodillas se doblaron, Leo hizo lo que pudo con su brazo roto para sostenerla por la espalda mientras ella sólo lo miraba, todavía incrédula, los ojos abiertos a más no poder. El golpe no fue violento, ni brusco; fue suave, casi delicado, sólo un poco más abajo de su corazón. Karai comenzó a resbalar, incapaz ya de soportar su propio peso, dejándose caer contra el cuerpo de Leonardo, haciendo que ambos se deslizaran hasta el suelo. Él la acomodó sobre sus piernas y sostuvo su cabeza lo mejor que pudo; la espada seguía hundiéndose más y más, hasta que por fin Leo la detuvo.

Por un momento, ninguno de los dos hizo ningún movimiento, él sólo esperó.

Ella se volvió a verlo, abrió la boca para hablar mientras un hilillo de sangre comenzaba a deslizarse por la comisura de sus labios, pero sólo podía mirarlo, los ojos comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas, sin decir nada, todavía sorprendida. Leo la miraba también, y ella descubrió que tenía la cara bañada en lágrimas.

.- Sí, te odio...- Dijo con la voz quebrada.- Te odio por haberme hecho hacer esto…

Lloró, con la espada todavía en su mano, todavía firmemente contra ella. La cara de la mujer comenzó a relajarse, de a poco aceptando la situación. Sonrió un poco también, le costaba creer que a él todavía le quedara un pedazo de corazón que fuera capaz de sentir tristeza por ella.

.- ¿Por qué…?

Él la miro desconsolado.

.- Eras todo lo que siempre quise que fuera distinto.

Ella sonrió.

Su mente fue atrás, en el tiempo, diez años, tal vez más, una vez, en un tejado, él parecía tan lleno de esperanza; ella jamás había confiado en nadie en toda su vida. Veía su mundo, uno donde podía esperar amor y lealtad, donde podría sentirse segura y luego veía el suyo, en donde no podía descuidarse, donde no podía darle la espalda a nadie, en donde había aprendido a odiar y a no sentir compasión alguna. Sí, quiso que pudiera ser así, quiso que fuera verdad que eran iguales, que estaban conectados. Hubo un tiempo en que lo quiso.

.- Lo sé, querido Leonardo, siempre quisiste que todo fuera distinto. Debí haberte advertido desde un principio…

.- Y no habría servido de nada.- Le interrumpió él.

Ella sonrió, a pesar de todo, nunca se rindió. A pesar de lo que él mismo había dicho, nunca se rindió con ella. Levantó una mano hasta su cabeza y la acarició un segundo, sólo un momento, por todas las cosas que pudieron ser y no fueron.

.- Casi te amé, una vez...- Dijo, con un hilillo de voz.

Él la miró sorprendido. Por un instante, le pareció estar viendo a la chica que conoció un millón de años atrás; por un segundo, todo lo que había pasado desde entonces fue sólo un parpadeo.

.- Yo… también.- Respondió apenas audible.

Ella asintió.

.- Hazlo de una vez, querido. Ya deja que termine de una vez.

Leo la miró un segundo más, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, hundió un poco más la espada en el cuerpo de Karai y luego la empujó hacia arriba, de una sola vez, con fuerza. La espada se abrió camino hasta el corazón y se quedó ahí, Karai abrió grandes los ojos, exhalando un último gemido y luego se quedó inmóvil, los ojos vacíos, la boca entreabierta. Inmóvil.

Leonardo esperó un segundo, pero ella ya no volvió a moverse.

Comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, sus manos no fueron capaces de seguir sosteniendo el cuerpo, lentamente lo dejó deslizarse hacia la tierra y de pronto estuvo frente a él, sobre el piso, con su espada aún en el pecho.

No podía dejar de llorar, no podía dejar de temblar, el cuerpo de la mujer estaba frente a él, la sangre comenzaba a aposarse a su alrededor. Se encogió sobre sí mismo sin poder parar de llorar.


	39. La Bella Durmiente

_Shine bright morning light_

_Now in the air the spring is coming_

_Sweet blowing wind singing down the hills and valleys_

_Keep your eyes on me now we are on the edge of hell_

_Dear my love, sweet morning light_

_Wait for me you've gone much further_

_Too far_

_.- Fake wings, Yuky Kajiura_

**34.- **

**La Bella Durmiente**

Se arrastró semi consiente durante todo el camino; la lluvia nunca paró, así que cuando cruzó la ventana de la habitación, dejó pozas de agua mezcladas con sangre por todo el piso. Se acercó a la cama, se inclinó sobre ella, la luz de las máquinas le iluminaban un poco el rostro, pero apenas distinguía sus facciones. Tomó un mechón de cabello desordenado y lo volvió a poner en su lugar lo mejor que pudo; estiró la ropa de su cama con manos temblorosas, buscó sus dedos, los acarició torpemente… vio como una pequeña lagrimita resbalaba por la esquina de uno de sus ojos.

Apoyó su cabeza junto a la de ella en la almohada y por un momento pensó que iba a desmayarse.

.- Despierta.- Dijo bajito junto a su oído, casi sin voz.- Fé… Abre los ojos.

La mujer sobre la cama no se movió, su cara era apenas visible entre tubos y mangueras.

.- Fé, abre los ojos…

En la habitación sólo se escuchaba el bip de las máquinas y la lluvia contra las ventanas.

.- Por favor…

Se quedó esperando junto a ella, pero nada pasó.

_.- _

**Fin de la Cuarta Parte.**

Gracias por haber leído la historia y por comentar, todavía me queda una última parte (ahora sí, ésta sí es la última) en donde está el desenlace final. Hace mucho que tengo la historia completa en mi cabeza y quiero escribirla toda, por eso no la quise terminar aquí y seguir en una próxima parte.

Gracias por leer otra vez y ojalá puedan dejar algún comentario.

N.A.: Lo que Leo le grita a Karai en japonés, es de la pelea Beatrix con Oren en Kill Bill.


End file.
